Mr & Mrs Malfoy
by CygnusDorado
Summary: Situada en una realidad donde Hermione y Draco estan casados y van a terapia de parejas para resolver sus problemas maritales. *Forma parte del #CalendarioDramione2019*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, excepto mis palabras para describir una historia inventada e imaginada por mi mente como es "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy". Yo solo pido prestada su creatividad para divertirnos un rato. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

 _¡HOLA!  
Bueno, este es un proyecto que se me ocurrió una noche muy aburrida, en la que pasaban "Mr. And Mrs. Smith" y apareció para recordarme que una película mala puede inspirarte para hacer una copia mucho más divertida :) __Así fue, como decidí darle una oportunidad y usarla para divertirnos un poco con nuestra pareja preferida. Esto probablemente sea, lo más comercial que haga en mi vida, y quizás ya han hecho remakes de esta esta película en FF porque es muy simplona, la verdad es que no la he encontrado aún, por eso la hago y porque tengo ganas de reírme un poco, dejar de hacer cosas con contenido profundo (No voy a mentirles, también me gustó la idea de relatar un matrimonio fallido desde el principio de la historia)._

 _Este será un short fic, con el único propósito de que se despejen un poco la cabeza con esto; que es lo que hizo, en definitiva, esta película conmigo esa noche._

 _ **ACLARACIÓN: NO SERÁ IGUAL QUE LA PELÍCULA**_ _. Por supuesto nuestros protagonistas siguen siendo magos, solo que asisten a terapia muggle. Los que la hayan visto sabrán de la trama un poco, pero es una adaptación mediada por mi imaginación, por lo que no esperen lo mismo. ¡Ya están advertidos!_

 _Datos de importancia_ _: La historia se sitúa en el año 2008 y Hermione y Draco llevan cuatro años de casados, por lo tanto, ambos tienen veintisiete años. – soy muy mala con los números. Sepan perdonarme si en la historia se me confunden, creo que tengo dislexia *sufre*. Ah, y en cada relato del pasado, donde haya datos del mundo mágico, serán omitidos para el terapeuta, yo contaré la historia como realmente pasó. Hagan de cuenta de que está construida de otra manera por los personajes para el señor psicólogo :D._

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: De cómo se conocieron.**

 _ **(y de lo infantiles que pueden ser cuando discuten)**_

* * *

—Bueno, esto es como hablar con un amigo. Algo normal ¿Cierto? — _¿Cuándo caíste tan bajo? ¡Por el amor de Morgana, eres un Malfoy!_ Sí, aún escuchaba la voz de su padre, la voz de su traumada conciencia.

—¿Podrían empezar diciéndome cómo llegaron aquí? —dijo el Psicólogo muggle Paul Josman "especialista en matrimonios" o _en "hacer preguntas estúpidas"_ , pensó Draco.

—Créame que aún me lo estoy preguntando —dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿Podríamos empezar con otra pregunta? No me siento muy cómoda con esa. —dijo Hermione tratando de arreglar la negativa de Draco. _¿A caso siempre tenía que ser tan cínico?_

—Está bien, veamos… Si tuvieran que puntuar cuán a gusto están con su relación, del uno al diez ¿Qué dirían?

—Promedio —respondió Draco— es decir ¿siete?

—Seis —respondió Hermione cortante. _Ouch._

—¿Y con respecto al sexo? — _¡BINGO! justo en el blanco amigo_ , lo alentó mentalmente Draco.

—No entiendo, si nos referimos estrictamente a los números… Uno ¿Sería nada? Porque, ya sabe, técnicamente hablando, el cero es _nada._ — _Sí, sin anestesia, así era Hermione_.

—Esta semana, por ejemplo. —dijo Josman.

El Sr. y la Sra Malfoy se miraron de reojo y no contestaron. Ambos sabían la respuesta. Estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón gris en frente del escritorio de roble del señor Josman, pero parecía en realidad, que una pared de roble grueso y macizo se hubiera instalado entre ellos dos. Hermione tenía las piernas cruzadas y las manos también sobre su regazo, estaba muy derecha y tensa. Draco posaba el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha y movía nerviosamente el pie de arriba hacia abajo, como contando los minutos con ansiedad, además jugaba con el anillo de oro que abrazaba su dedo anular, como dudando entre lanzárselo al psicólogo o a sus amigos por convencerlo de estar allí.

Josman era un señor bajito y regordete, que llevaba un traje color mostaza y anteojos rectangulares, tenía un bigote muy parecido al del profesor Flitwick, un bolígrafo en la mano derecha y su anotador en la izquierda, se balanceaba en su silla giratoria, pensando su próxima pregunta. Suspiró mentalmente y decidió acudir a la primera que, sabía se verían obligados a responder sin rodeos.

—Cuéntenme ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Draco paralizó todos sus tics nerviosos y parpadeó. Hermione respiró profundamente y dejó que sus recuerdos se ordenaran.

—Fue hace dieciséis años…

—Diecisiete —corrigió Hermione con su tono de sabelotodo. Draco la miró ceñudo.

—Correcto, pensé que después de _diecisiete_ años habrías dejado ese afán por ser perfecta. —dijo Malfoy irritado.

—Bueno… quizás si hubiera tenido una pareja que no me exigiera tanto…

—¿Cuándo te he exigido algo?

—Déjame ver... —ironizó— ¡Ah sí! ¿Desde que tengo memoria? ¿Durante toda nuestra relación? Siempre quisiste que fuera alguien que no iba a ser Draco y lo sabes. Siempre tuve el cartel de _sangre sucia_ en la frente para tu familia —dijo esas asquerosas palabras con resentimiento y dolor, casi se le quiebra la voz. Cerró las manos en puños para contenerse y agregó— Astoria hubiera sido mejor ¿Cierto? Alguien que cumpliera con todos tus caprichos y que se quedara esperando en casa tu llegada, con los niños, el delantal y todo eso ¿No es así? —Hermione se había levantado conforme iba construyendo su discurso, mientras dejaba entrar y salir bruscamente por sus fosas nasales todo el aire que podía. Lo había escupido de una sola vez. Draco la miraba a los ojos, estaba rojo de la furia y perplejo, ella nunca había dicho nada parecido de él o su familia _¿Realmente pensaba eso, que él quería eso de ella?_ No iba a negar que en algún momento así lo pensó, pero era un joven sin perspectivas ni aspiraciones en el mundo, no sabía que era la realidad, nunca le habían enseñado a comprender las situaciones y a las personas que no fueran el mismo y los Malfoy. Su primera relación, como pareja, la tuvo con ella. Su primer amor había sido ella. Y había cambiado mucho para verla feliz, creía merecerla. Ahora se daba cuenta que no, muchos años después, en un consultorio muggle, con un hombre perplejo mirándolos. Ella seguía viendo en él al Malfoy de hace diecinueve años.

—¿Sra. Malfoy a qué se refiere con la expresión: "Sangre sucia"? — _Mierda_ , se recriminó mentalmente Hermione, por su enorme descuido con el muggle. Draco cruzó los brazos y la miró levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado, como niño que desvía la atención de sus padres y se sale con la suya.

—Sí ¿A qué te refieres _cariño_? — _Exasperante_ , pensó ella. _¡Arrogante, malcriado, despreciable! ¿Por qué sacaba su lado más infantil siempre? es que él era un niño. Sí eso es. Un niño que no deja de hacer rabietas._ Se convenció a sí misma.

—Me refiero a… ya sabe, mmm —rebuscó en su mente— es una expresión muy antigua, que usaban los… —trató de corregirse, antes de decir "magos"— que usaban en el medioevo, para decir "Persona de bajos recursos, vulgar", en contra posición con la nobleza. Su familia y él la usaron contra mí, durante muchos años — _¡Ja!_ — Es de retrógrados, lo sé, pero aun así era muy discriminatoria su manera de referirse a mi persona. —Draco había cambiado su expresión delirante por un ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado. _Esto es guerra_ , pensó él, _y ya usaré yo también esa palabra, no te creas que no sé qué es "retrogato", voy a buscarlo en el "viccionario" (al menos eso sí sabía que era) y lo usaré en tu contra_. Ambos sabían que habían retrocedido ahora a primer año con tanta estupidez, pero no les importaba, ya estaban ahí y no se callarían nada. Por lo menos, estaban "hablando", no como se esperaba de un adulto, pero era algo. Hacía dos años que eran indiferentes el uno con el otro, parecían muñecos sin vida, solo existiendo para seguir una rutina.

—Eso debe haberle dolido mucho ¿Cómo hizo para sobrellevarlo todos estos años?

—Poniéndome a prueba desde que empezamos a salir —interrumpió el rubio, lo que sea que Hermione estuviera por decir.— con sus amigos, familiares y cada persona nueva que conocemos. Además de darme cuenta, recién el día de hoy, de qué ella misma me sigue poniendo a prueba, porque aún cree que no he cambiado. —terminó Draco con su mirada de acero clavada en ella. Por supuesto, con su impecable mascara de "todo va bien por aquí", cuando en realidad le había dolido mucho decir eso y delante de alguien que ni siquiera llegaba a entender la magnitud de sus palabras. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que Josman carraspeó reincorporándose en la silla, para revisar todo lo llevaba escrito en su cuaderno hasta el momento.

—Todavía no han contestado a mi pregunta inicial… —dijo el muggle, tratando de retomar la sesión, evitando el silencio incómodo. Suponiendo que ya todo se había asentado en sus mentes. El Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy lo fulminaron con la mirada. El pobre casi se cae de la silla, había sentido como si con sus ojos la hubieran movido, como por arte de magia. Tragó en seco, debía estar volviéndose loco por el cansancio. Era lógico después de tantas sesiones diarias, en las que siempre pasaba lo mismo. Pero por la forma en que lo veían no parecían estar dispuestos a hablar otra vez. _Y volvemos a las capas de indiferencia._ Los miró serio ahora— No quiero incomodarlos, pero no avanzaremos sino hablan. Los estaría estafando si les digo que está todo bien y que pueden irse a casa. Seguirían sin hablar, ni expresar lo que sienten. Este es un espacio para ustedes, no tienen que sentirse obligados. Pero pregúntense para qué están aquí, si no es para resolver sus problemas. La terapia no es para tomar un par de sesiones y luego sentirse "curado". Yo me encargo de trabajar con las parejas, la comunicación entre ellas. Si ustedes no quieren volver a estar juntos después del tratamiento, no es necesario que se angustien, lo que importa es que saldrán de aquí sabiendo lo que sienten y lo que quieren para sus vidas, sea cual sea la decisión que tomen finalmente. —Ambos asintieron mecánicamente. _Falta mucho por hacer aún Paul_ , se dijo así mismo.

Hermione retomó su postura y reanudo su máscara de perfección. Draco simplemente se quedó como estaba, serio y con la mirada perdida en las figuras de los autos que pasaban por la calle de afuera.

—Nos conocimos en la escuela —reanudó la castaña. Recordó sus conocimientos muggles y aclaró— en la primaria. Estudiábamos en un colegio muy alejado de la ciudad de Londres. —el psicólogo, quiso preguntar el nombre, pero algo le sugirió que no lo hiciera, una intuición— Terminamos la secundaria allí también. Por eso nos conocemos hace tanto. —Hermione se felicitó mentalmente por cómo estaba llevando esa situación. Casi era creíble. Le costaba mucho mentir. Pero parece que le había sacado provecho a su matrimonio con Malfoy, porque el Sr. Josman asintió animándola a que continuara— No teníamos muy buena relación. Nos…

—Odiábamos —completó Draco, que al parecer la había estado escuchando. Eso la exasperaba de sobremanera. El hecho de no saber cuándo le estaba prestando atención y cuándo parecía hablarle a una pared.

Recordaba muy bien aquellas otras veces en las que había tenido que preguntarle si realmente le estaba prestando atención o si se encontraba en otro planeta.

—Draco ¿Me estas escuchando? —le había preguntado Hermione por tercera vez hacía unos años atrás.

—No puedo a esa hora —Hermione había rodado los ojos.

—Nunca vamos Draco, no podemos rechazarlos eternamente —Malfoy iba manejando con la mirada perdida en la ruta. —Además serán solo un par de horas, nada más. Te lo prometo. —Ante el silencio del rubio había añadido— Sé que puedes cambiar lo que sea que tengas a esa hora, vamos. —había agregado tratando de animarlo. Draco apagó el motor y ambos se bajaron del auto. Uno que le había regalado Blaise a él para su cumpleaños, ya que los slytherins se habían fascinado con el artefacto muggle— Llegamos, nos sentamos, preguntamos algunas cosas, banalidades, formalismos. Lo que todo el mundo hace. Y luego nos vamos. Prometo que solo será eso. —Hermione había comenzado a irritarse, ya casi habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de sus padres, una de las únicas veces que usaban el auto era cuando iban a visitarlos, ya que en el mundo mágico era obsoleto— ¿Podrías por lo menos mirarme cuando te hablo? —se había parado en seco y lo había retenido a él— ¿Y si no es mucho pedir, darme alguna señal de vida? —Draco la había mirado a los ojos confundido— No te das cuenta ¿Verdad? —desde que le habían diagnosticado depresión a su madre, él se volvía un zombie cuando tenían que hablar de algún tema serio, estuviera vinculado con eso o no. Hermione había suspirado y tocado el timbre de su casa.

Desde ese día, ella no se preocupó más por insistirle. Omitían cualquier conversación seria o triste, que implicara emociones fuertes y poco a poco dejaron de hablar de prácticamente todo. No podían evitar la tristeza en el mundo, era necesaria y lo mejor que podían hacer era compartir esos momentos juntos y apoyarse. De eso se trataba una pareja, de acompañarse. En las buenas y en las malas. Lástima que estuvieran muy lejos de hacerlo consciente, y ya hubieran arruinado hasta el fondo ese aspecto de su relación.

—Sí —Confirmó ella despertando de su ensoñación y reanudando su relato— Pero, si enfocamos la pregunta a cuándo nos conocimos _realmente_ , tendría que saber que fue en nuestro último año, antes de graduarnos de la secundaria —la castaña tomó aire y se dispuso a relatar la historia.

 _ **Diez años antes (según Draco) – Nueve años antes (según Hermione) …**_

 _Hermione llevaba medio año en el programa de Re-inserción de Magos Jóvenes (R.M.J) que no habían podido terminar sus estudios después de la guerra. Y había sido recibida por el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con honores y felicitaciones. Por supuesto, detestaba tanta atención sobre sus hombros, así que se apartaba un poco de la sociedad, durante esos días. Paralelamente, Malfoy extrañaba la atención de sus seguidores, alrededor de su inmaculada figura de príncipe. Pero a estas alturas, era repudiado por medio mundo mágico y marginado con miradas de rechazo e indiferencia. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad y, tenía que admitir, que le gustaba._

 _Pocos se habían sentido con el derecho o con la valentía de volver a reanudar sus estudios, por lo que eran pocos los que conformaban ese año. Harry y Ron ya no acompañaban a su amiga de oro, porque ambos habían comenzado su formación como aurors tempranamente, ya que era una larga carrera, que implicaba desafíos y cargaba con exigencias, que con una vida de alumnos no iban a poder retribuir, además de ya tener los requisitos básicos para entrar al curso; por ejemplo su cartel de "Héroes de guerra", el cual Hermione odiaba, por supuesto, su necesidad de ser justa y responsable la habían llevado a donde estaba, no iba a olvidar sus principios y sus ideales por nada, aunque no juzgaba a sus amigos._

 _Entre los que habían vuelto estaban: Ginny, Neville, Luna y Hermione; quienes conformaban el "escuadrón de héroes" según las serpientes, y hablando de Roma… entre el "Grupo de perdedores aristócratas" (según Ginny) estaban: Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Draco. Estos eran todos los jóvenes que habían decidido, por obligación o no a unirse a este cursado. Les daban las clases a todos juntos e independientemente de la diversidad de las casas, todos dormían en una misma torre, que se dividía entre hombres y mujeres. Ésta se había habilitado exclusivamente para ellos, con la intención de dejar la diferencia entre casas de lado, era un nuevo proyecto independiente del que formaban parte, que se pensaba, podría ser implementado en todo el colegio en general, dependiendo de los resultados que éste tuviera con ellos primero ("Seremos conejillos de indias" había dicho Ginny apenas les habían comunicado lo de la torre, a lo que cierto moreno había respondido "Estaría orgulloso de practicar las actividades de los conejillos contigo pelirroja... ya sabes, para sustentar mejor el experimento", por supuesto ella se había puesto roja y había dado media vuelta para irse, pero sin resistirse a contestarle "Antes me trago una Blugger"). Podía parecer una locura, pero el Magisterio y la Directora de Hogwarts, habían aprendido que, con tantas diferencias y prejuicios en el mundo era que se había llevado a cabo la última guerra. Por lo que, con la conciencia maltrecha y la necesidad de unificar, la sociedad y las instituciones habían estado de acuerdo con este "experimento". Por supuesto, los alumnos habían tenido que firmar, para aceptar estas condiciones. Aun así, no todos habían tenido la posibilidad de decidir. Los jóvenes involucrados en la guerra, del bando contrario, que habían participado de alguna forma u otra, con un mayor o menor nivel de cercanía a Voldemort, estaban obligados a seguir sus estudios y a aceptar esas condiciones sino querían ser encerrados en Askaban._

 _Ese viernes, Hermione volvía de su lugar especial (un claro que había en el bosque prohibido, que había descubierto a principio de ese año después de correr hasta perderse. Se había peleado con Ron en una carta y sin saber qué hacer, sin entender sus emociones, dejó a sus piernas avanzar por inercia, huyendo de todos sus fantasmas) a su nueva sala común, se había pasado la tarde entera allí, donde podía olvidarse un poco de su realidad y concentrarse en escribir. Esa era su nueva pasión, la dejaba volcar sus emociones y expresar todo lo que sentía en cada momento, era su catalizador. Se refugiaba en las palabras y dejaba que la cadencia de sus significados inundara las hojas de un viejo cuaderno muggle con tapa dura y de color borravino. Tenía una frase al reverso, en cursiva y de color dorado, que rezaba: "Quería escribir, sobre todo, sobre la vida que tenemos y las vidas que hubiéramos podido tener. Quería escribir sobre todas las formas posibles de morir. – V. Woolf". Hermione deslizó su dedo índice sobre cada palabra, como queriendo memorizarlas hasta grabárselas en su fatigada mente. Suspiró y entró en la sala después de que se abriera la puerta en respuesta a la contraseña que ella dijo sin ánimos._

 _Frente a todo pronóstico, lo que vio la Gryffindor a continuación la dejo con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco. La situación era la siguiente: en el salón principal, que tenía una alfombra rectangular con uno patrones hindúes de colores dorados y plateados, contrastados con un fondo oscuro con tonos violáceos, en la cual reposaba una mesa ratona cuadrada de madera oscura, rodeada de un juego de sillones tapizados del mismo color que la alfombra, pero lizos; se encontraban Blaise, Ginny, Theo, Pansy y Luna sentados, comiendo golosinas y jugando con un mazo de cartas, supuso Hermione, mágico. Si cualquiera los hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera apostado que eran amigos de toda la vida. Estaban riéndose de un Neville muy rojo, que ahora dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa, seguida de una carcajada. La castaña parpadeo un par de veces y antes de salir de su asombro y reaccionar, escuchó alguien pasando por su lado adelantándosele._

— _¿Díganme que no me lo he perdido?_ — _dijo un Draco que parecía embriagado de felicidad, no podía abrir los ojos totalmente y un color sonrosado asomaba sus mejillas._

— _¡_ _No sé cómo lo ha hecho!_ — _decía, más fuerte de lo normal, un muy divertido Blaise, mirando ahora en su dirección._

— _¡Mierda!_ — _dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga y señalándola con el dedo para que los otros miraran hacía allí_ — _¡Parece que hubieras visto al Barón Sanguinario amiga!_ — _agregó mientras todos reían exageradamente._

— _HOLA GRAN…GRANGER_ — _dijo esta vez Theo con entusiasmo, quién siempre había parecido muy reservado y distante, ahora la miraba divertido y con un deje inocente en los ojos._

— _¿Hola?_ — _dijo cautelosamente. Todos soltaron una risotada, hasta Malfoy_. _Hermione se acercó con miedo hasta donde estaban y recorrió con la mirada la mesa, encontrándose con una botellita pequeña de color negro brillante. La tomó con su mano derecha y lo acercó hacia su nariz. Antes si quiera de relacionar el nombre de la poción con sus efectos en los presentes, un olor lacerante quemó sus fosas nasales y un gusto amargo llegó hasta sus pulmones produciéndole un extraño picor en las entrañas. Blaise en un rápido movimiento le había golpeado la boca contra el recipiente, forzándola a que bebiera, y la sorpresa que le había producido el acercamiento del moreno, no la había dejado defenderse. Por supuesto más de una gota cayó por una de sus comisuras. Casi escupe todo, pero por alguna extraña razón cualquier malestar había pasado y se llevaba una mano sorprendida a la boca, porque unas cosquillas en la panza y una necesidad irrefrenable de ser feliz se lo habían provocado. Se había olvidado de lo que era la risa, ya casi no se permitía esa emoción, pero ahora el nudo que irritaba su estómago no podía sentirse más endemoniadamente bien y era tan inevitable como la tos cuando amenaza con salir en el peor momento. Sí, lo único que esos jóvenes necesitaban en ese momento era_ — _¡Beatitudinem!_ — _exclamó sorprendida y rápidamente los miró seria, pero con cierta reticencia a enojarse_ — _¿De dónde la sacaron?_ — _dijo como cuchichiando y perdiendo toda la autoridad que había intentado infundirse, mientras se agachaba y se sentaba sobre la alfombra al lado de Neville. El **Beatitudinem** o **Pócima de la Felicidad** era una poción que antiguamente se les daba a los pacientes que sufrían de algún trastorno depresivo después de las torturas que habían padecido algunos magos y brujas por parte de los muggles en el medioevo. Luego de que el mundo mágico se apartara de ellos y construyeran una sociedad alejada, se dejó de utilizar, volviéndose un remedio inaccesible porque los elementos que lo componían eran muy exóticos y pocos sabían preparar la pócima correctamente sin matar a nadie en el proceso, por lo que casi dejó de existir._

— _Le robamos un poco a Slughorn el año pasado_ — _dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros_ — _y con todo lo que pasamos, nos olvidamos de que la teníamos._

— _Vaya… estoy sorprendida, he subestimado al viejo_ — _dijo Hermione soltando una risita._

— _No puedo creer que Hermione Granger se haya referido a una autoridad de ese modo_ — _dijo Pansy mientras reía._

— _Y que acepte que hemos robado una pócima de uso ilegal, sin reprocharnos nada_ — _coincidió Blaise. La ojimiel entrecerró los ojos y levantó una ceja divertida._

— _¿Quién crees que era la mente maestra del "Trío Dorado" y elaboraba cada plan para romper las reglas?_ — _dijo Ginny señalando a su amiga._

— _Perdón, pero es que… ¿soy el único que sigue sin visualizar a Granger rompiendo las reglas?_ — _soltó de pronto Draco con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios._

— _¿Qué estás tramando Draco Lucius Malfoy?_ — _preguntó la slytherin entrecerrando los ojos._

— _Espera ¿tu segundo nombre es Lucius?_ — _interrumpió Ginny mientras contenía la risa. Blaise la miró y le hizo un gesto de asco. Hermione también lo vio y no pudo contener una risotada. Acto seguido todos se contagiaron de la felicidad que los embargaba._

— _Basta, es el nombre de mi padre._ — _dijo tratando de ponerse serio Malfoy, sin lograrlo._

— _Tienes que admitir que es horrible que te pusieran el nombre de tu padre además del desagradable que llevas primero._ — _dijo Blaise tentado. Draco se le abalanzó para golpearlo, pero Luna lo detuvo._

— _¡Eh! ¡Que quiero escuchar lo que Lucius tiene para decirnos! – dijo una muy divertida Pansy. Después de separarlos, Draco se acomodó su camisa y sonrió de medio lado, ignorando por completo al moreno que le sacaba la lengua._

— _Creo que todos conocemos a la sabelotodo Granger pero no muchos conocemos a la que rompe las reglas…_

— _¡Ni lo sueñes hurón! – dijo Hermione que ya entendía hacia donde iba con ese pensamiento._

— _¡Es cierto!_ — _dijo Theo que hasta el momento se reía de toda la situación_ — _Y como acaba de descubrirnos_ — _razonó_ — _le corresponde una prenda._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de llegar a mi sala común y encontrarme con ustedes drogados? ¡Son ustedes los que se estaban llevando toda la diversión sin avisarme!_ — _Los acusaba Hermione haciendo, adorables pucheros._

— _Clásico. Tratando de desviar el objetivo._ — _decía el platino._

— _Creo que no es tan gryffindor después de todo…_ — _agregó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros divertido._

— _¡Qué desilusión, yo que quería su autógrafo!_ — _dijo Pansy chillando como adolescente. Por más de que pudiera parecer una atmósfera tensa para todos, los efectos del Beatitudinem los tenían contentos y risueños. Era absurdo que todo fuera una excusa para reírse. No sentían dolor, ni vergüenza. Era como estar entre amigos._

— _Chicos, no insistan… Hermione está centrada en sus estudios ahora y no quiere perder el tiempo_ — _dijo Ginny rodando los ojos y riéndose por lo bajo._

— _¡Gin! ¡Se supone que estés de mi lado en esto!_

— _Lo siento Hermione, pero soy presa de las serpientes en este momento. No sé cómo, pero han puesto un imperio sobre mí._ — _ironizó. Blaise se carcajeo. La castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró._

— _Bien, bien_ — _se dejó vencer_ — _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

— _Hermione si no quie…_ — _h_ _abía empezado Luna con voz cálida y empática, pero la había cortado Neville tapándole la boca._

— _Parece que Longbotton se muere de ganas por comprobar tu valentía Granger…_ — _d_ _ijo Draco sorprendido y casi atragantándose con una grajea para poder reír._

— _Ya suéltalo Malfoy antes de que me arrepienta._ — _el ojigris levantó una ceja y una de sus comisuras se torció en una especie de sonrisa._

— _Vaya Granger, nunca te había imaginado rogándome, claro que es fácil pensar que…_ — _Hermione le dio varios golpes en el hombro_ — _está bien, está bien, ya entendí._ — _rodó los ojos_ — _Este es el plan…_

* * *

 _Una hora más tarde corrían hacia los campos de Hogwarts riendo por la travesura de pre-escolar que habían hecho. Al llegar al claro donde se encontraba el lago, Luna y Theo se habían quedado parados justo frente a él y lo miraban con adoración, Neville se desternillaba de risa de Blaise tratando de impresionar a la pelirroja y Pansy se le unía, Draco y Hermione caminaban lentamente hasta sentarse bajo el árbol a dos metros del lago._

— _No sabía que pudieras divertirte así – soltó Draco aún bajo los efectos de la poción. Hermione, que hasta el momento miraba al resto y sonreía todavía agitada por la adrenalina, se dio cuenta de que el slytherin la estaba mirando._

— _Bueno_ — _le devolvió la mirada y sin darse cuenta de que, mientras sus pulmones le pedían cada vez más aire y que su corazón parecía prisionero de una caja muy pequeña, que lo asfixiaba y por eso golpeaba adentro para pedir desesperadamente auxilio; había llegado color rojo a sus mejillas_ — _yo no sabía que pudiera divertirme con un Malfoy —a_ _gregó casi sin aliento_

 _El platino sonrió de medio lado y le sostuvo la mirada, por un segundo parecía no avanzar el mundo. Era un momento prolongado en el limbo, estático y podrían asegurar, casi con demencia que no existía la gravedad._

— _¡Guau Granger! ¡Eres genial!_ — _dijo Blaise acercándoseles con los demás. El momento entre ellos pasó y todos se colocaron guiando su visión al lago y apreciando como la yema de un huevo gigante se asomaba detrás de las montañas._

 _Sabiendo que el amanecer había llegado tan pronto como el efecto del Beatitudinem se les había pasado, todos de repente se miraron, reflejando implícitamente un pedido o más bien una súplica, de que eso que habían pasado juntos, eso que los había devuelto a la vida, lo mantendrían en secreto. Que solo cuando pasadas las horas de estudios, entrada la noche, antes de irse a dormir, se dirigirían al otro como igual y olvidarían usar la máscara del color de sus casas para ponerse su verdadero rostro, ese que los hacía más humanos._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado y que me hagan saber su opinión en un review!_

 _Gracias por leerme._

 _ **PD:** Para quienes no lo sepan "_ _Beatitudinem" es "Felicidad" en latín._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _

_**Fin N/A**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, excepto mis palabras para describir una historia inventada e imaginada por mi mente como es "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy". Yo solo pido prestada su creatividad para divertirnos un rato. Ah, y cualquier similitud con la película "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" no es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola!  
Vengo a confesarles que no me pude resistir a seguir escribiendo esta historia *se sonroja*. ¡La disfruto tanto que ya avancé, incluso con el capítulo siguiente! _

_Primero que nada, agradecer los reviews de aquellas personas que se interesaron en este fic y me dieron su aprobación para seguirlo publicando ¡Son lo más!_

 _Segundo, debo disculparme porque en el capítulo anterior cometí algunos errores de tipeo y estoy muy avergonzada *sería un buen momento para usar el emoji en wpp de la chica que se cubre la cara con una mano y rueda los ojos* (espero me hayan entendido). Y vuelvo a disculparme, porque seguro me pasa lo mismo con este capítulo :D Lo siento, pero necesitaría un alma bondadosa que me los corrigiera antes de publicarlos, por ahora no se ha presentado tal ser humano o dios que lo haga, así que seguirá siendo así. (Sepan entender que en Argentina es la una de la madrugada, en este momento)._

 _Por último, con respecto al capi, es un poco monótono por momentos, pero es para que entiendan la relación fatigada entre los personajes principales. Además, les cuento que, me he inspirado en la canción de Charly García y Pedro Aznar, llamada "Hablando a tu corazón", para hacerlo; por si quieren escucharla, es hermosa._

 _Sin más preámbulos se los entrego con amor…_

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: De Tiny Dancer y los cigarrillos.**

* * *

Draco aparcó su audi detrás del auto de Hermione, frente a una casa blanca antigua, en un barrio muy tranquilo de Londres. La entrada tenía tres escaleras hasta la puerta con forma de arco de medio punto. Tenía una ventana del mismo estilo, con unas persianas de madera que se habrían hacia afuera y que daban al cantero que recibía a sus dueños. Era una casa que había pertenecido a los abuelos de Hermione, ésta la había heredado, tras el fallecimiento de ambos. Era grande y se extendía en forma de _**budín**_ ***** hacia delante, luego de cruzar la puerta, había un vestíbulo con unos sillones y una mesita. Al cruzarlo seguía un pasillo muy largo como de doce metros de largo; de un lado había dos habitaciones con un baño entre medio, del otro lado había un patio interno con plantas en canteros y un techo de cañas que dejaba entre ver la luz del sol, se desarrollaba conforme al pasillo y se podía apreciar a través de los grandes ventanales corredizos, que eran la cara de enfrente de las habitaciones. El final del pasillo conducía a unas puertas de vidrío de distintos colores, que durante el día parecían reflectar un arcoíris. Al atravesarlas estaba el comedor con una mesa larga y rectangular de madera, y un juego de sillas; un armario de roble donde se guardaba la vajilla y una gran chimenea. En frente había una puerta con mosaicos que daba a una habitación con baño propio y ventana al patio del fondo. Luego seguía la cocina con una mesa de desayunador y en un rincón alejado, detrás de la cocina estaba la lavandería a la cual se accedía a través, de una pequeña puerta. Para salir de allí sin dirigirse a ésta última, se abrían dos puertas hacia afuera, que tenían los mismos vidrios de colores que la puerta al final del pasillo. Al cruzarlas, se encontraba un _**paltero**_ ***** gigante que extendía su sombra hasta el camino de una cerca grande de metal oscuro. Al atravesarla llegabas al jardín con una pileta y una parrilla debajo de un gran sauce viejo. Hermione amaba esa casa, tenía muchos recuerdos agradables de ese lugar, como cuando cocinaba flan con su abuela, o cuando su abuelo le prestaba sus herramientas. Ana Granger, le había enseñado todos sus libros y algunas veces la dejaba leérselos en voz alta. Muchos en su familia, decían que Hermione era la viva imagen de su abuela.

Los Malfoy entraron rápidamente, pero no se detuvieron allí. Siguieron hasta la chimenea y de un bote grande, repleto de polvo, tomaron un puñado y dijeron otra dirección. Con unas flamantes llamas verdes se aparecieron en la chimenea de la gran mansión de los Malfoy al sur del mundo mágico. Era nueva, la habían inaugurado ellos, apenas se habían casado. La casa de Hermione les servía para llegar al mundo muggle y aparentar esa vida, siempre volvían a la mansión después de todo. A veces, ella usaba la anterior casa de sus abuelos, para pasar un tiempo a solas y alejada de toda la vorágine de lo que implicaba ser una heroína de guerra.

No habían hablado después de la sesión en ningún momento, parecían fantasmas que se deslizaban por la gran mansión sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada. Draco fue al mueble de mármol negro que estaba en el salón principal y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego para servirse en un vaso de vidrio.

—¿Cena a las nueve? —preguntó Hermione.

—Hecho —confirmó él mientras agregaba unos hielos a su trago.

Hermione buscó su varita y se colocó la túnica sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta. Cambió su bolso y se colgó el otro al hombro. Dándole la espalda a su marido, se dirigió de nuevo a la chimenea, pronunció la dirección del Ministerio de Magia y desapareció entre las llamas. Draco sorbió lo último que le quedaba de whisky y repitió los mismos pasos que su mujer; tomó su varita y su maletín, se colocó la túnica y dentro de la chimenea pronunció "Malfoy's Co."

—Buenas tardes Sr. Malfoy —le sonrió su secretaria al otro lado del gran salón de la recepción.

—Buenas tardes Lena ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó acercándose al mostrador.

—Ninguna, Sr. —contestó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Bien —sonrió incómodo mientras se apartaba— cuando llegue el Sr. Nott hágalo pasar, por favor. —Lena asintió y no apartó su mirada de él hasta que se adentro en su despacho.

Malfoy entró y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a su escritorio, abrió su maletín y sacó de allí el celular. Sabía cómo habilitar sus funciones en el mundo mágico gracias a un hechizo que le había enseñado Blaise. El moreno lo había descubierto impulsado por la necesidad de usar internet en el trabajo, _vaya a saber uno para qué_. _Mejor no pensar en eso_ , se dijo Draco. Con Zabini no sabías que esperar.

Desbloqueó el celular y miró el reloj. Aún tenía unos minutos antes de que llegara su socio. Clickeó el ícono del chat y encontró rápidamente el nombre que buscaba, escribió "¿Estás?" y sin poder retrasarlo más oprimió el botón de _enviar_.

* * *

Hermione apareció en el Ministerio y se dirigió al ascensor. Entró en él rápidamente antes de que se cerrara detrás de la gente que salía del mismo. Por suerte quedó vacío, o eso casi sucede, si no hubiera sido por la mano de Ron interrumpiendo que se cerrara y permitiéndose así su entrada.

—¡Mione! —saludó entusiasmado —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, Hermione se sintió muy incómoda —ya no te pasas más por el negocio.

—Hola Ron —dijo sorprendida Hermione que había recibido un efusivo abrazo repentino por parte del pelirrojo— Sí, lo siento. —se separó lentamente de él— ya sabes, el trabajo.

—Entiendo…sabes que puedes venir con él, ¿Cierto?

—Sí Ron, lo sé. —no iba porque no quería. Ron había dejado su carrera de auror para trabajar en el negocio de los gemelos, ayudando a George con todo el trabajo. Él se sentía más cómodo con eso que con las responsabilidades que la sociedad pudiera exigirle. A ella no le gustaba ir mucho a la tienda, le recordaba la pérdida de Fred y también de su amigo. Porque para ella, lo que era Ron ahora, no se parecía en nada al muchacho que ella había conocido en Hogwarts. Es decir, Ron era Ron, pero ya era aburrida y exasperante su comodidad con la vida. No podía tolerar verlo sentado y amasando la fortuna de otros, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sin mencionar que, cada vez que iba se encontraba con _Lav-acerebros-Brown._ — ¿Qué tal está Brown?

—¡Genial! —exclamó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos— ya sabes, es la madre de mis hijos.

 _"Departamento de Aplicación de la ley Mágica, Piso 2: Oficina de Aurors, Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes, Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles, Oficina para la detección y Confiscación de Falsificación de los Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos de Protección, Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot"_. Interrumpió la voz nasal de una mujer que repetía cada sub categoría que ofrecía el piso en el cual se detenían. _Salvada por la campana_ , pensó Hermione. Se abrieron las puertas y antes de salir extendió la mano para saludar a Ron. Este la ignoró y le dio otro abrazo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó cuidadosamente. Ambos salieron del ascensor mágico.

—Voy a ver a Harry ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu oficina? — _Genial_.

—No, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa— Debes estar apurado.

—Insisto —dijo él con una sonrisa. _Que Morgana me ayude._

—Bien. —asintió ella y se dio media vuelta hacia su despacho sin comprobar si la seguía o no.

—Caminas rápido —le dijo Ron con la voz agitada.

—Hago ejercicio —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Irás mañana? —preguntó él mientras doblaban la esquina. _Ya casi llegas._

—Por supuesto, me matarían si no voy —dijo Hermione resaltando lo obvio. _Una puerta más_ , se alentó a sí misma.

—Cierto, eres la dama de honor.

—Cierto —dijo ella, ya deteniéndose frente a su puerta— Bueno, fue un gusto verte Ronald.

—El gusto fue mío —acto seguido, tomó la mano libre de Hermione y le dio un beso en el dorso. Ella abrió mucho los ojos— Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —dijo muy consternada abriendo la puerta de una maldita vez y cerrándola a su paso. Dejando a un Ron Weasley muy perplejo atrás. Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Buenas tardes Sra. Malfoy —le dijo Ian, su asistente.

—Hey —dijo ella respirando entre cortadamente mientras recomponía el ritmo de su corazón.

* * *

Draco salió de la chimenea y miró su reloj. Nueve menos dos minutos. Perfecto. Se quitó la túnica, dejó el maletín y se dirigió al comedor.

—Hola —lo saludó Hermione terminando de poner el vino en la mesa— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Draco se acercó y le besó la mejilla. Luego caminó hasta la otra punta de la mesa, donde él se sentaba.

—Normal, ya sabes. — _No, no lo sé. Por eso te pregunto._ Sonrió ella.

—Bien.

—Bien. – acordó él. Hermione se sentó en la otra punta.

—Estofado, mi preferido – dijo Draco señalando su plato.

—Ridens lo preparó —dijo Hermione. _Como si no supiera que odió cocinar,_ bufó mentalmente.

—Claro, pensé que se había tomado vacaciones… —dijo el levantando una ceja.

—Pues ya regresó —Ridens era su elfo doméstico.

—Es obvio —Hermione clavó con más fuerza de la necesaria el tenedor sobre la carne— Cariño ¿Me pasas la sal?

—Está en el medio de la mesa.

—¿En el medio de la mesa?

—Correcto —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos— entre tú y yo.

—Cierto —sonrió él con falso cariño.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio. Hermione comenzó a levantar los platos y a llevarlos a la cocina. Ridens apareció ante el llamado de Draco y Hermione lo miró mal. El elfo terminó de hacer el trabajo. Ella se fue a su cuarto y él al de visitas.

* * *

Sábado. Hoy ninguno de los dos trabajaba. Desayunaban juntos y luego cada uno hacía sus actividades recreativas. Draco iba a clases de boxeo con Blaise y Theo. Parecía extraño que siendo magos acudieran allí, pero hacía unos años que habían descubierto ese deporte muggle y era mucho más divertido que las clases de duelo en el mundo mágico. Hermione por su parte iba a yoga con Luna. Ella se lo había propuesto a su amiga revenclaw, porque creía que era un buen ejercicio muggle que podría gustarle. Luna aceptó al instante, adoraba todo lo que se relacionara con lo espiritual y cualquier actividad que implicara estar con su amiga. Hermione podía dedicar un espacio a sí misma y liberar tensiones, por lo que cada sábado desde hacía un año, iban juntas a las diez de la mañana.

Almorzaron cada uno por separado y llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a la mansión. Hermione subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, dejó su bolso con la ropa de deporte en la cama, se deslizo hacia al baño y sacó dos toallas, tapo la salida del agua y abrió la canilla dejando lugar a la inundación de la bañera. Volvió al cuarto y buscó en el armario su vestido corto hasta la rodilla, de seda negro, obsequio de Pansy para la ocasión, y lo dejó sobre la gran cama matrimonial. También sacó unos stilettos, esta vez regalo de su suegra; eran abiertos, tenían un taco y una fina plataforma negros, las tiras que sostenían el pie eran transparentes, los puso en el suelo al borde de la cama. Después se quitó los zapatos que llevaba puestos y se bajó la falda tubo que aprisionaba su cintura, se desprendió la camisa blanca y reveló sus rulos desatándose la cola de caballo, que llevaba hasta el momento. Dejó sus aros de perlas sobre la cómoda y se quitó la ropa interior. Entró al cuarto de aseo y se encontró con la bañera lista para sumergirse en ella. Cerró la puerta y apagó la canilla para que dejara de salir agua. Hermione sumergió uno de sus pies dentro y sonrió cerrando los ojos ante la leve caricia que le enfundó el pie como un delicado guante. Una vez dentro, alcanzó su varita, la cual había dejado al borde de la bañera, y con un hechizo no verbal silenció el cuarto, la regresó a su lugar anterior y solo en ese momento se permitió sentir, no evito las contracciones de su cara que le producían el ardor de angustia en su vientre y los sollozos seguidos de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas perdiéndose en el agua. Sumergió su cabeza queriendo olvidarse de todo por unos segundos.

Mientras Hermione se bañaba, un Draco ya aseado salía de la ducha perteneciente al cuarto de huéspedes. Los Malfoy no compartían ni el baño, ni la cama, casi que tampoco la casa. Su relación era tan fría como el primer contacto del piso helado bajo los pies que buscan calor al descender de la cama en invierno. Malfoy se cubrió con una toalla debajo de su torso y se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado despidiendo a su paso gotas en todas direcciones. Salió del cuarto de baño y subió a buscar su ropa. Entró a la silenciada habitación y se dirigió al enorme armario. Rebuscó entre las perchas una camisa color verde petróleo, tomó una corbata negra y sacó un traje azul oscuro que estaba enfundado en un sobre negro. Se perfumó y vistió rápidamente. Miró su reloj en el brazo izquierdo que marcaba las cuatro treinta de la tarde. Tenían media hora. Se desapareció hacia el callejón Diagon.

* * *

Hermione salió de la bañera, rodeo su cuerpo con una toalla, desempañó el vidrió con un hechizo y des silenció la habitación, justo para escuchar a Draco desaparecer. Debían quedar treinta minutos para irse. Se apresuró a aplicarse la pócima que le alisaba el cabello en sus manos y deslizar entre sus dedos cada mechón húmedo de arriba hacia abajo lentamente. Luego se lo secó con un rápido movimiento de varita y buscó unos clips para recogerse el cabello en un rodete caído con algunos mechones sueltos, que le daban un aspecto más relajado y natural. Aplicó una máscara de rímel sobre sus pestañas alargándolas con cada movimiento, agregó color a sus mejillas y pintó sus labios con un labial rojo sangre. Terminó de secar su cuerpo con la toalla y se dirigió a la habitación, buscó entre sus cosas el bote de crema humectante para el cuerpo y la deslizo desde sus piernas hasta sus manos hidratando cada centímetro de piel a su paso. Se puso perfume y se enfundo en el vestido y los zapatos que había escogido. Sacó unos pendientes plateados pequeños, de una cajuela y se los colocó dándole un toque de brillo a su rostro. Hermione recorrió la visión de su apariencia que le daba el espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de la cómoda. Sonrió, era otra persona. No se reconocía, pero no porque ahora usara ropa elegante y caros perfumes, ni porque ahora se maquillara más o se peinara sus rebeldes rizos. Sino porque, la persona que veía frente a ella no sabía reír, no conocía las emociones ni podía llorar. Era una muñeca. Ella y Draco eran muñecos en una vidriera esperando que alguien pague por jugar con ellos. Su relación era tan superficial, que lo único que podrían escribir sobre ellos, sería como se disfrazaban para salir al exterior.

Draco se apareció en la sala principal de la mansión con un paquete en las manos envuelto en papel de regalo, justo cuando Hermione bajaba por las escaleras a su encuentro. Ésta tomo el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía y la habitual sensación de la aparición se prolongó por sus cuerpos encogiéndolos y trasladándolos juntos hacia su destino.

* * *

Un gran jardín con pinos gigantes y arbustos con jazmines se dejó ver apenas llegaron. Otras cuatro personas avanzaban a unos metros delante de ellos hacia las sillas blancas en dos hileras grandes que formaban un pasillo lleno de pétalos, el cual terminaba en un gran altar. Los Malfoy se soltaron, pusieron su mejor sonrisa y caminaron juntos por el sendero que llegaba hasta la mesa de los regalos.

—¡Pero miren quienes llegaron! —dijo un muy entusiasmado Blaise acercándose a ellos. Draco dejó el pesado paquete y le sonrió a su amigo.

—¿Listos para presenciar la boda más loca después de la de ustedes? —dijo una pelirroja sexy, al lado del moreno. Tenía un vestido negro igual al de Hermione, pero lo acompañaba con unos zapatos rojos de gamuza.

Draco y Blaise se abrazaron y palmearon sus espaldas. La Sra. Zabini abrazó a la Sra. Malfoy y se la llevó con ella a buscar a Luna, dejando solos a los otros dos.

—Vamos a la carpa que está por allá —le dijo a la castaña señalando a lo lejos una carpa grande y blanca un poco más alejada de allí.— ¿Cómo fue todo? —le preguntó.

—Bien, supongo.

—Mione —se volteo hacia ella y detuvo su mecánico andar— Escúchame, pareces una momia ¿En serio estas bien?

—Y eso que puse todo mi esfuerzo en maquillarme —dijo Hermione con parsimonia. Ginny la miraba seria.

—Sabes a que me refiero.

—Nada cambió en nuestra relación, sigue igual de maltrecha que antes, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero me siento tan triste que ya casi no puedo disimularlo. —dijo en un susurro.

—Hermione —le dijo su amiga tratando de esconder la pena que sentía por ella— yo creo que esto es muy bueno —la ojimiel levantó la mirada levemente curiosa— sientes tristeza, pero _sientes_ Hermione. ¿Hace cuánto no sentías? Desde hace dos años que te veo indiferente a todo.

—Puede que tengas razón. Por lo menos nos dirigimos la palabra en la sesión. —dijo con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz— Oh Gin, extraño vivir.

—Lo sé amiga —dijo la pelirroja abrazándola— Lo sé. Todo se va a resolver.

—Gracias.

Ambas se despegaron y caminaron de la mano hasta la carpa donde las esperaba una muy feliz Pansy enfundada en un vestido largo y blanco.

—¡Hola Hermione! —saludó con entusiasmo Luna Lovegood y la abrazó. La castaña lejos de sorprenderse por el arrebato cariñoso de su amiga, recibió la calidez de sus brazos con añoranza. La echaba de menos, por más de que la hubiera visto esa misma mañana.

—¡Hasta que por fin llegas! —dijo una Pansy al borde de un ataque de nervios, con los brazos en jarras.

—Lo siento Pans, te ves hermosa. —se acercó Hermione para abrazarla.

—Ya. No tanto amor que se me correrá el maquillaje —dijo cambiando de repente su voz a un susurro.— Oh… mis damas de honor de color negro —agregó emocionada despegándose de Hermione. Las tres rieron, recordando el momento en que Pansy les había dicho que vestirían de negro para su boda _"¿Estás segura?" había preguntado Luna sorprendida, a lo que una muy segura slytherin había contestado "No hay nada más elegante y fino que el negro, eso es todo lo que diré"._

* * *

—¿Nervioso Potter? —preguntó Draco al niño que vivió. Harry rodó los ojos.

—No tanto como tú el día de la tuya —lo acusó. Draco no pudo evitar recordarlo.

Una tarde primaveral llena de colores y de distintas variedades de flores que componían la mejor imagen que sus ojos mortales le permitían visualizar, apareció en su mente. En ese momento creyó que no había nada más hermoso, hasta que había llegado ella.

—¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Vas a desgarrarte la piel de las palmas si sigues apretando tus uñas contra ellas! —le había dicho Theo con fingida preocupación.

Malfoy se había quedado sin habla, sin palabras que describieran lo que había sentido en ese momento. Hermione se había acercado tomada del brazo del señor Granger, con un vestido blanco perlado, era de una seda brillante, con breteles muy finos y escote triangular, por detrás se abría uno mucho más prominente que dejaba ver sus omóplatos y llegaba hasta la mitad de su columna vertebral. Era largo hasta el suelo y se ajustaba a la perfección a cada curva de su cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo peinado con una raya al costado dejando que grandes ondas castañas cayeran para el lado derecho. Se había aplicado una sombra plateada delineando apenas el contorno de sus ojos, ésta hacía juego con la hebilla que brillaba tirándole el pelo para el lado izquierdo, y un labial bordó enmarcaba sus labios, que pronto habían dejo a la vista una espléndida sonrisa de dientes blancos.

El padre de Hermione le había acercado la mano a Draco que había estado hiperventilando por dentro hasta entonces. Ella había reído por lo bajo y lo había tomado de la mano mientras se sonrojaba levemente. _El toque que le faltaba_ , había pensado Draco.

—¿Cuándo te volviste loca y decidiste casarte conmigo? —le había preguntado al oído él, acercándola hacia sí un poco. Ella se había sonrojado más, si eso hubiera sido posible y le había devuelto una leve sonrisa.

—Cuando me prometiste que no me arrepentiría.

Draco volvió al presente justo para cuando comenzaba la ceremonia. Miró a su esposa detrás de Ginny, estaba hermosa, excepto por el rastro de melancolía que surcaba sus ojos. Y lo que más le dolía era ser el causante de su tristeza. _¿Estaría arrepentida ahora de haberse casado con él? Por supuesto que sí_. Se reprendió mentalmente por siquiera ponerlo en duda. Ni eso pudo hacer bien. Desde que tenía memoria todo le salía mal, su padre lo reprendía a cada momento y los niveles de exigencia que manejaba sobre él eran tan altos, que su autoestima rosaba lo absurdo. Pero no podía, no quería excusar su conducta con eso. _¿Cuándo te volviste loco y la cagaste tanto?_ Esa era una pregunta que su yo feliz del pasado no imaginaria nunca hacerse en el futuro.

* * *

Después de que Pansy y Harry se besaran y pasaran a ser oficialmente "Los Potter", todo el mundo se acercó a felicitarlos, y de a poco algunos se fueron encaminando hasta la carpa más grande, que correspondía al gran salón. Draco esperó a Hermione y le ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos detrás de la multitud. Ella lo tomo y fueron todo el camino en silencio. Era tan incómodo, eran dos corazones marchitos en cuerpos de jóvenes.

El lugar estaba repleto de mesas redondas empapeladas de blanco y listones negros, ellos tenían que dirigirse a la mesa principal, junto con los recién casados. Se realizó el brindis correspondiente y así de rápido como empezó la cena se terminó. La noche se hizo presente y la música comenzó a sonar en la pista. Draco salió a tomar aire, odiaba las multitudes. Hermione por su parte se quedó sentada charlando con Neville, hasta que Theo invitó a Luna a bailar, Harry y Pansy ya habían abierto el baile y estaban felices en el centro de la pista, y Ginny estaba siendo arrastrada por su esposo a la misma perdición. Hermione, incluso vio a Ron bailando con Lavander, y a su hijita de año y medio correteando por allí con los gemelos de Luna.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza? —dijo Neville tratando sin éxito, de imitar una voz formal y refinada. Hermione rió, todo lo que sus fuerzas se lo permitían, con el mismo éxito que el de Longbottom con su voz. Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía el chico y se deslizaron hasta la pista.

—¿Cuán perdedores somos Nev? —le dijo ella a su amigo, mientras se dejaba guiar por la música lenta de ese momento ("Tiny Dancer" de Elton John).

—Bueno, considerando que tu matrimonio es un fracaso y que yo no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida aún… —se detuvo para darle un delicado giro a la chica, ella sonrió débilmente.

—Uhh, eso dolió —Neville ignoró sus palabras.

—Supongo que somos un poco menos perdedores que Julienne y George en "My Best Friend's Wedding". —con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Hermione se carcajeo. No podía ser más feliz de tener a Neville como su amigo.

—Gracias por ser tú —le dijo con aprehensión.

—Cuando quieras muñeca —contestó él mientras guiñaba un ojo. Siguieron bailando hasta que terminó la canción.

—Debería buscar a Draco… —su amigo asintió.

—Ten cuidado. —le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mano y la dejaba alejarse.

Hermione caminó hasta la salida y el solo contacto con el viento helado del exterior le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo dejándole la piel de gallina. Inspiró profundo y caminó rodeando la carpa. No tenía idea de donde podría estar Draco, solo quería buscarlo para irse a casa, no aguantaba más tantas emociones juntas. Seguida por un instinto se dirigió hacia un conjunto de pinos que parecían rodear algo. El ambiente cada vez era más frío, tenía que abrazarse a sí misma para darle sensación a su cuerpo de calor. Atravesó el pequeño bosque hasta donde los troncos eran tan altos que no dejaban ver sus copas y lo encontró. Al borde del lago, sin el saco del traje, la camisa arremangada hasta el ante brazo, su mano derecha en el bolsillo y la otra con un cigarrillo. Ella se acercó lentamente, la luna se reflejaba en el lago y él tenía su mirada oscura, sin brillo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —dijo Hermione sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara mientras miraba su mano izquierda.

—¿Desde cuándo silencias el cuarto de baño? —le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Esto apesta —dijo mirando ceñuda el nuevo (o eso esperaba) vicio de su esposo. El silencio de éste laceró su piel y sin contenerse desapareció.

—Ojalá apestara a _Beatitudinem_ —agregó él segundos más tarde. Tiró la colilla y se desapareció tras ella.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 ***** _ **Era grande y se extendía en forma de budín.**_ _Con esto me refiero a las casas "chorizo", se les dice así en Argentina, a aquellas casas que son angostas y de gran extensión a lo largo. Si las buscan en internet aparecen imágenes que les pueden dar una mejor idea._

 _ *** Paltero.**_ _Es un árbol que da paltas. Para quiénes no estén familiarizadas con el término, sé que en otros lugares del mundo es conocida como "aguacate"._

 _¡No me maten! Sé que algunas personas me odiaran por haber hecho gay a Neville, pero lo cierto es que mientras escribía esa situación, la idea se me vino a la cabeza y no lo pude evitar. No sé, fue una intuición._

 _Dejando mi asesinato de lado... ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Sigo esperando un review con su opinión o me mudo a otro planeta?_

 _Ojalá les siga gustando y quieran más capítulos de esta historia ¡Porque estoy muy inspirada y las alertas no dejarán de sonar en estos días!_

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _

_**Fin N/A**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, excepto la necesidad que tengo de contarles una historia con sus personajes._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola hermosores! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Aquí les traigo una actualización de la historia, para hacerles el día más feliz o no… *risa desquiciadamente malvada*._

 _Una aclaración: el capítulo original era muy largo así que lo he dividido en dos. Para que no se asusten, voy a subir la segunda parte hoy mismo. Y como no sé si podré subir en la semana, por mi vida facultativa…quizás, solo quizás suba el capítulo cinco (De más está decir, que sus reviews me harían más fácil la decisión)_

. Canción recomendada para el fic: "Como eran las cosas" – Babasónicos.

 _¡Suerte!_

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: De sesiones individuales y secretos - Parte 1.**

* * *

—Aquí estamos, la segunda parte —comenzó el Sr. Josman— y ha venido a su sesión individual. Estoy orgulloso. No muchos logran venir después de la primera sesión. - Hermione asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa incómoda al muggle.— Sra. Malfoy ¿podría comenzar diciéndome si ha notado algún cambio en usted o su esposo después de la última vez que estuvieron aquí?

—No — _excepto si, con "cambio", nos referimos a que mi esposo fume como si fuera una chimenea._

—Bueno, me sorprendería si así fuera, verá ninguna pareja lo logra a la primera —le dijo con una sonrisa, que Hermione odió. _¿Por qué hablaba de su relación como si del quidditch se tratara?_

—Hay cosas que no nos decimos… ¿Cuál es la razón? —quiso probar Hermione.

—No lo sé. ¿Matrimonio? —el gordito sonrió y el abundante bigote se extendió como un abanico sobre sus finos labios— ¿Por qué cree usted que hay algunas _cosas_ que no se las dicen? — _debe estar teniendo un orgasmo mental con tanto por descubrir en una relación arruinada_ , resolvió Hermione. _¿Cómo puede ser tan feliz escuchando las desgracias ajenas? ¿A caso no era éste el último turno del día? ¿Cómo llegaba hasta el final con tantas energías?_ — ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, lo siento. —dijo rápidamente, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo travesuras— Supongo que, ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y no compartimos más que la cena o el almuerzo...

—¿Qué tan honesta es con él?

—Ehm —carraspeó Hermione. _Más nerviosa de lo normal. Pareciera que una bruja la hubiera poseído de repente_ , tomó nota Paul.— bueno, no es que le mienta. Solo mantengo algunos secretos, pero… todo el mundo tiene secretos ¿no es así?

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—bueno, no pretenderá que le diga tooodo ¿O sí? — _construyen su relación a base de engaños,_ apuntó Josman en su cuaderno.

—Yo no pretendo nada Señora Malfoy. —dijo amablemente— Puede parecerle que son los únicos con estos problemas, pero miles de parejas experimentan el mismo —Hermione rodó los ojos mentalmente— ¿Recuerda en qué momento decidió ocultarle _ciertas cosas_ a su marido?

—Bueno, verá… —comenzó mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hasta la ventana. Sonrío con tristeza e inspiró profundamente, dejando que sus fosas nasales abrieran camino al gélido aire del precioso otoño que entraba por la ventana, y apuntó su vista a la plaza frente al consultorio, cruzando la calle, sin mirar nada realmente— no creo que exista un momento puntual.

 _ **Hace un año…**_

— _¡Hola Herm_ — _antes de que terminara, Hermione había tomado del brazo a Ginny y la estaba arrastrando detrás de las gradas del campo de Quidditch_ — _Pero ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma…_ — _La pelirroja la miraba con curiosidad y un atisbo de preocupación. Podía ver la desesperación en el cuerpo petrificado de su amiga._

— _Ginny_ — _trató de acompasar su respiración Hermione_ — _soy la peor, Ginny_ — _empezó a sollozar_ — _la peor, peor._

— _Oh Herms_ — _la tomó del brazo y la apretó contra ella para que se apoyara en su pecho como una niña pequeña. Hermione se dejó rodear por los brazos de su amiga._ — _trata de calmarte._ — _se separó de ella un poco, recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraban, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó hasta el camerino, que había quedado vacío después del entrenamiento. Caminaron los cinco metros en silencio, al entrar, se sentaron en uno de los bancos_ — _¿Qué sucede?_ — _la castaña se sorbió la nariz y negó con la cabeza._

— _Hice algo horrible…_

— _Amiga, lo que hayas hecho debe tener una solución, nada es tan malo. A menos de que hayas matado a alguien_ — _Hermione abrió mucho los ojos_ — _sí, eso pensé. No tienes el perfil._

— _Besé a un hombre._ — _soltó sin rodeos._

— _Bueno, eso no es una novedad. ¿Acaso alguna vez dejaron de gustarte?_ — _sonrió divertida._

— _¡Ginny! ¡A otro hombre, uno que no es mi esposo!_ — _su amiga palideció y dejó caer su boca hasta el suelo._

— _Bueno… tampoco pensé que tuvieras_ ese _perfil._

— _Lo sé, lo sé. Soy horrible. – Bajó la mirada._

— _No sabía que con Draco estuvieras tan mal…_

— _No. Sí. No lo sé, estoy confundida_ — _se refregó los ojos con las manos, tratando de evitar el picor que sentía en ellos_ — _Ya no hablamos de nada, no nos miramos. No hacemos nada juntos, no tenemos…_ — _se tapó la cara y volvió a sollozar._

— _Entiendo._ — _Ginny la abrazó otra vez, dejando que la nariz húmeda se la chica, dejara rastros en su uniforme_ — _Necesito que me cuentes todo de principio a fin, así podré ayudarte._ — _Hermione asintió y se despegó de ella._

— _Estoy tan asustada_ — _cerró los ojos infundiéndose valor para seguir_ — _amo a Draco Gin. Lo amo. Y sé que sólo fue un beso…pero_ — _tomó aire_ — _se sintió tan bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_ — _decía desesperada con un hilo de voz._

— _Tranquilízate. Respira. ¿Cuándo empezó todo?_

— _Sé que lo sabes._ — _no podía mirar a su amiga a los ojos_ — _Dejamos de hablarnos cuando lo perdí…_ — _Hermione sentía un nudo tan grande en el estómago que se ahogaba con cada palabra_ — _Justo después de que su madre enfermara. Creo que fue un cúmulo de cosas. Hacíamos lo que sea para no vernos, porque hacerlo era aceptar que nada iba bien, que todo era real, nos dolía tanto… que evitábamos la tristeza._ — _se tocó el vientre con una mano y se frotó allí._ — _Ginny, aún siento su calor dentro mío y me quema_ — _Se había quebrado. Ahora un torrente de lágrimas contenidas no paraba de brotar por sus ojos. Su amiga le apretó la mano tratando de reconfortar su angustia. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, escuchando el llanto mudo de Hermione. Hasta que paró y se secó los rastros salados de sus mejillas sonrosadas._

— _Escucha_ — _la menor de los Weasley le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos, obligándola a que la viera a los ojos._ — _iremos a mi casa y te quedarás el tiempo que necesites. Tienes que pensar bien qué vas a hacer antes de tomar una decisión y cuando estés lista me dices, yo te ayudo. Juntas enfrentaremos lo que sea._ — _Hermione se sintió acogida con las palabras de su amiga, pero lo cierto era que, ya había tomado una decisión. Negó con la cabeza._

— _No, Gin_ — _sostuvo las manos de su amiga y las apartó de su rostro._ — _Esto debo resolverlo sola._ — _y con toda la seguridad que le dio ese impulso, se levantó del banco y se preparó mentalmente para recibir cualquier bala._

— _Espera._ — _la retuvo del brazo Ginny_ — _Ten cuidado, no hagas nada malo. Por favor._

— _Sí._

— _Prométemelo_ — _la castaña esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió dejando el momento atrás, mientras giraba hacia su futuro._

La Sra. Malfoy se corrió una lágrima solitaria que caía por su rostro mientras se giraba a mirar al Sr. Josman.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo? —el psicólogo no había dejado de escribir en su cuaderno en todo el rato. Hermione se preguntaba, qué tan interesante podría ser aquello como para volver a revivirlo leyéndolo. Se volvió a su asiento.

—¿Usted qué cree? —suspiró— ¿Cómo podía confiarselo a alguien con quien no hablaba hacía un año?

—Entonces ¿Su esposo nunca lo supo? —Hermione negó con la cabeza, las memorias habían llegado a ella como un huracán, sin poder evitarlo ya estaba recordando ese día, y en lo que había hecho cuando había vuelto a su casa.

Hermione había llegado a la mansión y se había ido directo a su cuarto, decidida a sacar todo de su armario, armar sus valijas e irse de allí. Si era considerada una cobarde, _que le dieran_. Ella no podía enfrentar sus ojos hielo, no más. Se había enamorado de alguien más, de alguien que ni siquiera sabía su nombre ¿Cuán deprimente era eso? De cualquier forma, ya había causado mucho sufrimiento en su corto matrimonio. No podía mirarlo y decirle "Hey, hace un tiempo que hablo con otra persona, un "x", quedamos en vernos y bueno, ya sabes, nos besamos".

Había subido a trompicones las escaleras, cruzado el pasillo y abierto la última puerta. Había buscado un papel y una lapicera para dejar una nota pidiendo el divorcio, pero cuando había llegado a la cómoda se había encontrado con otra nota.

 _"Me han llamado urgente de la oficina para que viaje a Escocia a concretar unos negocios. Vuelvo el próximo fin de semana. Espero que no te molestes por avisarte recién ahora, no contestabas el teléfono y no he tenido tiempo ni de armar el bolso. Le dije a Ridens que cuidara de ti. Nos vemos en unos días. DM"_

El Sr. Josman carraspeó, provocando que ella volviera a la actualidad. Hermione parpadeó, tomó aire y prosiguió.

—Mi esposo viajó ese fin de semana por trabajo —miró la alianza en su dedo anular y comenzó a moverla nerviosamente— y yo, tuve tiempo de _pensar._ Le escribí confesándole que era casada y resultó ser que él también lo era —Hermione bufó— dos almas perturbadas, dos matrimonios arruinados, dos caminos separados. —respiró lento y siguió— Acordamos no hablar más, ni vernos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacer más daño, lo que había empezado como una amistad se había convertido en deseo y ya no podíamos controlarlo. Lloré todas las noches, hasta quedarme seca. No supe nada más de él, tampoco sabía cómo era su rostro para buscarlo. — _¿Cómo era posible que no conociera su rostro? ¿Cómo lo había besado_? Paul dejó esas preguntas para después, le interesaba que ella estuviera motivada a seguir expresándose. Algo le dijo que hiciera otra pregunta para no incomodarla. Ya habría otra ocasión.

—¿Qué pasó cuando el Sr. Malfoy llegó?

—Seguíamos sin hablarnos, pero de algún modo reconocimos dolor en el otro. No me pregunte cómo, pero sentí algo en su mirada. Una plegaria, sus ojos grises me pedían perdón. Sé qué dirá —se adelantó con un tono de alumna perfecta— me estaba proyectando ¿verdad? —suspiró— no era un dolor mío solamente, era nuestro. Nos reconfortamos en el silencio otra vez y volvimos a nuestras máscaras de indiferencia.

—¿Nunca le contó a su amiga lo que hizo o sí? —preguntó el muggle adivinando el final de la historia.

—No. Hasta hace poco, ella pensaba que mi esposo sabía todo.

—¿Ella la convenció de venir aquí? —Hermione asintió— ya veo. Sra. Malfoy, debería empezar a hablar con su esposo.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si ni nos miramos a la cara?

—No importa, discuta con él. Enfréntelo, no hay nada más sano que enfrentar sus miedos. Parece haber olvidado su valentía en algún lado — _en Hogwarts junto con mis libros_ , pensó ella.— ¿Desea recomponer su matrimonio? —de pronto se sintió como si la caída de un balde con agua helada acabara de empapar su cuerpo. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ese momento en el colegio, con él durante las navidades que había decidido pasar allí ese año.

—¿Confías en mí? —le había dicho.

—No —había contestado una Hermione muy asustada con sinceridad. Draco se había carcajeado.— ¡No es gracioso Malfoy!

—Bueno, cambiaré la pregunta ¿Confías en ti? —Hermione lo había mirado a los ojos extrañada.— Esto es lo que querías ¿No es así? —ella había asentido— Sabes que lo sientes en las entrañas, que te mueres por saber cómo es, que te mata la curiosidad, que lo deseas tanto como a mí en tu cama… —Hermione le había asestado un golpe en la nunca en el instante en el que él se había pasado. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor— está bien, tenía que probar… —había dicho haciendo ojitos. Hermione había reído.— Volviendo al tema… No me importa que no confíes en mí, me pediste que te mostrara esto y lo voy a hacer, el resto es tu problema. —la había acusado. Ella se había sonrojado y había asentido repetidas veces. Él le había tendido una mano. _No tienes que mirar abajo_ , se había recordado ella. Y sin dudarlo por más tiempo, había recibido la mano que le ofrecía.

Con un rápido movimiento, Draco la había atraído hacia sí y la había ubicado delante de él en la escoba. Hermione había puesto un pie a cada lado y se había abrazado a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual probablemente era cierto. El slytherin había contenido la risa que había amenazado con salirsele de la boca y en cambio había deslizado sus brazos hacia delante de los de ella, tomando la escoba firme y a Hermione acogida entre sus brazos. Ambos habían ignorado el escalofrío que les había producido la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—¿Lista? —Hermione hubiera querido decirle que no, que la bajara ya mismo. Pero Draco en ese momento, había soltado los pies del suelo sin dejarla pensar. Lo que había sentido, en cambio había sido un tirón en el vientre ocasionado por la fuerza con la que se habían elevado. Malfoy había llegado muy alto en el cielo y la castaña había sentido el viento corriendo sus rizos hacia atrás y golpeando sus mejillas con tanta fuerza que le habían ardido. Después de unos segundos todo se había detenido. Hermione había parpadeado abriendo los ojos lentamente y no se había percatado de lo abierta que tenía la boca hasta que había sentido tirones en la mandíbula. Las montañas nevadas se desplegaban ante su visión imponentes costeando el lago, estaba nublado, por lo que la luz se había reflejado más blanca sobre el paisaje. Una bandada de pájaros los había pasado rosando y a ella le había dado un vuelco el corazón. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sin palabras —Draco había reído.

—¿Hermione Granger sin palabras? No me lo creo. —pero su incredulidad no había durado mucho tiempo.

—Es decir, mi cuerpo está flotando y la gravedad no me está chupando hacia el centro de la tierra, lo que es alucinante y perturbador al mismo tiempo. Si tuviera que describirlo mejor, podría decir que fue como cuando monté mi primera bicicleta sin rueditas —había dicho antes de tomar aire para proseguir con la voz aguda y emocionada de una niña que recibe su primer regalo en navidad. Pero Malfoy la había interrumpido.

—¡Shhh! Granger, lo estás arruinando. Disfruta del silencio y deja de pensar por un segundo.— Hermione decidió callarse, pero sus pensamientos siguieron dándole vueltas a algo. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella, nadie le había pedido que sintiera, que confiara, que no pensara. Le había gustado. Y le había gustado que fuera Malfoy quién lo hiciera, porque algo se estaba abriendo allí. En ese momento, había sentido pesar el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Había algo que ardía y gritaba su nombre. Algo que se había jurado, no dejar que muriera nunca.

Hermione, volviendo al presente, se llevó la mano al pecho, justo a ese lugar. Lo había sentido otra vez, pero muy despacio, como un pájaro que está a punto de morir y mueve un poco sus alas, antes de dar el último espasmo de vida.

—Sí —dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo.

—Le daré una tarea —Hermione lo miró expectante— Haga una lista con las cosas que quiera decirle a su esposo, sea cual sea el peso de ese secreto. Luego veremos si una vez terminado el tratamiento, ha logrado avanzar.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Draco de sus pensamientos. Escuchó como se abría y unos pasos pesados seguidos de unos casi inaudibles avanzaban por el hall de la entrada y atravesaban la puerta del gran salón de la mansión.

—Gracias Ridens —dijo él cuando lo vio aparecer con Blaise. El elfo asintió y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia.

—Me había olvidado de los modales que habías adquirido con el tiempo —rió Blaise. Draco rodó los ojos— ¿Esta la Sra. Malfoy en casa?

—No.

—Lástima— dijo el moreno levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. Draco palideció.

—¿Debería asustarme? —de pronto preocupado parándose de su sillón. Blaise se carcajeo.

—Eres tan predecible amigo. Solo bromeaba. —Draco le golpeo el hombro— Está bien, lo siento —dijo frotándose el brazo— ¿Acaso vas a boxeo o qué? —el ojigris rompió su máscara de hierro para concederle una sonrisa genuina a su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres Zabini?

—A tu mujer ¿No es obvio? —Blaise se cubrió con un hechizo antes de que Draco se le abalanzara.— Ah… ¿Uno ya no puede bromear sin que lo acosen? Cálmate, tigre.—Draco bufó.— Vengo a invitarlos a cenar a casa con mi mujer, a la cual amo y nunca dejaría por nadie, aunque ese alguien tuviera ojos grises y se llame Draco —dijo rodando los ojos y levantando las cejas de forma sensual.

—Eres un caso perdido.

—¡Genial! Los esperaremos. — y con eso se desapareció. _Maldito insoportable_.

* * *

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea se encendieron dejando ver a una pensativa Hermione del otro lado, dejó en el pechero su abrigo y bolso. Caminó hasta el gran salón en automático. Fue al mini bar y se sirvió un poco de whisky.

—Pensé que nunca más te vería con un trago en la mano —la castaña pegó un brinco que casi le hizo tirarse el alcohol encima.

—¡Merlín! No te vi —dijo sin aliento, con una mano en el pecho.

—Sé que ya casi ni nos miramos, pero no sabía que había dejado de existir ante tus ojos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Venía pensando en la sesión con el Sr. Josman.

—Ah… —comentó él sin saber que más decir. _Has el esfuerzo Hermione_ , se mentalizó ella.

—Me dio tarea ¿Sabes?

—Debo decir que lo he subestimado, con eso tiene que haberte comprado. —Hermione apretó los puños e hizo acopio de la fuerza que le quedaba para no matarlo.

—¿Qué tal tu día? — _siempre esa pregunta Hermione ¿en serio? ¡Merlín soy pésima en esto!_

—Bien.

— _Bien_.

—Vino Blaise, nos invitó a cenar con Ginny a su casa ¿Quieres ir?

—Si, vamos —sonrió un poco— Voy a bañarme y bajo.

—De acuerdo. — _¿No nos fue tan mal o sí? ¿A quién quieres engañar Hermione? Dan pena_.

La gryffindor subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto y rebuscó en el cajón de la mesa de luz algo donde escribir. _Haría esa maldita lista ya_. Encontró una pila de papeles desordenados y descuidados. Tomó el bloque desordenado y lo sacó de allí para ordenarlo, con tan mala suerte de que se le resbalara de las manos por no dimensionar su peso. _Oh genial._ Miró el estropicio en el suelo con rabia. Suspiró y se agacho a recogerlo. Pero cuando llegó hasta el suelo, una punta de color borravino que no parecía papel, le llamó la atención. Corrió los papeles que tenía encima y levantó el pesado cuaderno con letras doradas al reverso. Se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. _"Hola amigo"_ lo saludó en un susurro. Lo abrió con la intención de relojearlo pero recordó que tenía que bañarse rápido. Así que pasó velozmente las páginas hasta llegar a una en blanco, buscó un lápiz en la cómoda, se sentó al borde de la cama y escribió la palabra "Secretos" en el margen superior y apuntó los que había pensado durante el camino a casa. Lo cerró y dejó sobre la mesita. Sin muchas ganas se desvistió y luego se metió al cuarto de baño.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _PD: ¡Gracias a las obsesionadas con la historia y a todas aquellas que me siguen y escriben! ¡Me inspiran a cada momento!_

 _Tienen permitido odiarme o amarme y decírmelo en un review._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _

_**Fin N/A**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, excepto mis palabras para describir una historia inventada e imaginada por mi mente como es "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy". Yo solo pido prestada su creatividad para divertirnos un rato. Ah, y cualquier similitud con la película "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" no es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Siento la demora, pero surgieron inconvenientes que debía resolver antes. Me moría por subir este cap. Porque, aunque no lo crean, el cinco está casi listo. Pero no lo subiré ahora. Espero hacerlo mañana o el miércoles, no les aseguro nada._

 _Lo que puedo prometerles, es que el capítulo siguiente vuelve a ser de la misma extensión que los primeros, y que no será tan triste como este. Además, ya saben, que ésta es una historia que me inspira mucho, por lo que no la abandonaré._

 _. Canción recomendada: "Feel Good" – de Nina Simone – realmente me pone la piel de gallina, efecto que produjo en mi este capítulo._

 _*Disculpen si encuentran errores de tipeo, sigo buscando un ángel o mago o muggle que revise los caps antes de publicarlos, sepan entenderme*_

 _Siendo las dos de la madrugada en Argentina…_

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: De sesiones individuales y secretos - Parte 2.**

* * *

—Tenemos algo que decirles… —comenzó Ginny, miró a Blaise pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos. Draco y Hermione los vieron sorprendidos y expectantes a la vez. Estaban en el comedor de la casa del matrimonio Zabini. En una de las tantas propiedades que había heredado el moreno, de sus difuntos padrastros. Comían el postre de limón que había hecho la pelirroja, receta de su querida madre.

—No estábamos seguros de como se lo tomarían, por eso… —siguió Blaise.

—Decidimos decírselo a ustedes primeros, antes que al resto del grupo.

—Sí, no sabemos si este es el momento, pero no podíamos seguir manteniendo el secreto por más tiempo… —Ginny rodo los ojos y sin aguantar más lo soltó.

—Estoy embarazada —Draco escupió el último sorbo de vino que había pretendido tragar, Hermione se atraganto con una cascarita de limón, empezó a toser y Ginny se tuvo que levantar a buscar agua.

Una vez que la castaña pudo tragar y el rubio se calmó, se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los segundos se estancaron, se estaban pidiendo algo y la escena era extraña, bordeaba lo bizarro. El moreno carraspeó haciéndolos cortar el contacto.

—¡Felicitaciones! —dijeron a la misma vez. Hermione se levantó a abrazar a su amiga y Draco palmeó la espalda de Blaise. Luego Ginny buscó la mano de su marido y este fue a su encuentro abrazándola por los hombros. Los Malfoy sentían que sobraban allí ante tanto amor y felicidad.

—Voy por el champagne —dijo Hermione conteniendo el vómito que amenazaba por salir de su boca.

—Yo voy por las copas —la siguió su esposo.

La castaña llegó a la heladera conteniendo el aliento, cuando abrió la puerta dejó caer su peso en ella, recibiendo el frío de la misma con placer. Respiro lenta y profundamente antes de sacar el envase que contenía un líquido dorado y espumante. Cerró la puerta, dejó la botella en la mesada y apoyó sus manos sobre el mármol, rodeando la misma. Se tensó de repente frente al cálido contacto de una mano en sus hombros, se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Draco la miró con sus ojos de mercurio diciéndole sin palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Ella le sonrió levemente. Él la abrazó. Hermione se dejó acoger por sus brazos y posó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Draco guiado por un impulso le acarició el cabello lentamente y permanecieron allí unos segundos sin querer separarse.

* * *

—Sr. Malfoy, buenos días. Me alegra que haya venido a su sesión individual. Creo que con su mujer avanzamos mucho. —Malfoy asintió— ¿Cómo la ha visto usted?

—No lo sé ¿Más sensible? —razonó el rubio.

—No me sorprendería, lo que dijo la semana pasada tuvo un gran peso emocional para ella. —se removió el muggle en la silla.

—Ese mismo día, una pareja de amigos, nos confesó que estaban esperando un hijo. —dijo Draco con su perfecta expresión fría e imperturbable.

—¿Y cómo les cayó esa noticia? —se adelantó Paul, entendiendo que ese era un tema agudo en la relación, por lo que había podido deducir de lo que la Sra. Malfoy le había dicho en la otra sesión.

—¿Cómo cree? —le contestó delirante.

—No lo sé Sr. Malfoy. Es usted el que viene a contármelo. —le rebatió el Sr. Josman, lejos de dejarse intimidar _. Típico mecanismo de defensa de hijo único_ , pensó él, mientras anotaba en su cuaderno "Preguntar en próxima sesión individual por su infancia".

— _Cierto_ —rodó los ojos Malfoy— Verá, no sé cómo decirlo…

—No hace falta que me lo diga Sr. Malfoy, con qué me relate un hecho puntual que describa sus sentimientos, está bien. — _como si fuera tan fácil_ , pensó Draco.

—Fue hace dos años si mal no recuerdo. Después de que le diagnosticaran depresión a mi madre. Verá, mi padre —hizo una pausa para que no se le quebrara la voz.— cometió varios crímenes y fue encarcelado por siete años, el veredicto final de su juicio lo supimos un año después.

—¡Es increíble lo que se demora la justicia en resolver los casos! —dijo dejándose llevar el Sr. Josman. Dándose cuenta de cómo lo miraba el Sr. Malfoy, rectificó— Disculpe, continúe.

—Sí. Bueno, lo sentenciaron a muerte —Soltó sin más. _¿Cuán grave sería su delito como para que le dieran tal destino?_ Pensó el psicólogo— Mis padres no eran muy demostrativos entre ellos, pero eran su mejor compañía. Llevaban muchos años en convivencia. Mi madre al enterarse cayó en una lenta angustia que la enfermó. Lo qué me puso a mí en alerta y pendiente de su salud hasta el día de hoy. — _Probable caso de "complejo de Edipo"_ , apuntó Josman.

—Lo comprendo Sr. Malfoy y lamento su perdida.

—Créame, no necesito su compasión Sr. Josman —rodó los ojos, Draco odiaba la compasión y más sabiendo que venía de un muggle. Era como un insulto a la memoria de su padre.

—¿Cómo era la relación con su padre?

—Fría —se estremeció Draco.

—Y por supuesto, no aceptó su casamiento con…

—Hermione. —terminó el con cierta melancolía— No. Pero creo que eso la volvía más intrigante para mí. Saber que podía revelarme contra todo mandato y estatus familiar.

—¿Cree que eso fue lo único que lo enamoró de ella?

—No. Ojalá hubiera sido solo eso.— una pequeña línea no pudo evitar dibujarse sobre una de sus comisuras.

La imagen de una castaña de diecinueve años muy sonriente entrando por la puerta de su sala común se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees? —Draco se había incorporado del sillón para mirar a Hermione cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él dando saltitos.

—¿Qué pareces una ardilla saltarina, pero con una melena enmarañada? —Hermione en un instante había borrado su sonrisa y fruncido el ceño.

—No —había dicho obviando la burla que le correspondía a ella frente a la del chico— ¡Aceptaron mi solicitud para la universidad! —era la última semana después del baile de graduación y mientras todos decidían a último momento, qué hacer de sus vidas, Hermione ya había enviado una carta a la Universidad de Leyes Mágicas de Londres.

—¡Genial Granger! ¿Y a mí qué? —le había dicho serio.

—¡Ah! ¡No voy a contarte nada más! —Draco se había reído, lo que había enojado, a su vez, más a la castaña. Por lo que comenzó a insultarlo— ¡Arrogante! ¡Insoportable…- la miraba despotricando, enfurruñada gritándole, y no podía ver nada más sexy, estaba tan concentrada en demostrar su disgusto por la respuesta de él, que no se daba cuenta que la veía con deseo y que se le acercaba como un lince queriendo cazar a su presa— ¡No te soporto! ¡ya estoy cansada! —Draco la había tomado de la cintura hasta golpearla contra la pared— Suel…suéltame.

—No pareces muy convencida ¿o sí? —le había dicho muy cerca de sus labios. Hermione no había podido evitar mirarle los suyos— Y no pienso hacerlo —la había tomado de su nuca con la otra mano y la había besado desesperadamente.

—Te odio —había dicho ella entre jadeos.

—Yo también te quiero Granger. —le había susurrado al oído. Ella había gemido ante la cercanía de su aliento en esa zona.

Draco parpadeó volviendo al presente, tomó aire y retomó la conversación.

—Nosotros éramos muy distintos a mis padres.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿A su relación? ¿Por qué dice "éramos"? — _Tranquilo Paul, mi vida no es un circo de entretenimiento muggle_ , se enojó Draco.

—¿Qué quiere que le conteste primero? —dijo el rubio a regañadientes— Porque me he perdido entre tanto interrogatorio. —el muggle frunció el ceño, _ahí va la coraza protectora otra vez_ , pensó éste.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sr. Malfoy —hizo una pausa— pero creo que usted es el que viene a un profesional para que le ayude con sus problemas, quizás esto le moleste, pero son mis métodos.

—Está bien —dijo Draco despectivamente— Sí, me refiero a nuestra relación. Y dije "éramos" porque antes así era, ahora nos hemos vuelto muy parecidos a ellos. Aunque la diferencia más grande entre nosotros es que nos casamos por amor.

—Eso es muy bueno —dijo Josman, mientras esbozaba una sonrisilla— ¿Qué cree que los separó tanto?

—Los secretos.

—¿Desde cuándo le oculta cosas a su mujer? — _Al menos era por parte de los dos y coincidían en que esa era su mayor dificultad para seguir adelante. Esto es muy favorable_ , resaltó en su cuaderno.

—Supongo que… —dudó un poco antes de empezar, estaba nervioso— es que… yo la he dejado muy sola. Es por eso que se ha distanciado de mí. —reprimió un sollozo antes de comenzar el relato.

 _ **Hace dos años…**_

 _Draco volvía de visitar a su madre, se había quedado una semana completa con ella por una reciente recaída. No se había quedado más tiempo porque extrañaba a su mujer. Sabía que había estado ausente desde recibió la noticia de que Narcissa estaba enferma, que viajaba más por el trabajo y que volvía solo para la cena. Pero iba decidido a buscarla, a reparar estos cuatro o cinco meses, ¡Vaya! ¡Cómo la había dejado abandonada por tanto tiempo! Que había estado en falta, estaba dispuesto a resolverlo, a reparar lo que había hecho. La necesitaba, la extrañaba, quería acariciar su piel, besar sus labios y hacerla feliz._

 _Salió de la chimenea con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, sonrió al recordar lo que le había comprado. Un libro milenario. Oh sí, eres un genio amigo. Le sonrió al espejo de la entrada y se guiñó un ojo. ¿A quién engañaba? Volvía a pedir perdón, con el rabo entre las piernas. Patética excusa de ser humano eres. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Cruzó el vestíbulo, atravesó la cocina y el gran salón, sin encontrar a nadie._

— _¡Hermione!_ — _la llamó para saber si estaba en casa. Casi llama a Ridens pero recordó que ella le había dado vacaciones al elfo. Te enamoraste de la sabelotodo más terca del mundo ¿no? Se dijo a sí mismo._

 _Se dirigió a las escaleras, dispuesto a buscarla en su cuarto. Quizás no lo habría escuchado aún. Volvió a gritar su nombre, pero no sucedía nada. ¿Estaría encerrada en el baño? Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró con la ropa de ella desperdigada por la cama, siempre que se la quitaba para bañarse, la dejaba desparramada por allí. Sonrió. Quizás podría acompañarla. Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño y se quedó sin respiración al ver la escena que aparecía frente a él. Dejó caer el regalo al suelo, y como si su vida fuera de repente una película, todos sus movimientos fueron filmados en cámara lenta. Una gran mancha de sangre aparecía en primer plano, que contrastaba contra el suelo blanco del baño. El cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, inerte con sus ojos cerrados, yacía en la bañera repleta de agua teñida de rojo. Draco corrió a sacarla de allí, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en volandas. "¿Qué has hecho amor mío?" le dijo en una súplica. La envolvió como pudo en una toalla, tomó su varita y se desapareció._

 _Cuando la imagen de la recepción de San Mungo apareció ante sus ojos, se apresuró a pedirle ayuda a la mujer que atendía a los demás, sin hacer cola. "Es una urgencia" repetía una y otra vez. La chica vio el cuerpo de la castaña envuelto en una toalla, en sus brazos y con manchas de sangre que habían comenzado a aparecer en la tela blanca. Se dispuso con rapidez a marcar la alarma de emergencia. Un grupo de sanadores llegó al instante y depositaron a la chica en una camilla con rueditas. Draco los acompañó hasta que le pidieron que no entrara en la salita donde había visto desaparecer a su mujer._

 _Pasadas unas dos horas, a Draco se le permitió entrar a verla. Estaba dormida. Acarició su mejilla y la tomó de una de sus manos._

— _¿Qué sucedió?_ — _preguntó al sanador._

— _Creemos que se estaba desangrando, pero llegó justo a tiempo Sr. Malfoy._

— _No lo entiendo, se quiso…_ — _No pudo si quiera imaginárselo._

— _No. Ella estaba bien, lo que pasó es que perdió a su hijo. Suponemos que mientras se bañaba. Eso la hizo sangrar mucho hasta desmayarse. Algunas madres recurren rápidamente a la atención, ayuda o auxilio y otras sienten tal shock que no reaccionan. Parece que uno de los mecanismos de defensa que desarrollan, es no creer que lo hayan perdido. Entonces siguen su vida como si nada._ — _terminó de decir. Pero a Draco solo dos palabras le hacían eco en su mente._

— _¿Estaba embarazada? Estaba…_ — _de pronto Draco cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido durante no sabía qué tiempo, y lo peor era que ella se lo había ocultado._

— _¿No lo sabía?_ — _preguntó extrañado el medimago_ — _Tenía un mes de gestación._

— _No. Yo… estaba de viaje… yo… ¿Por qué?_

— _No lo sabemos con certeza, pero es muy común en madres primerizas_ — _Draco estaba petrificado en su lugar_ — _¿Sabe si ella se encontraba en alguna situación de estrés? A veces eso lo agrava_ — _Al ver que el rubio no le contestaba, dejó la pregunta para otro momento_ — _Descanse Sr. Malfoy, su esposa estará bien._

Draco no había levantado la vista de sus pies mientras relataba la historia y un silencio incómodo inundaba el consultorio como brumas que llevaban al naufragio.

—¿Sabe? —dijo con la voz quebrada - No hay día en que no sueñe como hubiera sido nuestra vida con un niño entre nosotros. —el Sr. Josman lo miraba con tristeza.

—Claro Sr. Malfoy —y sin darse cuenta quiso reconfortarlo— Me imagino la grieta que ocasionó eso a su relación. Pero hay muchas personas que, a pesar de todo, logran resolver esos problemas. – Draco levantó la mirada, por fin. Y al muggle le pareció ver un rayo verde cruzar sus ojos. _Esperanza._

—¿No cree que sea demasiado tarde?

—Dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca Sr. Malfoy. —Draco asintió y se volvió serio otra vez.— Aun así, debería decirle a su esposa todo lo que siente. Tienen mucho de qué hablar. Tengo una tarea para usted también Sr. Malfoy —el ojigris lo miró con curiosidad.— Ya qué le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos —Draco levantó una ceja— ¿Por qué no escribe lo que siente? Verá que eso lo ayudará.

—Lo haré. —dijo decidido y con voz firme.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Gracias por los reviews y los favs que estoy recibiendo en este momento! ¡Son lo mejor que hay!_

 _PD: Soy muy codiciosa, por lo que espero más de sus comentarios hermosos, sépanlo._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus._

 _ **Fin N/A**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** Ojalá Harry Potter me perteneciera y Draco Malfoy también. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

 _¡Hola! Hoy es miércoles y dicen que "lo prometido es ley", así que vengo a actualizar el capítulo que les prometí._

 _Hoy estoy más romántica de lo normal, quizás sea porque_ _ **lightfeatherxa**_ _actualizó "Perfidia" o simplemente, porque no me aguanto que Draco y Hermione estén tanto tiempo así (soy débil y el amor me puede)._

 _Recomendación musical: El puente – Gustavo Cerati._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: De cómo su relación se convirtió en un puente.**

* * *

—Sí, nos enamoramos. No sé cómo lo logramos. —contestó ella con sinceridad a la pregunta del Sr. Josman. No sabía qué había visto en su histórico némesis— De eso se trata ¿No? El amor… no lo esperamos, llega sin avisarnos y al tiempo ya nos olvidamos de cómo ocurrió.

—Es una buena definición del enamoramiento, pero ¿Cómo saber si eso es amor? —dijo el muggle.

—Oh, lo nuestro era amor —confirmó Draco, que apoyaba el mentón en su mano y el codo sobre el reposa brazos del tapizado sillón gris del consultorio. Estaban en su segunda sesión conjunta.

Hermione lo miró tratando de contener una mueca de dolor, sin mucho éxito, cuando se refirió a su amor como algo del pasado. Lo que no había percibido ella era la tristeza con la que él lo había dicho. El recuerdo invadió sus mentes, conceptos de amor, proezas de felicidad y un momento para decirlo, una vida para vivirla y una historia para contar.

—¿Cuándo se enamoraron? —preguntó Paul, quien se había reclinado sobre su silla giratoria y ponía toda su atención en ellos.

—No sé si hubo un momento en el que no me gustaras —dijo Draco mirándola. Hermione se sintió enrojecer. _¿Cuándo habían llegado a esto?_

—Nunca me lo dijiste —le contestó ella con melancolía.

—Es cierto, yo… —suspiró y volvió la vista al suelo, mientras giraba su anillo en el dedo. —No me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que casi la pierdo, parece un cliché de las películas mu…

— _Muy_ románticas ¿Cierto? —dijo Hermione antes de que su esposo dijera "muggles" por error.

—Cierto —carraspeó su garganta él.

 _ **Seis o siete años atrás…**_

 _Draco se apareció en la dirección exacta que salía inscripta en la tarjeta de invitación, con su prometida Astoria Greengrass, quien llevaba un lindo vestido lila de gasa, ("Como de niña buena e inoscente" agregó bufando Hermione al relato), un sombrero para el sol y sandalias a juego (Blah blah blah). Avanzaron juntos hasta donde se encontraban varias canoas pequeñas y angostas, en las que cabían dos o tres personas como máximo. Un joven, al parecer mago, que tenía una camisa blanca y bermudas, les indicó que debían subirse a una de ellas para llegar al evento, como al resto de las personas que iban apareciéndose en la costa. Astoria exclamó algo así como "que rústico", que le hizo recordar a su madre. Ambos se subieron y por arte de magia comenzaron a movilizarse mar adentro. Pasados unos minutos apareció frente a sus ojos una hermosa isla que los recibía con un cartel: "Bienvenidos a_ _ **Koh Yao Yai***_ _" y debajo como si hubieran agregado recientemente la inscripción, rezaba "y a la unión Nott/Lovegood". Junto a la arena blanca y grandes piedras flotantes, monumentos de la naturaleza, se encontraban dos largas filas de almohadones y mantas sobre el suelo de granito, con tejidos propios de la región, plagados de distintos colores y estampas con brillos y piedras preciosas, que marcaban el paso hacia un altar estilo asiático, con flores amarillas y naranjas. La pareja se bajó de la canoa y se acercó a la multitud de personas bajo una gran carpa con finas rayas de todos colores. Había dos grades mesones con tragos de todo tipo y bocadillos, como recepción. Cuando para Astoria, cualquier cosa que mirara allí era blanco de sus críticas, para Draco no podía existir algo más bello. No era su estilo, pero tenía que reconocer que ese lugar estaba muy cerca de ser el paraíso. Divisó a Blaise junto a su novia Ginebra Weasley quienes los saludaron con una seña. Les devolvieron el gesto y se acercaron._

— _¡Guau Malfoy estoy sorprendida!_ — _dijo una muy divertida Ginny, mirándolo de arriba abajo_ — _Te has perfumado y todo ¿Eh?_

— _Yo también te extrañe pecosa_ — _le contesto él mientras la apretujaba en un abrazo sin poder evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Era muy feliz de que su amigo hubiera apostado por Ginny cuando estaban en Hogwarts, porque era la persona perfecta para él._

— _¡Ya!_ — _se despegó de él empujándolo hacia un lado_ — _que me ahogaré en esa colonia. Diug._ — _dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de asco._

— _Mademoiselle_ — _le dijo Blaise a Astoria mientras tomaba su mano y le besaba el dorso._

— _Astoria._ — _asintió Ginny haciendo que el nombre de la prometida de Draco sonara como algo desagradable_ — _¡Hermione!_ — _exclamó de repente corriendo en dirección opuesta a la carpa. Dándoles la espalda a ellos._

 _Draco giró siguiendo el movimiento de la pequeña Weasley y se encontró con una hermosa castaña tomada del brazo de la comadreja. Llevaba un vestido blanco, corto y liso. Con una hermosa caída que llevaba la vista a sus esbeltas piernas. Era tan simple y fino a la vez, que ni el equilibrio mismo del universo podría alcanzarlo si se lo propusiera. (Lástima que la visión se la arruinara Waesley con su mal gusto y la sonrisa de bobo enamorado que lo acompañaba, agregó ahora el ojigris). Hermione hizo por fin contacto con Draco y una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos miel, él se quedó mirándola unos segundos hasta que su pareja lo obligó a cortar el contacto._

— _Cielo ¿Me pides un trago?_ — _le pidió Astoria, ignorando la evidente atracción que su prometido emanaba por sus poros hacia otra mujer. Draco asintió y se fue a la barra._

 _Pidió dos tragos sin pensar, no sabía que le gustaba a Astoria. Si tuviera que elegir uno para Hermione pediría un..._

—Mojito estilo cubano —dijeron los dos a la vez. Hermione se tensó y no lo miró. _¿Cómo podía recordarlo?_

Una oleada de memorias destrozo su cabeza, arremolinó su vientre y sintió como un millón de rayos golpeaban su pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos instantes, solo se dedicaron a apreciar el recuerdo en sus mentes.

Una muy borracha Hermione se había anudado la falda de su vestido para no pisársela, había lanzado sus zapatos y se había soltado el recogido. Ginny la había empujado al escenario para que cantara una canción, era su prenda por haber aprobado todos los exámenes. Terminado el baile de graduación, todos los alumnos que pertenecían al programa de Re-inserción de Magos Jóvenes, se habían propuesto despedir el año en un bar nuevo de Hogsmeade que tenía temática muggle, a pesar de la carente imaginación del dueño para recrear un típico bar del Londres no mágico, tenían muy buena carta de tragos y karaoke. Se habían escabullido esa noche como unos adolescentes desesperados por diversión, un grupo de perdedores auténticos como los de "the breakfast club", una oportunidad de amigos inseparables e insoportables que se habían dejado llevar por su reciente química y se habían ido a festejar juntos su propia fiesta privada.

Se había formado una hinchada de magos y brujas que abucheaban o alentaban a los perdedores o merecedores del escenario. Antes había pasado Blaise a cantar "Everybody" de los Backstreet Boys, aceptando su prenda por ser el "sexópata del año", a pesar de haber tenido un resultado muy malo por parte público, por su desafinado cantar y la invención del ochenta por ciento de la canción, se había salido con la suya conquistado a la pelirroja con sus constantes miradas y dedicatorias personalizadas.

Hermione, sin embargo, había sido obligada por su amiga a cantar "Dancing Queen" del grupo sueco "ABBA". Por suerte su madre adoraba al grupo y ella recordaba la melodía de ese hit. Se había acercado al monitor y había tomado el micrófono entre sus dos manos, que sudaban y temblaban de los nervios. Pero tenía tanta adrenalina y alcohol en su cuerpo que la habían llevado a no parar de reír y bailar mientras cantaba: _"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for the place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come in to look for a king"_. No se le había pasado desapercibido el interés de su amigo platinado y ella lo había mirado en cuanto había tenido oportunidad _"Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high"_. Ellos eran de esos pares que se miraban todo el tiempo, se divertían juntos, discutían como novios y aquellos que los miraban sentían en cada rose, por mínimo que fuera, la electricidad que los atravesaba por dentro. Pero eran amigos. Eso eran ellos. Personas que con solo mirarse se decían todo, pero eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no aceptarlo.

 _"With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_  
 _You're in the mood for a dance_  
 _And when you get the chance..._

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen…"_

Cuando Hermione había terminado de cantar la había recibido una oleada de gritos y aplausos. El barman le había ofrecido un trago de regalo por su interpretación. A lo que ella había respondido "Creo que si bebiera más solo sería mi trago preferido".

—¿Y cuál sería Granger? —había preguntado Draco curioso. Ella se había vuelto a mirarlo divertida y acercado a su oído para susurrarle con una voz ronca y aterciopelada.

—Un mojito cubano —luego se había alejado de él y se lo había pedido al mozo. Draco se había quedado quieto con una gota de sudor cayendo lentamente por su nuca, porque una creciente erección amenazaba por dejarse ver debajo de sus finos pantalones de gala. Su voz lo había dejado sin palabras y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sacarla de allí sin dejarla tomar el maldito trago muggle "monito bobano", para callar sus suaves y tiernos labios. No había podido dejar de mirarla, su piel brillaba por el sudor que le habían provocado las luces del escenario y los movimientos al bailar, sus rizos caían salvajes y sensuales por la espalda abierta de su vestido.

—¿Granger? —la había llamado sin resistirse infundado un tono de súplica a sus palabras. _Piensa una excusa, vamos Draco_ — ¿Me acompañas a… — _¿En serio probaras con ese?,_ se había recriminado.

—Sabes estoy un poco sofocada aquí, está todo muy cerrado…—lo había interrumpido para ayudarlo y él no había cabido en sí de gozo.

—Sí, eso. ¿Quiéres que te acompañe afuera? —ella se había encogido de hombros.

—Chicos ya volvemos, vamos a respirar un poco afuera. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarnos? — _Que nadie quiera, que nadie quiera…_

—Sí, yo…- había empezado Luna que rápidamente había sido interrumpida por Theo, cuando se había acercado a ella para besarle la mejilla.— no en este momento, gracias —había agregado mientras lo miraba con emoción. Blaise ni los había visto porque estaba muy concentrado mirando a la pelirroja cantar en el escenario.

Draco se recordó agradecerle a Theo por eso más tarde. Hermione se había puesto su abrigo y había tomado del brazo al rubio, quien se había dejado llevar hacia la puerta, mientras se ponía apresuradamente el suyo. Apenas habían salido, se habían encontrado con una calzada llena de nieve. La castaña se agachó rápidamente y elaboró una bola de nieve deforme, que tiró a la cara del slytherin, quién debido a la sorpresa, no había podido evitarla y para cuando se percató, ya tenía la cara llena de fría y espesa nieve. Hermione se había tapado la boca para no reírse a carcajadas por la cara que le había quedado al chico, y comenzó a correr. Draco la había perseguido mientras le enviaba bolas de nieve hechas con la barita. Había corrido y corrido riendo desesperada por esconderse en algún sitio. Encontró un puente que comunicaba el bosque con Hogsmeade, y decidió esconderse debajo. Ya estaban muy lejos de la civilización. El ojigris que venía jadeando detrás, de pronto la vio desaparecer, con tan mala suerte para ella, de que había perdido su bufanda en la entrada del puente. Hermione se había dado cuenta en ese momento de que no la tenía, pero si giraba la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba él, corría el riesgo de revelar su localización. Se había golpeado mentalmente por su error y esperado muy pegada a una de las caras internas del puente. Pasados unos minutos ella había comenzado a preocuparse. _¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿La estaría buscando?_ Después de haberlo pensado por unos segundos más, decidió que no valía la pena estar ocultándose allí cuando otra persona podía estar preocupada por ella. Lentamente había asomado la cabeza por uno de los lados del puente, cuando llevaba más de medio torso fuera de la zona de escondite, Hermione había recibido un hechizo desde algún lugar que la había petrificado. Y acto seguido, una bola de nieve le había caído directo en la cara. Luego había escuchado una risa no muy lejos y visto a Draco acercándose a ella con su bufanda roja. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, le quito el hechizo. Hermione le golpeó el hombro con toda su fuerza. Él había fingido una mueca de dolor y le había hecho ojitos. Ella se había reído y él la había empujado contra la pared del puente donde se había escondido hacía unos minutos. Hermione se había sorprendido, pero por alguna razón se había encontrado deseando su cercanía, así que lo tomó de su abrigo y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Podía ver en sus ojos mercurio un dilema, donde la puja entre el deseo y salir corriendo, tenían oportunidad. Draco había acariciado con su mano derecha la mejilla de la castaña aún mojada por el agua congelada, dejando un color sonrosado a su paso. La luna les apuntaba sobre el cielo despejado, proporcionando un poco de luz en la escena.

Había mirado sus labios, esos en los que había pensado muchas veces, los que eran dueños de sus debates, esos que se tensaban en algunas ocasiones, cuando dejaban ver la hilera de dientes blancos que escondían, aquellos que eran mordidos por su dueña ahora, esos que lo estaban calentando tanto que sentía la nieve derretirse a sus pies. Ella lo estaba deseando, también miraba los suyos. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, salvando la mínima distancia entre sus bocas ansiosas por sentirse, se besaron. Su constante atracción se había convertido en movimiento.

Había sido tierno al principio, con torpeza se acomodaron a sus labios. Sus lenguas no habían tardado en danzar con desesperación anunciada. Hermione sintió vértigo, la sensación de soltar los pies del suelo, entendiendo que la única energía que los mantenía vivos era la que ellos producían con la fricción de sus cuerpos. Draco puso su otra mano en la cintura de ella y la presionó más contra su cuerpo. Hermione había dejado salir un gemido de su boca por el repentino arrebato del platino. Sintió la erección de Draco entre sus piernas y un deseo irrefrenable por que la tocara había rugido dentro de su pecho. Se había sentido arder. Él se despegó de su boca para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y a paso lento construyó un camino con su gélido aliento, del cuello a la clavícula, había cruzado la frontera de su escote. Hermione inhaló su perfume embriagador, haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza, dejándose llevar por los movimientos asimétricos de sus cuerpos empapados en sudor debajo de su ropa. Cuando había vuelto la cabeza hacia adelante se había encontrado a Draco mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para quitarle el abrigo, ella había asentido y él tironeado cada botón desesperadamente. La estela caliente de sus alientos que empañaba cualquier espejo, se había unido en suspiros y gemidos ansiosos. Él también se quitó el suyo.

Hermione lo había acercado, tomando los cabellos de su nuca, de nuevo a sus labios. Fue pasión, pura y completamente antisísmica, abdómenes haciendo olas en cada costado, el choque contra sus caderas y se podían sentir sus ganas de estallar espumosas contra la costa. Ella había intentado concentrarse en los botones de su camisa, pero él delicadamente había corrido sus manos de allí y se había llevado una a su boca, le había besado y lamido la punta del dedo índice, luego la había tironeado de la mano hasta que su endurecido miembro chocara contra su bajo vientre, salvando la distancia, que nunca más quería que apareciera entre ellos.

Se habían pegado de nuevo a la pared. Él se había corrido un poco para quitarse la camisa por arriba de la cabeza. Hermione se había dedicado unos instantes a contemplar su su torso desnudo; ese era el momento en el que se daba cuenta de que lo había visto solo en sus sueños más calientes, noches en las que había pensado que estaba loca, que nunca podrían tocarse, como si un escudo los envolviera de forma permanente impidiendo el mínimo roce, limitándolos a verse con necesidad de unirse y fundirse. había llevado sus manos a su pecho, comprobando que era real, recorrido con ellas sus recovecos hasta donde desaparecía la hilera de rubios bellos por su estómago. Había tomado el borde de su pantalón y se había agachado mientras lo desprendía y bajaba el cierre lentamente. Cuando los había dejado caer se había levantado pasando cada parte de su cuerpo por su miembro erecto, como si de una sirena se tratara. Draco la había mirado con tanto deseo que la había perforado. Hermione se había mordido el labio inferior mientras cerraba sus piernas tratando de contener las pulsiones de sus paredes internas. Sin resistir más tiempo él la había tomado por detrás obligándola a abrazarlo por la cintura con sus piernas. La había estampado contra la pared y la había sujetado de las nalgas con desesperación levantándole el vestido hasta la cintura. Hermione había gemido su nombre. Un suspiro de placer había salido de la boca del rubio y sin aliento le había dicho al oído "no sabes lo que acabas de provocarme con eso". Acto seguido, había corrido sus bragas y sin preguntar había metido dos de sus dedos en su centro. Ella había gemido otra vez con fuerza. "Estás tan mojada" le había susurrado con una voz ronca que había retumbado en la cabeza de ella, hasta hacerla pedir más con sus caderas en un movimiento creciente de atracción. Había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por el movimiento circular de los dedos de él en su centro que lo aprisionaban pidiéndoles, rogándoles que no se fueran de allí nunca.

Draco la había separado de las frías piedras que sostenían el puente y se había girado con ella en brazos, en un rápido movimiento la había recostado sobre los abrigos que habían tirado hacía unos minutos. Se había deslizado sobre su cuerpo y abierto sus piernas. Con la mano que le quedaba libre había buscado por debajo del vestido uno de sus pechos y ejercido un poco de presión en su pezón, que lo había recibido con gusto, mientras metía la cabeza entre sus piernas. Hermione se había estremecido con el contacto de su lengua sobre su clítoris, que pincelaba ondas de calor a su estómago. Quebró su espalda y se agarró con fuerza de los cabellos del rubio. Su vagina era un volcán de caramelo. Las contracciones llegaban y Draco se salió rápido de allí. Hermione había abierto los ojos y levantado la cabeza, para ver porque se había detenido. Encontró al slytherin quitándose el bóxer y acercándose lentamente. Era como si de sus cuerpos saliera humo, no existía frío ni nieve. No estaban debajo de un puente viejo en el medio de la noche en Hogsmeade, estaban en un rito en el que sus mentes solo querían hervir desesperadamente. Él se había acercado serpenteante y la había tomado de la nuca para que se incorporara un poco. Quedaron sentados con sus piernas envolviéndose el uno al otro, introdujo lentamente su miembro, Hermione sintió su vientre vibrar y su vagina rasgarse un poco "¿Te duele?" le había preguntado cerca del oído al ver la mueca de dolor que ella había puesto. "Un poco. Sigue", le había pedido suplicante. No quería detenerlo, ella había elegido que fuera él. Lo había deseado tanto como el placer de tenerlo por siempre allí adentro. Sentía tantas emociones a la vez que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Y así lo había querido, sin anestesias, había querido perder la virginidad con cada rincón de Draco Malfoy. "Quiero que sigas" había agregado en un susurro. Él la había mirado a los ojos y tomado la cara entre sus manos, se había acercado y besado delicadamente sus labios, para luego sumergirse otra vez en su valle. Se mecieron un poco en esa posición y ella no podía respirar. Quería desesperadamente abrazarlo con sus piernas y acojerlo con su vientre, quería que no parara, quería que cada vertebra le doliera de tanto amor. Con toda la piel erizada y la necesidad de darse todo lo que tenían, volcaban su contenido el uno en el otro.

En un segundo la había vuelto a recostar sobre los abrigos y llevado las piernas de ella a sus hombros, reiniciando el movimiento que los volvía más salvajes e instintivos en cada embestida. El suelo se derretía y pedía undirlos, llevarlos al centro de la tierra, guiarlos a la perdición de su roce. La piel arañada de la espalda de Draco se contraía hacia sus nalgas insertando su furia en el estrecho túnel. Hermione había gemido al darse cuenta de que no podía estar más adentro suyo que en ese momento. "Voy a acabar" había dicho cerca de ella. Draco quería con todas sus fuerzas explotar en su interior. Era con la primera chica, su primer amor, no estaba preparado para soportar tal ardor.

Cuando el éxtasis se acercaba, ella cerraba con fuerza sus manos sobre los abrigos, cuando sus respiraciones eran cada vez más animales, la melodía anunciaba la erupción de miles de estrellas en el cielo, fue entonces cuando él había metido su miembro por última vez y sentido como la sangre llegaba a la punta de sus venas. Había dejado brotar un gruñido de su pecho sintiendo el placer de inundar su interior, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Había abierto los ojos y la había visto. Se había encontrado con sus ojos miel derritiéndose bajo sus finas y largas pestañas. Recorrió sus gestos, contó cada peca que rodeaba sus mejillas y se acercó a besar sus parpados. Hermione le había sonreído y besado la mandíbula. Draco se había dejado caer a su lado, tomado su varita, que había quedado en los pantalones, y conjurado una manta que había tapado sus cuerpos desnudos. Ella se había acurrucado a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y rodeando con una pierna su cuerpo. Él la había acogido con ambos brazos y mirado. La castaña había dirigido sus ojos hasta chocar contra los suyos y una línea que iba creciendo se había disipado en sus rostros como dos adolescentes que acababan de hacer una travesura.

El silencio que había dejado a sus recuerdos encarnarseles en la piel, fue interrumpido por dos golpes en la puerta del consultorio. El señor Josman dijo "adelante" y una muy menuda mujer mayor, con unos lentes y mirada avergonzada se adentró para decirle que lo buscaba alguien afuera y no paraba de insistir en hablar con él. Por lo que éste salió unos minutos, dejando a los dos solos.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que, el puente era una metáfora de su relación. Siempre entre un lado y el otro, entre un slytherin y una gryffindor, entre un sangre pura y una sangre sucia, se fundieron conectando cada parte sin discriminar ni pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, dejando atrás los prejuicios y el miedo, para cruzar al futuro. Cayó en la cuenta de que no habían salido nunca de allí. Se habían paralizado en ese momento en el que sus corazones fueron uno por fin. Se olvidaron de avanzar y eso los congeló junto a la nieve que mullía sus espaldas.

Volvió el psicólogo a su silla y releyó sus anotaciones. El Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy se re acomodaron en sus asientos, como acostumbrándose de a poco a la realidad.

—¿Y qué sucedió después? —preguntó el Sr. Josman retomando la sesión. Draco, quién estaba consternado por el mismo recuerdo que había invadido a su esposa, inspiró profundamente y se dispuso a retomar el relato.

 _Pasada la ceremonia de unión de la pareja, se habían dirigido a las mesas dispuestas en el salón. Y de un momento a otro el banquete extravagante con todo tipo de pescados y mariscos había llegado a su final. Sin darse cuenta ya se había abierto el baile. La pareja más feliz y dichosa se acercaba a la pista para danzar juntos bajo el muérdago de su amor. Draco sintió una punzada de envidia. Quería mirar alguna vez a alguien de ese modo, que le inspirara sonreír con cada ocurrencia y que decidieran compartir la alegría que los rodeaba. Su mirada voló instintivamente a la única persona que había producido eso en él. La mujer que sostenía la mano de otro hombre dirigiéndose a la pista. La mujer que había perdido por su inmadurez y su falta de coraje. Miró a su prometida que charlaba divertida con otra mujer, probablemente sangre pura, y quiso salir corriendo. Pero se contuvo, vio a Pansy con deseos de bailar y a un Potter muy renegado a bailar para invitarla. Draco se acercó hasta allí._

— _¿Te molesta si me llevo a tu novia unos segundos Potter?_ — _Pansy sonrió de felicidad y miró a su novio rogándole con los ojos._

— _Sabes que no me tienes que preguntar Pans, eres libre de ser tu misma._ — _le dijo-con voz de bobo enamorado-según Draco, que rodó los ojos._

— _Te amo_ — _le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

— _Diviértete_ — _dijo el cara rajada y con una postura firme y mirada seria se giró al rubio_ — _Cuídala, sino ya sabes._

— _Lo sé ¿Me cortarás la cabeza para ponerla en tu habitación?_ — _lo interrumpió Draco levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado. Harry negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa por su ocurrencia._

— _Eres un caso perdido._

— _¡Pero qué caso!_ — _le contestó sin modestia, le pidió la mano a Pansy y juntos se deslizaron hasta la pista._

— _Llegaron junto al resto de las parejas y se incorporaron al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando sin problemas. Habían nacido para moverse con elegancia y gracilidad._

— _Ya deja de mirarla Draco_ — _le dijo su amiga en un susurro._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Oh vamos, sé que la miras desde siempre. Además, todos sabemos que algo cambió entre ustedes desde aquella vez que se "perdieron" en Hosmade._ — _le dijo su amiga mientras levantaba una ceja. Draco le dio un giro y cuando la tuvo de nuevo en frente sonrió._

— _¿Tan obvio soy?_ — _La slytherin asintió_ — _Creo que estoy enamorado._ — _suspiró triste._

— _Ya veo ¿Y Astoria?_ — _Draco hizo una mueca resaltando el evidente problema_ — _Draco ¿Sabes que puedes romper el compromiso cuando quieras?_

— _Lo sé, pero… mi padre_

— _Odio cuando comienzas con la perorata de la familia. ¿No te das cuenta de lo infeliz que vas a ser?_ — _lo interrumpiò ella._ _Draco apartó la mirada de su amiga con tristeza_ — _Escúchame, sé que no debería estar interfiriendo en esto, pero por lo lento que eres, te haré el favor_ — _él bufó ofendido, pero ella lo ignoro_ — _Ron Weasley va a pedirle casamiento_ — _Draco se tensionó_ — _No sé cuándo, pero será pronto. Yo que tú lo evitaría. Estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por ti. Me doy cuenta como se pone en tu presencia y lo que se sonroja cuando hace contacto visual contigo. Quiero que muevas tu fornido y sensual trasero hasta donde está ella y le digas todo lo que sientes de una vez._ — _le espetó las últimas palabras con furia. Él sonrió y le besó la frente. Se había instalado en su cabeza una idea como lo que sentía por Hermione en su corazón. No pararía hasta conseguir el suyo._

—¿Recuerda que nos preguntó "cómo habíamos llegado aquí"?—dijo refiriéndose al muggle apenas terminó de relatar su historia— En ese momento no lo pude ver, porque ni siquiera lo entendía. Pero ahora lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe Sr. Malfoy?

—Sé que esto es amor, y qué por eso no podemos rendirnos tan fácil. —Draco miró a Hermione, que estaba a punto de llorar, y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Ella asintió. Él volvió a respirar como un niño que ha estado castigado mucho tiempo y no recuerda cómo es estar al aire libre jugando con sus amigos.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, tengo un problema con las bodas. Creo que nunca había escrito sobre eso y ahora ya van tres._

 _Pronto habrá más, lo prometo. Pero por ahora les digo…_

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus._

 _ **Fin N/A**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los derechos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero es lindo soñar…_

* * *

 **N/A**

 _ **¡HOLA!**_

 _¡Quiero recontra agradecerles sus comentarios tan agradables hacia la historia! Me encanta que les esté gustando, que se obsesionen y que quieran prontas actualizaciones. Si por mí fuera, lo haría más rápido, pero arrancando con las actividades y poniendo el año en funcionamiento, se me hace más difícil a partir de ahora. :(_

 _Espero que me tengan paciencia y sepan entenderme, porque soy muy feliz con sus reviews *corazones*_

 _ **Tengo dos cosas para decirles:**_ _Pimero, les debo una explicación del asterisco en la mención de_ _ **"Koh Yao Yai"**_ _, ya que me olvide de hacerla abajo del capítulo anterior. Era para aclararles que era una Isla de Tailandia. Si quieren pueden comprobarlo en internet, realmente es muy hermosa y me parecía muy extraña (acorde a la pareja que se casaba). Segundo, contarles que este capítulo tiene, como otros, una recomendación musical, pero aquí tiene mucho protagonismo en una escena en especial *guiño* se darán cuenta. Se llama_ _ **"She moves in her own way" es de la banda británica "The Kooks".**_

 **Fin N/A**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: De impulsos y esperanza.**

* * *

 _No es fácil entender cómo llega uno a ese momento, es más como un deseo de reconstrucción, de que funcione, de un fluir de sentimientos. Nos atascábamos en largas sesiones de orgullo, mencionando seres individualistas, lo que éramos como humanos egoístas. Eso de lo que nos enamoramos, fue de lo que podemos arrepentirnos. Pero lo cierto, es que somos tan o más idénticos que a nosotros mismos en la adolescencia. Nos encontramos pensando en que nos queda mucho por decir. Qué tanto uno como el otro es materia, esa que compone el cuerpo, ese que se descompone en átomos. Somos otra cosa. Nada distinto de lo que creíamos, pero sí de lo que idealizamos. Sabíamos poco y por eso concretamos lo que nos hacía mal. Teníamos poca fe desde el principio en nuestra relación, lo sabíamos, lo creíamos, lo hicimos real. Tanto tiempo para vernos como somos y darnos cuenta de que el amor fue una construcción inconsciente de nuestras expectativas. Mentira, es pensar que no podemos contra todo. Será difícil, pero estamos dispuestos al desafío de qué nada se pierde, todo se transforma._ _ **– Reflexión primera, DM. Noviembre del 2008. Londres.**_

* * *

Volvían de la sesión y el auto estaba repleto de un silencio sepulcral. Era incómodo. Hacía mucho que no les incomodaba su silencio. O al menos eso creían ellos, porque sus pensamientos podían escucharse desde cualquier lugar del mundo. El sonido de las ruedas rasgando el asfalto y el viento chocando contra la velocidad, eran insonorizados por todas las imágenes, conversaciones y sensaciones que plagaban sus mentes.

—Hace mucho no vemos una película…

—¿"Muy románica"? —dijo Draco imitando la corrección que le había hecho ella en la sesión. Hermione sonrío.

—Sí, de esas.

Volvieron a su pausa en el camino. El silencio cubrió de nuevo sus rostros y sus mentes volvieron a hablarles. Parecían dos desconocidos en su primera cita. No se comunicaban, estaban nerviosos, pero por dentro el corazón parecía hacer señales de humo para reclamar su atención.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hice para…

—Sí. —lo cortó adivinando hacia donde iba, ella estaba recordando lo mismo —me acuerdo que tuviste que preguntarle a Harry qué me gustaba hacer cuando no leía —Hermione río.

—Patético.

—No eras patético. Estabas…

—Sí —solo lo iluminaban las luces del tablero frente al volante, pero incluso en la oscuridad podía apreciarse un leve color en sus mejillas. _Estaba loco por ti_ , había querido completar.

—¿Por qué? —no pudo contenerse, necesitaba saberlo. Nunca se lo había preguntado. Draco suspiró.

—Hermione, yo…—una melodía caótica sonó en el bolso de Hermione. Rebuscó en él hasta encontrar su celular. Miró la llamada entrante y tocó el botón verde.

—Hola mamá —contestó ella— Bien, sí. —lo miró a Draco— Bueno…no sé si… —él se volvió a verla y asintió— llegaremos en unos minutos. Sí. ¿Quieres que llevemos algo? Bien, adiós.

Draco dobló por la derecha cambiando la dirección. No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la casa de los Granger. Aparcaron el auto en el puente de la entrada de una casa blanca de ventanas azules. Se bajaron con una torta helada que habían comprado en el camino, junto con una botella de vino tinto, y avanzaron por el sendero de piedritas blancas hasta la puerta. El rubio colocó la mano en la espalda baja de Hermione y tocaron el timbre.

—¡Pero si son mi hija y mi yerno preferidos! —los recibió emocionada la Sra. Granger.

—Mamá —rodó los ojos Hermione— si somos los únicos que tienes.

—¡Oh! pero podrían no serlo —dijo ella sin ocurrírsele mejor excusa. Abrazó a su hija y tomó el paquete que ésta llevaba en sus manos. Luego abrazó al rubio que le dio una sonrisa, se giró a Hermione y le dijo, como en un susurro, pero audible para ambos— ¿Cómo hace para seguir tan guapo? —mientras le guiñaba el ojo al chico y Draco río estruendosamente.— Bueno pasen, pasen —le shizo señas para que entraran.

Los Malfoy siguieron a Jane Granger por un pasillo angosto despojado de cuadros y adornos, hacia la cocina. Era pequeña y de color beige, el suelo estaba recubierto de baldosas estilo colonial y estaba repleta de electrodomésticos, con los que el mago aun lidiaba para entender. Había varias estanterías llenas de especias, que podrían confundirse con las repletas de pócimas, en el despacho del profesor Snape. Una mesa pequeña en un rincón con dos sillas y una pared con un rectángulo grande de corcho, en el que tenían pinchados posticks y recetas.

Algo que parecía estarse cocinando en el horno olía delicioso. Hermione metió la torta en el freezer y le pidió a Draco la botella para guardarla en la heladera.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle Sra. Granger? —dijo un muy educado y maduro Draco. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, recordaba lo que le había costado a él cambiar a eso. Siempre tan acostumbrado a que hicieran las cosas por él. El rubio la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Querido, pensé que a esta altura ya habría quedado claro cómo tenías que llamarme.

—Es cierto, lo siento _Jane._ —la madre de su esposa sonrió.

—En absolutamente nada. Greg se está encargando de la cena, lo he convertido en todo un "amo de casa." —Hermione y Draco rieron ante ese apodo.

—Te escuché cariño. —la acusó el Sr. Granger entrando con un delantal y una pila de platos que apoyó en la mesada, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer. Luego se acercó a su hija extendiéndole los brazos para que ella se acurrucara en un abrazo— ¿Cómo estás princesa? —le susurró al oído, Hermione se despegó un poco y le sonrió. Aun se sonrojaba cuando la llamaba así en público, a pesar de que fuera delate de su pareja.

—Bien papá. —él asintió y se apartó.

—¡Albino! —le abrió los brazos a su yerno. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y rio.

—¡Calvo! —Le dijo él imitando su gesto. Se rieron y abrazaron palmeando sus espaldas.

—¡Qué bueno es tenerlos aquí! Ahora salgan, que voy a llevar los platos a la mesa. —los espantó con una manopla. Todos se fueron al comedor que quedaba justo enfrente.

* * *

Después de una deliciosa cena y un buen postre, se habían sentado en los sillones del living a tomar café. El fuego crepitaba provocando que la leña rugiera en la chimenea, con un lento desgranar convertido en brazas, añadiéndole calidez a la imagen de cuatro personas hablando y contándose cosas sobre sus vidas, ignorando por unas horas todos los problemas que podrían perturbarlos.

Pasada una hora la Sra. Granger se había levantado y dirigido a la habitación, alegando que debía acostarse temprano, porque al otro día tenía algunos turnos en la mañana. El Sr. Granger, por otro lado, había decidido quedarse un poco más y terminar la partida de truco que había comenzado con su hija hacía media hora.

Habían dejado prendido el equipo de música, con un disco de los Beatles, los favoritos del señor Granger. Y de pronto Draco recordó la primera vez que ella le había mostrado su casa y sus cosas muggles.

—¿Qué son estos? —había preguntado él con el ceño fruncido, mientras levantaba una cajita de plástico pequeña y cuadrada de una pila llena de eso. Hermione se había volteado a verlo y la había recibido.

—Es un CD, un disco que se coloca aquí —había tocado un botón del equipo de música, que estaba sobre un mueble de madera y se había abierto hacia afuera una plataforma— y se escucha por allí —había señalado uno de los dos parlantes que lo rodeaban— ¿Quieres elegir uno y lo probamos? —Draco había asentido con entusiasmo. Y se había dispuesto a buscar en la pila. Después de unos segundos se lo había tendido a ella.

—Este —había dicho. Ella se había acercado a buscarlo. Era una tapa blanca con los integrantes de la banda en blanco y negro, con sus respectivos instrumentos. Y en letras rojas decía "inside in/inside out". Hermione sonrió.

—Es uno de mis preferidos. —era de una banda nueva, poco conocida en ese momento. Ella lo había encontrado dentro de la tienda a la que siempre iba en el verano, lo había probado con los auriculares y le había gustado tanto que un impulso la había llevado a comprado sin dudar. Y después como toda sabelotodo había ido a internet a investigar a la banda— El grupo se llama "The Kooks". —había extendido su mano a la plataforma, encajado en uno de los huecos redondos el CD y pronto una melodía dulce había empalagado sus oídos— el género que hacen se denomina "indie-rock", son británicos. La banda se formó en Brighton, East Sussex, a principios de éste año. —después de haber dicho eso había cerrado los ojos y dejado que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia siguiendo la melodía. Draco no tenía idea a qué se había referido con toda esa información, se había perdido en sus palabras, en cómo hablaba concentrada de algo que le gustaba. Se había acercado lentamente, la había rodeado por la cintura y depositado un delicado beso en sus labios. Ella había abierto los ojos y le sonrío. Él se había despegado un poco, tomado una de sus manos y la había hecho girar. Así había empezado la danza de amantes, bajo los encantamientos de la música, que los rodeaba con su armonía.

—Esto se baila así. —le habìa sugerido ella haciendo que se separaran. Había comenzado a sacudir un poco sus caderas y a moverse con el ritmo animado de la canción. Draco había enarcado una ceja y se había reído. Se había visto tan especial, única. Parecía que esa melodía se hubiera hecho para que ella la bailara. Había levantado sus brazos y los había sacudido en el aire. Él estaba sorprendido, tenía a la perfecta Hermione Granger dejándose llevar por la diversión, haciéndole ojitos y riendo. Invitándolo a bailar y moverse con ella. Pero a pesar de que su imagen mental de cómo sería ella en un futuro, hace diecisiete años, era totalmente distinta a la que veía en ese momento, le había parecido tan acorde a su ser que no había podido evitar la necesidad de unirse a ella en todos los aspectos posibles. Impulsado por un fuerte deseo de no separarse de su lado nunca, se había acercado para hacerle una propuesta.

—Cásate conmigo. —le había pedido. Hermione, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, los había abierto de repente. El mundo generó tal energía, que pareció no existir el tiempo, ni la canción, ni nadie más que ellos mirándose. Draco no creía haber sudado tanto nunca en su vida, el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca y la respiración parecía un ventilador viejo de techo. Después de que pasaran unos segundos, que parecieron horas en ese limbo, se había pasado la mano por el pelo con evidente preocupación— Olvídalo —e iba a agregar que era absurdo, cuando Hermione se acercó a él lo tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso. Después de unos segundos, para el beneficio de los padres de Hermione y no para las hormonas de ambos, se habían detenido.

— Sí —había aceptado ella con voz temblorosa.

Draco se había quedado tildado en cuanto su mente había comenzado a divagar en recuerdos. Las imágenes vívidas en su cabeza hasta recién lo habían dejado sin oxígeno.

—¿Te molesta si lo cambio Greg? —le preguntó el ojigris con la poca estabilidad emocional que le quedaba a su cuerpo. El padre de Hermione que estaba terminando su jugada, ni se giró a mirarlo y asintió, concentrado en la mano que le había tocado.

—¿Cómo lo has vuelto a hacer? —le preguntó el Sr. Granger a su hija. Ella rió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿La alumna supera al maestro?

Draco rebuscó entre los discos, sabía que debía estar allí. A ella le gustaba mucho esa banda, él recordaba esa canción, y en ese momento, como en el anterior, tenía la necesidad de actuar según sus impulsos. Recorrió con sus manos cada cajita buscando el nombre de la banda. Habían añadido más CD´s desde la última vez que había estado allí, haciendo que tuvieran que dividir la única pila en seis más. Aun así, no se rindió y siguió buscando.

—Bueno muchachos yo me retiro. —dijo el suegro de Draco mientras se desperezaba y levantaba de su silla— Saben que son bienvenidos a quedarse, si se les hace muy tarde para volver —agregó.

—Lo sabemos papá —le dijo ella mientras se levantaba ella también y lo abrazaba. Draco se dio la vuelta y lo saludó.

Cuando retornó su búsqueda le quedaba menos, ya iba por la última torrecilla y casi a la mitad encontró el nombre que buscaba, lo sacó y abrió la cajita. Parece que hacía mucho no lo escuchaban porque estaba lleno de polvo. Draco lo sopló y procedió a meterlo en el equipo, tal y como le había enseñado ella. A penas el lugar se inundó de esa canción, Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de evitar un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. El rubio aprovecho para acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano. La acercó hacia sí con una mano en la cintura y otra estirada junto con la de ella. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y bailaron lento una canción que ameritaba mayor movimiento. Pero así eran ellos y su relación. Iba en contra de lo esperado, saliéndose de lo planeado, eran especiales y se movían a su manera.

* * *

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, cada uno había estado metido en sus asuntos. Su relación no había cambiado, con excepción de que evitaban devolverse las miradas o pensar demasiado en lo que les estaba pasando. Y es que ambos habían disfrutado juntos un baile, ambos habían ansiado ese abrazo y ambos estaban ahora perturbados por las mismas emociones. No querían asumir que el tratamiento con el Sr. Josman había invocado recuerdos y sensaciones muy vívidas que en este momento experimentaban a cada rato en su piel. Parecía haberse destapado la caja de pandora en el mundo y ellos eran los protagonistas de semejante arrebato.

El domingo se hacía presente, con la luz clara de un día gris, tan rápido como habían vuelto a sus rutinas, con el mayor distanciamiento, que les era posible. Estaban terminando el desayuno, mientras cada uno leía el diario enfrentados en la larga mesa del comedor de la mansión, cuando por la ventana de la cocina llegó hasta a ellos una lechuza que depositó una carta entre medio de ellos dos y picoteó algo de fruta antes de irse. Hermione y Draco bajaron el diario y levantaron la vista a la vez, teniendo inevitablemente que cruzar sus miradas. No sabían durante cuánto tiempo habían hecho contacto paralizados, hasta que Ridens apareció y los sacó de su momentáneo congelamiento.

—Sr. y Sra. Malfoy ¿Será posible retirar el desayuno? —Hermione fue la primera en romper el hilo que parecía conectar sus ojos y asentir con media sonrisa al elfo. Draco sorbió lo último que quedaba de su jugo de calabaza y se levantó para tomar la carta y leerla.

—Es de la Sra. Weasley —dijo en voz alta frunciendo el ceño. Rasgó el sello y abrió el sobre, deslizó la carta entre sus dedos y se dispuso a recorrer con la mirada cada línea escrita con delicada caligrafía— Nos invita a almorzar hoy para anunciar oficialmente el embarazo de Ginny y Blaise. —levantó su mirada para ver a Hermione con los ojos empañados. Ella vio en él esa mueca de pena en su rostro que la molestaba tanto y frunció el ceño.

—No me mires así —le espeto sin poder contener mucho su enojo.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Draco extrañado.

—Cómo si te diera lástima.

—Yo no…

—¡Oh vamos! —se levantó con un impulso de la silla— ¡Sabes de que te hablo! Y lo peor de todo es que tu odias ver eso en la gente también. — _¿Qué?_ _Sí, definitivamente su mujer había enloquecido._

—¿Y qué es eso? Si se puede saber… —dijo él ya perdiendo la paciencia acercándose a ella. Hermione bufó y se acercó más desafiante. Estaban a escasos centímetros, sus alientos agitados podían rozarse furiosos entre ellos.

—¡Compasión! —le soltó con rabia.

—¡Oh! Entonces me equivoque… ¡¿En serio crees que me importas tanto como para comprenderte?! —Apenas dijo eso quiso que lo abofetearan y lo atropellaran una horda de centauros. La había lastimado, lo veía en sus ojos caramelo. Quería gritar, tirar todo y pedirle perdón. Besarla y borrarle esa mirada triste, que durante tantos años se había dibujado en su rostro, justo debajo de sus ojos. Lo había exasperado su necesidad de hacerse la fuerte a cada rato, pero lo que le había dicho estaba de más, y por merlín que lo sabía.

—Sabes… Por un segundo creí que había un ser humano allí dentro. —se lo dijo con suavidad, pero se había sentido como si miles de crucios lo hubieran penetrado en un instante, sin poder protegerse, allí donde su dedo índice ahora le tocaba el pecho, justo en el corazón— Debí darme cuenta de que no había nadie más que un Malfoy sangre pura y con el ego muy elevado como para pedir perdón. —y con eso retiro su dedo, dio media vuelta y se fue escaleras arriba. Dejando a un muy consternado Draco con una sensación de angustia en el pecho y una carta hecha un bollo en la mano, como el nudo que había quedado atascado en su garganta. Pateó lo que tenía más cerca y rompió el papel en mil pedazos.

* * *

Se aparecieron a veinte metros de la madriguera por separado, pero llegaron al mismo tiempo. No se miraron, pero avanzaron juntos hasta la casa. No se hablaron entre ellos, pero ambos mantenían cálidas y fluidas conversaciones con el resto de la gente.

—¡Hola cara rajada! —le dijo Draco a Harry después de tocarle el hombro. El gryffindor se giró y rodó los ojos.

—Pensé que iba a tener el placer de no encontrarme a ningún hurón hoy —le contestó. El slytherin sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Oh, lamento decepcionarte! —exclamó con ironía.

—Hola Sr. Malfoy —le sonrió Pansy.

—Hola Sra. _Potter._ —hizo una mueca al tener que asociar ese apellido a su amiga. Ella rio y le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro— ¿Cómo convenciste a mi amiga de llevar ese horrendo apellido? —dirigiéndose de nuevo al morocho.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto cuando tengo que asociar el tuyo a la mía. —Draco rió.

La verdad es que su relación con Potter era bastante aceptable, las bromas entre ellos eran comunes y parte del ritual para tolerarse. Pero Weasley, eso sí era harina de otro costal.

—Weasley. — _Pecoso asqueroso deja de mirar a mi mujer_ , quiso gruñirle, cuando le extendió la mano.

—Malfoy. —coincidió él recibiendo la mano que éste le tendía y las estrecharon con mayor fuerza de la necesaria.

—Hola Draco —lo miró coquetamente Lavender Brown, mientras le tendía la mano. Él muy a su pesar, besó el dorso de su mano. Ella se sonrojó poniendo incómodo a Ron. Malfoy sonrió orgulloso, sólo por haberlo molestado.

— _Niños_. —dijo Pansy por lo bajo y rodando los ojos.

Era una reunión privada con la familia y amigos más cercanos. Habían hecho un hechizo que se extendía por gran parte del jardín, que impedía que sintieran el frío de noviembre. También había una larga mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco y sillas a juego. Una bajilla antigua se extendía sobre ella y había centros de mesa con margaritas. El Sr. Weasley estaba encargándose de un pescado en la parrilla, mientras conversaba animadamente con Theo. La Sra. Weasley estaba moviéndose de un lado al otro, llevando varias cosas en una mano y con la otra agregaba agua a las flores a través de un hechizo que hacía con su varita. Luna se movía con sus hijos por el jardín, con Lysander tomado de un brazo y con Lorcan alzado, sentado sobre su cadera. Ginny charlaba animadamente con Hermione que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse en todo lo que decía. George y Blaise estaban sumidos en un debate acerca de los Sortilegios Weasley; Charly, Bill, Fleur y Angelina los escuchaban con atención. Y Percy junto a una muy embarazada Audrey salían de dentro de la casa y se disponían a saludar.

—¡Papi! ¡Teno hambe! —como si Pansy la hubiera invocado, apareció una jovencita de año y medio, tironeando del saco de su padre. Ron rodó los ojos— PAPIIII

—Pero si acabas de comer, cielo. —le dijo, su madre.

—¡Papi! —volvió a decir, como si no hubiera escuchado a su madre, seguía rogándole a Weasley.

—Disculpen —dijo él llevándose a la caprichosa niña de cabellos zanahoria.

Draco, sin poder poner buena cara a las miradas seductoras de Lavender durante más tiempo, se fue hacia donde estaba la Sra. Weasley para ayudarla.

—¡Ah! Hola Draco —le dijo una muy agitada madre de siete hijos.

—Molly, déjame ayudarte —le pidió él mientras le quitaba cosas de la mano. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y se contuvo de no impedírselo, ante la evidente negativa que se hacía notar en el rostro de Malfoy.

—¿Cómo es que a mis hijos no se les pega tu amabilidad? —le dijo ella sonriendo.

—No creo que les deje mucha oportunidad —le dijo el sinceramente. Y como si nada la Sra. Weasley dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y lo abrazó. Draco se quedó rígido en su lugar, sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de cariño. Luego le devolvió el abrazo. Al principio le había costado acostumbrarse, pero esa mujer siempre había sido muy cariñosa con él. Y a pesar de que veía la compasión, de la que hablaba su esposa que le irritaba, en sus ojos, era a la única persona que se lo permitía. No sabía cómo, ni porqué, pero esa mujer lo ablandaba.

—Lo siento. Sé por todo lo que han pasado tú Hermione… —le dijo apartándose un poco del chico. Eso fue como una flecha al corazón directo y sin anestesia para él. No se lo esperaba— sé que están haciendo un esfuerzo viniendo aquí hoy, se los agradezco mucho. —le dijo ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

—Descuide Sra. Weasley —se había endurecido un poco, sin poder contener ese mecanismo de defensa. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel a duras penas taponeados, y ella los había liberado sin más.— Somos familia.

—Lo somos. —acordó ella con aprehensión y le apretó la mano cálidamente. Ciertamente, así era. Ella era lo más cercano a una madre cálida y comprensiva que tenía, y todas las personas que estaban allí a pesar de sus diferencias, con algunos anteriormente mencionados, eran lo más cercano a hermanos que tenía. Esos arrebatos de amor de la Sra. Weasley, debía admitir, que le hacían muy bien.— Ahora acompáñame adentro a buscar las ensaladas —lo alentó. Ella se giró para adentrase en la casa y él la siguió.

* * *

Después del almuerzo y del brindis, muchos se habían retirado, alegando que debían prepararse para recibir la semana, quedando el grupo de las generaciones más jóvenes tomando el té y viendo el atardecer juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, en los que Hogwarts había sido su lugar de encuentro y unión.

—¡Recuerdan cuando Hermione nos contó lo que hacía Potter a escondidas cuando escapaban de Voldemort! – les dijo de pronto Blaise. Habían comenzado una ronda de anécdotas. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y tragó grueso. Harry palideció. – Fue tan gracioso, creo que no pude parar de reírme en días – continuó a carcajadas. Todos los demás se habían quedado callados frente a tal situación tensa, pero más de uno disimulaba muy mal la risa contenida.

—Hermione —dijo Harry mirándola de un color rojo difícil de determinar como tal, ya que parecía debatirse entre la ira y la vergüenza.— No sabía que lo sabías.

—Valga la redundancia —dijo Blaise animado con la situación— pensé que se lo habías contado Gryffindor. —dijo levantando una ceja divertido hacia Hermione.

—Harry, yo… —frunció el ceño, pero en una mueca de pena— lo siento. Sé que lo hacías a escondidas de mí, que por cierto te lo agradezco, pero un día…

—Escuchó unos ruiditos… —siguió provocándolo Blaise, moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡Blaise! —lo golpeó Ginny.

—¿Qué?

—Y el día que —Hermione lo ignoró y trató de retomar su relato por otro lado. Pero estaba tan avergonzada, que se le secaba la garganta— el día que se los conté me obligaron, pero les dije que era un _secreto_ —agregó, ahora sí, apretando los dientes y mirando al moreno con rabia. Éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¡Oops! —Se encogió de hombros el slytherin. Harry iba a explotar de la rabia.

—Perdón Harry, lo siento…

—Peor fue cuando Pansy me contó lo que le pasó a Blaise en cuarto año… —la interrumpió el morocho, vengándose del slytherin. Todos rieron al ver que Blaise podía ponerse muy rojo y nervioso. Pansy se tapó la— Tienes mi atención Potter —le dijo Malfoy risueño.

—Parece que es sonámbulo, así que un día se levantó con su amiguito un poco… —quiso seguir, pero el moreno se le había abalanzado, interrumpiendo su relato. Todos se carcajearon frente a la escena de dos ex-rivales de colegio, luchando como niños en el jardín de los Weasley.

Así fue como la tarde terminó con dos muy moreteados y sonrientes contrincantes, que lejos de causar mayor separación, la pelea los había unido. Todos se despidieron y quedaron en verse el grupo grande más seguido, antes de ser viejos y verse solo en estas ocasiones.

Y a pesar de que los Malfoy habían llegado separados, enojados entre ellos y sin dirigirse ni miradas, ni palabras; se habían unido, otra vez, sin darse cuenta, a un grupo de jóvenes dispares como en la secundaria, que les habían devuelto un poco la esperanza a sus vidas.

* * *

 **N/A**

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Review?_

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _

**Fin N/A**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Le pido prestada a la ama y señora J. K. Rowling parte de la historia y a sus personajes por unos días, prometo devolverlos después… eso sí, no sé si volverán iguales._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola! ¿Ya me olvidaron? Espero que no…_

 _Vengo_ _ **en primer lugar**_ _a_ _ **pedirles disculpas**_ _por el retraso, entre una cosa y la otra no he podido actualizar pronto. Pero, entre todo eso me sucedió algo muy bueno. ¿Recuerdan que estaba buscando a un muggle/vampiro/zombie/ángel/hombre lobo/mago/bruja que me ayudara con la edición de los capítulos? Pues ¿qué creen? ¡Apareció! Por ahora se ha materializado en forma de humano, está a miles de kilómetros de distancia de mí y responde al nombre de_ _ **Cristy1994.**_ _Pero, a pesar de que estemos lejos la una de la otra me ha propuesto su ayuda. Por lo que, si ven algunos cambios en los capítulos anteriores es debido a sus sugerencias y mi dedicada corrección. *cara de emoción*_

 _No podía publicar el capítulo siete sin antes terminar eso, me ponía de mal humor tenerlo así. Dentro de estas modificaciones, está la de eliminar los flashbacks, sabrán que esta historia se basa mucho en recuerdos, así que ya se irán haciendo una idea del tiempo que me ha llevado. Les advierto, entonces, que lo que aparezca en cursiva y probablemente después de una marca de tiempo, son los relatos que cuenta algún personaje a otro (como es en el caso de los Malfoys al Sr. Josman), el resto será relatado como un recuerdo del pasado y ya. Seguro lo entiendan mejor cuando lo lean._

 _ **En segundo lugar**_ _, quiero_ _ **agradecerles**_ _a aquellas personas que dedicaron su tiempo a comentarme cada capítulo y que me dieron su opinión, extensa y profunda de la situación. Me hicieron muy feliz. ¡Gracias totales! – diría mi músico argentino preferido._

 _. Recomendación musical:_ _ **Back to Black – Amy Winehouse.**_

 _Por último, les entrego el siguiente capítulo y huyo para no ser asesinada._

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: De príncipes y fantasías.**

* * *

 _ **SECRETO N° 1:**_ _Te engañé con otro._

* * *

Un edificio espejado se presentaba frente a sus ojos, como todos los días de su vida, llegaba a las siete de la mañana, marcaba la credencial en el molinete para pasar, esperaba unos minutos al ascensor, llegaba al piso diez, se encontraba con su secretaria Alice, le pasaba los turnos y un café, se adentraba en su consultorio y desde el minuto uno hasta que se iba respiraba los problemas de otros. _¡Qué agradable profesión la mía!_ – pensó. A pesar de sentirse abrumado, con pocos ánimos y más calvo, al final del día llegaba a su casa y su familia era su medicina contra cualquier adversidad. Lo que lo salvaba del abismo. Lo que esperaba al final del túnel y lo que quería trasmitirles a sus pacientes.

Era lunes por la mañana, sabía que mañana le tocaba sesión individual con la pareja más extraña que había atendido en sus años como psicólogo y eso que llevaba veinticinco. Nunca había visto tanta química, tensión y diferencias en una pareja tan joven. Por eso le encantaba, era un desafío para él desentrañar sus problemas. Josman sabía que tener preferidos estaba mal, pero no podía resistir la espera de cada sesión, eran tan diferentes al resto que daba miedo entender cómo había sido posible su unión.

Tomó su cuaderno y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria. Decidió releer lo que llevaba escrito hasta el momento sobre los Malfoy ( _qué apellido extraño, por cierto_ ). Llevaban cuatro sesiones dos individuales y dos conjuntas, y no podía tener más lleno el anotador de ideas y nuevos interrogantes.

 _ **PRIMERA SESIÓN**_

 _El Sr. Malfoy justifica la razón por la que llegó a terapia, sin que nadie se la pida y trata de normalizarla. Maneja una postura altiva y aristocrática, aunque intente ocultarla, como dudando entre ser cómo le enseñaron que fuera o ser cómo se lo demanda la sociedad. Bromea irónicamente._

 _La Sra. Malfoy maneja grandes niveles de exigencia consigo misma, busca ser perfecta para todos. Le cuesta cambiar de pregunta, pero su incomodidad la lleva a equivocarse._

 _No pueden contestar directamente la pregunta sobre el sexo y me veo obligado a cambiarla por cómo se conocieron. Parece un buen comienzo, promete mucho. Pero aún están muy preocupados por no dirigirse la palabra. Parecen momias._

 _Aprendí un término nuevo "sangre sucia". Parece que es del medioevo._

 _ **SEGUNDA SESIÓN – SRA. MALFOY**_

 _La Sra. Malfoy parece esconder mucho detrás de esa máscara de la perfección. Asumo que siempre le fue muy bien con las notas y el colegio, siempre fue una alumna ejemplar y eso ocasiona que quiera evitar cualquier decepción en el otro._

 _Se pone más nerviosa de lo normal. Pareciera que una bruja la hubiera poseído de repente. Se entiende que construyen su relación a base de engaños._

 _Parece ser que tuvo algo con otro hombre, del cual no está segura de su identidad. – no olvidar preguntar cómo era que no conocía su rostro si lo había besado._

 _Posible pérdida de un embarazo. – afección grave por ese tema._

 _ **TERCERA SESIÓN – SR. MALFOY**_

 _El Sr. Malfoy se muestra reacio a contestar con sinceridad. Negación al tratamiento. Típico mecanismo de defensa de hijo único. Caprichosos y consentimiento por parte de la madre, posible gran exigencia por parte del padre._

 _Le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. Reprime el dolor._

 _Probable caso de "complejo de Edipo" – Su madre, primero que nada._

 _Sus padres estaban en contra de su relación con ella. Esto probablemente les afecta mucho como pareja y no permite que se desenvuelvan naturalmente. A su vez, la rebeldía contra los mandatos familiares, lo llevaron a conquistarla._

 _Culpabilidad ante la falta de atención hacia su esposa – sobre todo después de no estar con ella durante el embarazo. Tenía desconocimiento del mismo._

 _ **CUARTA SESIÓN**_

 _Mayor aceptación entre ellos. Poca comunicación verbal, pero mucha no verbal._

 _Relato de cuándo el Sr. Malfoy decidió decirle lo que sentía. Al parecer estaba comprometido, pero antes de ello habían estado juntos – preguntar por esto en próxima sesión conjunta._

 _Ambos saben que su problema es la falta de comunicación._

 _Buena reflexión final de Sr. Malfoy._

Suspiró después de releer sus anotaciones. Había muchos interrogantes por resolver, pero veía florecer un pequeño tallo de las ortigas. Eso debía ser una buena señal, ¿no?

* * *

Hermione se levantó con la sensación amarga en su vientre que le producía estar enojada. Esa que le había provocado la breve discusión con su esposo ayer, pero es que había sido un tema profundo a pesar de lo poco que se habían dicho, todos sus sentimientos estaban muy recientes en sus cuerpos. Venían evitando sus emociones y sin darse cuenta, como si se hubieran quitado rápido una bandita, habían explotado. Procurando no sentir dolor. Se había desatado, rajado y hundido, el lazo, la tela y el puñal, sin piedad.

Abrió el agua de la ducha, rebuscó unas toallas y las dejó a un borde. Deslizó su camisón hasta el suelo, dejó caer sus bragas y se adentró en la bañera. Recorrió con ambas manos su cabello de adelante hacia atrás, desplegando el agua que caía como cascada por su cuerpo. Suspiró. Tenía la mente atestada de preguntas, planteamientos existenciales y muchas ganas de ir a su sesión ese martes. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera ni su esposo (con el que recientemente parecía dirigirse la palabra), ni con sus amigas, ni padres. Necesitaba su espacio personal, un lugar donde su cabeza dejara de darle vueltas por un rato y trabajara con ella para que, fuera de ese consultorio, funcionara de la manera más sana o normal posible.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, todavía concentrada en sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta levantó la mirada para encontrarse directamente con la espalda de Draco desnuda buscando su ropa. Se paró en seco y dejó de respirar unos segundos, poniendo los ojos como platos. _¿Ese era su esposo? ¿No recordaba esos músculos en sus brazos y hombros? ¿y qué me dicen de la línea marcada que empezaba a la altura de sus costillas y se deslizaba surcando su espalda hasta su…_

—¡Hey! no te escuché. Casi me asustas ahí parada… —le dijo de pronto girándose. Hermione parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación. _¿Qué me pasa?_

—Lo —la visión de frente era peor. Una extensión de abdominales se hacía presente en su estómago encuadrando su cintura— siento —quería decir algo más pero no le salían palabras. _¿Desde cuándo te ejercitas? Definitivamente tengo que tomar clases de boxeo._

—No, está bien. Este es tu cuarto, yo ya me iba. — _¡No!_ Quiso gritarle, pero nada salió de su garganta— Venía por esto —le enseñó una remera que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

—S-sí —dijo sin evitar que su voz se quebrara. _Míralo a los ojos Hermione_ , se recriminó. Él la vio extrañado.

—¿Estás bien? — _lo estás asustando._ Ante la vergüenza de hacía unos segundos, decidió simplemente asentir. Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Nos vemos luego.

—Bien.

—Bien. —desapareció tras la puerta y Hermione volvió a respirar.

Se movió rápidamente hacia el armario y rebuscó su ropa. Seguía muy nerviosa, hasta temblaba un poco. _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Era como si de repente hubiera recordado que vivía con un hombre. _Y con un muy sensual cuerpo_ … su mente estaba hormonalmente incapacitada para funcionar y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde. _Mantén la mente fría y respira_. Se decía a sí misma.

Desayunó rápidamente una taza de café, evitando encontrarse con su esposo, y se desapareció por la chimenea. Pronto vislumbró el comedor de la casa antigua de sus abuelos, cruzó el pasillo, pasó el vestíbulo y salió de la casa. Un perfume a lluvia y humedad llegaron a sus fosas nasales junto con el frío viento londinense de noviembre. Llegó a su Mercedes, se subió y salió camino a su sesión individual.

* * *

—Bueno, me alegro de que haya hecho la tarea que le pedí Sra. Malfoy, pero es para usted —le dijo amablemente el Sr. Josman, mientras le devolvía el cuaderno en donde ella había apuntado sus secretos. Hermione lo tomó extrañada, nunca le habían rechazado los deberes sin echarles un vistazo o darle una devolución— Imagino que el significado de _tarea_ para usted es otro, quizás no me he expresado bien. Pero mi intención es que usted sea consciente de sus actos. No es necesario que me demuestre nada, sino a usted misma. —ella asintió automáticamente— Recuerdo que en la sesión anterior me contó que había besado a un hombre que no sabía quién era… —ella asintió— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No sé por dónde empezar… —suspiró la castaña, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones grises de la habitación blanca y aunque sabía que no era posible sentía hundirse cada vez más—Siento un poco de vergüenza.

—Sra. Malfoy, debe comprender que aquí no será juzgada y sus confesiones quedarán en estas cuatro paredes. —Hermione tragó grueso.

—Verá —tomó aire para infundirse valor— Draco no estaba nunca en casa, porque su madre estaba internada y pasaba todo el tiempo que le era posible con ella, supongo que sentía una gran culpa al no vivir más en su casa. Una persona que tiene depresión, no es muy consciente de ello hasta que arriesga su vida o la de los demás… —miró hacia la ventana evitando los ojos avellana del muggle— a mi esposo le preocupaba perderla y no lo culpo, yo lo entiendo —le temblaba un poco la voz— quizás le parezca un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero —bufó por lo bajo, como burlándose de ella misma— extrañaba a mi esposo. —se mordió el labio inferior y trató de acompasar su respiración. La verdad es que había llegado con una idea puntual a tratar en la terapia, no se había esperado esto. Pronto se vio preguntándose _¿Cuántas emociones puede contener un ser humano?_ Ella estaba sintiendo las de hace dos años atrás, como mínimo, atoradas en su garganta.

—¿Quiere agua Sra. Malfoy? —ella asintió. Josman tocó un botón rojo en su escritorio y habló por una rendijilla. Hizo el pedido a su secretaria y pasados unos segundos ésta llegó con una botellita de agua y un bazo. Se lo entregó a Hermione y se retiró. Hasta que no se terminó los dos vasos que había llenado y tragado uno tras otro, no pudo seguir— tome —le dijo él entregándole una cajita de pañuelos, no se había percatado en qué momento había sido, pero parecía no parar de sollozar y de derrochar lágrimas por sus mejillas. La aceptó agradecida, se corrió los rastros de agua de la cara y sopló su nariz, respiró profundo antes de continuar.

—Tiene que entender que no nos veíamos por meses, él viajaba por el trabajo o a ver a su madre, yo me quedaba en casa con la necesidad de cubrir mi agenda de actividades porque no tenerlo cerca me angustiaba —cerró fuertemente los ojos irritados, para dejar de sentirlos arder por unos segundos— poco a poco nos íbamos olvidando de quiénes éramos, ya no compartíamos momentos juntos —los abrió nuevamente y comenzó a acariciar un hilo de su blusa que se había corrido— Tenía la sensación de nostalgia en mi pecho, como cuando encuentras una caja grande y vieja de color madera, llena de fotografías en blanco y negro, pocas a color. Te ves sonriendo con tu familia, en algún cumpleaños o con la cara llena de yogurt. Y quieres volver, regresar en el tiempo y quedarte allí, porque lo único que podía preocuparte en ese momento era que el helado que sostenías no se te acabara. —respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, auto regulando sus pulsaciones— lo que le voy a contar, no es lindo y créame que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por decirlo en voz alta…

 _ **Hace dos años…**_

 _Siento el espacio que dejaste en la cama, cuando volteo espero encontrarme con tu cuerpo en una posición extraña, de esas en las que te gusta dormir. Miró el hueco que dejaste y recuerdo con la luz abrumadora de la mañana, la angustia de un domingo y la desesperada necesidad de abrazarte, de que te has ido. Prometes volver pronto y veo tu figura cada vez más seguido bajo el umbral de la puerta. Extraño pelearte, hacer el amor y encontrarte escuchando música, bailando despreocupadamente, ignorando que dejaste la puerta un poco abierta, por donde entra un hilo de luz y la distancia de mis ojos se encuentra con la imagen tuya. Y te amo así, con esas partes de la vida, con tus interrogantes y tus debates. No encuentro reemplazo para mi corazón, hoy más que otras veces siento que no lo tengo. Se ha perdido en algún recuerdo de nosotros, un tiempo atrás junto con lo que nos hacía bien._

 _Hace unos días me enteré de algo, no sé cómo decírtelo, no estás. No sé si es bueno o malo. Se siente bien. Pero no poder compartírtelo me está matando. Parece raro pensar que la vez que lo hacemos, porque ya no lo hacemos, pase esto. No sé si es un regalo, pero me hace mal pensar que crecerá sin su padre cerca. Quiero tenerte cerca, quiero tu mano en el pequeño bultito que empieza a crecer allí. Lo que me mantiene viva, porque sentí que iba a morir en este último tiempo, es eso. Una semilla en nuestro jardín. ¿Por qué no podamos los álamos cuando lo necesitaban? ¿Por qué no regamos los abedules? ¿Por qué no cambiamos la maceta del limonero cuando creció y le quedó chica? ¿Por qué lo dejamos envejecer?_

 _Hermione cerró su cuaderno de escritura, decidiendo no volver a abrirlo más. Lo guardó en su cómoda, dejando que la última lágrima que quedaba en su interior desapareciera en la alfombra. Se desvistió lentamente, llenó la bañera y se miró al espejo. Trato de sonreír, pero en vez de eso pareció ser un intento de no sollozar. Le tembló una de las comisuras haciéndola verse patética. De repente se sentía mareada, apoyó sus manos alrededor de la bacha del lava manos para sostenerse. Mientras su reflejo se empañaba, un tirón muy fuerte contrajo su vientre. Se llevó una mano allí. Otro más fuerte y una mueca de dolor invadió sus ojos. Parecía un calambre que se replicaba en su espalda. Otro y más intenso. Miró el suelo y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito, al ver un hilo largo de sangre recorriendo sus piernas, cuando un charco comenzaba a formarse entre sus pies. No estaba pasando, no podía ser. Tenía que quitarse el rojo de su piel, quería limpiarse el dolor. Con decisión y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se dirigió a la bañera y se sumergió en ella, intentando borrarse. Desaparecer junto con el vapor. Sus ojos se cerraron sintiendo la tranquilidad de poner su mente en blanco por unos segundos, ya saldría para enfrentar la realidad, ahora solo necesitaba eso._

—Cuando desperté sentía que habían pasado minutos, pero me dijeron que había estado dos días inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. —Hermione suspiró— saber que lo había perdido me hizo muy mal. No hay día que no lo lamente y que no piense en que podría haberlo evitado… quizás si hubiéramos estado mejor con Draco.

—Lo siento Sra. Malfoy, puedo imaginar su dolor. —ella asintió con la mirada perdida en el repentino empañamiento del vidrio, probablemente se debiera a sus respiraciones encerradas en el consultorio, afuera helaba— ¿Cómo fue la recuperación?

—No sé si alguna vez voy a recuperarme.

—Ya veo, no se ha perdonado aún —Hermione lo miró ahora a los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas— se nota en su voz, y en lo difícil que se le ha hecho contármelo. —ella frunció los labios hasta que parecieron una línea.

—Fue mi culpa. Por más de que él no estuviera allí, yo no se lo conté. Tampoco le di oportunidad al diálogo. Me sentía tan mal, que no quería hablar. Pasé días encerrada en el cuarto, porque prácticamente lo eché, estaba enojada con él. No había estado ahí para mí. Me lamenté hasta que me cansé y decidí seguir adelante. Pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo entre nosotros. —nuevamente se giró a mirar por la ventana.

—Entiendo —se acomodó él en su silla rebuscando una posición más cómoda— ¿Así empezó su romance con otro hombre?

—No. —miró su sortija unos instantes y volvió la vista hacia donde se perdía para no flaquear— en realidad pasó un poco más de tiempo, pero pareció mucho más rápido. —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó— Neville, un amigo, me contó que había conocido a alguien por una de estas redes sociales nuevas. Él me lo dijo al pasar, pero a mí me dio curiosidad, y me metí a verla. No sé si fue por la desesperación que tenía por recibir algún tipo de contacto humano o para despejarme. Cualquier excusa que ponga será insuficiente para justificar mis actos. —bufó— la condición era usar seudónimos, y podías utilizar alguna frase que te identificara. No había imágenes, ni nada. Al principio me pareció absurdo, pero tan pronto como lo pensé apareció él. Lo conocí como "El príncipe" —rió socarrona— Tan irónico —rodó los ojos— me pareció aún más absurdo su nombre, tanto fue así, que me sacó una sonrisa apenas leí su mensaje. Hablamos; al principio era más bien un juego entre orgullo y prejuicio, pero pronto el tiempo se nos pasó y ya éramos como conocidos de toda la vida. Le sorprendería la facilidad con la que conversábamos. Nos enamoramos —hizo una pausa en la que intentó no perderse en los sentimientos que estaban aflorando otra vez en su ser— un día quedamos en juntarnos en una fiesta de disfraces, allí fue donde nos besamos. No pude ver su rostro, ni él el mío. Lo peor es que el mismo impulso que me llevó a besarlo, fue el que me llevó a separarme de él. Se me vino la imagen de mi esposo. Me sentí tan culpable que me fui rápidamente de allí. Dejando las fantasías y los príncipes de lado, para volver a la realidad. —Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió entrar aire nuevo a sus pulmones, lo había dicho.

* * *

—¿Vas a hacer que te pregunte lo que te pasa? —rodó los ojos Blaise. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante con Draco, se habían juntado después del trabajo, antes de volver a sus casas para la cena— te haces rogar amigo —el rubio estaba en frente de él con la mirada perdida y una cerveza en la mano— Bien —bufó el moreno— ¿Qué te sucede? —Draco lo miró por fin.

—No te interesa.

—Créeme que no. Pero vengo a conversar con un amigo después del trabajo y se supone que lo normal, sería que cuando te haga una pregunta, contestes para que eso suceda ¿No crees? —dijo delirante. Draco bufó.

—Es Hermione…

—¡Esa golfa! Cómo la amo, ¿Me extraña? —Blaise iba a seguir riéndose, pero el rubio lo agarró fuerte de la camisa y lo levantó— Listo —dijo sin aliento por la risa— ya lo capto. —Draco lo soltó y se volvió a sentar. Blaise se acomodó la ropa e imitó al rubio— ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

—No me siento muy cómodo hablando contigo, pero…

—No hace falta que me expliques si no quieres.

—Lo sé, no quiero. Pero lo necesito. —el moreno asintió. Lo que le recordó a Draco porque había decidido contárselo a él. Porque lo entendía, porque se comunicaban con el mismo lenguaje. Porque era su mejor amigo. Suspiró y sorbió un trago dándose fuerzas para continuar— bueno, creo que me estoy reconectando un poco con ella.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Yo no veo nada malo.

—Lo sé, es genial. El problema es que me sigue engañando —Blaise lo miró sorprendido, tan desprevenido lo tomó que casi se vuelca la cerveza encima.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—ya sabes… igual que la vez anterior. Hoy por la tarde lo he visto —Draco miraba su vaso, como si las burbujas de la bebida fueran algo intrigante.

—No entiendo ¿No habías decidido dejarlo? ¿Cómo es que…

—No estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera entendido la primera vez. Creo que se sigue culpando por eso y si vamos a intentarlo, ella debe volver a mí. —respiro profundo evitando el nudo que se había atorado en su garganta— Tiene que regresar Blaise. Tengo que intentarlo y que salga bien esta vez.

El moreno lo miraba con clara pena reflejada en los ojos, pero a él no le importaba. Era la realidad. Después de todo, él lo había empezado, las dos veces. Se había enredado en su propio juego y ahora estaba atrapado, como minotauro en un laberinto. Uno que había construido con sus propias manos, por miedo, angustia y desesperación. No quería perderla. Y no iba a hacerlo. No se rendiría como antes, la había puesto a prueba para entender hacia donde iba todo esto. Pero sabía que estaba mal.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso y tú tampoco lo estabas antes Draco. Debes decírselo.

El rubio lo miró y por unos instantes mantuvo la línea de la cordura, la necesidad de hacerse pasar por otro, esa que lo había llevado a su perdición. Lo que había hecho que su esposa se enamorara de ese otro. Se dejó vencer, se sacó la máscara y asintió.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa antes de lo normal. No había podido concentrarse en las pilas de trabajo que desbordaban su escritorio. Porque pensaba en su sesión y en _eso_. Parece ser que su pasado volvía para perturbarla. La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen; y ella no podía sentirse más parecida a ese animal. Recordó a Crookshanks, su gato de pelajes canela, su intuición felina compitiendo con la inteligencia humana, una mascota que tenía mente propia. Había muerto hacía unos años, a Hermione aún le dolía mucho, pero sabía que él había vivido sus años feliz y siendo querido.

Parpadeó varias veces como queriendo escapar de esos pensamientos, era de esas veces en que tu cabeza vuela, disipa una ruta y se enfrasca con ella, no te avisa, simplemente lo hace. Lo hace porque no puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza y sin darte cuenta te lleva, te arrastra en contra del viento, tu consciencia que intenta frenarlo, y ahí estas, dudando entre aceptarlo o seguirlo escondiendo en algún rincón de tu cabeza, ese que se encarga de mostrártelo más adelante, como una alarma que te anuncia la responsabilidad, un llamado de advertencia.

Volvía de arreglarse un poco la cabeza, de acomodar sus pensamientos, de darse un espacio personal para hacer su catarsis, y resulta que en dos segundos había perdido su norte completamente. La había descolocado. Y eso que había sido solo una palabra, con tan poco se había quebrado otra vez.

Fue a prepararse un trago, últimamente parecía ser una rutina, se lo llevó a su cuarto y lo dejó arriba de la cómoda. Se quitó los zapatos y recogió su cuaderno del suelo, donde lo había dejado esa mañana al volver del psicólogo. Colocó más de una almohada contra la cabecera de la cama y se recostó sobre ellas, quedando sentada con el trago en una mano y el cuaderno en la otra. Se abrazó a él y tomó un sorbo de whisky de fuego. Cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar recordar lo que le había sucedido esa tarde.

Hermione había salido del consultorio del Sr. Josman renovada, le había costado mucho hablar, pero lo había liberado todo y era feliz por eso. Era un paso grande. Se había vuelto a la casa de sus abuelos, cruzado las chimeneas, cambiado en su mansión y llegado a tiempo a su trabajo. Ian le había entregado unos papeles para que firme y la había recibido con un café. Nada podía salir mal, era perfecto.

Pero para cuando Hermione había creído que sus problemas se estaban resolviendo, había supuesto mal. Su asistente le había dicho que revisara sus mails porque al parecer se le había llenado la casilla de cosas a resolver. Ella usualmente se olvidaba de responderlos, prácticamente ni se metía. Pero al parecer, el mundo mágico se animaba cada vez más a usar tecnología muggle, y ella era probablemente una de las causantes de que eso sucediera. Había abierto el cajón de su escritorio y sacado su celular de allí. Con un hechizo que le había enseñado Ginny, lo había habilitado para que funcionara allí. Se había encontrado con una casilla de mensajes llena, y entre ellos uno que le había llamado la atención, de tal manera que casi había derramado su café en el escritorio. Provenía de la página anónima que había usado hace un año atrás. No había podido creerlo, pensaba que había desaparecido, que ya nadie la usaba. Había sido de esas cosas nuevas que salían en Internet y no tenían éxito. Pero, si de Facebook se había creído eso en el dos mil cuatro, y actualmente llevaba cuatro años activo y además creciendo. Por qué cambiaría con ésta web. Con toda la adrenalina y nervios que su cuerpo había contenido, lo había abierto. Una simple palabra había aparecido ante sus ojos "Estas" y debajo su firma, la de siempre, la que la hacía desfallecer… "El príncipe". Hermione se había ahogado, puesto roja y casi desmayado. ¿Cómo había conseguido su e-mail real?

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, le había contestado. Ahora se sentía más que culpable de ello y no podía hacer nada, ya estaba hecho.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Me he adelantado muchos casilleros, lo sé.  
Espero con ansias sus comentarios y que no me hayan olvidado…_

 _Cristy, gracias otra vez por todo linda, te has pasado._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _

_**Fin N/A**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _J.K. Rowling, you know… thanks!_

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Gracias por todos los nuevos reviews y alertas de follows y favs! ¡Sean bienvenidxs!_

 _ **Importante:**_ _he decidido marcar con cursiva todo aquello que salga fuera de contexto o sea atemporal en la historia (para evitar posibles confusiones)._

 _ **Recomendación musical**_ _: Junk of the heart – The Kooks._

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: De valor y convicción.**

* * *

 _"Lo que no te mata te fortalece" dicen. Cuando lo entendí, cuando supe a qué se refería esa frase, fue cuando nos miré a nosotros. Hemos cometido muchos errores, de esos que nos arrepentimos, sé que te arrepientes, lo veo en tus ojos. Porque no he dejado de mirarlos, porque me recuerdan quién eres. Me enamoré de la persona menos indicada, de esa que se aferra a sus ideales con uñas y dientes, que no se da por vencida, que casi se olvida de nosotros, a la que le haré recordarnos. Esa es mi única misión amor, devolverte a la vida como los tonos morados a los cerezos en primavera; aunque sea invierno._ _ **– Reflexión segunda, DM. Noviembre del 2008. Londres.**_

* * *

—¿Usted me está diciendo que es…

—Sí. —el Sr. Josman había quedado en shock ante las palabras del Sr. Malfoy. Toda una sesión hablando de la culpabilidad de su esposa por estar con otro hombre, fuera de su matrimonio y resulta que nunca había sido así. _Esto es más interesante de lo que creí._ La pareja no dejaba de maravillarlo, y tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de sus sentimientos y entre ellos la necesidad, para no revelarles a ambos el secreto que los estaba llevando a la destrucción de su matrimonio. Tenía que cumplir con su juramento, su código ético.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—No estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho, pero estaba… humillantemente desesperado.

 _ **Hace poco más de un año…**_

 _Una figura se divisaba en la oscuridad de la noche y se deslizaba como una sombra que levita sin vida, buscando vaya a saber qué en un jardín enorme lleno de plantas de todo tipo. Se acercaba al invernadero escondido detrás de una gran mansión. Con la cabeza gacha y el semblante preocupado, como debatiéndose entre la realidad y un mal sueño. Sus ojos grises habían perdido el brillo que encandilaba la oscuridad guiando su camino, por lo que le era más fácil perderse y así era como estaba ahora, perdido. Siguiendo las pisadas de nadie, con vestigios de una guerra, planteamientos existenciales y un amor prohibido desperdiciado por sus actitudes. Se acordaba inevitablemente de su padre, de todo su legado y el peso que recubría como escarcha sus hombros. Se había tenido que hacer cargo de una empresa familiar, la cual había reconstruido de los escombros en los que había quedado después de perder su reputación. Pero junto con eso había venido el re cargo de sus obligaciones como sangre pura, de su perfil social. Si bien, había logrado muchas cosas, la mayoría había sido a costa de los demás, su egoísmo lo había llevado a olvidarse de Hermione y de su vida con ella. Recordaba sus expectativas al momento de pedirle matrimonio, sus deseos de formar una familia, de hacer las cosas bien una vez. De dejar de esconderse, de decidir según lo que él creía, sin importarle la opinión de los demás._

 _Una punzada quemó su estómago, angustia. No sabía cómo había podido vivir todo ese tiempo con un nudo en la garganta, atorando su respiración. Teniendo todos los sentidos dispuestos a dos simples normas "inhalar" y "exhalar" aire. Su preocupación lo había dejado sin más en que pensar. Su esposa ya no le hablaba, ya no dormía con él, él ya no dormía. No existía relación, ni un roce, ni miradas, perdidos, impersonales. Se habían encerrado en una burbuja para no verse tal cual eran. Pensar que él le había propuesto a ella otra vida un mejor que la que le podía ofrecer Weasley. Pero no fue hasta ese momento que lo entendió, el amor no se trataba de proporcionar ofertas, de vender, de competencias. Se trataba de algo más, no podía expresarlo con palabras, no porque no supiera o porque no pudiera decirlas, sino porque no existían. Solo tenían lugar dentro de su corazón y se había aprisionado tanto, que la cerradura llena de óxido y el olor a musgo lo habían hecho olvidar. Tuvo que rebuscar en su interior, en las memorias, en los recuerdos vividos y los no concretados. Los sueños y su esperanza._

 _Ya en el corazón de su invernadero, sentado en un banco, debajo del cerezo que le había regalado a ella para su cumpleaños número veinticinco, pensaba. Siempre había admirado el color en la naturaleza, pero ese árbol tenía algo oscuro, su tronco y sus ramas ahora peladas por la época del año, eran de un color marrón casi negro, como el chocolate amargo, y la luz de la luna hacía un pálido contraste que lo pintaba como delicadas pinceladas de tinta sobre un pergamino antiguo. Era hermoso, y tan delicado. Simple, pero con más profundidad que un punto en el universo. Él lo había encontrado, ella era su punto en el universo, su cerezo en el pergamino, su tinta en la piel, el corazón de su invernadero. Y, sin embargo, estaba tan lejos como la tierra del cielo, como las estrellas de nosotros, tan lejos de Hermione. Tenía que volver a ella. Trazar la ruta de vuelta a casa._

 _Tan rápido como la luz del relámpago llega a nosotros antes que el trueno nos aturda, vino a él una idea. Una semilla en el desierto, una posibilidad, un salvavidas en el mar después de haber caído de un Titanic. Si no podía hablar con ella como Draco Malfoy, lo haría como alguien más._

 _Con la fuerza que le queda a un hombre magullado por escalar la piedra rocosa de una montaña, se levantó decidido y con paso firme encaró su búsqueda. Justo para cuando el circulo plateado iba desapareciendo del cielo, para dar lugar al dorado, vigoroso amanecer._

 _Esa mañana Draco buscó a la única persona que se le ocurrió que podría ayudarlo con su plan. Bueno, quizás le costaría un poco convencerlo, pero se tenía fe._

 _Desayunó un café rápido, se dio un baño y se enfundó en uno de sus clásicos trajes. Salió de su habitación, la de visitas, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y por alguna razón se sentía más ágil, enérgico y de mejor humor. Se deslizó por la chimenea y dijo fuerte y claro "Compañía Trébol"._

 _Draco apareció por una de las tres chimeneas del primer piso de un edificio antiguo y remodelado del Callejón Diagon. Tenía un amplio recibidor con suelo de parqué, un mueble con forma de medio circulo, era de una madera oscura. Detrás de éste se hallaba una recepcionista, con unos antejos redondos, un flequillo corto y una placa en su camiseta que decía "Simone". El rubio se acercó hasta ella y se aclaró la garganta. La chica terminó de anotar algo en una libreta y levantó la mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron automáticamente de color carmesí y parpadeó varias veces, ante la visión de Draco._

— _Buenas tardes Srta. Simone ¿Se encuentra el Sr. Longbottom? —preguntó él con una sonrisa. La chica se había quedado sin habla, y empezaba a palidecer. Draco levantó una ceja extrañado. ¿Tan deprimente me veo? Pensó._

— _Vaya, vaya ¡Pero si es el Sr. Malfoy! —_ _dijo Neville, que acababa de aparecer por un pasillo y le extendía los brazos. El rubio lo recibió y le palmeó la espalda, muy a su pesar, le costaban las demostraciones de afectos_ _— acompáñame amigo —lo rodeó a Draco por los hombros llevándoselo por el pasillo que había salido anteriormente— pasa las llamadas para dentro de una hora Simone, por favor. —le dijo a la chica girando levemente la cabeza hacia ella antes de seguir caminando. La muchacha asintió todavía un poco aturdida por la belleza del rubio. El pasillo estaba iluminado por el patio interno lleno de plantas y enredaderas que acogían una fuente, al final se encontraban tres puertas con distintos nombres. Ellos entraron en la que decía "Arq. Paisajista Longbottom". Una vez allí, Neville cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita y le ofreció asiento. Su estudio no era muy grande, pero tenía un gran mesón en el centro, una pila de planos enrollados a un costado, un bote con distintos tamaños de lápices y reglas, y una lámpara larga, de diseño ajustable y cuello largo se alzaba sobre el mismo. Detrás había un ventanal que daba al callejón. Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones tapizados de terciopelo rojo y Neville se acercó al mini-bar._

— _¿Lo de siempre? —le preguntó. El rubio asintió y al rato estaba recibiendo un vaso de whisky— dime… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón contrario y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa ratona._

— _Necesito que me hagas un favor. — Draco decidió ir directo al grano. Le relato su situación con Hermione, de la cual ya estaba enterado, por supuesto ella tenía una relación más cercana con él. Pero Malfoy se la explicó desde su punto de vista y detalló las bases de su plan. Pensó que no accedería, que le diría que estaba loco y que corría mucho riesgo. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se mostró interesado y le brindó todo su apoyo._

— _Entonces, dices que ¿te harías pasar por otro para que ella te hable otra vez? —el interpelado asintió. —vaya, sí que estas desesperado Malfoy— Neville se acercó a la mesita y depositó su vaso vacío sobre ella— No me gusta mentirle a Hermione, ¿Lo sabes no? —Draco asintió— Pero a mí, también me pone mal verla así. Sé que la quieres y estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por venir a pedirme ayuda. Te mostraré la aplicación y procederé con la otra parte del plan. Pero tengo una condición…_

— _La escucho._

— _Si ella sufre, o esto se te escapa de las manos, debes prometer terminarlo. —lo miró serio a los ojos._

— _Sabes que lo que menos quiero es —Neville levantó una ceja en advertencia— lo prometo._

 _El rubio tomó el último sorbo de su bebida y le entregó su celular. El gryffindor le explicó los pasos a seguir y acordaron un tiempo para hacerlo._

Draco se removió en el sillón gris del pequeño consultorio por finalizado el relato.

—¿Usted es consciente de que este es un secreto que podría perturbarla?

—Lo sé. —se miró los pies— Pero no sabía cómo sacarla de allí, no salía de su cuarto y habíamos entrado en una rutina que nos estaba matando. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y hace poco descubrí que a pesar de todo sigue odiándome…

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó extrañado el Sr. Josman.

—Comprenderá que el plan no salió bien. Sino, no estaríamos aquí —suspiró— la idea era que después de acercarme a ella le revelaría mi identidad o se iría dando cuenta ella sola de que era igual a su esposo. Pero…

—Se olvidó de usted. —Draco asintió todavía con la mirada perdida en sus pies.

—Mientras más me acercaba a ella como "el príncipe", se alejaba más de mí.

—¿Por lo que decidió dejarlo? —le preguntó Josman, que no dejaba de anotar cosas en su cuaderno. _Doble identidad ¿posible bipolaridad?_

—No. Verá —se concentró en lo que iba a decir intentando de que no se le notaran los sentimientos, sin mucho éxito— no podía darme por vencido tan fácil. Así que le propuse vernos, la cité a una fiesta de disfraces, para mantener nuestras identidades fuera. Mi idea desde el principio fue revelarle quién era, pero ella me besó y la necesidad de tenerla cerca era tan grande, que me olvide de que llevábamos máscaras y de qué ella en realidad, me estaba engañando. Hermione, sí pareció recordarlo, porque, así de rápido como llegó a mis labios se fue. —cruzó su pierna izquierda posándola en la rodilla derecha y apretó un poco los labios— la seguí un poco y la escuché sollozar. Me enojé conmigo. Odiaba al personaje que había creado, le había hecho daño. Había faltado a mi promesa y a mi relación real con ella. Decidí apartarlo todo y decirle que no habláramos nunca más. Pero… —Draco hizo una pausa en la que dudó si seguir contándolo o no. El Sr. Josman lo alentó a que continuara— la tarde después de muestra primer sesión aquí, estaba inseguro. No creía que esto fuera a funcionar, no me malinterprete, no es que no crea en su profesión, pero para mí eso es nuevo. — _si supiera que soy mago, todo sería tan fácil_ , pensó.

—No lo juzgo Sr. Malfoy, a muchas personas les da desconfianza contarle su intimidad a un extraño, pero no se preocupe eso —hizo una pausa para señalar un papel enmarcado en una de las paredes del consultorio, que tenía varias firmas y sellos. Draco se había preguntado varias veces, si estaba permitido como psicólogo en el mundo muggle, tener pegado un póster con los autógrafos de sus admiradores— es mi juramento, de que cualquier cosa que se diga aquí queda entre usted, yo y estas cuatro paredes. —era muy extraño el Sr. Josman, pero decidió no ahondar en terreno sinuoso. Por lo que simplemente asintió y dejó que continuara— ¿Cómo se siente con la terapia ahora que llevamos más sesiones?

—Bueno me arrepiento de lo que hice ese día, así que supongo estoy más convencido, sí.

—¿Y qué es de lo que se arrepiente?

—Le hable otra vez. Y me contestó. No sé qué hacer…

—¿Qué cree que pasaría si se enterara de que usted es él?

—Probablemente me echaría de su vida para siempre.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Imagínese que su esposa hace años que no le habla, que no le demuestra cariño, y que usted con culpa la engaña con otra mujer y de repente se entera de que esa mujer es la misma que está sentada enfrente suyo y que no lo mira ni para pedirle la sal. ¿Qué pensaría? —soltó un poco irritado— créame, estoy seguro de que ella me odiaría.

* * *

 _Lo siento recién veo este mensaje. ¿Sigues allí?_

 _¿Por cierto cómo conseguiste mi mail?_

 _Firma: V. W. – aunque ya debes saber mi nombre real._

* * *

Hermione releía una y otra vez lo que le había puesto a su "amigo invisible", mientras esperaba a Ginny en una cafetería del Londres muggle. Era su lugar preferido, desde hacía unos años. Se encontraban allí cada vez que querían escaparse de sus vidas. El mundo mágico se había vuelto un centro comercial en plena época de festividades, algo que odiaba la castaña. Tendría una cuenta grande en Gringotts, debido a su esposo y a su participación en la guerra, tendría zapatos de diseñador y una mansión, pero nunca le habían gustado las compras y eso no iba a cambiar. Simplemente se había cansado de rechazar regalos e invitaciones, había arriesgado un poco de su dignidad y dejado de lado su forma de ser por el matrimonio con una familia de sangre pura. Porque claro, cuando te casas con un Malfoy, no sabes que en realidad te casas con una dinastía de lujos y fiestas glamurosas. Por suerte se había resistido a seguir asistiendo a esas.

—¡Dios es increíble lo difícil que es atravesar el Callejón Diagon! ¡Y los muggles se quejan de las calles de Londres antes de navidad! —decía efusivamente su amiga mientras llegaba con un par de bolsas en las manos y se sentaba frente a Hermione. Ésta le sonrió nerviosa. Ginny iba a decirle algo cuando llegó el mozo para tomarles el pedido. La pelirroja escogió algo rápido de la carta, un jugo de naranja y un tostado, la ojimiel se pidió un submarino y un croissant— ¡Por fin se fue! Ya, dime qué te sucede.

Hermione frunció el entre cejo e hizo una mueca de lástima.

—Hermione me estas preocupando…—ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Siempre fui tan estúpida Ginny?

—Bueno, siéndote sincera, desde que te enamoraste de ese hurón en el colegio…—sonrió— ¡y quién diría que esa estupidez sería la mejor decisión que podrías haber escogido! —Al ver que su amiga no se reía, la tomó de las manos por arriba de la mesa y la miró a los ojos— Escúchame, lo que decidas hacer estará bien. Sabes que tú eres más amiga mía. Solo no se lo digas a Blaise ¿Sí? —la castaña sonrió y asintió— ahora, cuéntame que te tiene tan preocupada.

—¿Recuerdas a…

—Sí —respondió segura su amiga.

—Mira —se desprendió de su agarre y le tendió el celular a Ginny.

Ginny lo tomó extrañada y lo leyó. En ese momento llegó el mozo con sus pedidos y los depositó en la mesa. La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y miró de repente a su amiga que estaba sonrojada hasta la nariz.

—Vaya…

—Lo sé. ¿No te parece extraño?

—¿Qué de todo?

—Bueno, primero; decidimos no hablarnos más, pasa un año y me pregunta si "estoy" ¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?, después ¿Cómo explicas que sepa mi verdadero nombre y ni siquiera lo mencione? ¿Cómo consiguió mi mail real? ¿Para qué me busca Gin? ¿Por qué ahora que todo va mejorando con Draco?

—¿Revisaste qué fecha tiene el mail?

—Sí, ya lo hice. Fue hace casi un mes.

—Wow ¿En serio tanto tiempo te demoras en abrir tus mails?

—Ginny…

—Lo siento, no sabes lo que es vivir con Blaise, se te pega lo de evadir temas serios —rodó los ojos— ¿No recuerdas qué pasó ese día?

—Pues, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero lo único que sé con certeza, porque lo anoté en mi agenda, es que tuvimos nuestra primera sesión con el Sr. Josman…

—humm… ¿No será el Sr. Josman? —la miró divertida su amiga. A Hermione se le escapó una carcajada.

—¡Ginebra!

—Perdón, ya sabes es cómo la viruela de dragón, no lo puedo controlar —rieron juntas un poco hasta que a Hermione se le fue cayendo la sonrisa, conforme se iba transformando en un semblante preocupado.

—Oh ¿Qué voy a hacer Gin? —su amiga la miró con pena.

* * *

 _ **SECRETO N° 2:**_ _Me enamoré de él._

* * *

Luego de aparcar su auto detrás del de Hermione, se adentró a la casa antigua de sus abuelos políticos, caminó hasta la chimenea, pero antes de tomar los polvos flu y volver a casa, pasó por la habitación que su esposa solía usar cuando se quedaba a dormir de niña. Se sentía helado, como si lo hubieran olvidado, era una parte tan íntima y personal de ella, que no solía acercarse. Se sentía un intruso, un espectador de memorias ajenas. Era un cuarto pequeño, las paredes eran blancas con detalles en dorado, muy típico de una gryffindor.

Dicen que el estilo de tu habitación es parte de tu personalidad. En el caso de Hermione, podríamos asegurar que era modesta, simple, aterradoramente común, casi insulsa. Pero eso sería estar mirando lo que es evidente, no estaríamos viéndola realmente. Porque, su verdadero gusto estaba debajo de la almohada o dentro del bolsillo de un saco viejo "olvidado" en el perchero.

Draco se acercó al único abrigo colgado, que estaba a la vista, pero pasaba desapercibido para quien no supiera buscar. Era de paño, color verde oscuro. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos delanteros, pero fue en uno interno, dentro del forro de seda, que lo encontró. Sacó un pequeño sobre abultado. No estaba sellado, por lo que pudo abrirlo con facilidad. Había un pequeño papel que decía, con una letra pulcra y estilizada " _El amor es una ilusión, una historia que una construye en su mente, consciente todo el tiempo de que no es verdad, y por eso pone cuidado en no destruir la ilusión"_.

—Virginia Woolf —dijo, mientras sonreía. _Tan Hermione_.

Detrás de ese papel habían unas pequeñas llaves con un listón verde igual al del sacón. Cualquiera podría decir que su color favorito era el dorado, porque lo usaba en muchos lugares, pero era más por un orgullo de su ex casa en Hogwarts, que por puro gusto. Ella amaba el verde, lo que lo había dejado intrigado hacía años atrás. Porque el color favorito de él si era el rojo. Totalmente opuestos.

Tomó el par de llaves y se dirigió a la cama que estaba en el centro, levantó la almohada y encontró una pequeña cajita, apenas se pasaba del tamaño de su mano, de color marrón. Estaba cerrada, por lo que procedió a probar con la llave que tenía unos piquitos parecidos al dibujo de la cerradura. Con dos vueltas abrió la caja, dejando ver una pila de lentejuelas doradas que acolchonaba una cajuela mucho más pequeña que la anterior, esta vez revestida en terciopelo negro. Draco la tomó e introdujo la otra llave, con media vuelta se abrió, dejando ver una pulsera plateada con un dije en forma de león y en lugar de ojos, dos pequeñas esmeraldas rellenaban esos huecos. Draco tragó grueso, mientras se le erizaba la piel y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta hacerlo estremecerse. El recuerdo de haber tenido eso entre sus manos anteriormente, le había tapado cada poro de su piel, dejado sin latidos su corazón y sin funcionamiento su cerebro. La imagen mental de ese entonces, se reproducía en su cabeza como si fuera una película.

 _Estaba sentado en el sillón de la mansión de sus padres, siete años atrás. Hacía poco de la boda de los Nott, y estaba desesperado pensando en cómo le diría a Hermione que seguía enamorado de ella, que quería que dejara a esa estúpida comadreja y se quedara con él. Astoria se había tomado muy mal su rompimiento, y su madre casi se había infartado cuando le había revelado la noticia. Por suerte los gritos de su padre no se escuchaban desde Azkaban. Aun así, frente a cualquier pronóstico, hizo lo que quiso, sin importarle su orgullo, familia o sangre._

— _Draco ¿Qué es lo que te perturba de esa forma hijo? —le había preguntado su madre mientras se sentaba en el sillón contiguo al de él— es esa chica…_

— _Hermione Granger, sí._

— _¿No te aceptó?_

— _No lo he intentado aún, pero no puedo ir sin un plan —un Malfoy nunca se movía sin una estrategia._

— _Ya veo_ — _se quedaron un rato en silencio dejando que sus pensamientos los invadieran, luego su madre volvió a hablar— Quizás lo que necesites es demostrarle que la conoces, que sepa que te has enamorado de lo que ella oculta. —Draco había abierto mucho los ojos frente a esa sugerencia de su madre, había dado justo en el blanco. Se había levantado del sillón con una gran sonrisa, y decidido a dar su primer movimiento. Se había acercado a ella y le había besado la mejilla. Narscissa había puesto los ojos como platos y un rubor de un rojo intenso había poblado sus mejillas. La había tomado por sorpresa tal demostración de afecto. Y ella desde ese entonces, había sabido que su hijo estaba enamorado de la mujer de su vida._

— _Gracias madre —y con un simple y rápido movimiento se había acercado a la chimenea. Al voltearse unos instantes había visto a su madre salir del shock y reído sonoramente, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

— _¡Vete ya! —le había ordenado._

 _Draco se desapareció por la chimenea para dirigirse a la biblioteca central de Londres. Sabía que Hermione solía ir de niña a ese lugar y buscó entre pasillos y pasillos de estanterías abarrotadas de libros, algo para demostrarle su valía._

 _No encontró nada que le llamara la atención y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan ignorante de la literatura inglesa muggle. Con menos esperanza y un agujero en el estómago salió de allí. Pensó que se estaba desviando del objetivo. A ella le gustaban los libros, pero eso lo sabían todos. ¿Qué le gustaba a ella que solo él lo supiera?_

 _Y casi como un presentimiento, pero más como una intuición evocó una idea. Se le había ocurrido algo único. Algo que no tenía, algo que la representaba solo a ella. Volvió al Callejón Diagon, recorrió el largo pasillo repleto de tiendas como una serpiente, se deslizó hasta llegar a su objetivo. Al final, tan pequeño por fuera y tan enorme por dentro, se alzaba una tienda antigua sin vidriera, solo con un letrero que decía "Un diamante no da explicaciones". Draco había entrado con decisión, y apenas había puesto un pie allí, las miradas se habían pasado en sus ojos. En ese momento no solo era un Malfoy, sino que se estaba redimiendo junto con su reputación. Pero, a pesar de todo, una mujer de setenta años, bajita de pelo oscuro y corte carré, lo había recibido con honor. Porque era su mejor cliente y porque tenía una obsesión con él. Samanta no dejaba de mirarlo y morderse el labio cada vez que él le hablaba. Se lo llevó lejos del mostrador, cruzaron algunas cortinas y pasados unos segundos llegaron al despacho privado de la mujer. A Draco no le gustaba tratar con ella, no le gustaba como lo miraba, cual diamante en bruto, y la atmósfera de ambición que reinaba en ese lugar._

— _Dígame joven Malfoy ¿A qué le debo el placer de su presencia? —había dicho ella mientras le ofrecía asiento._

— _Me encuentro en una difícil situación Samanta, quiero pedirte un encargo, para hoy en la tarde. —la mujer alzó una ceja con esfuerzo, pues su cara estaba plagada de rasgos pesados y fríos, que llevaban mucho tiempo sin moverse._

— _¿Una mujer? —Draco asintió— ya veo… se ha enamorado._

De esa forma, ese día y a esa mujer le habían bastado solo dos palabras para que le hiciera ese dije, el que luego le regalaría a ella. Lo que mejor describía su personalidad, el valor y la convicción.

Draco buscó pluma y papel en la mesita de luz. Escribió algo en un pequeño trozo que dobló en dos partes y guardó junto con el dije, la cajita y la caja. Lo escondió todo otra vez debajo de la almohada, devolvió las llaves al sobre, de ahí al bolsillo del saco y cerró la puerta que escondía un gran tesoro. Oculto junto con su amor, la tristeza y la fe. La que lo había movilizado a hacer aquello que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este lado sensible de Draco? ¿Qué creen que hará ahora? Hagan sus apuestas, déjenme un review con sus suposiciones._

 _¿Preparadxs para el siguiente capítulo? Me está quedando algo largo…_

 _Bueno_ _, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco nuevamente por darle una oportunidad a esta historia._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus._

 _ **Fin N/A**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo te pertenece J. K. Rowling, pero parece que alguien ha tomado prestados tus personajes para divertirse un rato. Ha sido como por arte de magia… y juro por Merlín, que la responsable los devolverá pronto._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _Hola y feliz sábado de actualización :)_

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_ _I Wanna be yours – Arctic Monkeys._

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: De cumpleaños y renuncias sin sentido.**

* * *

 _ **SECRETO N°3:**_ _Desearía que fueras tú._

* * *

 _¿Qué somos? ¿Dónde nos encontramos? ¿Hacia dónde nos llevará el siguiente tren? Son preguntas que nos hacemos de vez en cuando, en general antes de tomar una decisión importante, que puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas. No es lo mismo tomarse un tren a Ushuaia que a Tokio. No es lo mismo saberse uno que otro, no es lo mismo no saber quiénes somos. No es lo mismo encontrarse que perderse. Y aquí estamos, parados, paralizados frente a la cartilla de un restaurant, frente a la entrada del jardín de infantes, frente a la secundaria y a la universidad, frente a un hijo, frente a una mascota, frente al sexo, frente al amor, frente a esa persona, frente al despegue, frente a la vida._

 _Nos ponemos de frente, porque la cachetada duele más, la realidad nos devuelve el espejo. Aquello que odiamos puede florecer, como así también marchitarse el amor. ¿Qué tiene que suceder en una relación para que se corte? ¿Existirá algún ser extraño y mitológico que corte el hilo? ¿Será el trauma que nos quedó de niños por ser despegados del vientre materno? ¿De dónde viene la inercia, esa rutina tediosa y la frivolidad indiferente?_

 _¿Qué nos pasó?_

– _**Reflexión tercera, DM. Noviembre del 2008. Londres.**_

* * *

La respiración parecía atascarse en su garganta y salir de su boca como ventilador descompuesto, sus piernas se movían por sí solas, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca y casi se olvidaba la mitad de las cosas por el camino. Estaba corriendo, otra vez llegaba tarde. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Podría ser perfecta en todo, pero con los horarios era un desastre. Probablemente lo hubiera heredado de su madre. Sí. Cuando iba al colegio, cuando todavía no ingresaba a Hogwarts, su madre se olvidaba de recogerla sistemáticamente; y hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía pensaba en ello, se juró no ser así con sus hijos. Si quedaba algún puñado de esperanza, sobre la existencia de algún remedio infalible, para que ella no fuera igual que Jane en eso, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, había sido tragado por cada especie y criatura mágica del planeta tierra, sepultado con cada ideal purista, enviado a una fosa en los confines del universo y había, probablemente, sido succionado por un agujero negro; porque era idéntica o peor que ella.

Sus amigas la matarían y enterrarían con todas esas cosas juntas. Pero es que, debía terminar su último reporte de su nuevo proyecto, una ley que desentrañaba su mayor y más reciente objetivo. Los divorcios. No es que quisiera hacerlo ella, por más de que se lo hubiera planteado muchas veces, ella solo estaba enfocada en la necesidad de cambiar la estabilidad de los compromisos puristas planeados antes incluso del nacimiento de la futura pareja. Ella no podía creer tanta hostilidad y manipulación en esas personas, parecían convencerse cada día más de que sus hijos eran marionetas.

Por supuesto Draco, había estado comprometido con Astoria. Solo que, en su caso, había hecho lo que se le había dado la gana. Así era él. Y percatándose, en ese mismo momento de aquello, Hermione pensó que ella amaba eso del Slytherin. Que era parte de lo que la había llevado a reconocerlo. Su determinación y persistencia. Claro que, con el poder de su renombre, contactos y el dinero, podía hacer cualquier cosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero ella sabía que eso le había costado más que nada. Oponerse a sus ideales, a su familia, a sus tradiciones y crianza. ¿Qué Slytherin hacía eso por otra persona? Antes si quiera de respondérselo, sabía que diría. Era un caso especial. Una excepción a la regla y ella adoraba haber sido la causante de que fuera especial. De que fuera así por ella. La hacía sentir poderosa y dominante ¿Y qué Gryffindor no quería sentirse león?

Dio la vuelta por la esquina y a media cuadra se frenó para abrir una gran puerta de vidrio. Hermione entró en la recepción de un hotel londinense, uno en el que se juntaba con sus amigas cada diecinueve de noviembre, unas horas antes de la gran fiesta de cumpleaños que daba Pansy, esta vez, en su casa de la playa. Era increíble que durante el invierno decidiera pasar su cumpleaños en el verano de las costas brasileñas; y sorprendentemente hermoso, que los magos pudieran darse ese lujo.

Se habían comprado una casa de fin de semana con Harry después de la boda y todo por puro convencimiento de ella, por supuesto. A Hermione no le sorprendía que Harry fuera un gobernado, él estaba enamorado de esa mujer y de todos sus caprichos. Cuando ella le hablaba, él la miraba como un cachorrito tratando de conseguir un poco de comida. Y ella era la famosa esposa del "niño que vivió", su personalidad no podía concordar tanto con su signo zodiacal, es que la cola escorpiana siseaba cada plan macabro de esa mujer. Ella la admiraba, era probablemente su amiga más fuerte y sexy, tenía la seguridad envidiable para cualquier mujer. Pansy lo sabía y lo único que hacía era usarlo a su favor, como buena slytherin.

Le mostró una tarjeta verde a la recepcionista, que asintió dándole pase libre para que avanzara. Subió por el ascensor hasta el penthouse que reservaba su amiga cada año. Lujoso esmeralda y platino recubrían la sala. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian…_ pensó. Salió del ascensor y se encaminó al salón principal. Allí donde había dos sillones negros en forma de media luna, enfrentados, estaban sus amigas sentadas en distintas posiciones y riéndose. En el centro había una mesita ratona de cristal, con unos tragos y unas cartas.

—¡Hermione! —le gritó la cumpleañera extendiéndole los brazos y acercándose tambaleante hasta ella. Llevaba un vestido corto y negro que se ceñía a su figura esbelta, se había quitado los zapatos y en la mano que relucía su elegante anillo de casada, tenía una copa de Martini. La abrazó medio apoyando todo su peso sobre ella y luego se separó mirándola con una sonrisa, pero tan pronto como la miró a los ojos su sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar se manifestó un ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? ¡Y no me digas que es porque te quedaste trabajando! —puso sus manos en jarras— ¡Te va a dar un infarto si sigues exigiéndote así! —la regañó.

—¡Oh lo siento! —estaba segura de que no se le podía objetar algo a esa slytherin y menos en un día como este— Te he traído un regalo… —le dijo ésta, intentando arreglar las cosas como si Pansy fuera una niña. La slytherin bufó, pero a Hermione no se le pasó desapercibido el brillo de curiosidad que paso por sus ojos, cuando dejó una bolsa grande en la mesa donde estaban los demás regalos.

Pansy la jaló del brazo y la llevó con el resto de las chicas. La gryffindor saludó a Luna que estaba a la derecha, con un vestido azul acampanado de hilo con unas mariposas de colores bordadas en la espalda, ésta la abrazó con emoción. Luego saludó a Ginny que estaba al otro lado con una blusa blanca y una falda tuvo gris, y se sentó a su lado, frente a Pansy.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? Quiero la justificación de por qué te has retrasado tanto. —le dijo la morocha. Sorbiendo un poco de su trago y ofreciéndole una copa para que ella la llenara con lo que gustara.

—Una larga historia…no creo que realmente quieran escucharla. No son muy afines a las leyes y normas ¿o sí? —le contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tienes razón. Yo paso. —dijo Ginny sirviéndose más licuado de frutilla (debido a su embarazo)— antes de que llegaras estábamos jugando con estas cartas…

—Como se nos daba la gana de jugarlas, porque no las entendemos —dijo Pansy.

—Sí, a Pansy se las dieron de regalo con la habitación —Ginny rió— y resulta que, lógicamente, son muggles.

—Quizás tu podrías explicarnos…—Dijo Luna tendiéndole las cartas. Hermione se rió apenas las recibió.

—Son cartas españolas. Se usan para jugar a distintas cosas, pero creo que se utilizan en la mayoría de las veces, para jugar al "truco". —dijo con su postura de sabelotodo. Y pasó a explicarles el juego. Todas estaban emocionadas al principio y se divirtieron jugando un rato. Para cuando el sol ya casi se escondía y la luna asomaba su cabeza para salir, ya se habían tomado una botella de whisky, una de ron y una de ginebra.

Entre borrachas y divertidas se habían puesto a bailar Britney Spears y las Spice Girls, se habían olvidado del tiempo y no se habían percatado de la reciente llegada de Harry al lugar. Éste se había quedado parado bajo el ascensor, que no había vuelto a cerrarse gracias a que venía con Theo, quien se había congelado a su lado también, pero había atinado a detener las puertas. Y fue él también quien lo arrastró hacia adentro.

El castaño, pasado el shock, se había carcajeado y acercado hasta Luna, la había tomado de la cintura por detrás y besado el cuello cariñosamente. Pansy había mirado a Harry y se le había acercado al percatarse de su presencia. Hermione y Ginny se reían de la cara que se le había quedado al gryffindor. La cumpleañera lo tironeó incitándolo a que bailara con ella lo que quedaba de la canción. Él sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su parálisis corporal y se frotó la nuca avergonzado. Luego la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar un par de veces, la atrajo por la cintura hacia sí y mordió su oreja mientras le decía en un susurro "feliz cumpleaños". Ella se estremeció frente al contacto de su aliento contra su oído, cerró los ojos unos instantes y se mordió el labio mientras aspiraba profundamente su perfume, "no puedo esperar a darte tu regalo más tarde, cuando estemos solos". Pansy se sonrojó, cosa que hacía solo con él, quien parecía tener la capacidad de dejar sus piernas como gelatina. Y solo ella le daba la seguridad a él para animarse a decirle algo así. Él sentía que ella era su lugar en el mundo, su hogar; y a ella la hacía sentir pequeña frente a la inmensidad del universo y la mujer más feliz de todas cuando la abrazaba cariñosamente, como en ese momento. Besó sus labios con dulzura poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, meciéndose juntos, sin percatarse de que la música había terminado y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Nunca entenderé lo que produce Harry en ella —le dijo Ginny a Hermione que reía medio por la situación y medio por la borrachera.

—¡Hey ustedes! ¡Los adolescentes acaramelados! —les gritó el slytherin— ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

Pansy y Harry se separaron, pero se giraron hacia ellos tomados de la mano. Theo rodó los ojos. Y la slytherin le asestó un puñetazo en el hombro. Éste puso cara de fingido dolor y luego le sacudió el cabello de forma juguetona. Lo que casi hizo que lo matara, había arruinado su peinado. Pero justo Luna lo había sacado de la zona peligrosa distrayéndolo y Harry había atinado a sujetarla a ella, mientras agradecía silenciosamente a Luna con la mirada, y en un instante se habían desaparecido hacia la fiesta. Hermione y Ginny los siguieron, y antes de que la otra pareja lo hiciera también, Theo sacó un papel de su saco y se le tendió a su esposa. Luna lo recibió asombrada, se tapó la boca y sin poder contenerse se le acumuló un poco de agua en sus pestañas. Lo siguió mirando, tomó el brazo de su esposo y apoyó el costado derecho de su rostro sobre su hombro.

—Tengo la cabeza muy grande con respecto a mi cuerpo, ¿No crees? —una hilera de personas dibujadas desproporcionalmente y con palitos de cuerpo, se presentaba en una hoja blanca, era de día, pues había un gran sol sobre sus cabezas y un par de nubes celestes. Luna sonrió orgullosa al ver representada a su familia. Abajo estaba firmado por sus dos gemelos.

—Es perfecto dijo ella —en un susurro, conteniendo las lágrimas—Gracias.

Él besó su cabeza y luego de unos segundos que se tomaron para seguir apreciando la obra de arte de sus niños, se sonrieron y desaparecieron.

* * *

 _ **SECRETO N°4:**_ _Aún no supero el aborto._

* * *

Una gran multitud de magos y brujas, puros e impuros se reunían bajo la luna llena de un miércoles diecinueve de noviembre para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pansy Parkinson en una casa enorme de color blanca, frente a una playa de Brasil llamada Larangeiras, de arena blanca y agua cálida.

Draco diviso a su esposa aparecerse junto a Ginny muy risueñas, ésta última sosteniendo a la castaña para que se quitara los tacos aguja así no se le enterraban en la arena. Se quedó mirándolas por unos instantes hasta que apareció alguien delante de él tapándole la visión. Enfocó al ser que lo había perturbado con su presencia y se percató de que era nada más y nada menos que su ex prometida. Llevaba un vestido color durazno largo, y se sostenía con el brazo de otro hombre, de mirada aburrida y porte aristocrático.

—Malfoy —le tendió la mano, Draco la miró con asco y se la estrechó. No pensaba besársela. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los labios, pero rápidamente se resguardo bajo la máscara de superioridad que tanto caracterizaba a los slytherins.

—Astoria —dijo escupiendo cada letra.

—Él es Alair Urkart, mi esposo —recién en ese momento el hombre le dirigió la mirada a Draco y asintió. Luego volvió la vista hacia el mar. Ese apellido era de los menos conocidos dentro de la sangre pura, casi había desaparecido. Parece que ella había encontrado a alguien que satisficiera sus caprichos, aunque no se veía muy feliz con él. Draco le devolvió el gesto y cuando estaba a punto de girarse para irse, Astoria lo detuvó.— ¿Dónde está tu…?

—¿Esposa? —dijo Hermione tomando a Draco del brazo de repente. Él se sorprendió por su cercanía y el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para estabilizarse. Sonrió. Siempre había sido celosa de Astoria y estaba feliz de que quisiera marcar territorio— Hola Greengrass —le dijo con voz sedosa y una media sonrisa digna de una Malfoy.

Su ex prometida miró la mano de Hermione con reticencia, pero la mirada que le lanzó Draco la hizo estrechar la suya con la de ella. Alair miró a Hermione de repente y le tomó la mano para besársela. Y dijo por lo bajo "Alair". Ella asintió y apartó la mano, para mirar a su esposo buscando complicidad.

—Amor, venía a buscarte para que me ayudaras con eso… ya sabes. —sonrió falsamente.

—Oh sí, claro. Casi lo olvido. —Draco le contesto y aprovechando la repentina cercanía de su mujer, recorrió la distancia para besarle suavemente los labios. Hermione se tensó y lo miró disimuladamente con extrañeza. Pero él ya se había volteado y la llevaba hacia adentro de la casa. Dejando el pasado junto con esa pareja atrás. Ella decidió no tocar el tema, pero no solo por la incomodidad que eso suponía, sino porque estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol y no podía concentrarse en eso, por lo que prefirió dejarse guiar por él.

—¿Por qué la pareja de Astoria tiene cara de haberse cagado? —dijo ella sin filtro. Él se carcajeo, casi escupiendo su vino.

—Me había olvidado cómo se te soltaba la lengua cuando bebías —le contestó mirándola con cariño. Ella se sonrojó de repente.

Entraron por las puertas corredizas que enmarcaban el frente de la casa. Dentro se encontraron con gente conversando, otras bailando y otras bebiendo, mientras sus copas se llenaban por arte de magia. Ginny y Blaise se les acercaron.

—¿Has visto lo que lleva puesto esa sangre pura de allí? —le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga, mientras señalaba a una chica de su edad cerca del pastel— ¿Cuántas plumas crees que tuvieron que usar para que pareciera un pavo real? —Hermione contuvo una risotada cuando la vio. En cambio, golpeo a su amiga juguetonamente.

—¡Ginevra! —ésta puso una mueca de asco.

—Agg. Odio cuando me llamas así, me recuerda a mi tía Muriel. —Hermione paró de reírse por un momento y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh perdona —bufó— aunque creo que te has vengado de mí haciendo que recree su imagen en mi mente y eso es peor. —Ginny rió.

—¿Qué le has dado a mi esposa pequeño demonio? —le dijo Draco a la menor de los Weasley. Ésta lo miró con cara de inocente.

—¿Yo? No he hecho nada, tu mujer ya es grande oxigenado, deberías saberlo —le dijo con aire de superioridad, mientras se corría un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

Draco iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de Neville a Ginny, sorprendiéndola por detrás.

—¡Hola Ariel! —le dijo a la pelirroja el gryffindor. Quién parecía haberse visto todas las películas muggles para niños y había escogido ese apodo para ella. Una sirenita de pelo rojo fuego. Draco todavía recordaba el momento en que había escuchado eso por primera vez... "¿Ariel? ¿No es un nombre para varón?", había preguntado sorprendido. Por supuesto Hermione se le había reído en la cara y había dicho "Oh no amor, es unisex", eso había explicado todo, pero no le había aclarado mucho nada, es decir, ¿Qué era "unisex"?— ¡Bella! —y así le decía a Hermione. Perece que ese lo había sacado de una princesa que se enamoraba de una bestia. Draco no había podido evitar hacer una metáfora de su relación con la de la película. Ya estaba claro quién era quién allí ¿no?

Luego de los abrazos y saludos emotivos, Neville les presentó a su nueva pareja. Al parecer un ex revenclaw, unos años más chico que él, de nombre Alastor.

—Este te lo tenías guardado ¿eh? —le dijo Hermione a su amigo medio en secreto, pero Draco la escuchó y no pudo evitar reírse. Neville los miró divertido y contra atacó.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen de la mano? —Draco dejó de reírse y la miró, Hermione se había congelado viendo sus manos todavía juntas y levantó la mirada justo para encontrase con la suya. Tragaron grueso y se soltaron. Por más de que ambos hubieran estado todo ese tiempo tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta, ahora sentían como de pronto había desaparecido la electricidad entre ellos, debido a la falta de su cercanía. Sí. Lo que ambos sintieron en ese entonces fue lástima, pero lástima debido a que sus manos no seguían juntas y eso estaba muy mal. Pero el orgullo y la vergüenza de ambos, los había llevado a la renuncia de su bienestar sin sentido más que el reconocimiento, de que habían vuelto a ser ellos, por unos instantes.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? He cortado el capítulo, porque, por un lado, me moría por publicar, y por el otro, lamentablemente, este fic está llegando a su final. Como les advertí en un principio este es un shortfic, pero me ha gustado tanto escribirlo que he hecho un poco lo que se me ha dado la gana. Y ya que nos sinceramos, creo que no puedo seguir llamando a esto "remake", porque no tiene nada que ver con la película que me inspiró a escribirlo, excepto por el título y que los protagonistas van a terapia, el resto es muy distinto. Así que me quiero desligar de la palabra "fraude". *ríe*_

 ** _GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA AL PIE DE LA LETRA, ADORO SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ._**

 _Perdónenme si me entretengo, pero me he vuelto fanática de este sitio, más de lo que ya lo era como lectora. No puedo irme, así como así ahora._

 _PD: Tayler-FZ, espero que hayas disfrutado ese momento Hansy, porque me has inspirado a escribirlo._

 _Hasta la póxima!  
Cygnus. _

_**Fin N/A**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** Ya saben de quien es todo y lo que yo hago aquí es inmortalizarlo, con algunas leves variaciones... _

* * *

_**N/A:**_

 _¡HOLA!_

 _Solo agradecerles el infinito apoyo y pedirles disculpas por el retraso._

 _Recomendación musical: "Don't Stop Believin'" – Journey._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: De creer o reventar.**

* * *

 _ **SECRETO N°5:**_ _No quiero tener más secretos._

* * *

 _De nuevo encerrados, con la presión de unos barrotes. Esos que nunca llegue a tener en Azkaban son los que tengo contigo. Me lo merezco, lo sé. Creo que por este castigo es que resisto. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperar lo que teníamos, y si no vuelve a ser lo mismo no sería un problema, sería un aprendizaje. Y ya parece que no soy yo. Me has cambiando, pero en un sentido extraño. Sigues odiándome por eso que soy, yo sigo siendo el malo en esta historia, pero ya no con tu integridad, tu dignidad ni valores. Ya voy en contra de cualquier cosa. Parece que somos enemigos naturales y eso no hace más que resaltar el punto, de que nuestra relación siempre ha sido y será un desafío. Y quiero que lo siga siendo por el resto de nuestra vida. Aunque me cueste mi antiguo yo. **– Reflexión cuarta, DM. Noviembre del 2008. Londres.**_

* * *

Tomó otra copa que se llenó de whisky al instante y se la llevó a la boca con la fuerte necesidad de apagar el ardor del trago anterior sin éxito. Así llevaba toda la noche y no podía parar, porque hacerlo significaba pensar en ella. Y parecía que toda su vida giraba a su alrededor. No tenía respiro, parecía estar en una maratón por la conquista de un mundo, salvaje y despiadado, lleno de trampas y aventuras, y a él nunca le habían gustado las aventuras. Era más de los que se quedaban en casa y disfrutaban de su familia.

Hace unos años, cuando todo iba bien y su esposa le dirigía la palabra, por lo menos más de dos oraciones, un lugar en donde tomarse de la mano no era incómodo, donde hablar de amor y hacerlo era un hábito y no una vieja historia. Uno de esos días, un domingo, posiblemente. Un día en el que Hermione no trabajaba y estaba en casa, leyendo un libro con una taza de té en uno de los brazos del sillón, que cada tanto sorbía, como queriendo embeberse los labios y humedecer su garganta para seguir leyendo, como si lo estuviera haciendo en voz alta y para poder seguir con eso necesitara hidratarse para parar con la sequía. Pero no, estaba leyendo en su mente, de su boca no salía más que el aire que devolvían sus pulmones, y se concentraba en cada línea como si estuviera desnudando una rosa, cada pétalo una palabra. Él solía mirarla, mientras simulaba que leía el diario y acariciaba a ese horroroso gato que ella amaba y que por algún extraño motivo le encantaba sentarse sobre sus piernas y dormirse allí. No sé si ella alguna vez lo notó, pero su esposo se relamía con deseo al verla. Sus más jocosas fantasías aparecían en su mente. Su intelecto y su sensual pose, con las piernas acostadas sobre el sillón y sus dedos deslizando las páginas amarillas de ese libro, lo hacían desearla con pasión. Varias veces se contuvo, otras no. Se dio el lujo de incordiarla. De llevarla con una caricia en su nuca, al suspiro que luego convertiría la escena en un placentero despertar de sus cuerpos pegados, de nuevo.

Draco amaba esos momentos y podía vivir solo con ellos. Es verdad, que para ser hijo único y haber nacido en una familia rica, su deseo era bastante humilde. Y no era más que eso, pero al parecer en la jerga del pueblo, él era un cobarde. Era un slytherin. Ella no, Hermione era la aventurera, la leona. Ella disfrutaba esa travesía y desafío. Era por eso, que él recorrería ese mundo, más de mil galaxias y conquistaría continentes, si eso fuera sinónimo de su amor correspondido. Pero al parecer, algo se le había pasado. Algo esencial, algo que estaba entre líneas. Y estúpidamente lo había obviado o descuidado.

—¿Qué es eso que tanto preocupa a mi mejor amigo? —le dijo Pansy, quien se había acerado a él de forma grácil, tanto así, que casi no se le notaba el alcohol en el cuerpo y la adrenalina de ser el centro de atención. Ella miró hacia donde veía él y se encontró con la castaña riendo mientras bailaba con Alastor y Neville "Walking on sunshine", en la pista. Estaba descalza y el vestido de seda rojo que llevaba se bamboleaba con cada vuelta y movimiento que hacía, sobre sus rodillas. Dándole _un toque inocentemente sensual_ — ya veo… ¿qué harás?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le dijo él sin mirarla. No quería apartar su vista de Hermione.

—Me refiero a que, ¿qué harás? Estás aquí mirándola como un idiota y bebiendo sin pensar —suspiro cansada.

—¿Y qué sugieres? No puedo simplemente pasarme por ahí y robármela, ella no es mía. No es una posesión ¿sabes?

—Creo que tu cara dice lo contrario. Una parte de ti quiere reclamar sus brazos…—le dijo ella levantando una ceja y palmeándole el hombro.

—No creo que eso sea… —Draco no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Pansy lo empujó a la pista con un hechizo no verbal. Justo cerca de Hermione, pero cuando llegó impulsado chocó con un grandote. Otro invitado, que llevaba un trago y le volcó todo. Con un movimiento de varita se limpió la camisa y luego miró con recelo a Pansy que se encogió de hombros en la distancia y le hizo una seña como de estar borracha y culpar al alcohol. Cómo si eso justificara su mala puntería mágica.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo, la titubeante voz de su esposa en un susurro. Quien había presenciado el incidente. Él se volteó a mirarla, y nada más que sus ojos pudieron importarle en ese instante. Ni siquiera Neville desternillándose de la risa a su lado lo distrajo de mirarla. Asintió y se acercó un poco a ella. La tomó con una mano de la cintura, la sintió estremecer bajo su roce. Pero una vocecilla en su interior le recomendó que siguiera, por lo que con su mano libre tomó la de ella y las unió para sumirse en un lento baile, que reclamaba el compás de la próxima canción. Ella se pegó más a su cuerpo y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Estaban nerviosos, pero no podían evitar sentirse cómodos a la vez. Era extraño, pero se sentía tan familiar. Draco aspiró su perfume y una horda de recuerdos invadió su mente como el olor sus pulmones, impregnando de deseo su piel. Hermione, por su parte, se había dado el lujo de cerrar los ojos para sentirse acogida por él. Sus brazos a su alrededor no podían mejorar más su estado de plenitud. Se había olvidado lo que se sentía tenerlo cerca. Escuchar el latido de su corazón tan suyo.

Bailaron un rato más así hasta que la música cambió y el piano de una canción conocida empezó a picarles los oídos. Hermione se separó y lo vio a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada y siguió balanceando sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción. Se notó en ese instante que los envolvía, que la misma imagen se les estaba recreando en sus mentes.

Un salón con cortinas plata y bronce, adornos antiguos y nieve falsa cayéndoles del techo de Hogwarts, los acogió. Rodeados de otras parejas jóvenes, bailando la canción "Don't Stop Believin'" en un lento y merecido final de cursado. No habían ido juntos al baile. Draco había asistido con Astoria, su prometida. Hermione había ido con Neville y Pansy, ninguno había querido llevar pareja. Pero ese baile, el último de la noche, los había tomado por sorpresa y aquello que habían ocultado, lo mostraron esa noche. Se podía ver en sus ojos la llama ardiente de deseo. La necesidad de unir sus bocas, de romper las promesas y obviar su instinto. Estar juntos podía verse como algo prohibido o renegado socialmente, pero a ellos no les importaba. No mientras duraba esa canción. Esos fueron los cuatro minutos que se dedicaron el uno al otro, para decirse que aún sentían y reprimían más deseo que cualquier otra pareja en ese salón. Desde ese día que se habían probado, que se habían conocido en la intimidad, en el que se habían desnudado dos cuerpos vírgenes y la inmaculada nieve, como ahora, los cubría. Pero el hielo no se hizo escarcha y su calor derritió glaciares. Se dijeron adiós, cuando ese instante termino. Y cada uno volvió ese verano con el pecho cerrado y la conciencia hecha nudo.

Draco le dio una sonrisa torcida a su esposa, haciéndola volver al presente. Esta sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido con Astoria? —le preguntó ella. Él la miró sorprendido por las palabras que le había dedicado Hermione— Antes del baile… —giró su cabeza y rehuyó del escrutinio de su esposo, sus ojos empezaban a escocerle.

—Te lo dije. —le contestó, mientras corría una lágrima de su mejilla con el pulgar— pero fui un cobarde. Lo sé. Debí decírtelo antes y en persona. Aún no puedo perdonarme eso —Draco recordó como una semana antes de la graduación le había envidado una carta diciéndole que no iría al baile con ella. Ni siquiera se lo había pedido, pero su reciente romance lo sugería. Aunque todo lo tuvieran a escondidas, no podían ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Pronto el mundo se enteraría y él estaba comprometido con otra mujer, era su derecho saberlo. Por supuesto, se lo había dicho de la forma más ruin y asquerosa que le había salido en ese momento. Ella no le habló más, ni le dijo "Adiós", ni lo miró. Draco la miraba todos los días desde que se enamoró. Jamás pudo sacársela de la cabeza, a pesar de que lo intento. El día del casamiento Nott, como esta misma noche, su amiga Pansy, lo empujó a la pista. Lo envió al juego y sin armadura. Así fue como volvió a sus brazos, y ahora, de un momento a otro, se había soltado de su agarre nuevamente.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo en tono de súplica. Draco la acercó más a su cuerpo y se desaparecieron juntos. Sin molestarse en avisar o despedirse. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y en cada error cometido. No cabía espacio para nada más.

Se aparecieron en el salón de la mansión y se quedaron quietos unos instantes en la misma posición que habían estado en el baile. Hermione fue la primera en cortar ese contacto, se despegó de los brazos de su esposo, sorbió su nariz y se fue a servir un trago. Cuando se movió se percató de la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado. Había quedado más mareada con la aparición. Se apoyó en el mini-bar posando ambas manos, respiró profundo tratando de calmar su taquicardia. Draco encendió los leños de la chimenea con un hechizo cuando la vio temblar. Esa noche helaba afuera y ellos venían de un ambiente muy cálido, de las playas de Brasil.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó Hermione de espaldas a él— No entiendo por qué seguimos juntos. Nos empeñamos en reparar algo que se destruyó hace mucho —añadió sin esperar respuesta. Últimamente tenía la necesidad de decir lo que pensaba y estaba enojada, no se iba a callar. Draco sintió que algo pequeñito, diminuto, la última gota, se rompía, se quebraba por dentro y se rebalsaba, su paciencia se había agotado.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan hostil? —le dijo él, ya un poco cansado y pasado en copas— ¿Dime cuándo te convertiste al lado oscuro? Se supone que yo era el malo, no tú. —en otro contexto, eso hubiera sido una broma, pero en este, era guerra.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, por fin dándose la vuelta y mirándolo. Ambos se observaban coléricos.

—Eso, mírame a los ojos —le dijo con voz firme y medio espeluznante— ¡Demuéstrame que eres gryffindor! Y dime a la cara lo que sientes —sopesó la idea de que extrañaba un poco sus discusiones.

—¡¿Y qué pretendes que te diga?! —le espetó ella—¡Que ya no te puedo ni tocar! ¡que me escondo para no verte más! —tomó aire y se acercó más a él— ¡Que vamos a terapia todas las semanas para resolver esto —los señaló a ambos con un dedo, acentuando su relación— lo que sea que somos! Patético intento de matrimonio —dijo con resentimiento. Acidez, eso sentía en el pecho.

—¿Eso es lo qué crees que es esto? —dijo Draco acercándose más a ella e imitando su gesto anterior para referirse a ellos— esto, no se construyó solo. ¡Ambos lo hicimos! —remarcó enojado. Los orificios de su nariz, abriéndose y cerrándose desesperadamente, lo delataban— Y sí, ¡estoy arrepentido de esto! ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres escuchar Hermione? —la desafió acercándose más a ella. La gryffindor cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y lo miró sin inmutarse— ¿Que me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo? Bien, me arrepiento. Pero, no lo hago porque no te ame. Lo hago porque no creo que estemos preparados para esto todavía. Éramos muy jóvenes cuando lo decidimos… y aún no sabíamos cómo sería. —dijo serenándose un poco. Ella lo miró un tanto ofendida, envidiaba su repentina compostura y algo hacía que deseara abrazarlo y no soltarlo más, aunque su orgullo se lo impidiera. Todavía le quedaba desahogarse un poco más.

—Te esperé…Draco, te esperé mucho. ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? Ya es tarde. —a Draco le dolía su renuncia, su abandono. Sabía que ella se refería a ese tiempo en el que había estado afuera y que se había olvidado de su relación. Pero no había un solo día en que no hubiera pensado en ella. La verdad dolía, pero los hacía hablar. Se estaban comunicando.

—Sé que lo hiciste —le confirmó— y yo te esperé a ti. —ella entendía que él no se lo reprochaba. Sino que le recordaba que, también había sufrido su distanciamiento. Después de perder a su bebe, ella se había alejado, lo había echado de su vida sin más. Dejándolo fuera del tema y él era tan parte de eso como ella.

—Esto… —le costaba hablar y mirarlo a los ojos sin evitar llorar— creía que teníamos algo —dijo mientras la voz le temblaba. Draco la miró intensamente, tan penetrante, que la hizo estremecerse. Su gélido mercurio le hacía arder la garganta y le erizaba la piel. La intimidaba, pero no con esa connotación negativa de "miedo", sino con la fuerza que una mirada puede trasmitirte miles de sentimientos y eso te acongoja. Se le cortó la respiración y se relamió los labios resecos por alcohol. Un brillo atravesó los ojos del rubio.

—Todavía lo tenemos —le dijo él cortando la poca distancia que los separaba y tomándola de la cintura con fuerza. Impulsándola hacia arriba, con ambas manos en sus muslos para que se subiera a sus caderas, la besó. La besó con locura. Había esperado tanto tiempo por rozar sus labios, por acariciarlos con su lengua y morder su tierna piel hasta dejarla hinchada. Se sentía arder y quería quedarse pegado a ella todo lo que fuera posible. Había soñado miles de veces con ella así. Gimiendo entre sus labios, saboreando los suyos y acariciando su pelo. Tenía miedo de que no fuera real. De que al abrir los ojos desapareciera. Porque si no estaba allí, moriría recordando su sabor.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _Lo sé, soy una maldita gusana por haber cortado ahí la historia. PERDÓN. Pero es que no quería que pasara más tiempo para actualizar y la verdad es que no he encontrado momentos para escribir, ni inspiración. Esto es lo que me ha salido._

 _Lo bueno es que, el próximo capítulo será puramente… you know. ;)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Un review?_

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**..._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Buenas tardes y buen fin de semana! Hoy viernes, les traigo actualización como regalito._

 _Es un capítulo corto pero lleno de amor. La verdad es que, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan explícito en mi vida. Espero no decepcionarlas._

 _No quiero extenderme mucho por aquí, pero necesito aclararles algunas dudas generales, que veo, han ido surgiendo en los reviews._

 _Por un lado, admito que su reencuentro como pareja ha sido algo rápido, pero eso no implica que se amen otra vez, ni que Hermione se "rinda" o que no lo estén manejando como dos inmaduros. Justamente esta historia empieza con un capítulo destinado a sus discusiones infantiles, y es que no están hechos para el matrimonio. Son dos almas complejas y me gusta verlas jugar, espero no ofender a nadie con mi punto de vista, pero el matrimonio nunca fue lo más importante aquí._

 _Por otro lado, recuerden que han bebido bastante en el cumpleaños y uno no es del todo racional con sus acciones en estas circunstancias._

 _Por último, son Slytherin vs Gryffindor, y seamos honestas. Draco sigue teniendo una personalidad tendiente a su egocentrismo, Hermione a su honorabilidad y orgullo. Eso nos gusta a las dramioneras ¿no? Entonces, demosle tiempo. Pronto sabrán sus verdaderas intenciones y reacciones naturales. Ahora todo parece que se está acomodando…pero no necesariamente ganar una batalla quiere decir ganar la guerra._

 _Recomendación musical: The less I know the better – Tame Impala._

 _Enjoy it…_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: De cómo la serpiente se enrolló con el león.**

* * *

Hermione sintió el frío mármol de una de las columnas chocar contra su espalda y el cuerpo de alguien más aprisionándola contra ella. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se estaban besando. ¿En qué momento se había dejado llevar? ¿Por qué seguían haciéndolo? ¿Acaso seguía existiendo atracción entre ellos?

Sintió algo abrirse en su pecho, lentamente apareció indescifrable. Un pesado ladrillo y macizo hierro, forjando sus más entrañables deseos ahora expuestos, los llevaba al rojo vivo. La carne le ardía, ahí donde la culpa peleaba contra todo pronóstico por la liberación de su condenada existencia. Su mente corroída por el alcohol, exhibida por su naturaleza y su instinto salvaje, luchaban contra la pasión, contra cualquier marea hecha polvo. Contra aquella esperanza, ante cualquier señal, mera insinuación o roce.

Quizás por esta vez, solo por esta vez, sobre todo porque no se encontraba muy sobria, ni con la capacidad de decisión deseable, la compostura o certeza, de poder resistirse; solo por esta vez se entregaría al fuego. Dejaría de pensar o hacerse preguntas, después de todo, lo que hacía no era ilegal y ya mañana se sujetaría a su lógica, haría frente a las consecuencias y condenaría su valentía. Porque en el fondo, muy enterrado, en las profundidades de su mente, rincones y recovecos, surcos de mimos; sabía que lo quería, que no se arrepentiría. Pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, y menos en ese momento. No, ella se dejaría llevar. Como hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin pensar, bajo el puente y derretida, ya aquella vez en sus brazos y otra vez aquí él entre sus piernas.

Draco se pegó más a su cuerpo, casi como una coincidencia, reafirmando esa decisión. Hermione se entregó al azar y que su "ella del futuro" se preocupara por lo que sucediera después.

Siguieron besándose como no lo habían hecho hace años, entregándose al placer del otro. Ella podía sentir su erección contra su pelvis en un movimiento circular casi desesperado, no paraban de rozarse. Draco besó y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se estremeció frente a tal estímulo y se le escapó un gemido, que no pasó desapercibido. La llevó en volandas hasta el sillón y la depositó suavemente allí. Ella comenzó a quitarle el saco de su elegante traje y una oleada de perfume le invadió las fosas nasales, haciéndola encapricharse con la rapidez de sus acciones. Quería despojarse de todo, dejar lo demás atrás.

Él entendió el fuego que iluminaba ahora su mirada, el deseo que emanaban sus poros por querer sentir la carne del otro, y se quitó la camisa. No parecía posible, estas eran las imposibilidades que se le presentaban a una combinación tan extraña como lo eran ellos dos. Mientras ella peleaba por sacarse el vestido, de una forma complicada y poco probable. Draco se corrió de encima suyo y detuvo el movimiento que ocasionaban los brazos de la chica, buscando hacerse cargo de la situación. Se movió hacia abajo y le levantó el precioso vestido color carmín. Él recorrió con sus manos la piel suave de sus piernas y Hermione tiró su cuello hacia atrás dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Solo era el instinto y su desbocado latir, lo que los hacía moverse. Inertes al pasado y a sus inútiles creencias.

Draco admiró la geometría de su cuerpo con deleite y sin previo aviso, depositó suaves besos en la cara interna de sus piernas abiertas. Hermione tembló inconsciente, sin poder controlarse frente al roce. Él se tomó unos segundos para mirar lo que le había provocado, sin creer que ella cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y lo tomara del pelo, para empujarlo hacia su zona baja con impaciencia. De esa necesidad se trataba, se necesitaban. Era increíble pensar que hace tan pocos segundos les costara tanto darse las manos en público y ahora con un pequeño movimiento dejara de importarles el resto del mundo.

Su erección crecía a cada segundo, como sin entender todo este nuevo entusiasmo, con tanta fuerza que se sentía explotar. Tomó con destreza sus bragas y se las quitó en un solo movimiento, metió la cabeza entre sus piernas y deslizó serpenteante su lengua por toda la trayectoria interna de su vagina. Dejando un rastro de ardor por donde pasaba. Hermione tironeó un poco sus cabellos pidiéndole más sin palabras. Un destello hizo brillar sus ojos mercurio con calentura. Abrió sus labios internos con sus dedos, sintió su humedad y con desesperada necesidad, introdujo su dedo anular en su estrecha, pero mojada cavidad y lo movió de adentro hacia afuera. Hermione gimió con fuerza y él decidió jugar con su lengua un poco más. Saboreó su clítoris caliente haciendo latir su interior, coló un segundo dedo y ella quebró su espalda amarrándose al sillón con vehemencia. Porque, tantas sensaciones eran una locura. Porque de eso se trataba el sexo con él, ella se había olvidado y Draco se lo estaba recordando.

El slytherin olió su interior jugoso con deleite y se obligó a no flaquear del placer. Succionó y presionó por un rato más su clítoris y con su mano libre agarró uno de sus pechos y lo presionó con furia. La miró una segunda vez, desde esa perspectiva, no podía existir ante sus ojos algo más hermoso. Sin resistir más tiempo subió hasta su boca y la besó con agitación haciendo movimientos ondulatorios de su pelvis contra sus caderas provocando que su erección quisiera reventar. El calor que emanaban y el latido de sus corazones, rozaba con la demencia.

Ella le correspondió con gusto, podía sentir su abdomen tieso y acalambrado bajo la anatomía de Draco. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón y la piel se le derretía y resbalaba por todo su cuerpo. Él recorría con su lengua cada cavidad de su boca, y ella mordía y lamía sumida en esa batalla por ganar el orgasmo contenido.

Buscó con sus manos hasta encontrar el pantalón y lo desabotonó, deslizándolo hacia abajo todo lo que le era posible desde su posición. Él se despegó de su boca y la ayudó. Luego volvió a besarle el cuello y en un movimiento incalculable, tomó con ambas manos el escote de su vestido y lo rajó con fuerza. Haciéndola gemir por el inesperado arrebato y la adrenalina que electrificaba su cuerpo. Hermione recordó por un instante el vértigo que su relación le había hecho sentir desde el principio. Su necesidad desmedida por romper las reglas ahora la empujaban a querer abrazarlo entre sus piernas.

Probablemente no supiera con certeza, qué los había llevado hasta ese punto, en ese momento y a hacerse carne en el otro de nuevo. Pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que no tenía ninguna intención de pararlo.

Se pegó más a su cuerpo chocando sus pechos contra el de él y el roce de sus pieles era un reconocido giro inesperado en la trama, porque no podía sentirse tan perfecto. Estaban reviviendo aquello que tanto habían postergado, eso que habían prometido a sus almas.

Él la tomó con sus manos por el culo y atrajo su cuerpo más hacia el suyo, presionando su erección contra todo su centro. Ella clavó sus uñas contra su espalda mientras, tentativamente, le mordía el hombro conteniendo otro gemido. Draco se acercó a sus pechos y se encargó de darles placer, besó y lamió sus pezones, los succionó hasta hacerla removerse bajo su cuerpo. Cuando se despegó, Hermione con el poco control que le quedaba de su cuerpo, lo empujó a un lado obligándolo a cambiar de lugar.

Ella pudo apreciar que controlaba un poco más la situación desde arriba, besó su torso con dedicación y se acercó con su lengua a su parte baja, trazando el camino de bellos hasta allí. Sintió los músculos del rubio contraerse ante sus caricias, y aunque ella nunca había sido posesiva, lo que sentía en ese momento era lo más cercano al poder recorriendo sus venas. Le quitó el bóxer en un movimiento preciso y ágil, lo miró con recelo como una leona a su presa y acarició la punta de su pene con su labio inferior como si del borde de una copa se tratara y estuviera saboreando la última gota de vino que se deslizaba finalmente por sus humedecidos labios. Draco dejó salir el aire desesperado de sus pulmones cuando la miró como un niño ansioso por jugar con ella. Hermione era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida y había esperado mucho tiempo para que lo mirara de esa manera otra vez. Quería decirle cosas asquerosas, quería saborear las palabras sucias en sus labios y hacerla desfallecer del placer por la mirada de inocencia con la que lo estaba matando ahora. Sus ojos marrones ardían asesinos y no hacían más que encontrarse con el hielo fundiéndose en los de él.

Hermione sonrió de lado sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco y revistió, con delicados movimientos curvilíneos de saliva, su glande. La lengua recorrió toda su erección de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que Draco no pudiera resistir la tentación de enredar su mano derecha en los cabellos salvajes de ella. Haciendo presión, tironeando y pidiéndole que se lo metiera en la boca de una vez.

Ella no le hizo caso y acercándose más a él, se inclinó para abrazar el pene entre sus pechos. Y ayudándose con sus manos los movió haciéndole una paja con ellos.

Draco no podía sentirse más afortunado, pero cada cosa que hacía Hermione le provocaba espasmos y quería desesperadamente acabar en ella, sobre ella o en su boca. A esas alturas no podía pensar en otra cosa. Y era increíble como seguía calentándolo de esa forma, a pesar de los años y de sus desventuras. Y sin dudas, siguió haciéndolo ahora, gimiendo mientras se movía por inercia en contra de cualquier pronóstico, fuera de la lógica, en contra de la gravedad.

La tomó de la nuca y la arrastró hasta su boca con fuerza, mordió sus labios con furia, los lamió y succiono con violencia. No quería que respirara, no quería respirar. Quería ahogar sus gemidos y agitar su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Como si de una guerra se tratara y en un rápido movimiento volvió a dejarla bajo su cuerpo.

—Hermione... —le dijo sin aliento al oído. Ésta se estremeció bajo su aliento y asintió mirándolo a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio. A Draco se le activó cada hormona del cuerpo y aspiró con necesidad el perfume que emanaba la castaña. Ella lo miró invitándolo a incendiarse en ella. No podía negarse. No más.

Draco apoyó cada brazo a ambos lados de su cabeza y con un movimiento de cadera se introdujo en su cavidad. Estaba húmeda, caliente, esperándolo con ansiedad y deleite. Ambos sintieron como se abrió paso con esa envestida al más placentero goce. Ella lo sintió profundo e hinchado dentro de su ser y no pudo más que gemir con fuerza su nombre. Y eso era música para sus oídos, la sacó despacio y la volvió a meter rápidamente con más fuerza. Como si estuviera confirmando ese punto. Ella volvió a gemir y tiró su cuello hacia atrás. Que placer enredarse otra vez. Tenerse así, compartir sus debilidades.

Siguió haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y ralentizando cada embestida con furia. Como si fuera la última, como si no hubiera un después. Sí, no sabía si era una bienvenida o una despedida, porque con ella nunca se tenía certeza. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no dejaría de hacerla gritar hasta que lo bañara de sus jugos. Hasta que chocaran como hielo y magma, que su fusión no tuviera fin. Se quedaría allí. Prisionero de sus piernas, abrazando su cabeza, apretando sus uñas en su espalda, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y respirando agitadamente.

Transpirando, pero como dos animales, como eso que eran. No pararon, dieron rienda suelta a su pasión contenida y en un instante efímero, como el zumbido de una mosca llega a tus oídos, como la realidad golpea tu rostro y como el abdomen se contrae y libera su furia, así de repente, Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas, respiró una gran bocanada y con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente, se puso roja y liberó todo el aire de golpe como su flujo inundó sus paredes soltando el orgasmo y sintiendo a Draco bañarla de su esperma. Se abrazaron al calor y sus respiraciones se atoraron en sus gargantas con falta de ritmo y coordinación. Ella sintió sus piernas alrededor de él temblar por inercia, después del espasmódico e incontrolable latir de sus paredes aprisionándolo. Cómo podían conectar así después de tanto tiempo. Parece que ninguno tenía la respuesta, porque estaba ahí en lo que acababan de hacer.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, en los que solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban, y podrían jurar que hasta sus corazones latir deprisa.

Parar el tiempo, es imposible, pero a veces ellos podían hacerlo. Como si fuera una pausa en la partitura. El mundo se quedaba estático buscando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, eso podría arruinar la melodía completa, y entonces, así con la última hoja caída del otoño, el tiempo volvería a marcar las agujas del reloj. Y la realidad los abrazría otra vez. Allí donde yacían, una serpiente enrollada a un león, fue que se sonrieron. Encontrando una pausa en su partitura.

Draco le corrió un mechón de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, para verla a los ojos y leerla. Ésta rehuyó a su mirada. La tomó del mentón y la giró forzándola a verlo a los ojos.

—Estas hermosa —le dijo con cariño. Hermione tragó en grueso, intentando correr de su mente cualquier pensamiento. Ella sabía que él se iría de allí después de esto. Ya habían tenido relaciones y, aunque tenía que admitir que lo había disfrutado, sino amado, eso era probablemente lo único que los unía aún. El sexo. ¿Qué otra cosa sino? —Hermione, ¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que piensas en voz alta? —ella abrió mucho los ojos incrédula— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar por un segundo? No arruines este momento.

—Pero, yo…

—Por favor —le suplicó— quedémonos así un rato más.

Ella lo entendió. Después de ello se irían cada uno a su cuarto, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suspiró y asintió. Él apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y ella acarició con una mano sus cabellos. Por unos minutos se obligó a no pensar. A olvidarse de lo ocurrido, que no era más que eso, relaciones con su esposo. Y que por lo menos, se lo había pasado bien. Increíblemente, bien.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero haberlas convencido un poco._

 _Aunque arriba no lo dije, estoy muuuuy feliz. Ustedes me hacen feliz con sus comentarios. **¡**_ _ **Llegamos a los 58 reviews, a los 49 favs y a los 71 follows! ¡No podría estar más agradecida!**_ _Nunca me imaginé tal aceptación… *miles de corazones*_

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** _Debería estar estudiando, pero preferí dedicarme a seguir esta historia. Jotaká gracias por tanto!_

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Hoy me siento muy bien, quiero decirles que me he divertido escribiendo este capítulo. Aunque no haya recibido muchos reviews :/ en el cap anterior, quiero agradecerles el tomarse un tiempo para leerlo a quienes lo hayan hecho. Me ha costado escribirlo, pero lo disfrute como este. Ojalá el 12 tenga mayor aceptación, porque sin ustedes y sus opiniones no puedo seguir creciendo._

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_ _"Ahora" – Luca Bocci - (como este cap es especial, les comparto esta canción hermosa, compuesta por un amigo mío. Es mendocino y muy buen músico, su álbum está en Youtube y en Spotify por si quieren escuchar más)._

 _Good luck!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: De Apolo y Dafne.**

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo han estado esta semana? —preguntó el Sr. Josman— Noto una cierta distancia ¿será posible? —interpretó acomodándose en la silla y frunciendo el entrecejo con suspicacia.

Hoy tenían sesión conjunta y al parecer ambos estaban muy quietos en sus asientos. Hermione miraba sus manos, que se movían nerviosamente en círculos, una sobre la otra. Draco tenía la mirada en un punto fijo de la habitación. Ante la falta de respuesta y la sobre actuada forma física de expresarse, el Sr. Josman decidió intervenir otra vez. Pero no sabía cómo, su mente se devanaba buscando un estímulo, señal o pista. El pobre muggle no podía entender, cómo era posible que hubieran vuelto a la indiferencia y la nula comunicación, habiendo avanzado tanto en las últimas semanas.

—¿Hay algo que quieran contarme? —esa pregunta la lanzó como un salvavidas al mar, sin saber la fuerza que podía ocasionar en los receptores, al parecer generó movilización y controversia. Hermione lo miró a los ojos de repente, tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo. En sus ojos podía leerse algo así como la "culpa". Y Draco simplemente había apretado los labios y mantenido su ilegible mirada. Por lo que el hombre, se dispuso empezar por la castaña—. ¿Sra. Malfoy?

—Bueno… —dudó ella. Tragó saliva y continuó— No confío en Malfoy —sentenció cruzándose de brazos— quiero decir, en él —Se corrigió, percatándose de lo que había dicho. _No se reconoce como una "Malfoy" ¿Posible proyección en su pareja?_ Apuntó el muggle.

—Ajá. ¿Y desde hace cuánto le sucede eso Sra…?

—Malfoy —reconoció avergonzada encogiéndose en su sitio. Draco rodó los ojos—. Estoy confundida, yo… desperté esta mañana y él no estaba —respiró hondo y prosiguió— es decir, sabía que era solo _eso_. Pero no me esperaba que no le importara nada —dijo ahora con más énfasis.

—¿A qué se refiere con "eso"? —Hermione se tensó y miró para otro lado— Ya —pareció entender todo de repente— ¿Tuvieron relaciones?

Draco recompuso su postura con incomodidad y Hermione cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Ambos miraban a lados opuestos. No se habían visto a los ojos desde que habían llegado. _Posturas infantiles otra vez, regresión absoluta. Parece que he dado en el blanco,_ pensó Josman.

—Quizás sepan esto o quizás no… —comenzó diciendo como explicándole a dos infantes— tener sexo, estando casados, es normal. —Draco apretó la mandíbula _. ¿Quién se creía para hablarles así?_ — Sr. Malfoy ¿le gustaría aportar algo? —dijo Josman atendiendo a su lenguaje corporal. Éste negó con la cabeza— ¿Saben a qué me recuerdan? —ambos interpelados lo miraron en silencio esperando a que procediera con su sospecha— al mito de Apolo y Dafne, ¿lo conocen? —Hermione se sorprendió frente a la asociación del muggle y sonrío cínicamente.

—Que oportuno. —dijo mofándose. Draco lo miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza.

—Como ya sabrán, los griegos tenían miles de mitos para explicar la naturaleza y el comportamiento humano, entre otras cosas. —Hermione asintió como buena alumna, pero sin mirar al psicólogo a los ojos. Draco, asintió también, pero sin entender ni una palabra— Uno de ellos, explica el romance entre Apolo, el dios de la música, la poesía y los arqueros —al ver la expresión extrañada en el semblante del Sr. Malfoy, aclaró—. Sí, los griegos mezclaban un poco las virtudes y atributos de sus dioses.

—¿Apolo era un dios? —Interrogó, hablando por primera vez el rubio. Hermione ya se podía imaginar por qué de pronto se había interesado en la historia, rodó los ojos. El Sr. Josman asintió, extrañado de que realmente no se lo hubieran explicado antes en la escuela.

—Como les decía, cuenta el romance entre Apolo, un dios y Dafne, una ninfa. —Draco no preguntó qué era una ninfa, aunque se muríera de ganas. Porque de alguna forma u otra, lo presentía. Por la sonoridad de la palabra y por la asociación que había hecho el muggle con ellos, no era muy difícil atar los cabos. Por supuesto, era una criatura inferior a los dioses—. Apolo era muy hábil con el arco y la flecha, tanto es así que logró matar con eso a la temible serpiente pitón que se escondía en el monte Parnaso —Draco definitivamente admiraba a Apolo, aunque no podía entender cómo lo había logrado todo con esas herramientas. Sí, sabía lo que eran gracias a Hermione. Un día en la casa de sus abuelos había encontrado un libro de los barbaros. Y ella muy pacientemente se lo había explicado. Pero hasta el día de hoy no se lo creía. La cultura de los muggles podía ser fascinante. Eso de conquistar territorios con un pedazo de madera atado a una punta de piedra y una suerte de palo curvilíneo con pelos de caballo adosados, le parecía rudimentario. Pero claro, los magos no eran mucho más inteligentes, si seguían usando palos de madera que lanzaban chispitas—. Tras la hazaña, Apolo se volvió terriblemente orgulloso. Se pasaba la vida hablando de sí mismo y presumiendo de su valentía —Hermione bufó—. La cosa llegó a tal punto que ya no sólo era engreído y arrogante, sino que se dedicaba a burlarse y despreciar a los demás —al rubio ya no le gustaba tanto, sobre todo, porque veía mucho de sí mismo en él y eso lo asustaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que la cosa no iba a terminar bien—. Un día paseando por el bosque se encontró con Eros, el dios del amor (representado como un niño con un pequeño arco y una flecha), y, como no podía ser de otra forma, Apolo se metió con él y acabaron discutiendo— el slytherin suspiró. _Ya me parecía a mí_ —. Apolo se detuvo a mirarlo atentamente y burlándose de él, le dijo "¿Qué haces con esas armas? Sólo yo, el dios de los arqueros, soy digno de llevarlas." —sonrió con entusiasmo el muggle— Ya se imaginan el resto, ¿no? Por supuesto, Eros, como prácticamente todos los dioses griegos, era impulsivo y resentido. Por lo que decidió darle una lección que no olvidaría. —Malfoy miraba cada vez con más atención a Josman y Hermione se sentía cada vez más triste. Pues, sabía la historia completa. Y ver a su esposo tan entusiasmado con ella, no era bueno—. Eros le dijo "toda tu vida recordarás este momento. Juro, por tu padre Zeus, que tendrás tu merecido." Y con eso se fue. Por supuesto Apolo creyó que estaba loco y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero Eros cumplió, utilizando su mejor arma: el amor. Aquel mismo día lanzó dos flechas: una de oro y otra de hierro. La de oro con punta de diamante servía para enamorar a la gente, en cambio, la de hierro que tenía la punta de plomo provocaba lo contrario, un rechazo absoluto al amor. Eros mandó la flecha de oro directa al corazón de Apolo y este de inmediato cayó perdidamente enamorado de Dafne, una de las ninfas más bellas de la región. Pero, ¿se imaginan a dónde fue a parar la de hierro? —Sin dejar que ninguno contestara, Josman se adelantó, adivinando la respuesta— Exacto, Dafne. —Hermione ya se estaba impacientando por no poder participar en la conversación, el Sr. Josman lo notó y decidió seguir con su relato— Bueno, hasta ese momento Apolo no había sentido el menor interés por la bella ninfa, pero a partir de ese día no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Y Dafne, no quería saber nada de Apolo, es más, cada vez que le veía echaba a correr o se escondía entre los árboles porque la ponía nerviosa. Y así comenzó una carrera, o más exactamente, una persecución en toda regla en la que Apolo iba tras la ninfa. Dafne estaba muy asustada, tanto, que le pidió ayuda a su padre. Éste, cuando la vio tan desesperada, decidió cumplir su petición y pensó que la mejor manera de hacerlo era despojarle de su forma humana y convertirla en árbol, en el primer laurel que hubo en la tierra.

—¿Cómo diablos pensó que esa era la "mejor manera"? —cuestionó Draco.

—Solo es un mito, Sr. Malfoy. De eso se trata ¿Entiende? —el interpelado lo miró sin comprender.

—Los griegos querían explicar la existencia del laurel y por eso inventaron toda una historia falsa para entender el funcionamiento de la naturaleza. —dijo Hermione con la mejor de sus versiones de sabelotodo—. Lo que no me gusta de los mitos, es que los dioses siempre tienen el poder de hacer lo que quieren y frente a una simple discusión ya tienen que arruinar la vida de otros que ni siquiera estaban involucrados en la persecución. Como es el caso de Dafne —sentenció la castaña, que parecía tener guardada esa crítica hace mucho.

—¿Simple discusión? —la interrogó su esposo ahora mirándola— Tú te pones como Eros cada vez que discutimos.

—¿Qué? Por lo menos yo no involucro a inocentes en todo esto —dijo mirándolo y señalando al Sr. Josman.

—Oh amor, ambos lo hicimos cuando decidimos meternos en terapia —Hermione bajó el dedo y frunció el ceño, Draco tenía razón y saboreaba su victoria— ¿Qué hizo Apolo después de verla convertirse en árbol? —le preguntó curioso al Sr. Josman. Éste se preparó para continuar.

—Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que su amor por Dafne fuese correspondido, así que, roto de dolor se acercó al árbol, se abrazó a él y decidió que, ya que no iba a ser su esposa, sería su árbol sagrado, lo adoptó como símbolo y con sus ramas hizo una corona —terminó.

—Genial. —Contestó ella sarcásticamente— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? —Josman se sorprendió del tono que usó la chica. Era poco usual en ella. Y es que Hermione no se sentía bien, ya se había cansado de estar allí. Quería huir de ese momento. Sentía muchas emociones a la vez, varias que había enterrado, junto con la capacidad de amar.

—Tiene que ver —dijo su esposo concentrado en el anillo que abrazaba su dedo anular— nosotros no estábamos destinados como esta pareja y a pesar de ello somos parecidos por naturaleza. La diferencia es que alguna vez, sí correspondiste tu amor hacia mí.

Para ese entonces la habitación se inundó de silencio y sólo podía escucharse la lluvia típica de finales de otoño, afuera en las calles del Londres muggle.

* * *

 _Dicen que los gustos son culturales, que los aprendemos. Nunca sabemos que es netamente nuestro. Nos enseñaron a comer vegetales, nos dijeron que nos hacían fuertes; nos enseñaron a vestir elegantes o sport, nos enseñaron adorar a algún dios y a creer en los reyes magos. Aprendimos a distinguir lo que nos gusta y lo que no. Aprendimos un lenguaje y aprendimos a desear. Yo me preguntó ¿Por qué elijo esto en vez de esto otro?_

 _De este modo comprendo que, nuestro amor es un romance de novela, de esos con los que la gente sueña tener. Nos parecemos a Romeo y Julieta, sí, he leído tus libros favoritos. Y ahora entiendo, que siempre quisiste esa relación. Contigo es más fácil darse cuenta que aprendiste a buscar enlaces entre el más y el menos. Entre cargas positivas y negativas. En esa sensación, en ese romanticismo, creíste toda tu vida y conmigo lo tienes, todo eso de "los opuestos se atraen"..._

 _Lo que es más complejo, es entender por qué tú me gustaste a mí, ¿Por qué? Si mi familia no educó mis gustos para que se relacionaran con siquiera algo similar a tu persona. ¿Cómo fue posible?_

 _Porque, me enamoré de lo único real en mi vida. Tenías lo que yo no. Me enamoré de alguien que supo darme lo más importante, algo que mis padres no se empeñaron en que aprendiera, pero yo lo vi entre ellos y fue inevitable para mí aprender eso, antes que nada. Porque, eso era auténtico. Era lo que necesitaba. Era cariño._

 _Cuando te veo, encuentro cariño. Para mí, que no te he dado más que mi corazón. Pero cuando empezaste a mirarme así, nunca pude borrarte de mi mente. Porque, vi en ti lo que estaba buscando. Eso era lo que me faltaba, la comprensión de otro. Y esa fuiste tú. Admiré ese sentimiento en ti, desde el primer día. Desde el andén 9 ¾ cuando te alejaste de tus padres, lo vi en tus ojos. Fue lo más hermoso que había presenciado. Sé que la coraza que construyeron las demás enseñanzas predominaron en mi actitud y raciocinio, me enceguecieron y condenaron, pero juro, por lo que sea que haya donde sea que este, que esta lección, fue la única que se robó mi atención, siempre Hermione. Siempre quise que me miraras así._ _ **– Reflexión quinta, DM. Diciembre del 2008. Londres.**_

* * *

Recordar el sabor de un beso, las caricias del sexo, el roce perturbador de su incipiente barba blanquecina sobre su nariz, la luz del amanecer bañando sus cuerpos desnudos en un brillo tan pulcro, casi insano. Reconocer sus figuras, amigarse con el espacio mínimo, aquel encuentro entre el par. Como si alguna vez hubiera podido renunciar a su perfume, su caluroso respirar y la cadencia de su pecho. La suavidad de su piel bajo el tacto de sus dedos, ir trazando caminos de puntos finos, erizos sobre toda la superficie que abarcaba su tallada espalda. Algo que nunca podría dejar de ver, y si lo dejaba de hacer alguna vez, aquello y sus ojos serían lo último que desearía observar.

Con él cada costa era un arrecife, cada molusco un caracol, cada espuma se hacía polvo y cada piedra papel. Se podía escribir un mar de sentimientos, de su biografía una novela y de su carácter una paleta de colores.

Podría haberse quedado allí sin quejas, donde sus cuerpos se habían trasladado para dormir cómodamente. Otra vez en aquella cama, motivo que alguna vez unió su amor. Aunque la presencia de él otorgaba la perfecta armonía a su composición artística, aquel cuadro pincelado, estaba teñido de tonos oscuros que todavía perturbaban algunas esquinas. Ella lo había visto, por el rabillo del ojo, levantarse y alejarse esa mañana de su cama. Así sin más. Ella prefirió hacerse la dormida hasta que se fuera, porque en el fondo tampoco quería volver a la realidad. Pero una pequeña porción de su mente-no iba a mentirse con ello-se había hecho un espacio para guardar esperanza. Por lo menos podría haberle explicado su ausencia dejandole una carta, un mensaje o por encargo con el elfo doméstico que tanto se había empeñado en mantener. Nada. Ni señal de haber compartido cama la noche anterior, ni de haberse desnudado frente al otro. Porque sí, para hacerlo habían tenido que sacarse la ropa. Ahora que lo recordaba ¿dónde estarían sus bragas?

Se levantó con el envión de desesperación por ocultar lo que antes había mostrado sin tapujos a su esposo, con el que no se hablaba hacía vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, con quien se había olvidado de amar y quien no le había dicho nada antes de irse de su habitación. Y se encontró con un dolor punzante en la cien, que le recordó la excusa de su atropello de anoche. El alcohol.

Que bajo había caído, se sentía sucia. Como apesadumbrada y culpable. No es que hubiera hecho algo malo, pero sí algo de lo que no estaba segura. Algo que podía hacerla retroceder varios peldaños anímicos. Tener una recaída ahora, era lo que menos quería. Pero ahí estaba la realidad para hacerle sentir dolor de cabeza y la punzada en el pecho, que había vuelto para quedarse.

No encontró ni una prenda de su ropa, ni debajo de la cama, ni enrollada entre las sábanas, ni en el suelo, ni debajo del cobertor. Por lo que decidió buscar una de sus batas en el armario y recubrir su cuerpo desnudo con ella. La fina ceda hizo contacto con su piel y se sintió como una caricia después de un mal trago. La anudó a su cintura y se puso unas pantuflas de felpa que aclimataron sus pies congelados por el frío mármol del piso de la habitación.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y las bajó lentamente con pereza. Al dejar atrás el último escalón se encontró con el gran salón hecho un caos. La ropa que llevaban puestos ella y Draco la noche anterior, dejaban ver un camino de arrebato por todo el suelo, el sillón y alguna que otra superficie, que no recordaba haber utilizado de cama. Al parecer había sido más brutal de lo que recordaba, se agachó para recoger su vestido rojo, su preferido. Uno que se había comprado en su tiempo de soltera, con sus ahorros. Ahora yacía entre sus manos hecho añicos. Se sonrojó. Sorprendentemente, no le molestaba. Es decir, recordó el momento en el que horas atrás, había sido arrancado de su piel con desesperación y deseo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se golpeó mentalmente por sonreír como una adolescente enamorada. Y de estas cosas era de las que se suponía que tenía que cuidarse, saldría herida si se dejaba llevar tanto por sus sentimientos. A pesar de toda negación, para un Gryffindor, para Hermione Granger, no Malfoy, eso era imposible. Era como encontrar a un Hufflepuff siendo un Petter Pettigrew.

* * *

Draco se levantó de la cama lo más lento que le fue posible, pues la torpeza por la alegría que rebosaba su cuerpo, era imposible de disimular. No quería arruinar el sueño de Hermione cayéndose de la cama. Cuando logró desenredar su cuerpo de las sábanas con éxito, se deslizó hasta el baño. Si quería llegar antes de que ella despertara, debía hacerlo rápido. Así que se aseo lo más rápido, que pudo y le permitió, su mente recién avispada. Se envolvió en una toalla y buscó ropa en el armario. Se vistió y bajó con mucha prisa.

Caminó por el gran salón observando la escena del crimen. Allí donde sus fuegos se habían encendido y quemado todo a su paso. Miró todo con orgullo y rebosante de felicidad. La mujer, de la que aún estaba locamente enamorado, le había dado otra oportunidad. No podía creerlo. Claro, que solo habían tenido sexo, lo sabía. Eso no quería decir que fueran a estar juntos otra vez. Pero sí, era una luz al final del túnel. Y el final estaba tan cerca y al alcance de su mano, que necesitaba, una vez en su vida no arruinarlo.

Miró su reloj y sonrió. Eran las ocho de la madrugada del lunes, ese día tenían sesión con el Sr. Josman a las nueve. Por lo que tenía media hora para comprar el desayuno y compartirlo con ella. Iba a buscar esos crepes muggles que tanto amaba y le sacaría una sonrisa. Estaba emocionado, ansioso y con poca fuerza de voluntad. Porque, aunque quería hacer las cosas bien y llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su esposa, una fuerza casi superior quería quedarse remoloneando con ella en la cama. Pero la sorpresa que quería darle venció esa proeza. Así que con lo que quedaba de su dignidad, se movió a la chimenea y desapareció.

¿Estaba mal que un hombre enamorado no quisiera nada más que ver feliz a su pareja? Ni más horas de sueño, ni más espacio entre ellos, no más. Quería demostrarle que quería hacerla feliz.

Al parecer todo lo que pensaba era una mala jugada del destino, nada tenía que ver con lo que se había imaginado, todo lo que había hecho carecía de sentido. Porque, para cuando llegó, el salón estaba ordenado otra vez, la habitación arreglada y la casa vacía. A excepción de Ridens quien le comentó que su esposa se había ido temprano para dar una vuelta por lo de sus padres y luego ir a terapia. Pero no había dejado dicho nada y parecía estar mucho más seria de lo habitual. Draco había apretado con fuerza la bolsa de los crepes y la había golpeado contra la pared.

—Disculpa Ridens, ya puedes retirarte. —le había pedido al elfo, con el pequeño resto de cordura que le había quedado en su ser.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Yo lo amé. Perdón por mi descaro. *ríe*_

 _Gracias por seguir ahí._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** Gracias J.K.R, por crear el único lugar en el que me siento yo misma, y gracias FF por dejarme utilizar tu diégesis para crear mi historia. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

 _¡Hola hermosores! ¿Cómo están?_

 _AH, ¡cómo extrañaba escribir!_

 _Perdón por la eterna demora, creo que han pasado dos semanas desde la última actualización, y me siento fatal por haberla abandonado a la historia durante todo ese tiempo, ustedes saben que actualizo muy seguido. Pero tengo varias excusas, una es que el 14 de abril viajé a ver "Radiohead" una de mis bandas favoritas en el mundo; otra es que volví y tuve una semana muy compleja, llena de cosas universitarias y tramites (entre ellos entregar la banda de escolta de mi facultad), sí soy una nerd. ¿Saben que hay un ensayo para entregarla y luego el acto oficial? Bueno así estuve la semana pasada. Entre hueco y espacio, intenté escribir, y quería subir el capítulo el sábado, pero no llegué :/ así que hoy será. Espero por lo menos alegrar un día tan feo como es el lunes…_

 _Espero que sepan entenderme y ahora les dejo la historia a su merced, y me voy corriendo a "estudiar"._

 _ **Recomendación musical (muy oportuna a mi parecer) y haciéndole honor a la fabulosa banda inglesa, les dejo esta canción:**_ _"Burn The Witch" – Radiohead._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: De las consecuencias que tienen sus actos.**

* * *

No entendía cómo podía caminar, ni cómo se estaba moviendo, todo era pura inercia. Un control físico casi robótico y su cerebro no tenía señal. No podía conectarse con lo que estaba pasando. No sabía que más hacer. Incrédulo pensaba: _¿Cómo era posible que siguiera tan enojada con él? ¿A caso seguía haciendo las cosas mal? ¿Estaría mejor con alguien más?_ No podía creer que se lo estuviera preguntando.

Draco manejaba como un autómata sumido en sus pensamientos, volvían de la sesión en completo silencio, como siempre. Pero esta vez, era distinto. El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Estaban enojados, resentidos y orgullosos.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo Hermione sin voltearse a verlo. Hacía rato que miraba por la ventana. Le gustaba distraerse con las sombras escarchadas del camino de árboles que iban dejando atrás, cada vez que tomaban el camino para llegar al pueblo muggle, donde estaba la casa de sus abuelos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Hermione?

—No lo sé, te giras a verme a cada rato. Siento tus ojos en mi espalda —Draco apretó más las manos en el volante dejando sus nudillos blancos, trató de infundirse tranquilidad, pero ya estaba un poco agotado de hacerlo— y…

—Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí. —dijo exasperado. Hermione se volteó a verlo. Él miraba la ruta—. Solo me preguntaba algunas cosas.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad y casi la pacífica e ignorante tranquilidad se instalaba entre ellos de nuevo, cuando Hermione decidió cortarla.

—¿Qué cosas? —Draco se acomodó en su asiento y la miró de reojo, quizás no debió haber soltado eso último. Tomó aire y trato de ser lo más sincero posible, sin intención de dañar sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué me sigues torturando? ¿Acaso no he demostrado mi arrepentimiento? —ella bufó.

—¿Cómo esperas que te perdone si te vas en la mañana sin decir a dónde, después de haber estado juntos? —se removió y se puso más rígida. Clara señal de que estaba comenzando a enojarse y al no poder contener su ira, se ponía ansiosa y tenía que cambiar de posición cada vez que podía. Hermione no quería estropear las cosas, más de lo que ya lo estaban, pero no podía controlar su enojo, aunque fuera irracional.

—Me fui, porque —Intentó seguir, pero fue interrumpido.

—Una noche juntos, después de años Draco. ¡No entiendo como no te sientes un poquito culpable! —No respiraba, comenzaba a trastabillar con las palabras. Estaba nerviosa, quería escupirle todo, decirle lo que sentía. Pero tanto tiempo de silencio, había enmudecido su corazón.

—Es que salí a —pero volvió a cortarle.

—¿No sentiste lo mismo que yo? —le había costado mucho decir eso, se lo había querido preguntar desde la mañana, había querido enfrentarlo y que le diera un mínimo intento de excusa, pero a esas alturas, ya no le quedaba resto para escuchar. Se había arriesgado con esa carta.

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, respiró para contenerlas. Tenía miedo de lo que podría contestarle y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Eran esas sensaciones contradictorias las que la movían a comportarse sin pensar.

—Si me dejaras terminar, quizás podría contestar a alguna de tus preguntas. —Hermione asintió sin mirarlo—. No sé qué fue lo que sentiste Hermione, pero yo no me fui sin arrepentirme de hacerlo, en el preciso instante que salía de la cama.

—Entonces, ¿No sentiste nada? _—¿cómo es que solo podía quedarse con eso de toda la conversación?_ Pensó él—. Olvídalo, no importa. Ya sé lo que piensas…

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? En un segundo me preguntas por mis sentimientos y al otro me quitas el derecho de réplica —dijo incrédulo.

—No sé, tú empezaste esto —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Estaba lívida, no tenía resto para reflexionar siquiera un instante lo que estaba haciendo. Impulsiva como era, había olvidado ser racional.

—¿Y cuándo lo hice exactamente? —ironizó.

—Cuando te quedaste mirándome.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo mirarte sin empezar una discusión?

—¡Ah! ¡Eres exasperante!

—¡Gracias! —le contestó cínicamente, es que, ya había perdido la tranquilidad y el raciocinio con ella.

—No te importa nada ¿no es cierto? —dijo ella mirándolo con rencor. Draco frenó el auto en la entrada, con más énfasis del debido para que no chirriaran las ruedas contra el asfalto. He hizo una expresión con las manos sobre su cabeza, simulando una explosión. Hermione apretó los dientes—. ¿Te importa lo que pienso siquiera? ¿Algo de lo que te contaba alguna vez te importó Draco? Ya no me miras a los ojos cuando hablábamos, no lo sé, me gustaría un "buenos días" o un "cómo estás" cada tanto.

—Pero ¿cómo haces para vivir? ¿A caso vives de monólogos? Porque si es así voy ya al ministerio y les pongo una queja —Hermione lo miraba con odio y respiraba agitadamente—. ¿Vas a escucharme o a hablar con la pared? —se quería bajar del auto y también golpearse por verlo un poco atractivo, con ese porte altivo que lo caracterizaba. Draco, por su parte, estaba cansado de ser ignorado y que no lo dejara explicarse.

—Es que no se puede hablar contigo ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan delirante?

—Deberías haberte hecho esa pregunta antes de aceptar casarte conmigo.

—Cierto, pero mira —lo vio desafiante— me la hago ahora— se sacó el cinturón y abrió el seguro con violencia. El cual se le trabó y al segundo intento pudo abrir la puerta correctamente—. ¡Maldición! —refunfuñó por lo bajo. Draco hizo acopio de su enojo para no reírse— ¿Sabes? No sé si tengo ganas de seguir con alguien así —decretó y cerró la puerta del auto de un portazo. Ella sabía que se había comportado un poco infantil, pero si seguía en ese auto, discutiendo, no pararía hasta mandarlo todo a la mierda. Se bajó, porque sabía que su comportamiento no estaba siendo comandado por la lógica y la madurez. Era su forma de evitar un desastre.

Pero Draco se quedó helado mirándola alejarse y como quien no quiere la cosa, tomó una decisión, ya agobiado de esperar.

—Entonces no lo hagas —contestó a pesar de que ya no lo escuchara. Apretó el acelerador del auto, aún encendido y se fue de allí.

* * *

Hermione escuchó a lo lejos el acelerador pisado a fondo del auto de Draco, y se quedó quieta, sintiendo la sangre hervirle. Huir, muy bien. Parece que esa era siempre su solución a cualquier problema. Bueno, ella no se quedaría a esperarlo. Ya se había cansado de hacerlo todos esos años.

 _¿Cuánto lo había esperado?_ Llevaba los días contados, los meses que no pasaban juntos. Alrededor de su corazón se había empezado a formar una fina pero fuerte capa de negación. Una coraza que aprisionaba sus sentimientos y eclipsaba cualquier impulso de amor hacia otros.

Había abandonado su fe en las cosas, en las relaciones humanas, ya casi no se divertía con nada. Hasta hace unos pocos días, que habían entrado a terapia, no se había vuelto a conectar con esa parte suya tan importante. Su autoestima. Todo lo hacía en automático, sin pasión, ya no quería puntos extra, ni llegar a casa abrazarse a una taza de café y escribir en su librito, ni darse un baño largo de burbujas, ni reírse de las bromas de Draco. Ahora todo eso le parecía un poco patético. _¿Realmente era eso lo único que la hacía feliz?_

Hermione llegó a la chimenea de la casa de sus abuelos y dijo la dirección de la mansión. Un gran salón de mármol negro, de tapizados rojos y detalles platino, apareció frente a sus ojos. Ese lugar era tan grande como lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero tan frío como lo habían dejado la última vez.

Él también había cambiado, ya no se burlaba de ella, ni se sumían en largos debates por ver quién lavaba los platos esa vez. Ya no se divertían inventando historias, ni bailando solos en la cocina. Ni haciendo el amor. Draco ya no la miraba cuando le hablaba, no estaba en casa ningún fin de semana. Sus planes eran visitar a Narcisa, llevar a Narcisa al médico, almorzar con Narcisa, cenar con Narcisa, dormir en la mansión de Narcisa. Y si bien, era la madre de su esposo y se llevaba _bien_ con ella, no tenía tiempo a solas con él. Se había sentido terrible cuando había dejado de ir a visitarla cada vez que lo hacía Draco, pero no podía mantener eso. Era agotador y siempre terminaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Pensó que, si se quedaba en su casa, él por lo menos tendría una excusa para volver hacia sus brazos. Al principio pareció funcionar así, lo esperaba despierta, aunque muriera de sueño, prestaba su hombro para que él se desahogara, le susurraba cosas lindas al oído y lo acogía como si fuera un niño. Porque lo amaba, pero no por su existencia, sino por todo lo significaba como persona, como parte de ella dentro de un mismo capullo. Lo amaba por su mundo, por el que habían construido juntos. Por todo lo que habían enfrentado, por todo lo que se querían. Y lo seguía amando. Y odiaba no tenerlo cerca. Aunque estuviera enojada, aunque hubiera pensado que era mejor que se fuera, ella lo quería cerca. Por más de que no estuvieran juntos, pegados y haciéndose mimos, solo necesitaba saber que estaba vivo, que existía con ella. Que eran ellos dos contra todo. Quería saber que él estaba ahí al voltear la cara, que la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta para salir al exterior, que seguía amándola también.

Por eso cuando se acostaron juntos, cuando el calor incendió sus cuerpos, cuando el sonido de sus respiraciones fue su único oxígeno, cuando la composición de su desnudez se fundó en la de él. Cuando ese momento llegó, ella lo esperó, pero no como siempre. No esperó que llegara a consolarse con su esposa, lo esperó para que se quedara con ella. Para que no tuviera que irse más, para que volviera a sus brazos para quedarse, ella lo esperaba como Penélope a Ulises, lo esperaba para que retomaran el camino andado y reconstruyeran su vida juntos.

Creyó muy pronto saborear la victoria, teniéndolo tan cerca, estaba acostado a su lado y se sentía como siempre, no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado, de lo lindo que se sentía el peso del otro a su lado, hundiendo el colchón.

Su problema fue creer que ya no habría problemas, su inconveniente fue idealizarlo. Esperar algo del otro. _¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso?_ "No esperes nada del otro", "es dar sin esperar recibir algo a cambio". Bueno ella lo había hecho. Había cometido ese error.

Llegó al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Percatándose, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Con razón sentía el pecho cerrado, el aire contraído en sus pulmones, el nudo haciendo fuerza en su garganta, los ojos que le escocían y los parpados hinchados.

Suspiró liberando un poco de aire de forma temblorosa. Hacía tanto que no lloraba así. Cerró los ojos y relajó sus hombros. Como liberándose del peso que acababa de sacar por sus ojos. Porque, se había sentido bien hacerlo. Llorar muchas veces podía verse como un acto de debilidad, o un mecanismo de defensa para victimizarse. Ella podía llorar en silencio, pero su cuerpo decía muchas cosas, cosas que su alma no había podido exteriorizar, y eso lo hacía un acto de valor.

Se sorbió la nariz y se dejó llevar por el momento. Decidió que no volvería a su trabajo por la media jornada que le quedaba completar, porque hoy no quería distraerse con las leyes, las necesidades de la comunidad o el bienestar social. Quería sentir, quería pensar y por, sobre todo, dejar de excusarse. Esas lágrimas le habían infundido coraje y no lo echaría a perder, tenía que transformarlo en algo positivo. Pero qué difícil era.

Se desvistió y prendió la ducha, ansiaba que el agua le callera por la cabeza hacia todas sus extremidades. Que le diera algo por qué luchar.

Una lluvia caliente le mojó la cara y las gotas se deslizaron por su rostro como si de un comercial de shampoo se tratara.

Las imágenes de viejos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, la memoria de su cuerpo le atravesó la piel erizándole cada bello.

Hermione se acordó el día en que había tenido una revelación alucinante, algo que nunca se imaginó. Ese día se había despertado de un sueño muy vívido, con nadie más que con su némesis. Se había levantado acalorada y con una taquicardia frenética. Su respiración entre cortada y la nuca erizada.

— **Granger, ¿estás bien? —le había preguntado de repente Pansy. Con quien aún se seguían llamando por sus apellidos. Estaban en Hogwarts, en los dormitorios que compartían Luna, Pansy, Ginny y ella. Las chicas seguían dormidas y la morocha era la única despierta— ¡Por Merlín! ¡te ves terrible! —le había susurrado medio a gritos, al darse cuenta que Hermione no le contestaba y seguía en estado de shock, se había acercado hasta ella con cautela. La chica se encontraba sentada en la cama con todas las mantas y sabanas desparramadas, inmóvil— estas pálida… —se había acercado un poco más hasta tocarle la frente con el dorso de la mano, para comprobar si tenía fiebre. De repente Pansy pareció iluminarse. —No me digas que…—Hermione de pronto volvió a respirar y miró a la Slytherin con desesperación. Ésta se rio y la castaña le tapó la boca. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la situación bizarra.**

— **No se te ocurra decir nada —le dijo tratando de parecer amenazante, sin mucho éxito, se le había quebrado la voz.**

— **¿O qué? —le replicó la Slytherin cruzándose de brazos. Hermione dudó unos segundos y luego se rindió con un suspiro— Bien, no diré nada. Pero, si me dices de quién se trata.**

 **La Gryffindor abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio. Pansy la esperaba con impaciencia como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle un embrujo si seguía demorándose tanto, por algo que a todo el mundo le pasaba.**

— **Eh, él —se trabó— yo, hum, es —no podía concentrarse y parpadeaba varias veces.**

— **Granger, no tengo todo el día.**

— **Es que si te lo dijera no sé qué pasaría después —ella temía decir lo que había vivido en voz alta. Era muy fuerte y difícil de digerir para aquellos que no la hubieran acompañado todos esos días en los que pensaba en él a escondidas. Se asustó de repente con un balbuceo de Ginny, que cortó el silencio unos segundos y luego se volvió a callar cuando se dio la vuelta dormida en la cama.**

— **Escúchame —dijo con pocas pulgas Pansy— no eres la única que ha tenido ese tipo de sueños —le confesó con una sonrisa pícara y Hermione sintió cómo subía el calor a sus mejillas avergonzada— mira, yo te digo con quién son los míos y tú me dices el dueño de los tuyos, ¿de acuerdo? —no sabía porque, pero la castaña entendió que no era una pregunta que se pudiera responder con una negativa, por lo que asintió—. Bien, Potter es el amo y señor de mis fantasías. Te toca. —Hermione se estremeció un poco ante esa declaración.**

— **Pero, pero —balbuceó, tragó grueso y prosiguió— ¿Cómo es que me sueltas eso así? Sin tapujos. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No te da vergüenza? —Pansy la miró divertida.**

— **Ay Granger, me haces reír —al ver que la Gryffindor no se reía agregó— No me da vergüenza, porque no me importa lo que tú pienses. —se encogió de hombros— Simple. —y con un movimiento sensual, se corrió el pelo hacia atrás del hombro— tu turno.**

— **Mal-Malfoy —dijo ella titubeante. Se infundió coraje pensando que _m_ _ientras más rápido mejor._**

— **Lo sabía. —dijo con un tono de suficiencia muy típico de los Slytherins.**

— **Y entonces ¿por qué me hiciste decírtelo?**

— **Creí que eso te haría bien. No tenías que** _ **decírmelo**_ **, sino** _ **decírtelo**_ **Hermione. —la ojimiel estaba sorprendida por la astucia de la muchacha y lo más impresionante, era que se sentía de pronto mucho mejor. Como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima.**

— **¿Creí que nos llamaríamos por los apellidos de por vida? —dijo ya más tranquila.**

— **Bueno, nos hemos contado nuestros más íntimos secretos. Supongo que ya atravesamos esa barrera, ¿no crees? —le sonrió de lado. La Gryffindor le devolvió la sonrisa.**

— **Sin dudas.**

Hermione volvió al presente con esas palabras, para darse cuenta de que sus dedos estaban arrugados _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría bañándose?_ Cerró la perilla del agua caliente y con delicadeza salió de la bañera. Tomó una toalla y se la pasó por los hombros abrigando su figura mojada. A su alrededor el ambiente estaba cargado de bruma, estiró un brazo y deslizó su mano por el espejo, borrando la parte que empañaba su reflejo. Se miró nuevamente, pero esta vez no se reconoció. Sus ojos estaban cansados, pero algo en sus mejillas parecía haberse renovado. Habían recuperado su color natural y era gracias a que había encontrado un poco de paz. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, hasta esa discusión, las cosas con su esposo habían empezado a cambiar para mejor. La noche anterior se habían unido en una danza corpórea que había inundado de sensaciones encontradas, casi olvidadas, todo el salón.

Sintió algo escurrirse en su vientre, algo así como la culpa. Y es que, llevaba un nudo en la cabeza. Por un lado, quería golpear a Draco por haberse ido en la mañana y haber lastimado su fatigada autoestima y, por otro lado, se sentía responsable por permitir que sus emociones se apoderaran de la situación de forma radical. Porque, siendo sinceros, ella no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle lo que había pasado. _¿Por qué había sido tan mezquina? ¿Por egoísmo?_

Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que se había comportado de esa forma, porque quería hacer oídos sordos a lo que estaba pasando por su corazón. No podía simplemente aceptar que estaba mejor, no hasta mirarse al espejo y encontrar un alma sanando reflejada. _¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?_ Tenía que disculparse.

Secó su cuerpo rápidamente y salió del baño junto con el vapor. Había tomado una decisión, no podían seguir discutiendo y evitándose. Tenían que decirse lo que sentían y definir la situación, ella estaba cansada de estar en esa especie de "limbo" que era su relación. No podía evadir por siempre las sensaciones que había revivido la otra noche, no podía ocultarse más. Era valiente por decreto, y esa era una presión muy grande sobre sus hombros. Nadie pensaba en lo difícil que era llevar una etiqueta. Porque, Hogwarts, por mucho amor que le tuviera, había creado en todos ellos una etiqueta. Los había puesto en una casa, en la que se debía respetar determinada cualidad. Pero no se contemplaba, la posibilidad de que esa persona cambiara, o de que aquellos que estaban en Gryffindor quisieran ser cobardes cada tanto, o considerado a aquellos Slytherins que tenían actos valederos de vez en cuando. Y a veces, los sucesos de la vida, que uno no los elige, podían orientarte hacia otra perspectiva. Pero no, tenías que ser como tu casa lo decía.

Ella había sido una cobarde todo este tiempo, al parecer algo de rebeldía se había instalado en su cabeza y no podía sacarlo de allí. La adolescencia le estaba pegando a sus veintisiete, porque _¿Alguna vez había sido adolescente en el pasado?,_ siempre mantuvo una actitud adulta, y ahora las consecuencias de esas decisiones se veían reflejadas en su presente. Ya era hora de hacer honor a su famoso emblema y armarse de valor.

Se vistió rápidamente, pero pensando en ser otra vez ella misma. Quizás llevara un pijama de etiqueta, pero era el más parecido a sus gustos. Un pantalón largo de ceda beige y una remera delicada del mismo color con finos tirantes. Ambas piezas tenían estampadas unas nubes blancas casi imperceptibles, que parecían no pertenecer a ese diseño. Esa prenda le recordaba a ella en ese mundo "excesivamente fino", en el que sus suegros la habían sumergido. Sintiéndose así se puso sus pantuflas de franela y se encaminó hasta la cocina dispuesta a hace un cambio positivo, a darle el derecho a su pareja de expresarse debidamente.

Esperaría a su esposo con algo de cenar y así hablarían tranquilos. Pero su plan tenía un pequeño problema, no sabía qué iba a preparar. No sabía nada de la cocina, era un asno en lo que respectaba a lo culinario. Draco en cambio, se había encargado de aprender a cocinar para conquistarla.

Fue en ese momento, entre la heladera repleta de cosas que no había cargado ella, y el remordimiento de no haber aprendido a cocinar nunca, que recordó aquella vez, que la había invitado a su "primera cita" oficial, después de sus idas y vueltas en Hogwarts.

 **Draco la había citado a una dirección que no reconocía. Le había enviado una carta al ministerio, a la hora del almuerzo. Ella releyó las palabras que se amontonaban con una fina caligrafía en el pergamino y suspiró. No estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, solo sabía que estaba haciendo una gran apuesta y como siempre la inseguridad había golpeado su mente.**

 _ **¿Realmente le iba a dar otra oportunidad a este romance?**_ **Recordar aquellas tardes en Hogwarts, cuando eran adolescentes y desenfrenados. Cuando el hombre que se había colado en sus sueños todo el último año, aquel que sin darse cuenta la había cautivado mucho antes, con todas las discusiones y acusaciones, aquel que había golpeado en tercer año, aquel que la había llamado "sangre sucia", aquel que había encontrado llorando en sexto año, en el baño; le había correspondido, cuando le había hecho saber que él sentía lo mismo, había rebosado de felicidad.**

 _ **¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien así?**_ **Porque, tenía un extraño fetiche con los adversarios de alta categoría, y con esto se refería a alguien que fuera un oponente digno en cuanto a debates se trataba. Y él era el ser más arrogante que había conocido, no había explicación que valiera la pena, pero a ella simplemente le hacía hervir la piel. Alguien prohibido, su opuesto, su contrincante más complejo.**

 **Era su amor platónico y ahora tendría un encuentro con él otra vez, después de todo el incidente con Ron. Ella había cortado su relación con él, por lo inevitable de saber, que su corazón le pertenecía irrevocablemente a otro.**

 **Había contestado la carta con una afirmación, pero había dudado un poco.** _ **¿Y sí volvían a separarse? Y sí, y sí, y sí…**_

 **Sacudió la cabeza queriendo borrar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo. Tenía el escritorio abarrotado de expedientes.**

* * *

 **Más tarde y con la panza hecha un nudo Hermione se encaminaba a un callejón perdido en Londres, para aparecerse en la dirección correcta. Draco le había enviado una fotografía de la entrada a un lugar, en el cual ella debía aparecerse.**

 **Tomó aire y reunió el resto de valentía que le infundió ese oxigeno recorriendo sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el viento invernal chocar contra sus mejillas. Parpadeó un par de veces para acomodar su visión y no marearse tanto por el viaje rotundo.**

 **Maravillada se percató del silencio que se apoderaba de ese solitario lugar. Delante suyo había montañas y verde. Solo eso y ella. Detrás tenía una empinada cornisa que terminaba con un bosque en la base, le dio un poco de vértigo y llevó su mirada de vuelta al frente. Se sentía escondida, como si ese paraíso fuera únicamente para quién supiera apreciarlo. Un detalle oculto en la geografía.**

 **Se sentía dentro del Señor de los anillos. Probablemente se encontrara en algún país nórdico, Noruega o Nueva Zelanda. Divisó un águila que se acercaba a ella, venía de más allá de las montañas nevadas. Cuando llegó a un metro de ella se sostuvo en el aire con un paquete en sus patas. Reclamó con un sonido que se acercara. Hermione hipnotizada se dirigió hacia el animal. Tomó el paquete que soltó en sus manos y la vio irse con un vuelo impresionante. Admiró un poco más la belleza del ave de plumas negras y alas plateadas.**

 **Desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con una nota y un catalejo antiguo. La abrió y se dispuso a leerla.**

 _ **Sí estás leyendo esto, es porque has encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Aquí me escondo para no pensar, aunque termino haciendo todo lo opuesto, pero por lo menos no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.**_

 **Hermione sonrió ante eso y siguió leyendo con aprecio.**

 _ **El catalejo es para que mires al norte y divises una pequeña cabaña de roble. Cruza la colina y el sendero te guiara hasta mí.**_

 _ **DM**_

 **Enrolló la carta y la metió en su abrigo. Tomó el catalejo, era pesado y de un incalculable valor. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos con delicadeza, temía que por la torpeza que la caracterizaba se le fuera a caer. Lo llevó hasta su ojo derecho y cerró el izquierdo para enfocar hacia el norte. Efectivamente, divisó la cabaña de roble a la cual le salía humo por una chimenea. Guardó el artefacto en su bolsito de cuentas (del cual no se despegaba después de la guerra) y se dispuso a cruzar la colina. Encontró rápidamente el sendero y lo siguió con tranquilidad.**

 **Una extraña sensación de familiaridad la invadió al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta y el olor a hogar invadió sus fosas nasales, junto con el calor que envolvió su cuerpo, pidiéndole cobijo.**

Hermione se abrazó con melancolía. Su cuerpo le hizo sentir el remordimiento y la necesidad de correr a ese lugar, para encontrarlo esperándola con una comida deliciosa, preparada por él, para compartirla juntos. Para quedarse dormida en el sofá frente a la hoguera, en sus brazos, con una taza de chocolate caliente.

De repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada y su corazón latió desbocado por la sorpresa. Y se sintió como una adolescente con las mariposas en el estómago, esperando ser liberadas cuando vieran a su agonizante amor.

Miró el reloj de la cocina nerviosa, y se percató de que aún era temprano para que Draco llegara, pero claro, eso sí había decidido ir a trabajar, si no lo había hecho, y solo había ido a dar una vuelta en el auto para despejarse y luego volver a la mansión, este podía ser el momento. Aun así, se quedó clavada al suelo, no podía reaccionar. _¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?_

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y la manija de la puerta que abría la cocina comenzó a girarse. Su corazón se detuvo un instante y el aire se le atascó en la garganta. Cuando la puerta dejó ver a otro hombre que no era el que ella esperaba, recién pudo liberar el aire. Su pulso fue tomando su propio ritmo paulatinamente, dejándole una clara duda en el semblante.

—¿Blaise?

—¿Sorprendida? —le contestó sonriente el moreno, y se acercó hasta ella para darle un cálido abrazo— Veo que no me esperabas ¿verdad? —se separaron.

—Pues, no. —dijo ella con sinceridad— lo siento, creí que era…

—¿Draco? —preguntó extrañado. Ésta asintió— que extraño, yo lo buscaba a él. Pensé que estaría aquí, ya que... —Hermione frunció el ceño. Blaise pareció dudar si decirlo o no, quizás su amigo hubiera preferido no decírselo a su esposa. Pero la castaña le lanzó una mirada de advertencia— bien, no fue a trabajar y como sé que ustedes hoy tienen sesión en la mañana, pensé que podría haberse demorado con algo —. dijo derrotado— Un segundo ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿También faltaste a tu trabajo? —la miró sorprendido, percatándose de ese hecho. Hermione nunca faltaba al trabajo.

—No me mires así. Lo necesitaba, pero me extraña que Draco no lo haya hecho. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos dubitativa. Una punzada en el pecho la hizo preocuparse. Si había faltado a su trabajo y no había vuelto a casa _¿Dónde estaba?_

—Así que ¿no tienes idea de donde está verdad? —le dijo con cautela su amigo. La veía consternada y eso le daba miedo.

—Mmm —pareció dudar. En realidad, estaba tratando de pensar a dónde podría haber ido, si no estaba con su amigo, y si respondía así era porque no quería perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Pero Blaise no pareció entenderlo.

—Si no te dijo a dónde iba, ¿crees que esté bien?

—No lo sé. —dijo dudosa y un poco avergonzada añadió— tuvimos una pelea después de la sesión, me dejó en la casa de mis abuelos, y se marchó. —se le quebró la voz. _¿Y sí ya era demasiado tarde para ellos? ¿La habría abandonado? ¿Volvería a ella como la otra vez?_ Trato de pensar fríamente, pero un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sopesar esa posibilidad.

Blaise pareció darse cuenta de la confusión en su mente, porque se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón para que lo viera.

—Ey, no te preocupes. Seguro está con Theo o en algún bar —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y el moreno se golpeó mentalmente por haber agregado eso último, eso probablemente la preocuparía más— lo siento, olvida lo del bar —le pidió suplicante y al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

—Tengo miedo. —le dijo en un susurro. Blaise le sobó la espalda con cariño. Hermione se sentía cubierta por un gran oso, y se permitió ser acogida por alguien más, aunque fuera por compasión.

—Lo sé. Tranquila. Seguro volverá en unas horas. —hizo una pausa dudando sobre qué decir, no era muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos, así que su cerebro trabajaba lo más rápido que le era posible— espera unas horas a ver si aparece, sino me llamas y yo vengo. Lo buscaremos juntos. —se separó de la chica, pero mantuvo las manos en sus hombros y la miró a los ojos— ¿Sí? Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió— bien, mejor te llamaré yo en unas horas. Ten tu celular contigo— besó la frente de la consternada chica y le dio un último vistazo antes de irse.

—Estaré bien Blaise. —le aseguró ella con el resto de cordura que le quedaba. Éste asintió, sin creérselo del todo, y con un grácil movimiento, desapareció.

Hermione se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar pensar en las consecuencias que tenían sus actos. En cómo cada cosa que hacían los seres humanos podía desencadenarse en un desastre, y en la desesperada intuición que poblaba su mente, diciéndole que esa noche, su esposo no volvería.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!**_ _Espero recibir tantos como en el capítulo anterior, adoro sus reflexiones._ _ **Les amo.**_

 _ **PD:**_ _también tengo una recomendación para hacerles de un fic. Si están dispuestxs a leer algo fuera del cliché, con un gran argumento y profundidad deben leer_ _ **"Aquelarre Lunar"**_ _, es nuevo y está en proceso, pero se ve muy prometedor. La autora es mi prima_ _ **AngelinaPriorincantatem**_ _. Espero les guste._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a la ama y señora Rowling, yo solo soy dueña de esta historia. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

 _¡Holis! Lunes por la noche y actualizando… me demoré una semana. Fuif._

 _GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS. MAÑANA LOS CONTESTARÉ POR PRIVADO._

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_ _"Tabú"- Gustavo Cerati._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: De cuando necesitamos un pequeño empujoncito.**

* * *

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada por la madrugada y no pudo volverse a dormir. Por la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana, podía anticipar que eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Se acurrucó un poco por el frío, se dio cuenta que no se había puesto la colcha y en un movimiento corto, que pareció durar mucho más tiempo, por el temblor de su cuerpo ansiando el cobijo, tomó la frazada de paño y el plumón, que habían caído deliberadamente al suelo, y se tapó hasta la coronilla. Se quedó mirando hacia afuera, al parecer un rastro de luna se dibujaba aún en contraste con el cielo. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con la mente en blanco, sin pensar, encontrándose entre la figura y el fondo. Prefería quedarse viendo la luna esfumarse y el cielo incandescente del amanecer aparecer en el mundo, renovando el aire, dejándola sin rastros del día anterior. Pero su mente no quería recapacitar, en cambio le reclamaba atención.

Recordó las sabias palabras de aquel escritor, creador de incalculables escritos, aclamado por el público, hacedor de la más exquisita poesía. Jorge Luis Borges decía: _"La amistad no necesita frecuencia, el amor sí. La amistad puede prescindir de la frecuencia, en cambio el amor no, porque está lleno de ansiedades, de dudas. Un día de ausencia puede ser terrible… la amistad, no necesariamente, busca la confidencia. Pero, si en el amor no hay confidencia, uno lo siente como una traición."_

Sopesó sobre esas palabras, tan adecuadas para esta situación, y es que ella sentía todo eso. Ya había sentido más de un día la ausencia de Draco. Pero, ahora se sentía más lejos de él que nunca, y tan solo habían pasado un puñado de horas. Esto sucedía gracias a que, sin ser consciente hasta el momento, había vuelto a amarlo o había recuperado su amor perdido. Y ahora buscaba esa confidencia que habían olvidado. ¡Y vaya que se sentía esa "traición"! Pero, como el letargo simbólico que deja en su pecho todas las mañanas, desde que la sintió irse. Sintió que la confidencia se le iba de entre sus dedos. Lo que no se había figurado hasta el momento, es que Draco había querido recuperarla y ella no le había prestado atención.

Con la energía que sus músculos adormilados le permitieron y las tensiones instaladas en sus cervicales, se levantó de la cama. Hoy no podía tomarse el día, tenía trabajo acumulado, pero no se quedaría en casa ni, aunque quisiera esperarlo, porque la ansiedad la mataría. Decidió que se daría un baño, desayunaría tranquila y buscaría acallar sus pensamientos con suposiciones negativas, tales como _"¿Y si algo le sucedió? ¿y si tuvo un accidente? ¿y si no vuelve más?"_. Lo que haría sería ir a desconcentrarse al Ministerio. Si él no regresaba, y cruzaba los dedos para que eso no ocurriese, ya pensaría en algo. Ahora lo importante era volver a la compostura. Aunque sabía que en su mente una pequeña voz, no dejaría de reprocharle su atención en ese asunto, tenía que recurrir a su máxima herramienta, la _responsabilidad_. Era su mecanismo de defensa desde hacía años. La biblioteca era su lugar en el mundo, junto con sus pensamientos y divagaciones filosóficas. Su encierro la había ayudado a ignorar tantos prejuicios hacia su persona, en lo que había sido su infancia y adolescencia, pero no le había sacado la amarga culpa que se depositaba en su pecho, junto con las palabras que había ocultado.

Estaba preocupada porque lo había llamado a su celular y daba sin cobertura, porque Blaise la había llamado más tarde por la noche y él seguía sin regresar, porque esta vez sentía que las cosas no iban bien y un presentimiento rencoroso consigo misma la torturaba, haciéndola sentir la única responsable de este suceso. Entonces la penumbra y la danza en la que se enrollaban sus ideas, la habían arrastrado a su maldita angustia actual.

Con la culpa que la carcomía, salió del baño y se vistió para ir a trabajar, con rapidez. Recorrió el pasillo para bajar al comedor y desayunar. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando al doblar la esquina que daba a las escaleras, se encontró con la puerta abierta de la habitación, que había estado usando su esposo el último tiempo. Una sensación de aprehensión cubrió su semblante y con naturalidad, abrió la puerta para adentrarse en el cuarto. Era un poco más chico que el "matrimonial" y en vez de tener varios ventanales, tenía solo uno, por lo que le daba al lugar una cadencia oscura. La cama estaba revuelta, y había un par de calcetines y zapatos desperdigados. El olor del cuarto era seco, como si hubieran fumado varios habanos e ingerido bastante alcohol allí. A pesar de ello, Hermione no sentía asco por eso. Supuso, que era una gran representación de lo que significaba su relación marchita y su corazón se encogió aún más. Ella sabía que él no olía así, y aunque amara todos sus perfumes caros que le daban importancia y estatus, ella solo deseaba su propio olor.

Se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Había algunos trajes, pero no estaban todos. El resto estaba en la habitación de la que ella había salido, estaban enfundados en grandes sobres, y los usaba para otras ocasiones, estos que tenía ahora entre sus manos, tenían impregnada su esencia, _marca Draco_. No era nada que se pareciera a algo. Nada de menta, eucalipto o limón. Porque, _¿quién podría describir así el olor de alguien?_ Todos tienen un perfume propio, ese que reconocemos cuando entramos a su casa, pero nunca podemos descifrar qué elementos contiene esa fragancia. Eso es lo que los hace tan únicos. No es porque fuera su esposo, pero ella amaba su olor. Algo inédito que, con tan sólo inhalar su propia amortentia, ella se sentía fallecer.

Se acercó a uno de los sacos y metió el brazo derecho por el agujero izquierdo. Apoyó su mejilla en una de las solapas, correspondientes al "pecho" del mismo, y con ese brazo, que simulaba ser el del portador del saco, se abrazó a sí misma por la cintura. Inhaló su perfume con placer. Olió su esencia como si se estuviera bañando en un manantial de agua pura. Cerró los ojos y se balanceó con el traje, como si lentamente estuvieran bailando, solos. Sola. Imaginó todos sus bailes, pero añoró aquellos silenciosos, esos ocultos en su cocina, los que hacían en el jardín o en el gran salón. Con un ritmo que cabía solo en su martirizada memoria.

Cualquiera que viera esta escena, probablemente reiría y luego declararía con juicios infundados, que estaba loca. Pero no le importaba, porque para ella eso era su amor escondido en un armario, esperando salir, pero sin desesperarse, sino aguardando otro paso de vals.

—¿Sra. Malfoy? —Hermione casi raja el saco del gran susto que se llevó. Una voz proveniente de la puerta la había sobresaltado, interrumpiendo su _momento_ con el saco. Se despegó de la prenda sintiéndose rara. _¿Estaría poseída?_ Pero, tan pronto como esa pregunta estúpida vino a su mente, se largó, haciéndola recordar que, aunque en su estado reciente parecía un zombie, nadie le había lanzado un imperio para hacer las cosas que había hecho y las decisiones que había tomado. Todas eran de su, endemoniada, autoría.

Se giró hacia la puerta, que había dejado entre abierta, respirando lo más lento posible, para calmar sus latidos desbocados. La abrió al todo y ésta dejó ver a su elfo al otro lado.

Ridens, por supuesto, era la criatura más educada de esa casa.

—Sí. Pasa, por favor. —le contestó ella amablemente. Un poco avergonzada por su _momento_ anterior. El elfo corrió la puerta y se adentró despacio— y ya te he dicho que me llames Hermione.

—Lo siento, Sra. Hermione —ella suspiró— ha venido el Sr. Longbottom, la está esperando abajo.

—Gracias, Ridens. Dile que ahora bajo. —sonrió y el elfo desapareció con una agilidad notable, propia de su majestuosa naturaleza.

La chica recorrió con la mirada por última vez la habitación antes de irse, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se tomó unos segundos para bajar. Tratando de apaciguar las emociones que llevaba a flor de piel y con el mínimo coraje "Gryffindor" que le quedaba, lo hizo.

—¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! —le dijo a su visitante con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba el último peldaño y el aludido se giraba hacia ella. Neville, se acercó y tomó una de sus manos para darle un casto beso en el dorso.

—Mademoiselle —le sonrió pícaro su amigo. Ella se rió.

—¿A qué se debe esta hermosa visita? —quiso saber mientras lo guiaba al salón de té, era amplio y daba al jardín interno, plagado de puros jazmines. Algo digno de ver y hermoso de apreciar a través del olfato —te has levantado muy temprano…

—¿Por qué ese tono de sorpresa? —dijo el sonriendo. Ella sabía que le costaba horrores hacerlo, así que lo miró desafiante, mientras se sentaban uno a cada lado en las sillas de cristal que bordeaban una mesa ratona circular— Adoro estas sillas, parecen de la mismísima reina Isabel. Hermione rodó los ojos. —si las detestas tanto ¿por qué no las regalas? No me ofendería, si las donaras al estudio…—dijo encogiéndose de hombros divertido.

—Muy gracioso —bufó— sabes que fueron un regalo de Narcisa, ella se ofendería mucho, si supiera que esto —señaló la mesa y las sillas— que perteneció a sus antepasados, aquellos que conquistaron —se quedó pensando— _algo_ —agregó quitándole importancia, Neville la miraba divertido— con el apellido "Black" tallado en cada rincón, por elfos probablemente, o duendes ¿quién sabe? —se encogió de hombros— es botado por allí sin más. ¿Imagínate lo que debió costarle dárnoslo? Sabiendo que una sangre sucia, se sentaría aquí.

—Guacala —dijo Neville, mirándola con expresión de hastío, mientras se tapaba la nariz, como queriendo evitar su feo olor. Hermione le golpeo el hombro y luego se carcajeo. Éste hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras se frotaba allí donde le había asestado el golpe— ¡ouch! Había olvidado tus dotes de golpeadora. —Hermione paró de reírse de repente, recordando un pequeño suceso durante su tercer año en Hogwarts, que involucraba a cierto rubio— ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? ¿o tendré que preguntártelo otras veces más en el día? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. A veces, olvido enmascarar mis sentimientos…

—Creo que siempre lo olvidas cariño. —Hermione sonrió débilmente y con un suspiro, comenzó a relatarle a su amigo todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, desde su sesión hasta la preocupación con la que cargaba esa mañana, después de la repentina ausencia de su esposo.

—No lo sé Nev ¿Y sí no vuelve? —le dijo con clara angustia en la voz.

—Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo y realmente, espero ser el tuyo también —Hermione rodó los ojos. Parece que juntarse con los Slytherins les había pegado la arrogancia— pero eso lo discutiremos otro día, a lo que voy con esto, es que te aprecio mucho como para mentirte. Seré lo más sincero posible contigo. —ella lo sabía, él siempre lo había sido, y estaba más que agradecida por eso, así que asintió, dándole a entender que continuara— Creo que la pregunta que debes hacerte, en todo caso, es _¿y si está con alguien más?_ —la chica puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión de horror colmó su rostro. — ¿Nunca lo pensaste?

—Pues, no —y era verdad, ella no había barajado esa posibilidad. Él no podía serle infiel. No era esa clase de persona. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza la golpeó recordándole que ella si era _esa_ clase de persona— no, no puede ser.

—Todo puede ser ñoña —le dijo con aprehensión— Sé que acabo de tirarte como diez crucios de una sola vez, pero me parece que tendrías que pensar en todas las probabilidades, y actuar. "Alerta permanente" —dijo haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Moody. Él era un experto en el humor negro— ¿A caso quieres perderlo?

—Yo… No. No quiero. —dijo bajando los hombros y evitando la mirada de su amigo con vergüenza. Hasta que otra duda pareció poblar su semblante y lo miró desesperada a los ojos— ¿Cómo lo haré? —Neville sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que, deberías encontrarlo primero.

—Pero, no tengo idea de donde puede estar. —dijo con preocupación.

—Piensa, estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás. —la alentó.

—Tienes razón, no me puedo rendir tan fácil. —sentenció, sintiéndose un poco más ella. Esa persona que solía ser cuando seguía llevando el apellido Granger, no en este pobre intento de sangre pura, que se había convertido.

—¡Esa es mi mejor amiga ñoña del mundo! —dijo sonriente, y dándole un mordisco al bizcocho que Ridens les había servido junto con el té. Hermione apretó lo labios y lo golpeo otra vez. —¡Eh! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Ya. Sabes que odio ese apodo, y no creas que no se me pasó la anterior vez que lo dijiste. —terminó con una mirada de advertencia. Él rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua. Ambos rieron por haber dejado salir a sus niños interiores jugar un rato, como en los viejos tiempos.

Aunque, a Hermione comenzaba a dolerle el pecho y a costarle respirar de tanto en tanto, por la presión que le ocasionaba aquello que habían hablado. Un nudo de nervios en su estómago y la falta de entusiasmo por acudir al trabajo ese día, la frenaban. Pero la pregunta había sido respondida, iría a recuperarse a ella misma y luego buscaría a la persona que nunca había dejado de amar.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué tal? ¿No aman a Neville también?_

 _Perdón por la corta extensión, pero cero tiempo he tenido y no quería demorarme más._

 _Les comento una última cosa; tengo una página en Facebook que responde a:_ _ **CygnusDorado – CygnusDoradoFF.**_ _Me encantaría que le den like. Allí publicaré actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos. :)_

 _Amarlas es poco._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
_ _Cygnus._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo mágico no me pertenecen. Pero, la invención de esta trama sí. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

 ** _¡Hola terrícolas! ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?_**

 _El mío cargado de historia *rueda los ojos*. Estoy estudiando "Historia de las ideas" para rendirla la semana que viene. Y ya no quiero saber nada…_

 _En fin, aquí estoy con otra actualización, corta pero jugosa… espero._

 _Las personas que me siguen en Facebook (_ _ **CygnusDoradoFF**_ _) se habrán dado cuenta de que aparecen dos slytherins, bastante, protagonistas en este capítulo. Las que no, bueno es hora de darle LIKE a la página, si quieren enterarse de las buenas nuevas. ;)_

 _Este capítulo se lo dedicaré a una amiga muy fan de cierta parejilla… espero que te guste_ _ **Nat**_ _(_ _ **SlyPrincess07**_ _en FF) :p._

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_ _"Something About Us" – Duft Punk (recomendablemente sensual)._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: De calenturas y perdón.**

* * *

Harry caminó por el largo pasillo de oficinas después de que Ian, el asistente de Hermione, aprobara su pase a esa sección. Tenían muchas trabas con respecto a la seguridad después de la batalla final y de varios atentados posteriores, consecuencia de la desesperación y desorden estructural social, de posguerra.

Llegaba justo a tiempo para almorzar con su mejor amiga, como todos los miércoles. Era un ritual que mantenían entre ellos. Su amistad se había fortalecido a lo largo de los años, porque supieron apoyarse en el otro durante los tiempos difíciles, supieron acompañarse en cada relación y crisis anímica, porque eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron. Con Ron no habían tenido la misma suerte. Aunque seguían en contacto, por desgracia, la vida los había llevado por caminos separados. El hecho de que se distanciara repentinamente de él, no lo sorprendía, siempre había sentido su constante comparación. Ron no estaba seguro de sí mismo y, si conseguirlo, implicaba distanciarse, él lo creía lo más sano. Con Hermione era distinto, ellos sí habían tenido una pelea, y aunque se respetaban mutuamente y se sonrieran de vez en cuando, no se veían por el bien de sus parejas y salud mental, ya que, a la categoría de "amistad" se le agregaba "ex pareja".

Al llegar a su destino, tocó la gran puerta negra que se alzaba frente a él imponente, cerrando el paso al despacho de la bruja más brillante de su generación. En ésta rezaba la inscripción de _"Hermione Granger, Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas mágicas"_. Sonrió orgulloso de su potencial, desarrollado a lo largo de los años. La admiraba. Había logrado estar donde quería, y su inteligencia y predisposición la instaban a ir por más.

—¡Harry! —lo recibió ella con un abrazo apenas abrirle. Éste se lo devolvió y la presiono contra su pecho cariñosamente.

—Estas más entusiasmada que de costumbre…—le dijo sorprendido, mientras se separaba de sus brazos y se adentraban en su despacho. La miró alzando las cejas sugestivamente, imitando una muy mala versión sensual de sí mismo.

Ella rió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

Harry reparó en la cantidad de expedientes que poblaban la mesa y el desorden que había en la habitación en general. Ella se percató de la cara extrañada de su amigo y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo —se encogió de hombros y con su varita realizó un simple hechizo que ordenó cada papel y libro que estaba fuera de lugar dentro de su gran oficina— casi olvido que hoy es miércoles —agregó con un suspiro. Harry asintió y Hermione lo guío hacia la pequeña sala de reuniones que tenía a su disposición. Al instante hicieron aparecer por arte de magia sus almuerzos y bebidas.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto con normalidad. Hermione rehuyó a su mirada, y él se arrepintió en ese preciso momento, de haber hecho aquella pregunta— lo siento, no debí…

—No Harry, está bien. Es una simple pregunta, es solo que he estado un poco sensible últimamente. Ya sabes. —dijo encogiéndose en su lugar— No debería afectarme tanto, ¿verdad? —le pregunto con sinceridad mirándolo a la cara. Él la tomó de su mano con cautela, pues nunca se le había dado muy bien todo aquello que tenía que ver con las muestras de afecto, pero sabía lo que la muchacha sentía y quería reconfortarla de algún modo. Ella le sonrió apreciando aquel gesto.

—Hermione, no tengas miedo de demostrar lo que sientes. —suspiró— sé que es un tema personal, pero sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. —ella asintió.

—Gracias.

Comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida del nuevo buffet que habían instalado en el segundo piso. Conversaron un poco acerca de las nuevas políticas de seguridad y de los expedientes aún abiertos de aquellos ex mortífagos. Por unos minutos, volvieron a la sala común que compartían, durante sus años en Hogwarts, siendo adolescentes y olvidando sus nuevas responsabilidades de adultos. _Porque, ¿cuándo habían dejado de tener responsabilidades?_

Terminaron con una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer, dejando todo lo malo atrás. Pero a él no se le pasaba su malestar, podía verlo; ese velo de oscuridad en sus ojos avellana y la poca fuerza que tenían sus mejillas para sonreír. Le dolía, porque la quería infinitamente, odiaba verla así.

Apesadumbrado, Harry se despidió de su amiga, después de dar por finalizado su, cálido encuentro habitual de cada semana.

Salió de allí con clara angustia reflejada en su rostro, una sensación de amargura en su garganta que lo hacía sentirse miserable. Quería ver feliz a Hermione, se lo merecía. Ya estaba cansado de verla deambular ausente por los pasillos, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y la mente perdida en el pasado. No sabía que estaría pasando con Draco, pero como no apareciera pronto lo iría a buscar él mismo.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se planteó buscar una solución, que se dio cuenta, de que, necesitaría ayuda de alguien más. Era pésimo planeando y actuando. A quién engañaba, era un desastre para hablar de sentimientos o dar consejos. En un momento de lucidez, recordó que estaba casado con una bruja brillantemente astuta, lo que lo hacía sentir seguro y le daba coraje. _Sí, tenía que buscarla a ella y decirle_. Pero, al parecer, sus pensamientos la llamaron a gritos, porque al abrir la puerta de su oficina, allí estaba ella.

Se quedó helado. Podría estar anclado al suelo por la gravedad, pero al parecer no surtía el mismo efecto de relatividad con su mente dispersa. Tendrían esa conversación en otro momento, porque ahora, ante sus mortales ojos, estaba la persona que necesitaba para ayudar a su amiga, y no estaba seguro de querer compartirla con nadie más. Posiblemente ella tampoco tuviera ganas de gastar saliva en _eso_ específicamente.

La maldita mujer que le sonreía ahora con picardía y lo miraba con deseo. Esa misma que era su esposa, estaba con sus piernas tersas y suaves cruzadas sobre el escritorio, con tan solo una camisa blanca que le tapaba apenas sus partes íntimas, con los tres primeros botones desprendidos, dejando ver el borde de su sensual corpiño calado; y unos finos stilettos dorados. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo y jugaba con una lapicera en su boca.

Como si fuera realmente una deliciosa paleta, se la sacó de la boca y bordeo sus labios con su lengua, quitando el resto de saliva que había amenazado con chorrear de sus carnosos labios. Harry Potter estaba inmóvil, no parpadeaba, desde que la había visto era un fantasma. No entendía cómo su mente ordenaba a sus pulmones que siguiera respirando o comandaba a su corazón para que siguiera bombeando. Su miembro parecía estar más despierto que nunca, tenía otra orden que cumplir en paralelo y parecía ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Pansy se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia él contorneándose, hasta que quedó a escasos milímetros de él. Harry podía sentir su exquisito y dulce aroma, que se la seguía parando más, si era posible. Ella miró allí abajo, y luego a sus ojos. Sonrió de lado, disfrutando de los efectos que tenía sobre su esposo. Le quitó los anteojos y se los puso. Se soltó el recogido, dejando su larga cabellera azabache bambolear alrededor de su esbelto rostro, y mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la lapicera, que aún tenía entre sus manos, se acercó a su oído con una lentitud desquiciante.

—Como adoro estas cosas muggles. —le dijo en un susurro que le erizó la piel— Pero ¿sabes qué?

Harry a pesar de su parálisis general, pudo negar con la cabeza, sin poder disimular su ansioso deseo. A ella le encantaba tener el control. Siempre había sido muy educado y respetuoso, lo que la volvía malditamente loca y la hacía mojarse de tan solo verle la cara de precocidad.

—Es demasiado chica para el espacio que queda en mi _boca_ —ronroneo aún en su oreja— y a mí, me _encanta_ llenar espacios vacíos—lamió su lóbulo y dejo salir un gemido silencioso allí. Su frío aliento lo hizo respirar entrecortadamente. Estaba tan caliente que creía que iba a explotar— ya sabes lo que dicen de los slytherins, somos _ambiciosos_ …—sujetando ahora con destreza su pene duro entre sus manos.

Se sintió arder con tanta fuerza que la necesidad, que colmaba sus venas y las hacía explotar, se apoderaron de su control racional, quedando puro instinto felino. Tomó a Pansy por la nuca con una mano y con la otra de su cintura y la besó desesperadamente. Luego la levantó por el culo y la puso sobre el escritorio con rudeza. Se desprendió el pantalón con rapidez y sin retrasarlo más la penetró. Pansy gimió con fuerza. Lo que lo hizo olvidar por completo, aquello que había estado pensando minutos antes, ahora solo quería acabarle en la boca a la diosa sensual semi-desnuda y de infartante figura que tenía entre sus manos.

* * *

Hermione salió de su oficina con la cabeza gacha, sumida en sus pensamientos. Subió al ascensor sin mirar a su alrededor. Estaba devanándose los sesos tratando de encontrar una pista de dónde podía estar Draco. Ya llevaba desaparecido más de setenta y dos horas, y ni una nota o mensaje le indicaban si seguía con vida. La preocupación comenzaba a lacerar su estómago y no podía concentrarse en sus trabajos. Lo peor de todo era que, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño húmedo con él. Más bien había sido un recuerdo mientras dormía. Porque, era algo que ya habían hecho, pero en el sueño, ella lo desvestía en su despacho. _¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado su increíble físico? ¿O su alucinante habilidad con los dedos, durante todos estos años?_ El simple hecho de haber vuelto a probar sus labios el otro día, la habían hecho recordar la adicción por el sexo que la caracterizaba. Algo que, lamentablemente, lo lograba solo él.

No seguiría pensando en ello, porque iba caminando a las chimeneas del Ministerio, _pero ¡cómo deseaba echarse un polvo con él ahora mismo!_

Quería que la atrapara en un pasillo y lo hicieran contra las paredes del Ministerio. Quería sus manos apretando sus muslos, que la tirara del cabello y le despeinara su aburrida coleta. Lo quería sobre ella, de bajo y adentro. Su lengua saboreando sus jugos, su pene en su boca haciendo que se atorara en su garganta. Esa media sonrisa que le ponía cuando la veía calentarse, su mirada de deseo cuando le gemía. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarse pensando en él que parecía haber vuelto a la adolescencia, hormonas en todas partes y ganas de coger en cualquier superficie. _¡Maldición!_ Lo extrañaba.

Se relamía de tan solo pensar en la cantidad de cosas que le estaría haciendo en ese momento si no fuera por su estúpida manía de arruinarlo todo. Tendría que darse una ducha de agua helada apenas llegar, antes de perder la cordura completamente, la gente ya la empezaba a mirar raro.

—¿Hermione? —la voz sedosa de Narcisa Malfoy la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se volteó a verla, claramente sonrojada. Pensar que hasta hace unos segundos, estaba pensando en el sensual pene de su hijo.

—¡Narcisa! —dijo con sorpresa, tratando de disimular su voz ronca, debido a sus indecorosos pensamientos— ¡no sabía que seguías viniendo al Callejón Diagon! —la mujer la miraba indiferente y con el mentón en alto. Pero a pesar de su frialdad, le sonrió.

—¿Draco no te lo contó? —Hermione frunció el ceño claramente confundida. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta— Qué raro, debe haberlo olvidado —hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto— Bueno, como me dieron el alta hace poco…

—¡¿QUE TE DIERON QUÉ?! —Narcisa abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa. Al parecer su esposo no le había contado nada en absoluto. —Pero ¿desde cuándo?

—Hace como tres meses. Lo siento, querida. Pensé que lo sabías —le tocó el hombro preocupada, Hermione tenía la mirada perdida— Es lógico, si ya no vienes a verme…

La muchacha la miró con los ojos entre cerrados y relajó un poco sus hombros frente a su contacto. Cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía razón. Aun así, _¿eran celos eso que había detectado en su voz?_

—Te debo una disculpa Narcisa —suspiró apesadumbrada— me alejé por diversos motivos, que no creo convenientes hablarlos aquí. No quiero excusarme, pero sentí que era lo mejor para nuestra relación con Draco —la bella mujer simplemente asintió.

—Está bien. Creo que también te debo una disculpa. —ahora la miraba con culpa—Sé que mi hijo es difícil, pero dale una oportunidad. Él te ama. —dijo con seguridad. A Hermione se le agitó el corazón y se sonrojó otra vez. Sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de confesarle lo que sentía.

—No sé dónde está —la miró con desesperación y los ojos lagañosos. La mujer parpadeo varias veces, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza abatida.

—Hermione, lo encontrarás. Sé que también lo amas. —le sobó el hombro cariñosamente, lo qué no dejó de sorprender a la joven, ya que nunca se había mostrado así con ella, es más, no tenía recuerdos de ella dándole afecto siquiera a su hijo. —sólo no olvides, perdonar. —le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomándola del mentón mientras sonreía. Se veía mucho más sana, tenía la piel rejuvenecida, el pelo más brillante, y aunque tenía la mirada sombría de siempre, algo de luz se dejaba ver entre sus pestañas. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —contestó— Ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer para dejar de parecer una muerta en vida —le ordenó. La Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco y asintió obedientemente— te dejo querida, que tengo que reunirme con mi hermana. —lo dijo tan segura y con naturalidad, acariciando melodiosamente cada palabra, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que siempre había tenido una relación normal con su hermana, nadie podría detectar otra cosa. Pero ella sabía que no había sido así antes. _¿Se habían amigado? ¿En qué momento? Ya hablaría seriamente con Draco de algunos asuntitos_ — Hasta luego Sra. Malfoy —terminó guiñándole un ojo, y con la elegancia que la representaba, se dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta.

Ella se tapó la boca con la mano, que ya le llegaba al piso del asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _¿La había reconocido como una Malfoy?_ Esta mujer no paraba de sorprenderla. Y aunque, eso la reconfortaba, le daba un poco de vértigo tanto cambio. Suspiró. _Sí que necesitaba de esa ducha con agua helada._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _Subiendo la temperatura…  
¿Quién se esperaba ese Hansy? ¿Y la aparición de Narcisa?  
¿Dónde estará Draco? Hermione lo necesita, al parecer, con urgencia. XD._

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME COMENTAN CADA CAPÍTULO Y A AQUELLAS NUEVAS QUE ME SIGUEN A MI Y A LA HISTORIA**_ _*corazones*._

 _Tengo una última cosa que comentarles… me anoté en un reto del foro_ _ **"Las Cuatro Casas"**_ _de FF, llamado_ _ **"parejas al ataque"**_ _. Pronto publicaré el OS ("_ _ **Tatuado al libro**_ _") y espero que se pasen a verlo y le den un humilde voto, si les gusta, por supuesto._

 _Les quiero._

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K.R. No hay intención de copyright, solo de que esta pareja se una de una vez. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

 _¡Hola bellezas del potterhead! ¿Cómo están?_

 ** _¡_** _ **PERDÓN!** lamento con todo mi corazón no haber podido actualizar. Escribí el motivo principal en mi página de Facebook (_ _ **CygnusDoradoFF**_ _), pero quienes no me sigan o no pertenezcan a la red social, se preguntarán ¿Qué me ocurrió? O eso espero XD. Bueno, les contestaré: Por un lado, me había estado preparando para rendir un final de la universidad, potencialmente, peligroso (el cual, les cuento, aprobé con "sobresaliente" y la Hermione que vive dentro de mí chilla de alegría en este momento); lo que atrasó la escritura de este capítulo. Por otro, he estado con un problema en el brazo derecho, que pude referirse a una enfermedad que tengo, nada grave, pero tuve que hacerme algunos estudios y tengo aún, que hacerme más, para determinar qué es. Eso no me dejaba escribir, porque el dolor era insoportable. Ahora un poco medicada y sin estudio hasta la semana que viene, he decidido ponerme al día._

 _Varias cosas más tengo para decirles: Una es que tengo dos proyectos nuevos para FF, Dramiones, obvio *rueda los ojos*, los cuales espero pronto subir, apenas los tenga más armados, y me encantaría que se pasen alguna vez a darles una oportunidad. Otra cosa, es que, lamentablemente o afortunadamente, quién sabe, a esta historia le quedan dos o tres capítulos más. :/ La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho escribirla, pero bueno, todo tiene un final ¿no? Espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado, y no desesperen, que todavía tengo que contar un par más._

 _He decidido contestar a sus reviews por aquí al final en una nota de autora, y dedicarles este capítulo a todas las personas que la siguen, que la tienen en favs y que la comentan siempre:_ **MagicisFidem** **,** **Alice2613** **, Tayler-FZ, Tonya,** **aurablack16** **,** **AlenDarkStar** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** **,** **artipinck94** **,** **Luna White 29** **,** **Tomoe-99** **,** **redeginori** **,** **johannna** **, Nana, Alexa,** **Mel Blackstone** **,** **ale24mc** **,** **cathytaamp** **,** **JeAn Tonks BaEs** **,** **Susee** **,** **AngelinaPriorincantatem** **,** **Neptuna14** **,** **pelusa778** **,** **Elizabeth** **,** **Sally** **,** **lady-werempire** **,** **Yaanin** **,** **Betella** **,** **LidiaaIsabel** **,** **girlotaku42** **, Lita,** **SlyPrincess07** **, Cris James.** Con excepción de los "guest" que no han dejado su nombre, espero que no me esté olvidando de nadie. Son mi familia y mi hogar, al que vuelvo cuando no quiero estar más en el otro. Mi mundo mágico.

 **Gracias** por estar, por aparecer y por decir, porque es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo, alimentan mi inspiración y siempre espero sus reviews con ansias, todo lo que me escriben es una caricia al alma. Me hacen muy feliz y sé que eso lo deben decir todas las escritoras, lo sé porque he sido y soy lectora de muchas, pero es verdad. La magia la tienen ustedes, gracias por prestármela un poquito para entrar al Hogwarts de sus corazones. #Lumus. *es mi amén*.

 _ **Recomendación musical (doble): "Suedehead" –**_ _de Morrissey (letra acorde a todo lo que piensa Hermione durante todo el capítulo) y_ _ **"Your Love"**_ _– de The Outfield (letra acorde a todo lo que siente Hermione en un momento específico, en el que la canción es mencionada)._

 _ **Ahora sí las suelto, aunque no quiero…**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: De amor verdadero y miedos.**

* * *

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

Se podrían construir ciudades, sino mundos con cada respuesta, a esa pregunta.

 _¿Realmente importa saber qué es?_

Para todos es distinto, hay tantas definiciones de "amor" como mentes en el mundo. No sirve de nada pensar en generalidades, en el descubrimiento de su propio entendimiento. Lo incierto, lo desconocido, es y será una aventura.

Hermione suponía que no podía encontrar el concepto en ningún diccionario, libro o biblioteca. Porque era algo propio, tan personal, que daba miedo. Se asustaba tratando de entender sus sentimientos, porque no eran lógicos, sino regidos por el alma. El alma, y ahora lo entiende, lo sabe porque el dolor de su pecho tiene nombre, existe. El alma tiene memoria. Recuerdos de haber estado en otro cuerpo, de haberle profesado fidelidad a otro corazón en su vida anterior. Acceder a ellos era difícil, requería conectarse con el pasado y por más doloroso que esto fuera, reconocía que necesitaba hacerlo. Su ser se lo pedía a gritos.

Era hora de aceptar que el alma rige, irrevocablemente, nuestro ser. No había ciencia, ni lógica que cambiara ese hecho. Dolorosa como era la realidad, la había golpeado nuevamente, provocando que por fin cayeran todas sus barreras mentales. Estaba deshecha, exhausta. Al parecer su alma tomaba ahora el control de la situación, ya le había dado su espacio y turno a la razón y como siempre, ésta lo había arruinado. Esto podría implicar cualquier cosa, pero, por sobre todo, la llevaría a levantarse de la cama con una única certeza; que el amor verdadero tenía que costar, tenía que doler _, nos tiene que vaciar de nosotros mismos_. Nos tiene que descascarar y enfundarnos, cicatrices debe dejarnos. Para entender, que aquello que está ahí, es historia. _Nuestra historia, no será la de ensueño, de hadas o color rosa, lo sabemos, siempre lo hicimos y fue por eso mismo que lo quisimos. Reclamémoslo como nuestro_ , pensó.

—Gracias. —le sonrió la castaña a su amiga, quién había ido a buscarla para hacerla despertar por fin— y dáselas a Harry también. —Pansy asintió. Ella sabía que su amigo había estado involucrado en eso. Hermione se levantó decidida a irse, pero la morocha la frenó, tomándola del brazo.

—¿A dónde irás? —aunque podía encontrar orgullo en la voz de ella, por haber logrado su cometido, sabía que su semblante denotaba cierta preocupación por lo que pudiera hacer. Posó su mano contraria en la de ella para aflojar su agarre y tratar de reconfortarla. La miró resuelta y con convicción. Esa que había vuelto a sus ojos, la que la caracterizaba por naturaleza.

—A donde tendría que haber buscado desde el principio.

Y con eso, Pansy la soltó y dejó que se fuera. Se quedó parada viendo como la gryffindor salía con su reciente cambio de look de la cafetería en la que se habían reunido. Volvía a tener su estilo, despojado e intelectual. Nunca pensó que lo reconocería, pero verla tan auténtica y madura, le resultaba hasta sexy.

* * *

Hermione se apareció en la mansión, solitaria y vacía, que, a esta altura ya detestaba. Se limpió un poco del hollín que le había caído por los hombros con el impulso del viaje por chimenea y se encaminó hasta su cuarto, en busca de aquello que había dejado olvidado. Entró a la habitación y se fue directo a su mesita de luz, revolvió algunos papeles y lo encontró. Tenerlo entre sus manos otra vez, como todas las veces, le generaba un repentino escalofrío.

Su preciado cuaderno, en el que había anotado sus "secretos", aquellos que ya no quería ocultar más. La claridad iluminaba sus ojos como la mañana enceguece al despertar temprano. Había dejado entrar la luz por la ventana, y aunque doliera, era sano. Ahora conocía la verdad, había salido de la cueva y entendía las sombras y al sol.

Con _valor_ y _convicción_ (adjetivos que la describían a la perfección, según su esposo) lo sujetó con fuerza y se lo llevó a su pecho, como queriendo abrazar la esperanza. Suspiró y abrió el libro. Al hacerlo cayeron varias hojas. Hermione frunció el ceño y se agachó para recogerlas extrañada. Algunas fotografías y anotaciones, que reconoció al instante, dentro de éstas estaba la información que estaba buscando; pero había otra amarillenta, que parecía estar doblada varias veces, de la cual no tenía registro. Tomó esta última con curiosidad. Fue desenvolviendo el papel, cuidadosamente replegado, hasta llegar a unas notas en el centro. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente por la sorpresa y se tapó la boca ahogando un grito.

 _¿Cómo era posible?_ Una sensación escalofriante y de enfado recorrió su cuerpo. _¿Todo este tiempo había sido él?_ Quien ella había ocultado de… él mismo, de quién se había enamorado, con quién había soñado besar sus labios incontables veces, era su esposo. El pulso le latía muy rápido y la respiración se le atascó de repente en la garganta. Con todo eso y la cantidad de interrogantes en su mente se cayó al suelo de rodillas. _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?_ Siempre había estado ahí, frente a sus ojos. _¿Cuán dormida había estado para no darse cuenta?_ Era tan obvio… empezando por su seudónimo "el príncipe", muy predecible, seguido por su forma de hacer bromas, su manera de hablar, su encanto con la máscara y todo, _maldición_ , siempre había sido Draco. Su beso. Su olor. Había sido tan familiar que lo había recordado a él. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso era casado, por eso no funcionaba su matrimonio ¡porque eran el mismo, joder! Por eso él se había alejado de ella también. Hermione había tirado el cuaderno cuando se había caído y se había tapado la cara con las manos mientras lloraba, de bronca, de impotencia, de tristeza, porque no lo había visto. Porque había sido la persona más ciega de todas. Se sentía patética, humillada y confundida.

Se levantó como pudo, ignorando el dolor de sus recién magulladas rodillas. Con la idea de despejarse, tomó las llaves de su auto y tras llegar a la chimenea del gran salón, se dirigió al mundo muggle. Tenía que manejar y despejarse. Tenía que pensar, descargar todos sus sentimientos.

Una vez allí se subió al Mercedes, que ahora estaba aparcado solo, ya que Draco se había llevado su auto aquella noche en la que habían discutido. Encendió el auto con más fuerza de la que requería, quitó el freno de manos, encendió las luces y sin ponerse el cinturón, tomó decidida con su mano izquierda el volante, presionó el embriague a fondo y puso primera, el cambio entró al instante, y con rudeza presionó el acelerador. Rápidamente llegó a la velocidad máxima permitida para circular en aquel pueblo y en cuanto llegó al acceso de una autopista, la tomó sin preocupación y aceleró para tomar mayor velocidad.

Su mente no paraba de lanzarle interrogantes y desesperada pensaba cuál sería el motivo para que Draco hiciera tal cosa, por qué razón había llevado todo tan lejos. _¿Era tarde para ellos?_ _¿Cuánta incomunicación en una pareja era necesaria para terminar con su matrimonio? ¿Cuántos fantasmas y demonios deberían enfrentar juntos?_ _¿Había esperanza? ¿Cuándo habían llegado a mentirse tanto? ¿Por qué la había engañado así? ¿Cuán metida en su angustia había estado como para descuidar su relación con él? ¿Cuánto como para no saber que lo engañaba con la misma persona de la que, supuestamente, huía?_ Ahora que sabía la verdad, _¿Qué haría? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿La perdonaría? ¿Se perdonaría?_

Hermione tomó una de las laterales que llevaban a un Walmart y aparcó el auto como pudo en el estacionamiento del supermercado. Una vez que entró se fue directo a la zona de bebidas alcohólicas con deseo, pero después se abstuvo, no podía manejar en un estado de inconsciencia desmedido, y lo cierto es que, quería sentir. Aunque su pena era muy fuerte, quería sentir el morbo en sus venas, saberse vencida, derrotada, quería cicatrices. Quería aprender de ello y superarlo. Por lo que, con el poco estado de voluntad y cordura, que le quedaba en ese momento, se encaminó a la zona de golosinas. Agarró chocolate, gomitas, caramelos, bombones, kinders y todo aquello que amaba de niña y sus padres no le compraban porque podía hacerle mal a las muelas y darle caries.

Llena de snacks en sus brazos, Hermione se puso en la cola de la caja rápida y hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que estaba todo decorado con motivos navideños. Recordó que se acercaban las fiestas y una punzada cerró su estómago un poco. No entendió de inmediato la reacción de su cuerpo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no quería pasar otra "falsa navidad". Tenía que pensar qué quería para ella y qué era lo correcto, lo sano, antes de ir a enfrentar a su esposo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿ticket o factura? —le preguntó el muchacho de la caja. Ella sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse.

—Ticket —dijo. El tal "Stevie" (según la placa en su uniforme), la miraba mucho, con cierta sorpresa y preocupación, reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Se encuentra bien Sra.? —Hermione se tensó, no esperaba que le preguntara eso, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que debía tener una apariencia fatal, había estado llorando y de seguro debía tener los ojos hinchados y rojos. Sus rodillas estaban un poco rojas por la repentina caída contra el suelo al descubrir tal revelación en su cuaderno y la pintura de seguro se le había corrido. Sí, definitivamente su apariencia debía gritar "desastre" en mayúsculas.

—Sí—forzó su voz para que saliera lo más natural posible— soy actriz —mintió señalándose de arriba hacia abajo para marcar su aspecto. Y sonrió cálidamente al chico. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Pareció quedarse más tranquilo y siguió marcando las cosas. Hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que le había salido mentir. Al parecer la práctica habitual la había llevado a eso, casi era una sangre pura. Bufó mentalmente. _¿Cómo se había abandonado tanto a sí misma todos estos años?_ Entonces, consideró una idea... _¿De qué se había enamorado Malfoy?_ Si había sido de su personalidad, estaba jodida. Porque, había cambiado hace mucho.

El chico se dirigió de nuevo a ella para decirle el monto y pagó con una tarjeta de crédito con plata muggle que se había hecho hace mucho, Draco también la tenía, aunque la usaba con menor frecuencia. Firmó el ticket y se lo entregó a Stevie. Tomó las bolsas y se fue con paso rápido.

Una vez en el auto decidió que iba a digerir todo lo que había pasado mientras manejaba hacia algún lugar indefinido. Puso todo en el asiento del copiloto y lo dejó abierto para meter la mano en busca de chocolates y golosinas, mientras conducía. Tomó de nuevo la ruta y puso el pendrive con música que llevaba en el auto. "Your love" de The Outfield comenzó a sonar y a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos en el volante y poco a poco embriagada por los dulces y su malestar anímico, comenzó a cantar con ganas. _**I just want to use your love tonight, I don't want to lose your love tonight**_ , repetía mientras hacía mímica como de que tenía un micrófono y le cantaba a un público. Le canto al aire, a la gente que cruza la calle, a los autos que frenaban a su lado en un semáforo, se cantó a sí misma. Realizó un concierto a su corazón.

 _ **Try to stop my hands from shaking  
But something in my mind's not making sense  
It's been a while since we were all alone  
But I can't hide the way I'm feeling**_ _…_

siguió cantando, pero su voz cada vez se iba quebrando más por las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

 _ **As you're leaving please would you close the door?  
And don't forget what I told you  
Just 'cause you're right that don't mean I'm wrong  
Another shoulder to cry upon**_

Se estaba descargando la electricidad, la euforia, sus miedos y el dolor, lo sentía liberarse, salir de su pecho en busca de la luz.

Continuó así hasta que no le quedó voz y se terminó todos los temas de los 80s. Miró la hora en el tablero del auto y decidió volver a la tierra. Retornó el camino a la casa muggle, para retomar su misión. Tenía que enfrentar sus demonios, su matrimonio y toda la marabunta de emociones. No podían seguir así, se había abierto un capítulo nuevo entre ellos, y era tiempo de que pensaran en un final o un comienzo, para avanzar. Estaba completamente desencajada, parecía ciclotímica y el hecho de tener un posible desorden hormonal ese mes, no le estaba agradando en absoluto.

Ya con las ideas más claras, entró a la gran casa y se paseó lentamente hasta dar con la chimenea, pero detuvo su recorrido, cuando vio abierta la puerta de su habitación, cuestión que no pasó por alto, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no entraba. La sensación de invasión externa la llenó de dudas, recordó momentos en los que habían entrado a robarle a sus padres o familiares y la angustia de haber quedado expuestos y en peligro, la sobrecogió. Se recordó que el resto de la casa estaba normal y como siempre, lo que la hizo infundirse valor y pensar que, quizás había sido el viento o algo por el estilo. Pero, en vez de cerrarla e irse, decidió entrar y revisar. Al parecer todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado antes. Un impulso la llevó a revisar su más valioso recuerdo, algo que estaba ahí oculto en el fondo de su corazón, dentro de la casa que amaba, un lugar que siempre creyó seguro para guardar un valioso secreto. La prueba de amor, la prueba de qué su amor con Draco era real y había existido a pesar de cualquier adversidad.

Hermione se acercó al único abrigo colgado, que estaba a la vista. Era de paño, color verde oscuro. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos internos, dentro del forro de seda, lo encontró. Sacó un pequeño sobre abultado. Donde había un pequeño papel que decía, con una letra pulcra y estilizada _"El amor es una ilusión, una historia que una construye en su mente, consciente todo el tiempo de que no es verdad, y por eso pone cuidado en no destruir la ilusión"._

—Virginia Woolf —suspiró. Esa mañana había pensado en el significado del amor y se había olvidado por completo aquella frase que tantas veces la había hecho reflexionar y tomar decisiones. Más segura que antes, volvió su atención al sobre. Que contenía, también, unas pequeñas llaves con un listón verde igual al del sacón. Su color favorito.

Tomó el par de llaves y se dirigió a la cama que estaba en el centro, levantó la almohada y encontró la cajita pequeña y marrón que buscaba, una que le había regalado su abuela. Con dos vueltas abrió la caja, dejando ver una pila de lentejuelas doradas que acolchonaba una cajuela mucho más pequeña que la anterior, esta vez revestida en terciopelo negro. Hermione la tomó e introdujo la otra llave, con media vuelta se abrió, dejando ver una pulsera plateada con un dije en forma de león, que, en lugar de ojos, había dos pequeñas esmeraldas que rellenaban esos huecos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar con adoración aquella pieza preciosa.

—Hola —la saludó con amor, como si tuviera vida propia. Ella así lo sentía, no sabía si por locura o anhelo, le pareció ver que los ojos del animal brillaban con su voz. Como si la hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo. Sonrió y acarició el dije con ternura. Se lo colocó y éste pareció reconocer su piel, porque, contrario a lo que usualmente pasaba con una alhaja común, que ha estado guardada mucho tiempo, su temperatura era agradable, no fría. Justa, como si nunca se la hubiera sacado.

Al quitar el objeto de su lugar, se percató de que, en vez de quedar vacío, había un pequeño trozo de papel debajo doblado varias veces. Dudó un poco en tomarlo, pues, hace pocas horas había tenido una mala experiencia siendo guiada a desenvolver un papel por curiosidad, pero finalmente, se decidió a tomarlo. La valentía se había apoderado de ella ese día.

Se encontró con la misma caligrafía del príncipe. Abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de la "casualidad", al parecer la invasión a su privacidad estaba de moda en ese tiempo.

 _Espero que para este momento ya sepas la verdad, y sepas perdonarme._

 _Cuando estés lista, estaré esperándote para contarte la razón. Puedes venir a preguntar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, y si, la respuesta es "no", busca en mi mesita de luz, allí encontrarás lo que necesitas. –_ _ **DM/El príncipe.**_

Se corrió una pequeña lagrima que se deslizaba ahora por uno de sus ojos, y apretó los labios para contener las que le seguían. Ya había llorado suficiente, sentía que se iba a secar si seguía así.

Se guardó el papel en su abrigo, dejó las cajas así no más y se fue de allí con prisa. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta que daba al comedor, y se dirigió a la chimenea, sabiendo que iría en busca de respuestas.

Se apareció de nuevo en la mansión y corrió a su habitación recogió el libro del suelo, junto con el papel que revelaba la identidad de su amante. El cual guardó, con el anterior, en su abrigo. Fue a la mesita de luz de Draco, la que nunca abría, por respeto a su intimidad.

Abrió el único cajón y se encontró con un sobre, que decía "reflexiones". Lo abrió sin dificultad y sacó de él, varios pergaminos doblados con distintas fechas, todas de los últimos doce meces, y se dispuso a leerlos.

"… _Hemos cometido muchos errores, de esos que nos arrepentimos, sé que te arrepientes, lo veo en tus ojos._ _Porque no he dejado de mirarlos, porque me recuerdan quién eres. Me enamoré de la persona menos indicada, de esa que se aferra a sus ideales con uñas y dientes, que no se da por vencida, que casi se olvida de nosotros, a la que le haré recordarnos. Esa es mi única misión amor, devolverte a la vida como los tonos morados a los cerezos en primavera; aunque sea invierno."_

Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados, la cabeza le daba vueltas _¿en serio creía eso? ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho nada?_

"… _Me lo merezco, lo sé. Creo que por este castigo es que resisto. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperar lo que teníamos, y si no vuelve a ser lo mismo no sería un problema, sería un aprendizaje. Y ya parece que no soy yo. Me has cambiando, pero en un sentido extraño. Sigues odiándome por eso que soy, yo sigo siendo el malo en esta historia, pero ya no con tu integridad, tu dignidad ni valores. Ya voy en contra de cualquier cosa. Parece que somos enemigos naturales y eso no hace más que resaltar el punto, de que nuestra relación siempre ha sido y será un desafío. Y quiero que lo siga siendo por el resto de nuestra vida. Aunque me cueste mi antiguo yo."_

 _¿Estaba bien que sintiera orgullo por las palabras que escribía su esposo?_ Quizás, pareciera egoísta, pero una parte en su pecho se abrió una grieta de posibilidades, algo que la hizo reaccionar con una sonrisa. Triste, pero sincera.

"… _Nos parecemos a Romeo y Julieta, sí, he leído tus libros favoritos. Y ahora entiendo, que siempre quisiste esa relación. Contigo es más fácil darse cuenta que aprendiste a buscar enlaces entre el más y el menos. Entre cargas positivas y negativas."_

Se tapó la boca sorprendida de todo lo que estaba diciendo, Draco se estaba abriendo como una flor, aquellas que despliegan sus pétalos blancos en la noche, que se abren para mirar hacia la luna. Y ella, no lo había visto. No había visto nada de eso. Sollozando continuó la lectura, con las pocas fuerzas y barreras para desmoronarse, que le quedaban.

"… _Lo que es más complejo, es entender por qué tú me gustaste a mí, ¿Por qué? Si mi familia no educó mis gustos para que se relacionaran con siquiera algo similar a tu persona. ¿Cómo fue posible?_

 _Porque, me enamoré de lo único real en mi vida. Tenías lo que yo no. Me enamoré de alguien que supo darme lo más importante, algo que mis padres no se empeñaron en que aprendiera, pero yo lo vi entre ellos y fue inevitable para mí aprender eso, antes que nada. Porque, eso era auténtico. Era lo que necesitaba. Era cariño._

 _Cuando te veo, encuentro cariño. Para mí, que no te he dado más que mi corazón. Pero cuando empezaste a mirarme así, nunca pude borrarte de mi mente. Porque, vi en ti lo que estaba buscando. Eso era lo que me faltaba, la comprensión de otro. Y esa fuiste tú. Admiré ese sentimiento en ti, desde el primer día. Desde el andén 9 ¾ cuando te alejaste de tus padres, lo vi en tus ojos. Fue lo más hermoso que había presenciado. Sé que la coraza que construyeron las demás enseñanzas predominaron en mi actitud y raciocinio, me enceguecieron y condenaron, pero juro, por lo que sea que haya donde sea que este, que esta lección, fue la única que se robó mi atención, siempre Hermione. Siempre quise que me miraras así."_

—Lo sé —dijo sin aliento, con toda la cara empapada en sal— te he mirado así, y lo sigo haciendo. —acentuó con fuerza.

Comprendió que, si hasta el momento había estado con las emociones revueltas, ahora eran un terremoto incontrolable, un sunami de revoluciones. Próximamente no podría soportarlo, ya veía venir un ataque de pánico o cardíaco, así de exagerado era lo que sentía.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, estaba en sus manos hacer algo o quedarse allí, y ésta última no era una posibilidad para ella. Iría a buscarlo donde estuviera, lo zamarrearía, le gritaría todo lo que siempre le había querido decir, le pediría perdón y con suerte ambos se perdonarían a sí mismos. Era necesario e inminente hacerlo, porque ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar, si él quería más espacio se lo daría, pero que se lo pidiera. No más silencios, no más secretos. Honestidad, sinceridad, claridad, todo eso quería.

Se levantó de la cama, donde se había puesto a leer los pergaminos y los amontono todos, los guardó en su cuaderno y agregó los que tenía en su abrigo, de ahí mismo sacó la foto que había ido a buscar en un principio, la que había guardado con mucho cuidado. Con ella llegaría al lugar que, tiempo atrás había reunido a dos almas perturbadas por su pasado, las cuales, con un poco de fe, reuniría otra vez, o simplemente las dejaría ser.

Miró el papel que tenía en sus manos y lo acarició. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos recordándolo a la perfección, sintió el familiar tirón en su vientre, que la transportaba hacia aquel sitio. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un mayor mareo que el de otras veces, uno real. El miedo.

* * *

 _"El día en que sea posible para la mujer amar no por debilidad sino por fortaleza, no por escapar de sí misma sino para encontrarse a sí misma, no para humillarse sino para reafirmarse; ese día el amor será para ella, como es para el hombre, una fuente de vida."_ **Simone de Beauvoir.**

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Un bombazo? Sí, todo se fue a la mierda. Espero no decepcionarlas, pero esa es la reacción de Hermione. Sé que no la quieren mucho, pero entiendan, que Draco la ha dejado muy sola y a pesar de que he creado un bombón, y me consta, ella tiene derecho a sentirse mal. Aquí vemos su arrepentimiento y decisión, creo que es lo que le faltaba ver y recuperar de sí misma. Ahora veremos qué pasa. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta dónde está Draco? ¿Qué dicen, Hermione lo encuentra? ¿Nuestra pareja por fin podrá decirse lo que siente?_

 _ **¡Gracias por siempre y para siempre las amo!**_

 _ **CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS (por orden de publicación):**_

 **LidiaaIsabel** **:** ¡Hola linda, gracias por comentar! Respondo: sí, Neville es increíble, lo amo. Es muy buen amigo. Ese Hansy se me antojó y creo que lo amé jaja. No puedo contestarte lo de Cissa, ni lo de Draco, porque arruinaría el final. Pero, puedo asegurarte que ambas dudas, serán contestadas con el próximo cap. Espero que te guste este, es medio triste y loco, pero es una transición en el que viene todo estallará más aún. Un abrazo enorme y te espero por aquí.

 **Yaanin** **:** ¿Y a ti qué te parece? *carita sensual, insinuadora del mal*.

 **johannna** **:** Hola linda. ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Este es un poco triste, espero que no me odies. Sos una seguidora muy fiel, no quiero perderte . Lo de Draco, te cuento, se resolverá en el próximo, si es que ya no te diste cuenta donde está. GRACIAS de nuevo por lo del talento familiar y por darle una oportunidad al fic de mi prima, es muy capaz y talentosa, seguro le va a quedar un fic hermoso y con gente tan linda como vos, no tenemos otra que inspirarnos. Último GRACIAS y te dejo. Abrazo enorme. Te espero en el que viene.

 **Neptuna14** **:** Querida Neptuna: AMO tus comentarios, nunca dejes de hacerlo, te lo pido *corazón*. Siempre me sacas una sonrisa y soy muy feliz leyéndote. Gracias, por ser tan vos. Aquí verás que Hermione ha dado un gran paso y, ¡por fin se ha dado cuenta de que tiene un semental como esposo! Buen, adoro el Hansy y entre mis nuevos proyectos, se cuelan esos dos, de seguro. Me alegro que te gusten . Cissa y el paradero de Draco son un misterio, en el próximo cap se resolverán esas dudas. Y espero que no me odies por actualizar TAN tarde ahora. Un abrazo enorme linda. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Tayler-FZ: ¡Gracias! Siempre tan linda. Por supuesto que se acordó… después de saciar su deseo, por supuesto. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que comentes este como siempre haces *súper corazón latente y poderoso*.

Cris James: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el Hansy, a mi igual. Bueno, dentro de mis nuevos proyectos habrá mucho más de ellos. Te espero por allí. Gracias por tu review *corazón*.

 **lady-werempire** **:** WIIII. Me alegro. Gracias *Corazoncitos*.

 **Tomoe-99** **:** Me alegro de que así sea y espero que siga así. ¡Gracias por comentar! Un abrazo.

 **SlyPrincess07** **:** Bella Nat, a vos ya te conteste, pero sabes que sos mi favorita, ya mismo me estoy yendo a leer HM. :o. Te quierouuu. Besitos.

 **Candice Saint-Just** **:** Hermosa, que bello tenerte de nuevo por aquí. Sí, coincido con vos. Necesitaban espacio, y ahora veremos qué pasa con estos dos, cómo reaccionan, aún estoy meditando. Tus comentarios siempre, siempre son muy contructivos, y me encanta que te sigas pasando y poniendo al día para hacérmelos. Gracias. Y espero que pronto te animes a darle una oportunidad al OS. Sí, es dramático. Lo siento, pero eso me salió. A veces sale así. No sé por lo que estés pasando ahora, pero el ánimo a veces decae y lo mejor es ayudar a sanar el corazón con cosas y pensamientos bellos, así que te entiendo. No hace falta que te martirices con el drama por ello. Espero verte pronto por aquí. Un abrazo *y corazones de todos los colores, como grajeas, para ponerte feliz*.

* * *

 _ **PD**_ _: FELICIDAAAAAAAAD INTENSA CASI 100 REVIEWS *CORAZONES MILES*._

 _ **Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** todo le pertenece a JKR._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola bellezas! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Actualizo ahora, que tengo un tiempito. Lamento que sea corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. La buena noticia, es que he avanzado con el siguiente capítulo también, así que, quizás les adelante un pedacito en facebook. *carita con gafas*._

 _Este capítulo me ha salido un poco psicoanalítico, por eso le he puesto ese nombre, y creo que va bien con lo que pasará. En la nota de abajo, les dejaré una explicación para que no sufran, en el caso de que no haya quedado claro._

 _Y ahora, los respectivos agradecimientos a_ **AlenDarkStar** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** **,** **johannna** **,** **pelusa778** **,** **Yaanin** **,** **LidiaaIsabel** **y a HeraNott (bienvenida, me alegra que te nos unas :D),** por comentar el capítulo anterior y hacerme quererlas tanto por todo el aprecio y la motivación que me dejan allí, me hacen muy feliz. No contestaré los reviews, porque no alcanzo, pero sepan que los he leído y los aprecio mucho. #SiempreSuya ;)

 _Aquí vamos…_

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_ _"Boulevard of broken dreams" – Green Day (he vuelto a la niñez con esto, lo sé)._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17: De Edipo rey y su complejo.**

* * *

Todavía no sabía por qué lo había hecho. No había pensado en la consecuencia que tendrían sus actos, ni en el eco que quedaría de aquello en su cabeza. Pero un impulso, una energía reveladora, se le había presentado y, dejándose guiar por ella, se había entregado a su dominio.

 _¿Qué sentía? ¿esa fuerza generadora de movimiento, en su pecho, era acaso, coraje? ¿o era una acción cobarde? ¿se había dejado llevar por las ganas de actuar o por las ganas de huir?_

Y en ese instante, había caído en la cuenta, de que no se conocía. No sabía quién era. En todos estos años había aprendido a encasillarse en algo, un personaje, o en tratar de pertenecer a determinado grupo de personas, entre ellas la diferencia de clases o el estatus, que jugaban roles importantes en la sociedad.

Claro, ahí lo tenía. Toda su vida, había creído que "la posición en la sociedad era lo que te determinaba como persona". Esas palabras tatuadas a fuego, eran sin dudas las que su padre había insertado en su cerebro cual chip. Y si bien, era un tema suyo a resolver, el patriarca había sido y era, aunque le costara admitirlo, una figura muy fuerte para él.

Entonces, también pensó en la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser padre. _¿Cómo hubiera sido él si no hubieran perdido el embarazo?_

Una punzada de dolor le quemó el pecho y le hizo sacar la cabeza del embotamiento personal que tenía hasta al momento, fue como destapar sus oídos después de escalar una montaña. Había tantas preguntas y cuestiones sin resolver entre ellos, que cada paso que daban parecía quebrar el hielo, y a pesar, de que recibieran consejos y advertencias, ellos seguían caminando por el lago congelado debajo del puente, donde sus cuerpos se habían unido en la más riesgosa pasión.

Las imágenes de la guerra, de Voldemort en su casa, la sensación de no sentirse acogido, de no identificarse con lo que estaba haciendo y la impotencia creciendo en su ser de no poder decir "no", de no poder elegir por sí mismo, eran las que cargaba sobre su pellejo y ya se estaba quedando desnudo frente al frío invierno, la carne le dolía, el corazón le pesaba y la paz se había esfumado como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Un segundo. Ese instante duraba y no era nada más que un cero en el espacio.

Se dio cuenta de que los ojos le escocían por intentar contener el llanto, otra imposición más para lista.

Recordó con pesadumbre, aquella vez en la mansión, cuando había encontrado a su madre llorando en el jardín y todas aquellas veces que se había limitado a reprimir cualquier sentimiento: "Nosotros no lloramos, Draco" le había dicho Lucius, cuando tenía seis años; era un crío cuando escuchó "Las emociones son para los débiles muchacho", se lo había dicho Dolohov, a sus quince años, mientras lo entrenaba a base de crucios; "Ningún hombre Black lo ha hecho, ni siquiera yo. Mi hermana siempre fue la más… ya sabes, floja", le había confesado Bellatrix, cuando había cumplido los dieciséis, y Narcissa se había quebrado escuchando la noticia de que iban a reclutar a su hijo a las filas del señor tenebroso. A veces, pensaba en ese apodo ridículo y la sensación de miedo que podía provocar decir su nombre en voz alta, cuando el apellido de muggle le dañaba la psiquis a ese monstruo, otros estaban asustados por su "grandeza". Patéico.

Ahora parecía un iceberg en pleno calentamiento global. El agua caía a borbotones de sus ojos, secándolo por dentro, mojándolo por fuera. Y se sentía un poco más libre, algo en él se estaba quebrando y esas estrías dejaban entrar luz. Un hueco se abría paso en su pecho, destapando la caja del mal.

Con una fuerza incalculable y guiado por su, actualmente, "delicado" temperamento. Aparcó el auto en un baldío, y rogando que nadie lo viera, concentró toda su energía en canalizar su magia y expandirla fuera de su cuerpo. Recordó su entrenamiento y dejó que el escudo mágico cubriera el auto, con un hechizo no verbal bloqueó cualquier interferencia, y sin más se desapareció junto con éste.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para no marearse, acababa de hacerlo. Su tía estaría orgullosa. Bufó. Algo se revolvió en su estómago. Instintivamente, abrió la puerta y vomitó.

—¡Genial! —escupió con hastío. Se miró al espejo retrovisor. Estaba pálido y unas ojeras bordeaban sus ojos. Con un movimiento de varita se limpió los restos y el amargo sabor de la bilis en su garganta.

Suspiró y con parsimonia salió del auto. Caminó por el largo sendero de piedras hasta llegar a la reja negra que interrumpía su andar. Se paró inmóvil allí, tomó aire e ignoró el escalofrío que lo sucumbía cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar. Todo parecía estar coloreado de un tinte gris y los relámpagos anunciando una posible tormenta, daban lugar a la tenebrosa noche que acogía la antigua resiliencia.

Levantó su mano derecha, donde estaba su anillo familiar, y las rejas parecieron reconocerlo, porque se desvanecieron como humo negro. Atravesó el umbral y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión Malfoy.

Draco abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, un olor particular, que reconoció como su viejo hogar, lo invadió helándole la nuca. Apenas cerró la puerta tras sí, su madre apareció al final del pasillo y se acercó con premura hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Imitó ese gesto, pero quedándose quieto en su lugar.

—¡Oh Draco! —dijo contra su pecho, el cual abrazaba con cariño.

—Estoy aquí madre. —le recordó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello— tranquila.

Ella se despegó un poco de él y se corrió algunas lágrimas. Sonrió. Amaba la sensibilidad de su madre, dijeran lo que dijeran, el haberle mostrado ese punto de la vida, no lo había hecho más débil, como se habían empeñado en hacerle creer, sino más fuerte.

—Lo siento —estaba acostumbrada a disculparse por llorar. El negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo.

—La costumbre. —se encogió de hombros y parpadeó varias veces para recomponerse. Luego lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró con ella hacia el hall— Pensé que no vendrías por un tiempo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —lo interrogó, sentándose ahora en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Draco se acercó al mueble que contenía el alcohol y buscó allí algo que le borrara la sensación de impotencia que llenaba su mente, porque, cuando uno está así, la cabeza nunca descansa hasta que encuentra un sedativo. Tomó un trago y dejó que el líquido quemara su garganta, acto seguido caminó hasta el de sillón enfrente y se echó hacia atrás, colocando una pierna sobre la otra.

La miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar, la imagen que la última vez se había llevado de ella, pero, para su sorpresa Narcissa tenía un mejor aspecto que aquella vez, al parecer el nuevo tratamiento que habían puesto en práctica le había hecho bien. Sus rasgos habían vuelto a ser delicados y las arrugas que surcaban sus ojos parecían provenir de sonrisas. Su palidez era normal, el color de sus mejillas le daban la calidez que necesitaba su rostro para hacerlo perfecto, y la elegancia que la caracterizaba había tomado las riendas de sus movimientos recuperando su vieja tarea.

Con un leve crujido apareció uno de los antiguos elfos domésticos, que servía a la familia, con una bandeja.

—Sus medicinas Sra. Malfoy —le dijo amablemente, mientras depositaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesita ratona, que se ubicaba entre ellos. Ella asintió y el elfo se retiró con una reverencia. Su madre tomó los distintos frascos con pociones y vertió sus respectivos contenidos, en la cuchara que se llevaba a la boca. Al finalizar tomó agua del vaso que había quedado sobre la bandeja y le sonrió esperando una respuesta para su cuestionamiento anterior.

—La he cagado. —dijo con sincero arrepentimiento. Ella soltó una risita por lo bajo. Draco abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y divertido a la vez— ¿Te ríes de mí madre?

La aludida negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Nunca haría eso, lo sabes. —tomó su varita y con un accio convocó hasta sus manos una cajita—¿Sabes qué guardo aquí? —le dijo ella. Su hijo negó con la cabeza. Ella asintió y la abrió. Sacó una fotografía y se la tendió.

Cuando llegó a sus manos no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia ante la imagen que recibían sus ojos. Allí retratada, había una mesa con un mantel blanco y platos con postres a medio comer, vajilla de plata y porcelana, vasos de cristal, todo en primer plano. Pero, detrás de ésta, un poco desenfocados entre la gente que se sentaba a su alrededor, se encontraba una pareja tomada de las manos, bailando. Al parecer felices, y por cómo se miraban, enamorados. Si no hubiera sido porque la foto era muggle, no se habría reconocido en ella. Acogida entre sus brazos estaba Hermione con un precioso vestido blanco y una belleza que solo la reclamaba como propia. Esa pareja emanaba algo que no podía explicar, parecían extraños, ajenos a todo lo demás.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad despegó los ojos de la imagen entre sus dedos y se encontró con los de su madre apreciándolo.

—Sé que a veces puedo ser horrible —suspiró con sincero arrepentimiento— pero, tú eres mi hijo y yo —tomó un poco de aire para infundirse coraje y agregó— estoy orgullosa de la persona en la que te has convertido. No me importa a quién hayas elegido para pasar el resto de tu vida, tampoco me importa lo que diga la gente de ustedes, ni el futuro que haya planeado para ti. Porque, la vida me ha enseñado a ver a través de tus ojos, y ese momento que tienes en tus manos, es el que te define por demás como persona. No eres lo que te han dicho que seas, eres lo que llevas ahí. —le dijo señalando su corazón.

Draco le sonrió y devolvió la foto. Ella la guardo con el resto de recuerdos que allí escondía. Aquel gesto había respondido de la mejor forma a su perturbada mente que no dejaba de pedir clemencia. Y justo allí, entre tanto sentimentalismo, una pregunta se había disipado como un huracán, abriendo otra duda.

—Madre, ¿te consideras una persona _valiente_ o una _cobarde_? —le soltó curioso.

Narcissa suspiró, levantándose del sillón, el que no había dejado durante toda su conversación, y se acercó hasta él, lentamente, con la misma gracilidad que un cisne dejaba dibujos a su paso en el agua. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla pálida del muchacho y la acaricio maternalmente, con la otra tomó el vaso que tenía todavía en sus manos, y lo depositó en la mesita, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con cariño. Lo agarró de las manos y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿No crees, que detrás de cada cobarde hay un valiente intentando escapar?

—Y tú, ¿crees que algún día lo logrará? —rebatió. No era necesario saber que se refería a sí mismo, pero ponerlo en tercera persona lo hacía más fácil, y él seguía sintiéndose, inconscientemente, un cobarde.

—No necesitas que yo responda a eso cariño —le dijo cálidamente— ya lo sabes.

Y sin pensar, soltó la mano de su madre con tranquilidad, y la miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

—¿Entonces entiendes lo que debo hacer? —Narcissa le devolvió la sonrisa solemnemente.

—Es inevitable que así sea.

Draco asintió y se levantó. Con el pecho hinchado de orgullo y las venas llenas de nuevo y poderoso valor, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la chimenea. La miró por última vez, con la dicha de saberse otro, con la capacidad de atender aquel malestar interno nuevo, que se expandía por su cuerpo y le calaba los huesos. No necesitaban decir nada más, sus miradas escondían suficientes emociones y reconocían su pesar. Era una despedida.

Respiró profundamente y tomó los polvos mágicos para desaparecerse y viajar al lugar que antes de ser suyo, había sido de otro hombre, aquel que le había enseñado realmente el propósito en la vida. Su padrino, su verdadero padre. Dispuesto ahora, a lidiar con sus viejos fantasmas, encarar sus demonios y perdonar. Antes de volver y enfrentar su matrimonio como un adulto, tenía que resolver sus dificultades internas, aunque eso implicara soltar a su madre.

Se fue, dejando atrás a su niño interior, para escuchar al mayor, que también estaba encerrado junto con su valentía, junto con su esencia. Fue a buscarse allí, donde sería acogido por sus recuerdos y la nieve, que además de blanca, era infinitamente _pura_ , no como la sangre, sino como la persona en la que iba a convertirse.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_ _¿He logrado contestar algunas preguntas que me hicieron en el cap anterior?_

 _A mí, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y me parece un capítulo, aunque transitorio y reflexivo, muy importante. Creí necesario para Draco, hacer un duelo con la madre. Siempre pensé que había algo ahí, en la historia original, que era medio "Edípico", y él tiene que soltarlo para crecer, como todos lo hacemos. Algo no resuelto que estaba jugando en contra con sus relaciones. Sobre todo, con Hermione._

 _Para aquellas personas que no conozcan lo que Freud (padre del psicoanálisis), llamó "complejo de Edipo", está en internet explicado muy bien, pero, en resumen, y dicho así con mis palabras: Freud dice que el niño tiene un sentimiento de amor arraigado a alguno de los padres, qué es en definitiva su primer amor, o atracción por el sexo opuesto, por lo que el niño tiende a rivalizar con el otro padre del mismo sexo, para conquistar al opuesto. En este caso Draco siente apego por la madre y nunca ha podido despedirse de ella como mujer, ni hacer el corte necesario con el padre "matándolo" (como expresaría Freud, simbólicamente), es decir, hacer el duelo con Lucius, para ser el nuevo "macho alfa". Sé que es complejo, pero por algo se llama "complejo de Edipo" ¿no? XD. Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme y espero que, si bien no lo entiendan del todo, el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

 _Les amo infinito._

 _ **Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo propongo un final distinto a su historia. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

 _Penúltimo capítulo._

 _Nota de autora melancólica al final._

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_ _"Four seasons: Winter" – Vivaldi._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18: En cero.**

* * *

" _La vida no es un problema que tiene que ser resuelto, sino una realidad que debe ser experimentada." -_ _ **Søren Kierkegaard.**_

* * *

Tres días llevaba en su refugio, más bien "retiro personal". Apartarse de la sociedad por un tiempo podía ser una solución para muchos, pero viéndolo desde el punto de Draco Malfoy, era un dolor de cabeza. Era como estar solo con sus demonios y asfixiándose con su propio oxígeno. Por más aire que dejara entrar por la ventana, poco aire entraría por sus pulmones. No había dejado el "vicio" de fumar y no quería hacerlo. Se encontraba en ese "estado niebla", en el limbo. Donde no hay nada más que uno y el martirio de escucharse así mismo.

Estaba en la casa de las montañas, la cual le había dejado Snape en su testamento. Con un cigarrillo en la mano que apoyaba en el marco de la ventana abierta, la otra estaba guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro de gabardina; miraba hacia afuera sin ver. Perdido en su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos iban de una incógnita a otra y le daban vueltas sin piedad. Esos días, en los que había estado solo con su consciencia, se había dado cuenta, de cuánto necesitaba pensar por sí mismo y de la importancia de estar solo. Separarse de su matrimonio por un tiempo, desconectarse de la realidad que le empañaba la vista, le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas, como persona y como pareja. Además _¿desde cuándo su relación se había vuelto lo único en sus vidas?_ Todo giraba en torno a sus problemas maritales y a sus errores. Eso era el pasado, una cuestión que ya había sucedido y no iba a poder revertirse. _Ahora, hoy, ¿qué podían hacer?_ Eso era lo que tenían que plantearse. No quería pagar más a un psicólogo muggle, que les hiciera revivir sus grietas del pasado. Era cierto que los había hecho pensar, y que, probablemente, el hecho de que él estuviera allí replanteándose todo aquello, era producto de las sesiones con el Sr. Josman. Pero Draco, era demasiado orgulloso como para asumir que lo habían ayudado otros y que habían tenido razón aquellos que se lo habían recomendado. Reconocer la derrota no iba con el apellido Malfoy.

Se volteó y tiró la colilla del cigarrillo en el lavabo al lado suyo, se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, para cerrarla, cuando una lechuza entró, osadamente, antes de que Draco finalizara la acción. Aleteó un poco para mantener el equilibrio en el marco, y chillo con la carta en el pico, para llamar su atención. Draco buscó unos frutos secos que tenía guardados en la alacena y se los dio a cambio de la carta. El hermoso ave, de plumas pardas, le picó cariñosamente el dorso del dedo y se fue con premura.

Reconoció el sello y la pulcra letra de su amiga y sonrió con ternura. Pero antes de abrir el sobre, éste ya estaba hablando. Era una carta vociferadora. Draco hizo una mueca, nada bien podía salir de aquello. Cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo de alguna vez anterior, que haya vivido semejante desparpajo, quedó reducido a la nada, cuando la voz de la ex slytherin se hizo notar por todo el lugar, con unos gritos chillones.

 _Querido, pedazo de idiota:_

 _¿A ti te parece bien desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no avisarme?_

 _No quiero que contestes, solo que pienses un poco._

 _¿Sabes siquiera lo preocupados que nos tienes a todos? He tenido que distraer a Harry para que no se interponga entre tú y la sabelotodo. Sin contar que Neville quiere asesinarte por no cumplir con su trato, que Blaise se ha inventado excusas para justificar tu falta al trabajo y a las reuniones con los clientes y tu esposa parece un fantasma, he tenido que hablar ésta mañana con ella para que Harry se quedara tranquilo y para darte más tiempo a ti ¡Ingrato!_

 _Así que, más vale que no me decepciones y recapacites. Muestra tu valía, o la convenzo a Hermione de divorciarse de tu sensual cuerpo de niño rico._

 _A pesar de todo te sigo queriendo… pero no dejaré que estén mal las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo. Después de mí, claro. Y, bueno, Harry ¡Ya estoy desvariando y todo por tu culpa! ¡así que muévete o te desfiguraré la cara! ¡Y lo haré tan bien, que ni la modelo más perfecta sangre pura te querrá! por feo y divorciado._

 _Cariños, P._

Y así sin más, la carta se auto destruyó.

Aunque a muchos les pudiera parecer graciosa, Pansy se tomaba estas cosas muy enserio, y fue por eso que Draco tragó grueso. Se había quedado quieto en el lugar, pensando y con el corazón a los saltos. Se alegró de nadie estuviera allí para ver la cara de idiota que le había quedado.

Decidió que su vida valía más que su encierro. Que era hora de enfrentar la realidad, de decir lo que pensaba, de aspirar aire puro otra vez, sin culpas.

Recogió la campera de cuero que había dejado sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea, se anudó la bufanda y se puso los guantes. Abrió la puerta y la helada que caía lo abrazó punzándole los oídos. Caminó unos pasos, tenía que llegar hasta el árbol para desaparecerse, pero había tanto viento que tuvo que taparse la cara con los brazos.

Después de reunir la fuerza necesaria para volver a caminar, se destapó la cara y lo que se encontró frente a él, no era para nada lo que se había esperado. Y cada pensamiento o certeza, fue borrada de su cabeza en un segundo. Solo eso bastó para quedarse clavado al lugar y sin expresión alguna en el semblante, más que pura y pálida sorpresa.

* * *

 _¿Podemos vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento? Creer que se puede poner la mente en "blanco", ¿no es una ilusión creada por todas aquellas filosofías espirituales? ¿qué pasa cuando el pensamiento se forma? ¿qué pasa entre palabras y espacios? ¿qué pasa cuando la mente está en "negro"?_

En ese momento, nada. Es decir, cada imagen y cada cosa que pudiera plagar su cabeza, estaba revolucionada, más bien, su cerebro, se negaba a comandar su cuerpo, y ella parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo, porque permanecían inmóviles a cinco metros de distancia. El viento azotaba sus mejillas y la nieve blanca, típica de esa época adornaba el cuadro, acorde a la escarcha que revestía sus corazones.

El aliento de sus respiraciones agitadas, parecía terminar en la del otro, perdiéndose en una danza delicada, manteniendo la temperatura, consumiéndose. Ninguno quería cortar ese momento, que parecía pacífico, después de tanto pensar. Tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez.

Se miraron y parecieron descubrir en lo profundo de sus pupilas el punto de no retorno, aquel en donde uno sabe, que ha tocado fondo. Los cuerpos liberan dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina, por eso nos sentimos excitados, llenos de energía y nuestra percepción de la vida es mágica. Sentían la magia de sus cuerpos llena de cargas magnéticas que no solo generaban tensión, sino miedo.

Ella se había sonrojado apenas lo había visto, estaba nerviosa y tiritaba, había salido así sin más a buscarlo y allí helaba el doble que en la ciudad, estaban entre montañas. _¿En qué había pensado?_ En nada. Su primer impulso había sido saltar a sus brazos, porque _¡joder! ¡estaba vivo!_ y lo había extrañado, y esa campera de cuero no hacía más que resaltar su sensual figura… Hermione se golpeó mentalmente por no concentrase. No había venido a eso, tenía que controlarse. Solo iban a hablar _¿pero de qué?_ No recordaba el motivo de por qué estaba allí, ni cómo había llegado, ni por qué se habían separado en primer lugar, si ella no podía estar sin él, no otra vez. Su segundo impulso, fue abofetearlo _, ¿cómo se le ocurría irse así de la nada y no dar señales de vida?_ Quería pegarle por lo que había sufrido el tiempo que no había estado, por tener la razón en su maldita discusión, por extrañarlo, por ser él y por dejarse arrastrar por sus propias convicciones. Pero el impulso último, fue quedarse donde estaba y no hacer absolutamente nada de lo anterior, porque, no podía moverse ni un milímetro a pesar del frío que calaba sus huesos, no podía acercarse a él sin su consentimiento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que, en abrazarlo, no podía, porque la incapacidad de reacción era más fuerte que su adrenalina por tocarle.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de que ella estaba tan solo con una sudadera y unos jeans, y que tenía una extraña aureola de azúcar alrededor de una de las comisuras de sus labios. Sonrío de medio lado y sintió el impulso de acariciar su mejilla y quitarle los rastros de dulce, pero se contuvo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y no quería arruinar esa delicada y hermosa visión frente a sus ojos. Sabía que Hermione se llenaba de golosinas la boca cuando estaba nerviosa o angustiada por algo, y no iba a subestimar ese punto. Aun así, dio unos pasos hacia adelante sin apartar la vista de sus ojos café. Él estaba sorprendido por su repentina visita y lo cerca que había estado de irse de allí. _¿Y si no se hubieran encontrado?_ _¿Todo hubiera quedado en la nada?_

Hermione dio dos pasos más y quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus perfumes. Respiraron profundamente y a la vez. Parecían dos adolescentes inexpertos, en su primera cita. Exceptuando el hecho de que llevaban muchos encuentros y una historia larga detrás de ellos. Si pusiéramos a un Draco y una Hermione a los quince años al borde de un risco, tendríamos una versión diferente de la que tenemos ahora. Probablemente ya se estarían echando la furia entre ellos, y a pesar de eso, en aquel entonces, ninguno tenía las montañas crecientes detrás suyo que llevaban ahora como mochilas, adosadas a sus espaldas.

Y gracias a toda la historia que cargaban, los hechos que los rodeaban, las imágenes y recuerdos del pasado, sus conjeturas previas, sus insultos, su mala comunicación y toda clase de riña, como así también todo momento feliz, que en ese presente los abrazaba, encontraban allí. Al parecer la vida los había puesto cara a cara otra vez, los había llevado por el mismo camino, aunque a veces estrecho, sinuoso o resbaladizo, ellos lo habían superado. Habían cruzado cada obstáculo formando un puente y era así cómo en ese segundo se estaban reconociendo como pares, una vez más.

Con todo el entorno dibujando colores fríos y blancos plenos, como un cuadro de Van Gogh. Ellos eran como una melodía de música clásica. Pero, no como cualquiera, con tonos delicados o pacíficos violines. Eran como "claro de luna" de Bethoveen, tan amargo y angustiante que eriza la piel, emocionales como la época del romanticismo, como "Fantaisie Impromptu" de Chopin. Un largo piano los acoje en una danza inquieta, un frenesí del añejo pesar que acompaña sus perturbadas mentes, memorias que aíslan y palabras ocultas. Su amor era una rosa oscura llena de espinas, bañada en parafina. Pero, así como el más negro mar podía ser profundo, su amor no era surrealista o superficial, era de esos que no se podían olvidar.

Y por eso y todo aquello que burbujeaba en sus cuerpos, Draco se dejó guiar por su instinto, uno que no contuvo, como su respiración, mientras llevaba a cabo la acción, porque no quiso. Y Hermione, le correspondió, porque, tampoco quiso pensar. Al parecer, con la mente en "blanco" se entendían más. Porque, su amor estaba hecho de acciones.

Llevó un mechón ondulado de la chica hacia atrás de su oreja, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de provocar un escalofrío en ella, al rozar las yemas de sus dedos, apenas por su mejilla. Ésta cerró los ojos un instante para sentir la caricia, y luego tomó su mano con delicadeza. Ambos las bajaron todavía unidas.

—Viniste —susurró él por lo bajo, con cierto alivio. Ella asintió y le sonrió.

—Quería encontrarte. Yo... —recién en ese momento, bajó la mirada, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse de la mejor manera, al parecer su cabeza no estaba capacitada para volver a funcionar.

—Tú… —la alentó Draco a seguir, con cierta curiosidad. Esbozó una media sonrisa con picardía. Ella llevó de nuevo la vista hacia él, con valentía, cual soldado caído, que se levanta preparada para recibir las balas.

—Yo —tragó grueso y lo miró fijamente. A Draco le produjo una sensación muy extraña, controversial, por un lado, le dio un poco de miedo, era una leona en posición de ataque, pero, por otro, le parecía muy sexy. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar la ráfaga de emociones paradójicas que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo y hablándole a la cara— te debo una disculpa Draco. —soltó sin más. Él parpadeó varias veces, tratando de creérselo. Lo que le sirvió para contenerse de no mandar todo a la mierda y besarla en ese momento.

—Hermione…

—No, escúchame. —lo interrumpió suplicante— por favor —Draco asintió— he venido a pedirte perdón, por mi comportamiento estúpido en varias ocasiones, y a explicarte el significado de tal cosa. Si estás dispuesto, claro, a aceptar mi arrepentimiento.

—Te escucho. —le dijo con aprehensión.

—Gracias —tomó aire y habló—. Creo que un perdón, no sería real, sin ser totalmente sincera contigo primero. Y, además, soy consciente, de que hemos perdido la confianza entre nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces, empezaré por allí. —apretó la mano que seguía enlazada con la de él para brindarse apoyo— aunque, probablemente, ya lo sepas todo, creo necesario, confesártelo.

«He sentido y absorbido, muchas emociones este último tiempo, y me ha costado lidiar con eso. No quiero justificarme con esto, pero, el hecho de haber construido nuestra relación a base de idas y vueltas, de engaños y de infantilidades adolescentes, nos condujeron hasta aquí. Y hoy, me pregunto, si lo nuestro fue "normal" alguna vez. ¿Tuvimos una relación sana? ¿Por qué siento que nunca dejamos de estar en guerra?

«Estas son las cosas que me llevan a pensar, que tengo una mente prejuiciosa, que realmente nunca pude perdonarte y seguir. Es decir… nunca dejé de ver al Draco arrogante y presumido de once años, que sin saber acerca del verdadero poder que tenían las palabras, las usó sin control. Lo siento, porque no pude ver lo que realmente me estabas mostrando, fui ciega y rencorosa, y no supe trasmitirte lo que pensaba, porque no lo podía aceptar ni yo —suspiró—. Por eso te lo digo ahora, tarde, quizás, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Quiero dejar los demonios atrás y seguir adelante, me lo merezco y tú también —llevó una de sus manos al pecho del chico, para hacer énfasis en él— pero, eso es un consejo, tómalo de quien viene.

«Cada vez que discutimos, yo veo al Draco que no me dijo de su compromiso con Astoria, a aquél que se olvidó de mí, aquel que me ignoraba, aquel que me escondió su identidad y se coló en mis sueños, con otro nombre, aquel que engañaba con él mismo. Sí, ahora lo sé. Pero, ¿en qué cambia eso las cosas?

«No sé en qué, estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió hacer una cosa así. Pero, si paso, fue porque, realmente tuviste que estar desesperado y eso me hace sentir aún peor. ¿Cómo pude alejarte tanto, como para que tuvieras que hacer algo así? Lo siento, por no escucharte. Lamento no haberte visto, no haberte dejado hablar y no haberte permitido opinar. Estaba cansada y siendo egoísta, ahora no me reconozco, sinceramente, no sé quién me devuelve la mirada en el espejo. Esa muchacha, asustada y seria, no es Hermione. Perdón, por olvidarme de quién soy, por cambiar mi apariencia y mi forma de ser por una etiqueta, por creer conveniente gustarte así. Perdón, por llegar tarde…

«Quiero que, me perdones, porque yo tengo que hacerlo. Porque, quiero encontrarme otra vez, porque estos días me he dado cuenta de que me falto yo.»

Hermione respiró al fin, después de dar aquel discurso. Tenía los ojos lagañosos y la voz se le había quebrado un poco, pero la energía y convicción que la caracterizaban, se habían dejado ver entre aquellas palabras tan sentidas, y por eso Draco la escuchó hasta el final, tomó la mano que casi se resbala de su pecho y le besó la palma con cariño. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a ella, recogió con su pulgar, el camino de lágrimas que ahora migraban de sus ojos.

—Ahora quiero que me escuches tú a mí, ¿sí? —le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el mentón. La chica, más calmada por su roce, asintió en respuesta— yo también te debo una disculpa y quiero sincerarme contigo.

«Soy un idiota. Sí, me ha costado admitirlo, porque ya ves, con este físico y elegancia ha sido dificilísimo, más de lo que creen…—Hermione rodó los ojos y rio con nerviosismo. Solo él tenía la capacidad de bromear en un momento así, bueno y Blaise también, _quizás era cosa de Slytherin_ , pensó. Algo que, sin dudas, la había enamorado de él en primer lugar, su capacidad de quitarle el drama a la vida.»

— "¿Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad?" —le preguntó divertida, siguiéndole el rollo.

—Pues sí, ¿cómo es que no te he pedido que seas mi esposa antes? Pareces entenderme a la perfección. —Hermione rio, y Draco aprovechó para acercarla más hacia él, tomándola por la cintura. Lo que, sin dejar de sorprenderla, Hermione agradeció, porque estaba muerta de frío. Aunque ese acercamiento, no solo la había reconfortado, sino que la había tensado. Una llama se había encendido en su abdomen, como un relámpago, acalambrando esa zona. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar el hilo de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenda de la expresión de ella en su rostro—. Retomando donde me había quedado… soy un idiota. Lleve a cabo un plan de reconquista y me salió de lo más mal. Al parecer el romanticismo, no es lo mío. Se me fue de las manos y te debo una muy grande, disculpa por eso. Me metí con tu intimidad, cambie mi identidad para que me hablaras y me deje llevar por la forma "slytherin" de hacer las cosas. No fui directo contigo, porque no tenía el valor de enfrentarte. En el fondo sentía que te había fallado y me sentía un maldito por no haberte acompañado en todos esos momentos. Yo también estaba ciego, Hermione. Perdóname.

Hermione que no había dejado de mirarlo y escucharlo atentamente, cortó la mínima distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin quererlo, habían estado evitando esas ganas irrefrenables de sentirse juntos. De volverse a encontrar y abrazarse. Nada más que eso. Y ahora, por fin lo estaban haciendo.

Puede parecer algo mínimo, un acto si se quiere, _básico_. Pero en realidad, supone un acto mucho más valedero y complejo, porque, es en el único momento en el que ambos corazones se besan. Al estar pecho contra pecho, los corazones no pueden estar más cerca que en ese momento y es por eso que ese simple hecho, a veces es más grande que un "te quiero".

Empezarían de nuevo, pero no desde cero, sino siendo conscientes de la cantidad de números que habían detrás. Abrazando todo eso y haciéndose cargo de aquello que sentían.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **¡Hola bellezas! ¿Cómo han estado?**_

 _Bueno, por fin, volvemos a la acción, aunque para despedirnos pronto. El capítulo que viene, es el final._ _Pero habrá epílogo, no desesperéis._

 _Quiero_ _ **agradecerles**_ _el acompañamiento, la paciencia y cada uno de sus comentarios. Los cuales, otra vez no podré contestar. Pero, en serio, los amo y me hacen crecer._

 _También quiero que sepan que me demoraré en subir el capítulo siguiente, pero no por falta de inspiración, sino por falta de concentración. Escribir me lleva mucho tiempo y me entretiene tanto, que no puedo prestar atención a los estudios, y tengo que priorizar eso por ahora, lamentablemente._

 _Con respecto a mis nuevos proyectos, hay uno que ya lo estoy escribiendo, pero hasta no tenerlo casi listo, no lo subiré. Por lo que, muy probablemente, haya un largo período entre esta historia y la otra. Trataré de estar al tanto de FF todo lo que pueda, pero es un año difícil, académicamente hablando._

 _Con respecto a "_ _ **Magia Oculta**_ _", uno de los fics con los que me animé a empezar aquí, no voy a seguirlo por un largo tiempo. Lo siento_ _ **johannna**_ _, sé que te gustó y agradezco enormemente tu apoyo con ese fic, pero no encuentro la inspiración para seguirlo y no creo que eso sea pronto…pero, prometo terminarlo algún día. Odio ver los fics abandonados, porque soy escritora, pero mucho más lectora de lo que mi ser puede soportarlo. Espero que sigas allí para entonces._

 _Y con esto me retiro._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan una buena semana!_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A:**

 _After all this time…_

 _Okey sí, me demoré siglos. Y quiero decirles que, finalmente, sí fue por falta de inspiración (aunque, en el capítulo anterior, lo había negado xD). La verdad es que, ya no me identifico con este fic y tengo otros proyectos que me movilizan más (cabe agregar que, tengo una mente muy inquieta y es muy fácil que no me aburra y disperse con cualquier cosa, perdón, pero está en mi naturaleza). Tengo en cuenta que no es lo mejor que he escrito. Tengo mejores historias en mi perfil que, por supuesto, con todo el amor del mundo que les tengo, las invito a que lean._

 _A pesar de ello, este fue mi primer fic y el que termino, hoy (por más de que falte el epílogo, que ya casi está). Eso me enorgullece, al igual que me alegra haberme conectado a través de él con todas ustedes. Tienen un lugar reservado en mi corazón, siempre será así._

 _Por eso y por todo lo que se viene, quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora y agradecerles infinitamente, cada review, fav o folow. Porque, significa que quisieron darle una oportunidad a alguien que recién empieza, porque se identificaron con la historia y porque me regalaron un pedacito de ustedes._

 _Ah…voy a extrañarlas. Perdón, me pongo sentimental.  
¡Nos leemos abajo!_

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_ _"Linger"* - The Cranberries._  
(siempre lloro con este tema).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:** **Juego de besos o besos jugados.**

* * *

Al cruzar la puerta de la cabaña sus manos se separaron en cámara lenta, como si intentaran congelar ese segundo. No solo, porque quisieran seguir juntos, sino porque, les daba miedo superar la falta del otro. Sabían lo que les había costado tomárselas. Permanecer tanto tiempo juntos y no salir corriendo o gritarse y maltratarse. Separarlas, podía significar no volver a tenerlas unidas otra vez. Porque, ¿qué pasaría con ellos ahora?

El silencio se extendió por toda la habitación, escondiéndose en cada rincón y recoveco, detrás de los cuadros, dibujando el parqué, bajo la cama, dentro de las alacenas, sobre la mesa y entre ellos. Distanciándolos en el tiempo.

Solo el silbido del viento golpeando las ventanas, y el aire frío chocando contra la estructura de madera que construía la cabaña, los hacía saber que estaban sobre la tierra y juntos, en un espacio de no más de dos por dos sin discutir, lo cual era bastante. Teniendo en cuenta que, hacía siglos que no se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Sus respiraciones se perdían en el espacio, acercándolos hacia sus cuerpos, como cuerdas chispeantes a punto de hacer corto circuito. Temiendo electrocutarse. Prenderse fuego. Fundirse como sus opuestos corazones, marcando distintos compases. Volvieron a ser adolescentes. Recordaron el primer día, la primera confesión. El primer roce, caricia y contacto visual. El de reconocerse, cuando la adrenalina y el vigor llegaban a bombear sus venas por querer acercarse y tocar lo más bello. Ese oscuro objeto de deseo.

Llevados a ese tiempo. Una época en la que, equivocarse podía significar un mundo. Descubrirse y saber cuáles son los límites de ambos. Percatarse de la posibilidad, la mínima esperanza alojada en sus corazones, de imaginarse juntos. Crear una película en sus cabezas, una proyección futura. Su reflejo en el espejo de oesed, su aroma saliendo de ese caldero que elaboraba amortentia y las visiones dentro de una bola de cristal, no hacían más que evocarlos a cada uno en la mente del otro.

—¿Puedo…? —Hermione dejó la pregunta flotando y señaló el sillón de dos cuerpos, apartando por fin, sus ojos del muchacho.

Draco, sin embargo, asintió sin cortar el contacto visual y decidió sentarse en frente, en uno de los individuales. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su campera de cuero y con una floritura apareció dos tazas con chocolate caliente y unos bizcochos de coco.

Ella le sonrió y tomó la que, supuso, le pertenecía. Deseando calentar sus manos abrazando el recipiente y tener la seguridad de sostener algo, que la distrajeran un poco del nudo de emociones que sentía en ese momento. Se acercó la taza, hasta inhalar el olor que destilaba la bebida y cerró los ojos saboreando con su olfato la dulce bienvenida del cacao burbujeante. Un delicado sonido de placer salió de sus labios apenas despegados.

Draco, que había estado observando cada uno de sus movimientos, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando sus labios y sus facciones despertando ante aquel estímulo. Ella abrió los ojos y él reaccionó rápidamente acomodándose en su sitio y llevándose una mano a sus cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás. Suspirando, internamente, sabiendo que había estado muy cerca de ser pillado.

Se quitó la bufanda y con ello todo su abrigo. Se levantó del sillón y con la varita prendió unos troncos que estaban en la chimenea, para distraerse y quitarse la _sensual_ imagen de su esposa, que había tenido hacía unos segundos. Las chispas, pronto se convirtieron en llamas flameantes de distintos tonos de rojo y naranja, que abrigaron la atmosfera tensa, convirtiéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Hermione, por su parte, no tuvo mejor idea que, quedarse viéndolo mientras cortaba más leña y la tiraba al fuego. A pesar de seguir vestido, se podían ver sus músculos contrayéndose bajo su camisa con cada movimiento. Y ella agradeció que él estuviera tan concentrado en su labor, porque un hormigueo cerca de su ingle, le estaba anunciando la desesperada necesidad de tocarlo. Sin contar con que, ya estaba muy acalorada y que cada centímetro de su ser denotaba endorfina y excitación. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó la taza otra vez en la mesa. Se quitó los zapatos y puso una pierna sobre la otra encima del sillón. Luego volvió a atraer el chocolate caliente, tomó otro sorbo de ese elixir delicioso y se quedó mirando el fuego. Queriendo evitar cualquier imagen de su esposo, intentando pensar en Snape en ropa interior o algo desagradable que la hiciera concentrarse en otro punto. No quería llevar las cosas por _ese_ lado, quería conversar con él antes. Tenían que definir muchas cosas. Aunque, su cuerpo le pidiera todo lo contrario.

—¿Sabes? —llamó su atención. Él se giró a mirarla—. Esto me recuerda aquella vez que faltamos a pociones.

—¿Tú escapándote de una clase? No me lo creo ¿qué o quién podría haberte hecho cambiar de parecer? —dijo sonriendo socarronamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Oh, sí que lo es —se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta sentarse a su lado. Hermione siguió con la cabeza el movimiento del chico. Quedaron frente a frente, suspendidos en el aire. Ella respiraba lo más lento que podía, para llevar sus latidos a un ritmo normal. No esperaba tenerlo tan cerca—. Lo es para mí.

Hermione sintió como sus palabras chocaban contra su rostro como una fresca brisa mentolada. Inspiro aquel aroma, tan suyo, y el que había extrañado durante tantas noches. Dejaron sus cuerpos allí delineados en aquel living, para llevar sus mentes a ese recuerdo, que se morían por revivir.

— _¡Draco Malfoy, vuelve aquí en este instante! —había demandado Hermione, mientras veía al slytherin alejarse corriendo con su mochila, que contenía todos sus libros y apuntes._

 _Corrió y corrió con aquella estúpida -y malditamente pesada- mochila por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con el corazón que se le salía del pecho y la adrenalina de saberse victorioso. A cada rato miraba hacia atrás para saber si Hermione lo seguía o no. Atropellando a cada estudiante a su paso, saltando cada obstáculo y esquivando hechizos, no paraba de reír. Después de comprobar que ninguna mata de pelo revoltoso lo seguía, se escondió detrás de una columna, para recomponerse. Se dejó caer hacia el suelo y comenzó a desternillarse de risa. Mientras, en su cabeza, aparecía la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, por su travesura. Por supuesto, se había comportado como un niño, pero ¿acaso, no eran jóvenes todavía?_

 _En ese momento, no le importaba_ _«tener que dar el ejemplo»_ _o_ _«_ _mostrarse con las actitudes concernientes a un estudiante de su edad_ _»_ _. Porque, con ella todo eso no importaba._

— _¡MALFOY! —escuchó el grito de una, muy enojada sabelotodo, que provenía de algún lugar cercano. Tenía que moverse de allí, antes de que ella lo descubriera._

 _A unos veinte metros, divisó una gran multitud de estudiantes que, se movían desesperados por llegar a su siguiente clase. Avanzó rápido en esa dirección, y recompuso su paso cuando llegó hasta ellos, para mezclarse entre la muchedumbre._

 _Logró pasar desapercibido y confirmar que Hermione intentaba encontrarlo a lo lejos. Se ponía en puntitas de pie, tratando de divisarlo. Pero ya no corría peligro, porque había alcanzado a esconderse en un cuarto, y la miraba por la pequeña abertura que la puerta le permitía._

 _Lo que Draco no sabía, era que ella había alcanzado a verlo meterse en la habitación, por muy poco. Y sabiéndose astuta, había simulado estar perdida aún._

 _Por lo que esperó a que la puerta se cerrara completamente y se acercó con sigilo al lugar, escondiéndose detrás de las columnas._

 _Pasados unos minutos, el slytherin, asomó su cabeza por la puerta, comprobando que ella no estuviera por ningún lado, y que todos esos bulliciosos alumnos se hubieran ido. Salió con cautela de su escondite, mirando hacia ambos lados._

— _¡Petrificus totalus! —exclamó Hermione, quien había salido ágilmente de detrás de una columna, con una sonrisa triunfal._

 _Draco cayó al suelo petrificado con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro. La gryffindor se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte del muchacho y le sacó la lengua. Draco se moría por moverse y atraparla. Pero, evidentemente, era inútil._

 _Hermione le quitó su mochila y le pellizcó la mejilla divertida. Pero antes de levantarse, se acercó hasta su oreja, para susurrarle algo._

— _Me gusta tener este control —dijo saboreando esas palabras en su paladar, provocando una fuerte descarga en el cuerpo del chico. Le había erizado la piel. Lo peor era, que no podía hacer nada. Hermione notó con placer, el deseo en su mirada y sonrío ladinamente—. Te veo en la torre, no olvides el chocolate. —luego, se incorporó. Y con, una expresión de suficiencia, dio media vuelta y se fue._

 _Así dejo a un -muy excitado Draco- en el suelo inmovilizado. Por surte, ese pasillo estaba deshabitado, ya que, todos estaban en clase. Porque, si alguien hubiera presenciado la escena, hubiera sido el chiste escolar de por vida. Ya podía imaginarse los titulares: "Ex-mortífago atraviesa una_ _ **dura**_ _situación", "Un slytherin nos enseña su emblema…" o "Conociendo por fin sus_ _ **dotes de reptil**_ _"._

 _Pasado el efecto, se levantó en busca de esa sangre sucia y de su hermoso trasero. Tenían algunos asuntos que resolver._

Ambos volvieron al presente y rieron cómplices de aquella travesura.

—Extraño decirte: _Granger_. —dijo acercándose más a ella. Haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se colorearan al instante.

—Y yo, _Malfoy_ —un brillo seductor se despertó en su mirada—. Como si hubieras hecho algo _malo._ —agregó. Estaban volviendo a ese momento, en el que todo era un juego de histeria y orgullo. Compitiendo por la resistencia y el deseo. Sus cuerpos hacían chispas, instando al momento de explosión.

—¿ _Malo_? —provocó él, más cerca de ella.

— _Muy malo_ —rebatió.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que, podían observarse cada detalle, peca o marca en la piel. Estaban a un ápice de tocarse, de fundirse en el otro, de perder la cordura. Pero, como buen jugador, pasados unos segundos de suspensión irresistible, Draco se separó. Haciendo acopio de todo lo que quedaba en él de autocontrol. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Camino hasta la chimenea y removió las brasas con una pala metálica.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. No se había esperado esa reacción. Y, aunque deseosa de que se hubiera animado a acercarse o de sellar aquella provocación en un beso, se daba cuenta del verdadero sentido de su abstinencia. Entendía que no era una cuestión de rechazo, sino de mantenerse dentro del juego de seducción, tan propio de ellos.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su creciente llama interna. Decidió recorrer el espacio con la mirada. Encontró en la mesa un cenicero con varias colillas y frunció el ceño.

—¿Sigues fumando? —le preguntó. A pesar de no tener intenciones de reproche, su pregunta pareció eso mismo: un reclamo. Instantáneamente se quiso retractar, pero ya era tarde para eso.

—¿Sigues comiendo golosinas cuando estás nerviosa? —dijo él sin voltearse a verla. Solo con imaginar su cara, ya estaba sonriendo. Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro, automáticamente, limpiándose el reguero de dulce que había quedado en su comisura hasta ese momento.

—Touché —rio.

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta él, quien se encontraba apoyado con un brazo, sobre el borde de la chimenea. Sus ojos fijos en el fuego reflejaban los colores de las llamas en sus orbes grises, pintando un cuadro de distintos tonos y matices naturales.

Levantó su mano y la llevó hasta su mandíbula. Deslizó sus dedos dejando un cálido sendero. Draco cerró los ojos, todo lo que duró aquella caricia. Al abrirlos se giró hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, en un ágil, pero delicado movimiento. Como si estuvieran bailando, calculando la distancia y el roce. Se abrazaron. Ella posó la mitad de su cara sobre su pecho y él cerró la unión colocando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron así, en silencio, pero pegados y balanceándose. Dejando que sus mentes se concentraran en eso. En el movimiento lento de sus cuerpos juntos y en el refugio que habían recuperado.

—¿Sabes qué día es mañana? —dijo él de repente.

Hermione se removió en su pecho dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería.

—Navidad.

Lo había olvidado completamente. No es que para ellos fuera un día importante y hacía mucho tiempo que lo celebraban por puro compromiso, como un evento social en el que debían mostrarse. Por lo que, no haberlo recordado, no era tan extraño. Se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué haremos? —le dijo. Sabía que aquella pregunta contenía más de un concepto. No tenía que ver solo con el hecho de que se les haya pasado la noche buena, sino, con respecto a su crisis de pareja. Por más de que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a resolverlo y que se hayan perdonado, todavía era importante definir su situación actual.

—Pasarla juntos —dijo con seguridad. A Hermione se le iluminó la cara y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—, yo cocinaré. —agregó.

—¿Sinceridad antes que nada? —dijo suspicaz levantando una ceja.

Draco asintió y queriendo terminar con esa conversación, se acercó un poco más a ella. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y aproximó su rostro lentamente para unir sus labios. Depositó suaves y pequeños besos en su boca, siguiendo un camino dulce por su mandíbula, llegó a sus párpados, los cuales deleitó con más amor que a cualquier otra parte. Hermione se estremeció por tan delicado detalle, con los ojos cerrados y entregada al momento, estiró sus manos, tomando con ellas, su cabeza. Para con retorcidas espirales enredar los dedos en sus rubios cabellos.

Sus bocas se buscaron con ferocidad, encontrándose, en la del otro.

Se besaron distinto a otras veces. No se parecía en nada a su primer beso, ni a aquellos que terminaban entre sabanas y gemidos, o los que se daban a escondidas en el colegio, los delicados o los desesperados. Era un beso, que abría paso a otra etapa. Uno que, sin dudas, no era de despedida.

Era como entrar a un lugar nuevo, sin explorar. Lo primero que buscaban era descubrir todo aquello, experimentar cada parte. Recordar qué se sintió en cada una, guardar la más gustosa y hacerla suya. Una cualidad de su esencia.

Draco llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo; y la otra la enredó en sus cabellos tirándolos un poco con ansiedad. Ahora sus bocas se devoraban con urgencia. Carnívoras buscando morder. Lamiendo y succionando sus labios sin consideración, ni formalismo.

Pasados unos segundos, en los que se sintieron lejos de la tierra, se despegaron para poder respirar. Porque, sus corazones agitados y sus pulmones a punto de estallar se lo pedían. Se miraron un instante, a sabiendas que todo aquello era inevitable. Sus cuerpos deseaban abrazar la pasión que los envolvía, y si era necesario entenderse con el cuerpo, en vez de palabras, ellos no dudarían de poner eso en práctica.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior atrayendo la atención de Draco de nuevo a ella. Éste se pasó lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos, de forma inconsciente. Volvió a besarla, llevando sus manos a sus muslos, subiéndola arriba suyo. Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, mientras sus labios seguían devorándose y sus lenguas deslizándose una sobre otra, bordeando cada lado y enredándose convulsionadas. Probando el sabor de su pasión, aquel que habían abandonado en sueños sobre la almohada.

Él empezó a moverse en dirección a la habitación y ella se aferró con más ímpetu a su cuello, dejándose llevar. Cuando se encontraron con la cama, en plena oscuridad y cerca de tropezarse con cada obstáculo presente en el camino, Draco besó su cuello, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y delineó su mandíbula, antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama. Hermione cayó con sus brazos estirados hacia arriba y su cabello que, hasta el momento, había estado recogido en un desordenado rodete, no soportó la presión y se deshizo, con aquel brusco movimiento, del moño, para desperdigarse por toda la almohada dejando sus ondas salvajes liberadas.

Draco le quitó la sudadera, con inusitada euforia, y ella llevó sus manos a su pantalón, lo desabrochó con soltura, desprendió su camisa, mientras el acariciaba sus pechos bajo su remera. El silencio acompañado de sus desacompasadas respiraciones y sus cálidos alientos, eran la escena perfecta para despojarse de todo aquello que los cubría. Se estaban entregando al otro de la forma más natural. Dejando verse tal cuales eran.

Pronto quedaron semi desnudos y se tomaron su tiempo para observarse y reconocerse. Para apreciarse como humanos, como amantes de todo lo que los atraía, sin explicaciones ni mandatos impuestos socialmente.

Hermione lo obligó a girarse para quedar encima de él. Recorrió su pecho con suaves y delicados besos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Quitó su bóxer, con una tortuosa lentitud, rebelando su excitado miembro. Acercó su boca hasta él y posó sus labios al ras del mismo. Luego se dedicó a humedecer toda su extensión, para al final liberar su aliento sobre la superficie, enfriándolo. Lo que provocó, un inmediato estremecimiento por parte del rubio, que no dejaba de mirarla.

Comenzó a lamerlo desde arriba hacia abajo, con tanta destreza y despreocupación como lo hacía con sus propios dedos antes de pasar la página de un libro, y cada tanto, lo miraba para encontrarse con sus ojos como si estuviera leyéndoselo a él. Algo que nunca sabrían de ella, que él tenía el privilegio de conocer.

Se dejó hacer un rato, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. No aguantaba su postura seductora y su mirada de superioridad. Quería morderla, lamerla, penetrarla. No sabía por qué ella le generaba eso. Era una violenta necesidad de apretarla y estamparla contra su cuerpo.

En un rápido movimiento, en el que intercambiaron sus lugares, Draco abrió sus piernas y empezó a besarlas por su cara interna. Quería que se sintiera deseosa de placer, quería que gritara su nombre, que le gimiera al oído, que le pidiera clemencia.

Ella liberó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dedicaba a sentir el rastro que aquellos suaves labios dejaban, un camino de saliva hacia su intimidad que le provocaba una llameante sensación en aquella zona. Tensando los músculos de su ingle, generando un escalofrío que recorrió, rápidamente, todo su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al origen de sus deseos, escogió ágilmente sus dedos, para trazarlos sobre cada superficie. Estimulando su clítoris y lamiendo de forma ascendente la cavidad entre sus labios. Deleitándose con sus jugos. Probarla, después de tanto, era como haberse ido a la guerra, sin saber si volvería a verla, su imperiosa necesidad y cada instinto carnal, se lo pedían a gritos. Quería quedarse entre sus piernas, con la maravillosa visión de ella gimiendo, con sus ojos cerrados y tocándose uno de sus pechos, como en ese momento. Dejarlo pausado en su mente. Algo que no iba a poder olvidar nunca y que lo haría volver a ella, de rodillas, cada vez que quisiera.

Al sentir el movimiento involuntario de sus paredes internas y de su miembro erecto clamando su atención, se inclinó hasta ella y la besó en los labios. Ella mordió su labio inferior y llevó una mano a sus bolas, las cuales masajeo, mientras lo miraba provocativamente. Draco gimió y sujetó sus manos, las llevó juntas por encima de su cabeza. Y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en ella, con urgencia, en su estrecha vagina. Húmeda de tanto esperar.

Con frenético desasosiego, la embistió una y otra vez, estableciendo un ritmo en el que ambos estuvieran cómodos, dejándose llevar por el ardor que sus vientres liberaban inconscientes. Soltó sus manos, para subir sus piernas a sus hombros y entrar mejor en ella.

Hermione clavó sus uñas en su espalda y tironeo sus cabellos sin piedad. Él posó su cabeza en el hueco que dejaba su cuello, entre la cabeza y su hombro. Respiró en su oído, mientras inhalaba el delicioso perfume de sus cabellos. Estaban a punto de explotar. Lo sabían. Conocían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, los secretos y anhelos que guardaban en sus más oscuras fantasías.

Ralentizaron sus movimientos. Las embestidas fueron más certeras y ávidas. La fricción de sus cuerpos y el calor que emanaban, empapados en sudor, revueltos en sus sabanas y su piel quemándose, los hacía un cuadro del infierno. Como derritiéndose, fundiéndose en magma.

Hermione quebró su espalda y él comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Con el dolor de las contracciones y la necesidad de explotar en el otro, llevaron sus gemidos al más fructífero final.

Draco se desplomó sobre ella, quien lo abrazó con sus piernas y acarició con sus dedos su cabeza mientras suspiraba deleitándose con esa escena. La sensación relajante que tenía después de tener relaciones, siempre la dejaba en paz.

Era usual que, después de haberse concentrado en _eso_ únicamente, sus mentes volaran, automáticamente, hacia otro lugar. Pero, esa noche, no hicieron más que absorberse entre sí, y quedarse allí suspendidos.

* * *

El olor a panqueques y jugo naranjas le dieron la bienvenida esa mañana. No pudo hacer más que sonreír con los ojos cerrados ante el extraño rugido que emitió su estómago, al percatarse de que, un delicioso desayuno hecho por Draco, la estaba despertando.

Cuando abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz blanca del día nevado que se manifestaba a través de los ventanales. Y, desorientada, se incorporó de golpe hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo fue recordando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una hilera inmensa y majestuosa de montañas blancas se dibujaba afuera, saludando su adormilado rostro con diversión, burlándose de su aspecto.

No sabía qué hora era, pero el hambre que estaban experimentando sus entrañas, la hicieron ponerse en movimiento rápidamente.

Se levantó de la cama y recorrió la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo de ropa. Se decantó por la camisa de Draco y sus bragas, que eran lo único que había encontrado, entre tanto desorden.

Se estiró con parsimonia y bostezo gustosa. Se sentía cómoda, relajada. De repente, no importaba el tiempo, ni lo que pasara ese día, ni mañana. Era difícil de explicar, pero tenía una extraña y agradable seguridad.

Decidida, salió lentamente de la habitación y se asomó por el pasillo para ver hacia la cocina.

Llevándose la grata sorpresa de ver a su esposo, solamente enfundado en unos viejos jeans. Con todo su torso descubierto y su cabello desordenado cayendo por su frente, mientras agitaba la sartén con su varita, para calentar el otro lado del panqueque, y con la otra les daba vueltas a las páginas del diario.

Avanzó hasta la entrada de la cocina y se quedó mirándolo unos minutos, apoyada en el umbral, cruzando sus piernas y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando contener sus anhelos.

Cuando Draco se giró a buscar la canela, casi pega un salto y tira todo del susto.

—No te oí llegar. —le dijo con la voz todavía temblorosa debido a la sorpresa. Ella sonrió ladinamente, y se acercó hasta él contorneándose. Draco se quedó paralizado mirándola con deseo.

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta él, como para invadir su espacio, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, metió uno de sus dedos en la mezcla y lo llevó, tranquilamente, a su boca. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Él, que se había estado deleitando con sus movimientos hasta el momento, la acercó bruscamente hacia sí y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, clavó sus largos dedos en el espacio que quedaba entre costilla y costilla. Hermione se retorció impulsivamente entre sus brazos, mientras se carcajeaba de la risa.

—Para… ¡basta! —suplicaba sin aire, tratando de liberarse, mientras pataleaba y le pegaba manotazos en su pecho desnudo. Draco le siguió haciendo cosquillas hasta que ella logró zafarse, después de morderle el hombro para defenderse, y que él «bajara la guardia».

Se separaron agitados y divertidos. En eso, a Hermione se le iluminó la cara con una nueva idea de venganza y Draco, conociendo esa mirada, comenzó a alejarse cauteloso. Ella tomó, en un solo movimiento, el pote con la mezcla y corrió a estampárselo en la cara. Pero, a pesar de haber empapado su pelo y su rostro con una masa viscosa y grumosa, entre empujones y golpes, se resbalaron y cayeron juntos al suelo. Momento que, Draco no desperdició para ponerse en pie, tirarse encima de ella y así ensuciarla también.

—¿Te rindes? —le preguntó a ella con una sonrisa triunfal y muy propia de su ex-casa en Hogwarts.

Para cualquiera que entrara en aquel entonces, y tuviera esa visión: la Sra. Malfoy, cuasi desnuda, con su rostro y pelo empastados con masa para panqueques, en el suelo, con sus manos retenidas por el Sr. Malfoy -también en un estado sexy/deplorable- diría que ese par, probablemente, estuviera loco, o peor, que eran parte de una película porno.

Pero, por más bizarra que fuera la situación, a ellos no les importaba, porque estaban jugando. Para ellos siempre serían: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, adolescentes y enamorados como antes.

—Ya quisieras.

* * *

" _El amor no es nada que podamos definir. No es ni una cálida brisa de verano, un beso o la luna. No, el amor es gracias a nosotros. Al sentido que le dan las personas que se esconden detrás de la historia. Es el contenido lo que lo hace mágico."_ **– algo que pienso yo, y que, quiero dejarles como mensaje a todxs ustedes, habitantes del ciberespacio.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 ***Linger (nombre de la canción):** persistir.

 _¿Nos despedimos?_

 _Inmensas GRACIAS a_ _:_

 _ **MagicisFidem** **,** **Alice2613** **, Tayler-FZ, Tonya,** **aurablack16** **,** **AlenDarkStar** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** **,** **artipinck94** **,** **Luna White 29** **,** **Tomoe-99** **,** **redeginori** **,** **johannna** **, Nana, Alexa,** **Mel Blackstone** **,** **ale24mc** **,** **cathytaamp** **,** **JeAn Tonks BaEs** **,** **Susee** **,** **AngelinaPriorincantatem** **,** **Neptuna14** **,** **pelusa778** **,** **Elizabeth** **,** **Sally** **,** **lady-werempire** **,** **Yaanin** **,** **Betella** **,** **LidiaaIsabel** **,** **girlotaku42** **, Lita,** **SlyPrincess07** **, Cris James, HeraNott, marfelton (gracias por tu comentario final, realmente me inspiró), a cada "Guest" que no ha dejado su nombre y a las chicas de Face (que no sé, bajo qué nickname están en FF): Yulz (hermosa a ti te conozco), Hari Guerrero, Belen Fernandez, Jaqueline Neveu, Ale Penelope – quienes fueron mi bálsamo, mi último empujoncito para publicar.**_

 **Antes de irme por completo:** **quería comentarles que, estoy participando del concurso "Sigue el OS" de Cristy1994, con "Efímero" como la continuación de "Duda y Certeza". El primero, lo encontrarán en mi perfil, el cual deberán leer después de acercarse y degustar el de Cristy (el segundo mencionado). Recomiendo que se pasen a ver ambos, si es que ya no lo hicieron – IMPORTANTE: Es probable que lo continúe (porque, muchas me lo han pedido, porque Cristy me dio su aprobación y, porque me encanta la historia), ah y se me olvidaba mencionar que, es DRAMIONE :).**

 **.**

Hasta siempre!  
Cygnus.


	20. Epílogo

**N/A** **:**

Estoy muy feliz de poder entregarles porfin el epílogo de la historia, se lo merecen.

Estoy más que agradecida por sus comentarios, follows y Favs ¡Por darme una oportunidad, por votarme, nominarme y hacerle ganar un lugar a esta historia en el _Calendario Dramione 2019_!

Estoy emocionada por saber qué piensan de este final.

Estoy orgullosa de todo lo que logramos juntxs este año.

Estoy abrumada por tanto amor y calidez, por confiar en mí y estar al pie del cañón.

Brindo, porque, _estoy_ y estaré siempre aquí para quienes lo necesiten, quieran o deseen ser escuchadxs.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

.

 **PD** **:**

Dejo aquí algunas canciones... todas pertenecen al álbum llamado "Innerworld" de Electric Youth. Porque, escribí todo este capítulo acompañada de este dico y pensé que cada corte de la historia, podía ser interpretada por un track distinto.

 **Lista de reproducción recomendada por divisiones:**

Primero: _Innocence_ – **Track 4.**

Segundo: _We are the youth_ – **Track 3.**

Tercero: _She is sleeping interlude_ – **Track 10.**

Cuarto: _The best thing_ – **Track 7.**

Quinto: _A real hero_ – **Track 11.**

Sexto: _If all she has is you_ – **Track 6.**

* * *

 _EPÍLOGO_

 **Lo que hubiera pasado…**

* * *

 **\- T4 -**

Tres golpes ansiosos llamaron a la puerta por quinta vez y Draco quiso matarse por haberle dado vacaciones a sus elfos.

—Recuérdame, —gruñó él sobre su cuello— por qué tenías que defender sus derechos —mientras, seguía sosteniéndola por sus caderas para ralentizar el movimiento de sus embestidas.

—Lo me-merecen —dijo ella entre jadeos, mirándolo con un fuerte deseo bañando sus ojos miel, desesperados por fundirse en el dulce néctar del éxtasis.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que el rubio tuviera una mejor visión de su largo cuello. Él deslizó su lengua por la longitud del mismo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja para morderlo y succionarlo en una tentadora caricia que la llevaría a la perdición. Hermione gimió y arqueó su espalda pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Draco volvió a succionarle su pecho izquierdo y jugueteó con la lengua sobre su pezón, dibujando círculos y presionando cada tanto sus dientes sobre su erguida forma. Llevó uno de sus dedos entre sus piernas y sobó con destreza y precisión su clítoris en forma de capullo mientras la sentía decir su nombre, musicalizando sus oídos.

Las paredes de su zona baja, latían abrazadoras alrededor de su miembro candente. Estaba húmeda y estrecha, preparada para lanzarse a la reveladora energía que buscaba tironear su vientre con eléctricos recorridos hasta el orgasmo. Se sentía arder y su interior quería explotar.

El golpeteo en la puerta, llegó a sus oídos una vez más y ellos atravesados por el delirio de sus cuerpos acalorados entre caricias y sofocantes susurros, llegaron al clímax, convencidos de que deberían continuar luego, con otra sesión en su cuarto, o en donde su hormonal y perversa mente se los permitiera.

Se dieron unos segundos para admirarse, ella estaba sonrojada y un poco más despeinada. Draco la miraba con el deseo encarnado en sus facciones angulosas, sabiendo que si seguía un segundo más dentro de ella no saldría nunca. Con parsimonia se corrió de su acogedora intimidad y le besó la frente con dulzura. Después de un rápido movimiento con la varita, un hechizo los había limpiado y vuelto a la normalidad.

Hermione se bajó de la mesada y se acercó hasta él para acomodarle un mechón salvaje que había caído por su frente arruinando el engomado jopo. Lugo se puso en puntas de pie para besarle los labios con ternura. Él la tomó por la cintura en un gesto protector que ella adoraba y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta, antes de que sus invitados la tiraran abajo de tanta insistencia.

—¡Zabinis! —dijo Draco con voz teatral, medio esquivando otro golpe de la pelirroja que iría dirigido directo a su rostro en vez de a la puerta. Blaise lo miraba con una risa mal contenida y su mujer estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Una escena muy ridícula, ya que deberían dar miedo con sus trajes de villanos, y ella solo parecía adorable. Ginny iba disfrazada de Hiedra Venenosa, con un body verde ingles pegado a su silueta. Llevaba unas botas altas a juego y brillos del mismo color esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Y un antifaz pintado sobre su piel que resaltaba sus ojos terminando en florituras dignas de estar en un catedral estilo _art nouveau_. Blaise, estaba disfrazado de Acertijo. También de verde, pero uno que recordaba más al helado de menta. Con signos de interrogación negros por toda la extensión de su elegante traje y un antifaz del mismo color, sombrero de copa, guantes violetas y un bastón dorado, formaban al característico nerd enloquecido por la ciencia de las adivinanzas. Les sonreía divertido, sabiendo de dónde venían y qué habían estado haciendo, con tan solo ojearlos—. ¡Feliz Halloween!

—Sí, sí. Eso está muy bien, Malfoy. Ahora, ¡hazte a un lado o golpearé tu huesudo rostro de engreído Travolta! —le gritó con impaciencia y se abrió paso como una fiera por entre la pareja que estaba a punto de estallar de la risa. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Está más hormonal que de costumbre. Sabe que no podrá tomar champagne.

—¿Acaso ustedes están…? —Hermione asombrada dejó abierta la pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer sí —contestó con un suspiro—, amo a esa mujer, pero me volverá estéril de tantos niños.

Los Malfoy rieron ante la declaración de Blaise y su supuesta vasectomía. Ya tenían cuatro niños: Séptimo, el mayor de ocho años, seguido por Marcus de siete y luego venían las hermosas gemelas Bruna y Antonia, ambas de cinco años. Ahora esperaban al quinto. Eran una fábrica de bebés.

—Lo ves colega, eso pasa por casarte con una Weasley.

—Gracias por las felicitaciones, las tomaré gustoso —bufó el moreno.

 **\- T3 -**

Lugo de abrirle la puerta a varios de sus amigos, siguieron llegando más invitados que fueron acogidos por las personas que estuvieran cerca de la puerta. El jardín de la mansión Malfoy estaba repleto de una decoración naranja y negra. Calabazas gigantes con distintas muecas, rodeaban la fuente de Venus que tenían en la zona este del terreno. Telarañas y murciélagos adornaban los árboles. Había luces de colores y una barra de tragos extraños, con pócimas para crecer el cabello o extender las orejas, otras a las que les salía humo de colores y otras que evitaban los vómitos.

Neville estaba encargado de la pista de baile, la cual estaba decorada con globos y calderos que liberaban humo de fiesta. Hermione estaba bailando con Theo en el centro de la pista, quien estaba disfrazado de Porthos, uno de los tres mosqueteros. Ella movía sus caderas de un lado a otro en un movimiento sensual y relajado. El castaño, a pesar de ser un poco más reservado, estaba alegre y un poco ebrio, por lo que había logrado algunos movimientos graciosos, que la hacían reír y seguir incentivando sus pasos. El Gryffindor los miraba desde la plataforma, y les hacía señas cada vez que cambiaba el ritmo para que lo siguieran. Luna danzaba con su disfraz de Nareida* a su lado, como "ida", perdida en la gracia de sus propios movimientos. Mucha gente estaba a su alrededor llena de alegría y de disfraces diversos. Algunos de personajes muggles como Indiana Jones, o Beetlejuice, y otros de personalidades históricas de la magia como Merlín, o alguna creatura fantástica, entre ellas: vampiros, hombres lobo y grindylows.

Draco estaba sentado en una barra junto a Harry y su mejor amiga, compartiendo unas copas.

—No puedes quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿verdad? —le dijo la morena.

Él se volteó a verla de repente y se encogió de hombros.

—A veces, siento que no lo hago lo suficiente.

Pansy le golpeo el hombro, cariñosamente, y le sonrió.

—Nunca imaginé que viviría para ver a un Malfoy _tan_ enamorado.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—No te cansarás nunca de gastarme, ¿no?

—La verdad no, eso no está en mis planes —Pansy, como buena Slytherin, no dejaba pasar cada oportunidad que tenía para recordarle quién había estado detrás de ellos, obrando para que su relación mejorara. El platino rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo la soportas? —interrogó a Harry, burlándose de ella y recibiendo, automáticamente, una palmada en la nuca por parte de su esposa; quien había dejado la pista y se había acercado hasta allí. Hizo una mueca y puso cara de dolor para hacerla sentir mal.

—Oh, no Malfoy. Eso no funcionará conmigo —le regañó, recordándole a Narcissa.

—Está bien —se quejó—. Lo siento, Pans —le dijo con su mejor cara de arrepentimiento. Ambas chicas se carcajearon y Harry también. Draco lo miró ofendido por su traición.

—Oh, así se habla —le dijo ella juguetonamente, luego se abrazó a su cuello y le susurró al oído—, mi dragón.

Se despegó lentamente y le guiño un ojo. Draco, a esas alturas la miraba embobado, sin importarle que Potter estuviera tentado de la risa.

—Vámonos, antes de que vomite. —dijo sin reparo el peli negro, llevándose a gatúbela, fuera de la zona de riesgo, rumbo a la pista. Por supuesto, el niño que vivió debía ser Batman _¡pero, qué original!_ Ironizó Draco en su mente.

Hermione le arrebató el trago que estaba tomando en ese momento y bebió de un sorbo todo su contenido, haciendo una mueca al sentir su garganta quemarse frente al fuerte whisky de fuego que estaba bebiendo su esposo. Malfoy levantó una ceja y le sonrió divertido.

—¿Alguien la está pasando bien? —le dijo. Ella se rio con estridencia, tanto que se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo. Pero, unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron evitando su dura caída, justo a tiempo— ¿a dónde vas pequeña?

Hermione se sostuvo con fuerza de su esposo y le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello. Estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza y la euforia que le provocaba la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas.

—Haces muchas preguntas —le acusó. Él sonrió y la atrajo de la cintura más hacia su cuerpo. Ella dejó escapar un gemido inconsciente por la impresión.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo sexy que te ves como Sandy Olsson?

Ella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Draco miró sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí con deseo, y se acercó hasta su oído haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración.

—Estás muy sexy —susurró llevando su mano hacia su trasero y pellizcándoselo con posesión. Esas calzas negras acentuando sus curvas, iban a matarlo—, Sandy.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir su erección pegada a su pelvis y sin resistirse un segundo más se besaron con desesperación, mientras de fondo podía escucharse Like a Prayer de Madonna. No podían quejarse, tenían al mejor dj del mundo, con su debilidad por los 80s, y ellos con sus disfraces, no hacían más que un cuadro armonioso y acorde a la época.

—Me dijeron que los dueños de casa no estaban esta noche —le dijo ella apenas se separaron para respirar. Draco la miró expectante y levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se aparecieron en su cuarto, para continuar aquello que habían dejado pendiente en la cocina, unas horas atrás.

 **\- T10 -**

Abrir los ojos rápidamente había sido la peor decisión que podría haber tomado esa mañana. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de no gritar por la fuerte punzada que le dio al incorporarse en la cama. Le dolía mucho la cabeza debido a la resaca y un pitido constante en su oído le recordaba lo inconsciente que había sido. Miró a su costado y vio a la diosa de cabellos castaños revueltos, que dejaba dispersos por toda la almohada blanca de su cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla profundamente dormida. Recordó cuan feliz era de tenerla y poder escucharla respirar a su lado. Hacía ocho años de aquella vez en la que habían tratado, por última vez, de darle una chance a su relación, desde entonces, estaban más enamorados que nunca. Era como si la terapia muggle hubiera hecho –irónicamente- magia en ellos. Se sentía como si una gran tormenta hubiera pasado, y entre reconstrucciones y remodelaciones por los daños, se hubieran encontrado en el jardín trasero acariciando la primera flor, creciendo como la esperanza misma.

Hermione se removió a su lado interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente, luego los cerró con fuerza, debido al impacto de la luz viajando directo a su cabeza partida por la bebida.

—¡Maldito _Reditus Vitae_ *! Recuérdame nunca volver a tomar esa cosa—exclamó con la voz áspera debido al adormecimiento de las cuerdas vocales en la mañana. Se frotó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué rayos haces despierto?

Draco se rio y bajó lentamente hacia su lado. La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Ella se acomodó con facilidad y lo besó en la clavícula.

—Buen día, dormilona —le susurró— ¿sabes qué hora es?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Hora de buscar a nuestros hijos —le recordó. Hermione se levantó de repente de un sobresalto. Lo miró con cara de preocupación y luego se frotó la cien para tratar de calmar la resaca repentina.

—¡Oh, por Morgana! ¿Cuánto hemos dormido? —preguntó alarmada, llevándose una mano al pecho. Trato de levantarse, frente a la tardía reacción en respuesta de su esposo, pero se enredó en las sábanas y comenzó a luchar con ellas para salirse.

—Tranquila, todavía no es medio día —trató de calmarla tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a desenroscarse. Lo miró con detenimiento y asintió.

—Pero, es que…—frunció los labios tratando de contener sus emociones, él la observó con paciencia y se salió de la cama, para ofrecerle la mano y así facilitarle ponerse junto a él. Ella se relajó y le tendió la suya. Buscó sus ojos grises con ansiedad, tratando de trasmitirle su arrebato emocional— los extraño —agregó al fin. Draco torció sus labios en una media sonrisa y le acomodó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, en un acto muy delicado y cuidadoso.

—Yo también.

Ambos se tomaron la pócima para calmar la resaca, hechas a base de eucalipto, cola de caballo y menta. Una que había aprendido a preparar Draco, en sus años en Hogwarts. Hermione siempre se impresionaba de sus habilidades como cocinero y le encantaba probar sus nuevos inventos. Luego se dieron un baño conjunto –ya que cierto rubio había insistido, alegando su justificación en que, después no podrían hacerlo con los niños en la mansión- lo que refrescó sus cuerpos y vitalizó sus mentes rezagadas.

Siendo las doce y media del mediodía, perfumados y desayunados, se fueron a buscar a sus niños a la casa de los Grangers. Estaban ansiosos por atrapar a los pequeños entre sus brazos, pellizcar sus pancitas y besarles por todos lados. Tenían que aprovechar esa etapa en su niñez, en la que todavía podían hacerles esa clase de "ñoñadas extremas", como las llamaba Theo.

Los Malfoys se tomaron de la mano, bajo la inmensa chimenea del gran salón y convocando a las llamas verdes, después de mencionar la dirección, desaparecieron.

El perfume a rosas y chocolate que inundaba la casa de los padres de la chica, les dio la bienvenida, haciendo que deslizaran gustosos sus pies para salir de la chimenea y entrar en el cálido hogar.

—¿Hermione, eres tú? —preguntó el padre de la castaña, antes de asomarse por la entrada del living. Éste sonrió al verla y caminó hasta ellos para abrazarla con cariño. Draco se quedó observando la demostración de afecto y esperó para rodear al Sr. Granger y palmearle la espalda.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurados que provenían de la cocina y se voltearon a ver la entrada.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —exclamaban dos vocecitas a la vez. Apareció por el umbral un pequeñito de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos verdes, como los de la madre de Hermione, ansioso, con sus manitas extendidas llegando a abrazar las piernas de sus padres. Detrás del niño, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, lo seguía su hermanita de ojos grises y cabellos castaños lacios y largos. Sus dos preciosos hijos se habían lanzado a ellos con emoción.

Se agacharon y los abrazaron en el mismo instante en que habían llegado a su encuentro. Tomarlos y sentir sus cuerpecitos calientes, sus corazones palpitando cerca de sus pechos y el olor tan delicioso a café con leche que emanaban, no era más que la mismísima gloria hecha miniatura. Los besuquearon por completo, les hicieron cosquillas y los alzaron con diversión. Estaban con ellos y nada era más importante que tenerlos. Se miraron a través de las nucas de sus hijos transmitiéndose todo el amor que sus ojos podían expresar, la felicidad y las emociones contenidas que ninguna palabra podía significar mejor.

Después de intentar por un tiempo, hacía ocho años, habían logrado tener hijos. Había sido difícil para Hermione, a quien le habían diagnosticado dificultad para embarazarse debido a su edad y condiciones genéticas. Ella ovulaba menos de lo normal. De quinientos mil óvulos, aproximadamente, que contiene el ovario durante toda la vida de una mujer, tan solo quinientos llegan a madurar completamente en un sistema reproductivo "normal" o en "condiciones gestantes", en el caso de Hermione, se estimaba que llegarían a madurar solo doscientos. Por lo que, hicieron todo lo posible para lograr ser padres. Probaron cientos de técnicas y hasta se plantearon adoptar. Cuando fueron a hacer todos los papeles y quedaron en la lista kilométrica de adopción -tanto en el mundo muggle, como en el mágico era dificultoso- al mes, Hermione tuvo un retraso y luego nauseas, sus pechos crecieron y otros síntomas que indicaban que estaba en cinta, aparecieron. La noticia llegó a ellos como un rayo de esperanza entre tanta bruma.

Lo cierto era que, después de tanto sufrimiento, no estaban seguros de por qué querían ser padres. Por eso, trataron ese tema en terapia. Lo que los preparo potencialmente para hacerse cargo de lo que viniera. Los fortaleció y unió, lo suficiente como para tener dos hermosos hijos soñados y reinventarse como pareja.

 **\- T7 -**

—Entonces, el Abelo nos explicó que eran los Fegosatificiables —terminó su hijo de siete años. Aries, de tan solo cinco, asentía al lado de su hermano para confirmar todo lo que decía. Lo idolatraba tanto, que lo dejaba dormir con su unicornio blanco cuando tenía miedo. Se llamaba "punki" y lo llevaba en ese momento aprisionado contra su pecho.

—Así que, ¿los dejamos unas horas en lo de tus padres y se vuelven piro-maníacos? —la gastó Draco. Ella rodó los ojos y lo codeó en las costillas— ¡Ouch! ¿por qué la violencia siempre?

Hermione rio y se encogió de hombros. Acostumbrada a decirle que solo él podía provocarle esas ganas irrefrenables de abofetearlo. Se regresó a mirar a sus niños que los veían entre curiosos y confundidos.

—¿Qué más hicieron? Además de ver _fuegos artificiales_. —no pudo evitar corregirle a su pequeño.

Estaban en patio de la casa de sus padres, sentados sobre unos sillones campestres, esperando por las hamburguesas que estaba asando a la parrilla, su madre.

—Mami ¿por qué le haces pupa a papi? —Preguntó Aries, que estaba en la edad del "por qué". Ya llevaban una cantidad innumerable de preguntas incómodas y sobre todo delante de extraños. Como aquella vez, en la que, la llevaron al jardín muggle y los recibió la seño "Moca" para Aries, _Mónica_ para el resto de los adultos aburridos que pronunciaban bien todo. Esa vez, su hija llegó y les pregunto delante de la chica "¿por qué la seño moca no tiene _pechos_?", lo dijo seria y destacando, detalladamente, la nueva palabra que había aprendido, seguramente de su hermano mayor y Séptimo, el hijo de tío Blaise. Esos dos eran dinamita juntos. Su hijo imitaba cada conducta del otro, era su modelo a seguir y muchas veces se pasaban de la raya, todo el día se estaban metiendo en líos. La cara de la profesora fue épica. Se quedó como en shock, sin parpadear mirando a la nada. Lo peor de todo fue que Aries, siguió tratando de explicarse, haciendo que la incomodidad de sus padres aumentara más; "Sep dijo que mamá las tenía como dos dudaznos, y yo le dije que no tenía dudaznos, que eso era fruta, la fruta se come, los pechos no. ¿cieto mami? Aunque cuando yo era chiquita comía eso, ¿o no? Beno, era muy chiquita como punki, tenía así (señalaba con sus deditos el número uno). Ahora soy rande y puedo decir pechos o tetotas como le dice tío Blaise ¿Por qué le dice así? Tamien papá le dice raro…" La niña parecía no respirar entre oraciones y ningún adulto había sido capaz de reaccionar hasta ese punto, en el que su padre la alzó hasta su regazo y la besó con ternura. La miró seriamente y ella se sonrojó _¡qué lindo era su papi!_ _Quería apretarlo todo el tiempo hasta que explotara de amor_ "Aries, no puedes hablar de esas cosas en público. Porque, son de mala educación. Las niñas grandes no se comportan así. Y tú eres una niña grande ¿cierto?" Con eso había tranquilizado a las dos mujeres adultas que lo miraban con adoración, algo que, definitivamente, había puesto celosa a Hermione –estúpida Moca, mira maridos- Bueno, no podía negar que tenía al más arrogante y sensual Slytherin en su cama. Tampoco podía culparla, porque era el mejor padre para sus hijos, y eso lo hacía más atractivo aún.

Draco miró a su esposa con la risa mal contenida, sabiendo que ella lo mataría al más mínimo movimiento.

—Bueno, se ha portado mal, corazón.

—¿Por qué, papi? Eso no se hace. ¡Exijo penipencia! — _Oh, sí. Era igual a su madre_. Hermione rio y alzó a su hija hasta su regazo.

—Bien, ¿qué penitencia sugieres? —la interrogó mientras peinaba sus trencitas.

—¡Una semana sin cariñitos! —exclamó la niña. Su hermano rio y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh no! —se lamentó su padre— No mis cariñitos, cualquier cosa menos eso —pidió arrodillándose frente a su hija y la madre.

Aries miraba al hombre de su vida con diversión, hasta que él hizo puchero. El arma secreta del rubio para conquistarla. Simplemente, derretía a la niña. Abrió mucho los ojos y se entristeció de repente –signo típico de su edad, también los cambios anímicos radicales venían en el combo- bajándose de los brazos de su madre y acercando sus manitas a la cara de su padre. Hermione negaba con la cabeza frustrada y se cruzó de brazos, predicando el truco de la serpiente. Siempre ganaba con ese movimiento.

—No, papi. No te pongas tliste. Una semana no es tanto —intervino. Draco la abrazó por la cintura y la subió hasta acomodarla en su cadera. Y la beso por toda la cara. Ella comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y pegar su cachete contra el de él.

—Tramposo. —lo acusó su hijo. Draco le sacó la lengua y beso de nuevo a su niña.

—Esto es por lo del otro día —le señaló el rubio arqueando una ceja, haciéndole recordar a la otra vez, cuando el pequeño se había aliado a su madre en una discusión. Corvus bufó y se fue a los brazos de Hermione, que lo recibieron gustosos.

Ella iba a agregar algo, cuando el timbre sonó y sus dos hijos se removieron entre sus regazos para ir corriendo hacia la puerta. Dejando a sus padres con el incómodo frío que los inundaba después de haber tenido sus cuerpos calentitos cerca.

Pasados unos segundos, aparecieron pasos agitados corriendo desenfrenados junto a los rostros de sus hijos. Había llegado Luna y Theo con los gemelos, seguidos de los niños de Blaise y Ginny.

Hermione y Draco recibieron a sus amigos, para luego dirigirlos hacia el comedor, donde habían dispuesto una mesa para los jóvenes y otra para los adultos. Al parecer, todos se había recuperado de sus resacas y parecían renovados. Habían quedado en verse ese día, aunque fuera posterior a la fiesta de Halloween, porque el primero de noviembre era una fecha muy especial dentro de la vida de los Malfoys; se cumplían ocho años de su primera sesión terapéutica y hacía un tiempo largo que habían decidido festejarlo. Como muestra de superación interna y reconocimiento de sus esfuerzos para ser mejores. Por lo que, invitaban a la familia, amigos y hasta al Sr. Josman y a su esposa, quienes estaban llegando en ese preciso momento.

Como, lo celebraban en el mundo muggle, y Josman no sabía que eran magos o brujas, hechizaban la casa con escudos protectores, que tenían un efecto de _magia limitante_ sobre todos. Duraba unas horas, que programaban antes de la llegada del doctor. Una vez pasadas éstas, volvían a recuperar su magia con total normalidad.

—Helen preparó tarta de manzanas —dijo su ex-terapeuta, entregándole una bandeja de vidrio cuadrada, con un delicioso postre recubierto por una cascara de azúcar y canela.

Hermione la recibió sonriente.

—¡Saben que es nuestro preferido! —se emocionó ella.

—¡Oh, vamos linda! ¿Crees que no he visto la cara de nauseas de tu esposo cuando la prueba? —intervino riendo. Helen, la esposa de Josman, era la mujer más divertida y simpática que conocía. Adorable en el primer instante de conocerla.

—Corrijo, _mí_ preferido.

La mujer asintió y después de un cálido abrazo de la anfitriona, pasaron a la estancia y luego a re acomodarse con el resto de los invitados. Narcissa se sumó más tarde con Pansy y Harry, que la habían recogido y llevado a la casa de su consuegra, con quien se llevaba de maravilla, para variar.

Una vez todas las copas fueron llenadas y los cubiertos sonando contra los platos se convirtieron en deliciosa comida, conversaron de temas varios y se rieron de las anécdotas de la noche anterior, desde los tragos hasta la increíble pista de música que había llevado a la gloria a su amigo Gryffindor.

 **\- T11 -**

—¡Blaise Giacomo Zabini!

—¿Qué? —se hizo el desentendido él.

—Ya deja de estar pensando en eso —lo regañó la pelirroja. Al parecer, Blaise se había imaginado a las chicas, en posiciones extrañamente eróticas, solo con la mención de "pijamada" y "cosas de chicas". Lo cual, no tenía ningún sentido, más que en el retorcido y desagradable porno que leía en las revistas muggle. Unas que había descubierto hacía unos años en la sala de espera de un gimnasio. Algo que no hacía más que incentivarle la estupidez.

—Lo siento, amor —cerró los ojos y sonrió asintiendo— Oh, seh.

La muchacha le pegó un manotazo en el hombro, y el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Basta ¡Sé que lo sigues visualizando con los ojos cerrados! —lo acusó Ginny. Él le sonrió entre dientes y se encogió de hombros— Esa imaginación tuya…

—Me sale natural —susurró cerca de su oído, acercándola más hacia sí en el sillón. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—¿Revistas muggles? —preguntó Luna. Ginny la miró sorprendida.

—¿Theo…?

Luna negó con la cabeza y luego se sonrojó.

—Las ojeo cuando estoy sola y aburrida —comentó sin más, quitándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Hablando de imaginación…—interrumpió Neville, quien se reía de la situación incómoda entre las chicas. Él había llegado después, para unirse al grupo, ya que tenía una obra que supervisar— ¿Qué creen que hubiera pasado si… no hubiésemos vuelto para el séptimo año a Hogwarts?

El silencio después de esa pregunta se apodero del salón en el que estaban tomando el té. Solos, ya sin padres o terapeutas.

Sus niños jugaban a las escondidas en el patio. Los Grangers se habían ido a recostar después del almuerzo; Narcissa, a visitar a la madre de Pansy, y los Josmans a tomarse un tren para viajar a Yorkshire, por el fin de semana para reunirse con sus familias fuera de la ciudad.

Se quedaron unos instantes imaginándose la situación recreándola en sus cabezas.

A Hermione se le vino a la mente, como primera imagen, el pelirrojo que solía ser su amigo. Una punzada invadió su estómago y un escalofrío de desconfianza manifestó su peor pesadilla. Frente a cualquier adversidad sintió tristeza. Pensar en su separación le dolía mucho y fue extraño recordar los días en los que Ronald Weasley era un chico amoroso y de ideas propias. Hoy, poco de eso quedaba en su persona. Y descubrió cuánto le dolía, le dolía muchísimo encontrarse con esa realidad.

Pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si la carta de Ron nunca le hubiera llegado, si él hubiera reprimido sus sentimientos y si ella lo hubiera soportado.

El living de una modesta casa de dos habitaciones, cocina y estancia, en el Callejón Diagon se recreó, hipotéticamente, en su cabeza.

 _Ella estaba recostada en el sillón con una copa de vino en la mano y un libro abierto en la otra. Algo que solía hacer para distenderse luego de una larga jornada de trabajo._

 _Estaba llegando al capítulo llamado "Inconvenientes" de la nueva ficción célebre, de la escritora Cristina López. Una intrigante historia entre dos amigas y sus aventuras para conquistar a unos chicos del colegio. Le hacía recordar a sus años de juventud y diversión. Pensando en qué hubiera ocurrido si completaba su último año y tenía una graduación común y corriente, como cualquier bruja adolescente._

 _La figura felina de Amadeus, su nuevo gato color negro, se deslizó por la cabecera del sillón en el que se encontraba, y saltó ágilmente sobre su regazo. Se frotó dulcemente sobre sus costados pidiendo caricias. Ella dejó la copa en la mesita ratona y le dedicó unos roces en su cuello y detrás de sus orejas en círculos. El gato ronroneo gustoso y se hizo un ovillo en sus piernas._

 _Miró el reloj sobre el marco de la entrada y decidió que había esperado suficiente a su esposo. Con un suave movimiento corrió con cuidado a su mascota, para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Recalentó la cena de la noche anterior, un budín de carne que le había preparado su suegra. Nunca se le había dado bien cocinar y tener a la Sra. Weasley como madre política, lo hacía todo más fácil. Además, a Ron no le gustaban sus recetas improvisadas, omelettes o pre-pizzas. Y no, estaba dispuesto a aprender, de ningún modo._

 _Una vez puesta la mesa, para ella sola, se sirvió el resto de vino que quedaba en la "bag in box" y se sentó en el taburete frente al tablero rectangular del comedor. Siguió leyendo el libro hasta que terminó la cena. Llevó los platos a la pileta, los lavó y secó con un movimiento de varita. Se sentía un poco mareada debido al alcohol en sangre y la cantidad de papeles que había firmado sin más. Al parecer el mundo mágico estaba acostumbrado a la chica que salvó al mundo, y le daban todo lo que quisiera, ni siquiera le peguntaban o criticaban, solo lo hacían porque era ella. Algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Algo que se había cansado de discutir con todos. Algo que odiaba de sobremanera, ser sobrevalorada sin fundamento._

 _Arrastró los pies hasta el baño para darse una corta ducha y así aclarar sus ideas. Necesitaba sacarse las vibras negativas del día._

 _Luego de refrescarse, se lavó los dientes y se puso su pijama. Hábitos aprendidos desde pequeña en la casa de sus padres. Los extrañaba tanto. No recordaba sus rostros, y casi olvidaba sus voces. Haberlos dejado en Australia había sido su decisión, y aunque le hubiera dolido, no se arrepentía. No hubieran sido felices en todo el proceso de reconstrucción de la memoria. Y no iba a hacerlos sufrir solo por su bien, eso era egoísta, y ella no lo era. Ella era un Gryffindor, fuerte y valiente. Se las aguantaría por el bien de otros._

 _Aunque… ya estaba un poco cansada de delegar su felicidad a costa de los demás._

 _Se fue a acostar pensando en esa idea, y mientras se giraba en la cama para encontrar la posición correcta e intentaba, sin demasiada resistencia, cerrar sus ojos; le pareció escuchar el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse, y quizás los pasos de su esposo resonar por el pasillo. Había llegado tarde, otra vez._

 _Al amanecer, Hermione se levantó renovada y con nuevas energías para el sábado que le esperaba. Esa tarde era el casamiento de su mejor amigo, no podía estar más feliz por él y, honestamente, por salir de su casa además de ir a trabajar o hacer las compras en el mercado._

 _Los brazos de Ron la aprisionaron, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, reclamándole, entre susurros somnolientos que se quedara más tiempo en la cama. Ella rosó sus dedos en leves caricias por la longitud de sus manos. Para luego levantarlas y tratar de escapar. Pero, él la retuvo._

— _Ron —le llamó la atención mientras miraba el reloj preocupada— ya son las diez de la mañana y aún tengo que acompañar a tu hermana en los preparativos._

 _Éste bufó contra su cuello. Se giró para mirarlo a la cara._

 _Se veía tan hermoso y adorable entre sueños. Con sus pecas bañando sus mejillas y su colorada barba incipiente rozando la almohada. Lo amaba, sí que lo hacía. Pero, se encontraba en un punto en el que no sabía si él lo hacía. La mayor parte del día se sentía sola y, cuando ella le esperaba hasta tarde, nunca estaba animado, llegaba cansado por el trabajo y utilizaba excusas pobres para desviar temas de su relación. Tenían sexo cuando él quería, podía o estaba de humor. Hermione, no se quejaba, había aprendido a acostumbrarse. Ahora, después de tantos años, no estaba segura de poder seguir resistiendo._

 _Se levantó intentando no incomodarlo, éste se giró hacia el otro lado apenas ella salió de la cama._

 _Tomó una ducha matinal, se vistió adecuadamente, desayunó unas tostadas, dejó preparado jugo y café para Ron, y luego buscó todo lo que necesitaba para irse. Estaba tan ansiosa por salir, que casi olvidaba su vestido colgado en la puerta del armario, enfundado en un sobre negro para que no se arrugara._

— _Hermione… —susurró su esposo desde la cama, cuando casi atravesaba el umbral de la puerta._

 _Ella se volteó a verlo, con los ojos miel llenos de luz apuntando hacia los suyos, de un verde intenso._

— _Lo siento._

 _No hizo falta aclarar el porqué de su disculpa. Estaba explícito en su mirada. Le devolvió una media sonrisa y asintió._

— _Te veo en unas horas —vaticinó. Salió de su habitación con un nudo en la garganta y más dudas enredadas entre sus desordenados risos._

 **\- T6 -**

 _Pasadas unas semanas después del casamiento entre Ginny y Harry. Todo había vuelto a su rutina habitual, solo que ahora había más pilas de papeles para firmar, y menos ganas de seguir trabajando allí._

 _Necesitaba espacio, tiempo para recordar su cuerpo, sus curvas y recovecos. Ya ni se acordaba hacía cuánto que no tenía relaciones, ni cuánto hacía que se dejaba llevar por sus más profundos instintos y se daba un placer personal._

 _Estaba hasta aburrida de vivir. Nada la motivaba, nadie la motivaba. Ni siquiera Ginny se veía muy feliz después de casarse, ni hablar de Harry. Acaso, ¿el matrimonio arruinaba la vida de todos? Empezaba a dudarlo…_

 _Ese día, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo principal del cuarto piso del Ministerio de Magia, se topó con algo insólito._

 _Un niño pequeño tropezó y resbaló hasta ella. La golpeó detrás de las piernas, ya que era de baja estatura. A simple vista, podría decirse que tenía unos siete años. Era muy pálido y de pelo blanco. Sus ojos eran grises y se asemejaban a los de…_

— _Lo siento, Señora. —dijo con vergüenza el niño. Ella se agachó para quedar a su misma altura y lo miró con aprehensión._

— _Disculpa aceptada, caballero. —acordó con voz dulce, luego de esbozar una sonrisa. Ese pequeño la había hecho olvidarse de todos sus problemas, y le había hecho recordar, las ganas que tenía repentinas de ser madre. Como si lo hubiera reprimido por mucho tiempo, la sensibilidad y el deseo comenzó a brotar de sus poros y el pecho a cerrarse, buscando absorber el mayor oxigeno posible._

— _¿Está bien?_

 _Ella volvió su vista a él y le asintió lentamente._

— _No sé qué me pasó, creo que estoy mareada._

— _Oh, quizás comió muchas golosinas —sugirió el pequeño, inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _La castaña sonrió otra vez, radiante por la bondad que desbordaba._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te has perdido?_

— _Uhmm… sí, —asintió varias veces con emoción— Scorpius._

 _A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos de repente sorprendida. Era el hijo de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto que lo era. Todo su aspecto dejaba claro su procedencia y linaje. Bufó hastiada, ella casi adoptando al niño y resultaba ser del despreocupado y descuidado oxigenado._

 _Suspiró y reconoció que la culpa no era de Scorpius, su padre era un imbécil, pero tenía que admitir que su hijo era adorable._

— _Yo soy Hermione, y puedo guiarte si lo deseas. Solo dime hacia dónde ibas —pidió la chica._

 _El niño le dio una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y le señaló el ascensor mágico._

— _Papi dijo que lo esperara allí… pe-pero, me distraje con los avioncitos de papel —dijo con las mejillas rojas por ser pillado haciendo alguna travesura. Después llevó su dedo en dirección a una de las cartas que viajaban de un lado al otro hasta aterrizar en su destino. Sonrió y lo tomó de la mano._

— _Eso no será problema, Scorpius. Iremos de inmediato a dónde fue tu padre —y me encargaré de regañarlo por dejarte solo. Pensó._

 _Después de esperar dos segundos, por reloj, frente al ascensor, el rubio ex compañero y Slytherin, salió del transporte y buscó con la mirada a su hijo apenas puso un pie fuera._

 _Antes que nada, se abalanzó hasta él para darle un abrazo. El niño gritó "¡papi!" y con sus pequeñas manitas envolvió su cuello largo y aristocrático. Hermione se sorprendió de verlo tan cariñoso con su hijo. Besándolo y haciéndole cosquillas._

— _Perdón, por hacerte esperar._

 _El niño sacudió la cabeza y miró a la chica de repente. Malfoy llevó su mirada hacia donde Scorpius y casi fallece en el acto. Se quedó mirándola paralizado, luego el odio invadió sus facciones._

— _Hemione, me ayudó a no perderme._

 _Draco apartó la vista con recelo de la chica y lo miró confundido._

— _Scorpius se topó conmigo y no encontraba el camino de vuelta. Yo solo lo traje hasta donde me dijo y esperé que estuviera seguro —soltó ella, arrastrando las palabras. ¿Quién se creía para dudar de ella? Cierto que era del sádico Malfoy de quien estaba hablando._

 _Éste se relajó al ver que su hijo estaba bien y feliz. Luego volvió la vista hacia ella y asintió con educación._

— _Gracias. —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella se encogió de hombros— Muchacho, hora de irnos._

— _¡SI! Este lugar es aburrido ¿la Sra. viene con nosotros?_

— _Oh, no Scorpius. Vamos a buscar a tu abuela y luego te quedarás con tu madre._

 _El niño pareció entristecerse por la noticia y a Hermione le enterneció de sobremanera su susceptibilidad frente a la negativa._

— _Cierto. Bueno, yo también debo irme —dijo ella, recobrando la compostura. Últimamente, se emocionaba con facilidad y no quería verse tan abierta con sus sentimientos frente al hurón—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Scorpius._

 _Se agachó para darle la mano y el niño se le tiró a los brazos para rodearla. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con ternura y luego lo dejó en el suelo. Draco miró todo, extrañado y algo curioso._

 _Ella se despidió del mayor con un asentimiento y se volteó para volver a la salida. No iría a trabajar ese día. Después de darle tantos privilegios por heroína de guerra, creía merecido tomárselo completo. Necesitaba pensar, estaba cohibida. La forma en que Malfoy la había mirado y las sonrisas que le lanzaba cariñoso a su hijo, la habían ablandado. A tal punto que, juraba haber sentido un tipo de atracción hacia él._

 _Cuando llegó a casa y se tiró a la cama soltando todo su peso, mientras se dejaba llevar por las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia. Se dio cuenta de la falta de amor en su vida. Y eso la hizo recobrar la cordura que parecía haber perdido._

—Supongo que, seríamos unos infelices —decretó Harry— bueno, tu estarías con Ron, Ginny estaría conmigo y nuestras relaciones con las serpientes no existirían…—meditó al fin. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Pansy, acto seguido se apoyó fuerte contra su hombro y rodeó su brazo con ambas manos.

—Yo estaría casada con Blaise. Draco con Astoria y Theo con Daphne.

—En conclusión —cerró Neville— podría haber sido peor.

Con eso todos rieron y el ambiente, poco a poco volvió a su normalidad.

Porque, ella sabía que cuando todos se fueran, Draco seguiría acariciando el dorso de su mano como lo hacía en ese momento, le dedicaría breves sonrisas y miradas cómplices, sus ojos grises serían solo para devorarse los de ella. Que llevaría a Aries a la cama, dormida profundamente sobre su pecho y que, Corvus caminaría con parsimonia a su lado, tomándola de la mano mientras bostezaba y hacía un intento sobre natural para mantenerse despierto. Juntos los llevarían a sus habitaciones, una para cada uno. Besarían sus frentes y les dirían "buenas noches". Ningún gato visitaría su regazo, más bien su esposo lo acogería mientras le hacía el amor. Juntos llegarían al climax, se verían otra de nuevo, a través de sus ojos, reconociéndose el uno al otro. Él le diría "te amo" al oído, y a ella no le cabrían dudas de la veracidad de sus palabras. Entonces lo besaría con intensidad y le contestaría "yo también, Malfoy". Una noche más se abrazarían a la luna y hechos uno, cerrarían sus ojos.

La conclusión a la que había llegado después de su supuesto futuro incierto, no la había sorprendido. En realidad, había comprendido que estaba agradecida con Ron. Le había hecho despertar y ver el mundo tal cual era, a través de su carta. Había sido sincero, a su manera, pero atento a ella y a su sentir. Lo cual, era sumamente valioso. Se había dado cuenta, mirando ahora a su esposo que, su vida con Ron hubiera sido bella, el escenario era potable y la acogía, a pesar de todo, no hubiera sido tan agitada, e impropia para su personalidad. No hubiera sido un desafío para ella, no habría habido discusiones acaloradas, ni sexo en la cocina, ni estrategias para salvar su matrimonio, ni búsquedas implacables de tener hijos, ni risas con su pequeña sabelotodo o con cuentos de guerreros con su espadachín preferido, no habría más desayunos en la cama o migas entre sábanas, no quedaría tiempo para una ducha conjunta o secretas notas en diarios olvidados. Ni hubiera sido ella, ni hubiera sido Draco. El hecho de que no hubiera un "Sr. y Sra. Malfoy" en su buzón de cartas, la perturbaría hasta que lograra tallarlo a fuego en cada papel, solicitud o emblema. Lo haría, aunque el escenario fuera otro, lo lograría, aunque fuera una miserable. Porque, a pesar de todo, ella encontraría en su familia, el refugio para perdonarse. Hermione sabía con certeza que vivía con la adrenalina y el vigor de saberse parte, de ser deseada, de ser amada. Había conocido el amor y la pasión, y estaba segura de que, nada ni nadie impediría que eso se le escapara. Ahora, más que nunca, abrazaría y se aferraría al sentimiento de sentirse viva.

* * *

GLOSARIO

*Nareida: Hada del agua.

*Reditus Vitae: Pócima inventada por mí, para significar el efecto que producía "volver a la vida".

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?**

 _ **Les voy a extrañar…**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hasta la próxima!**  
 **Cyg.**


End file.
